Team SLVR
by BloodyCow
Summary: Our story focuses on a survivor living with a shattered past, a princess burdened with a duty, a Faunus haunted by the past and an ex-assassin hunted by her own people. Problems will always be right around the corner, and with their juniors on their heels? It was bound to be . . . (Currently being rewritten. Sorry for the inconvenience.)
1. Chapter 1

**The A/N is after the story. This is an OC-centric fic, so you have been warned.**

 ***To those that have read this already, this is an edited chapter. So skip the A/N and proceed with the story.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do no own RWBY. OR any other series that Roosterteetch or any other company owns. And probably never.**

 **But I do own the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

A young man adorned in a grey coat and black fitted pants leans on the railings at the bow of a passenger ferry, staring off into the distance without a care in the world. The sun was at least halfway to its peak. The occasional blows of the horn could be heard from the bow of the ship—as if that it would bother him. His ears were covered with the muffs of his headphones, music blaring.

His eyes were closed as he followed through with the rhythm of the music. Black hair dancing with the gentle breeze that wafted through the deck. Despite being almost midday and post-summer, it wasn't hot or warm than it should be.

The smell of the cool ocean permeated through his nose and he loved the smell of it. The ocean reminded him of his sister—always energetic and moving from place to place. But most of all, the gentle smile she always keeps on her face, much like how the ocean was as gentle as it comes.

He stands there idly staring at seagulls, flying over the boat, and the horizon—all the while, listening to his tunes. That was until someone bumped him on the shoulders—or rather punched him, if only lightly, on his shoulders.

"Hey . . . what are you spacing out for?" It was a young woman, already at the age of 18 with her hair staying at the ever vibrant shade of orange.

Other people passed by and look at her with curious gazes. The young man couldn't blame them though; Leona was, after all, a stunning girl. Under those pauldrons, chest plate, vambracers and gauntlets, an auburn dress shirt tucked into a white and orange checkered skirt. White knee socks reached up to her thighs. Steel plated boots clattered on the iron works of the ship, compared to his leathered- combat boots.

"It's nothing, really. I was just wondering why Ozpin sent us out into a mission just before the start of the semester. Though, I doubt it has anything to do with the auditorium last semester, right?" He asked, as he turned to the orange knight. "Do you think he's doing this just to spite us?"

The girl young her head, "No, I don't think so." She yawned a little before recovering quickly. "If he was, Ozpin would've sent us on a more difficult mission. The last one was a breeze . . ." She yawned again but tried to disguise it as a breath. Leona was definitely tired from the looks of it.

"You look tired . . ." He tried.

"I'm not—I'm fine—!" She tried to stifle it again but despite her efforts, it gone through.

"No, you're not. I knew you shouldn't have taken that extra night watch." He said.

"I told you, it's fine. You don't need to do anything about it."

"You're probably even too weak to even fight off against me or our teammates for that matter." Leona was about to argue but he raised his hand to stop her, "How 'bout this? You take your rest back in our room while I'll give the report to Ozpin. Sounds good?" Leona thought about it for a second before nodding along with his ploy.

"Fine, I'll do it—but only because you asked me to, Gray . . ."

"Sweet! I wouldn't be much of a partner if I let you implode now, would I?" He smirked at her to which she returned it.

"And I wouldn't be much of a leader if I took all of our tasks for myself. Besides, it's high time that we finally get show off to our unsuspecting and upcoming juniors for this year." She said while stretching her arms skywards.

Gray huffed and continued to lean against the metal railings. "Yeah, but we can probably try to tone it down a bit. Wouldn't want the freshmen to be terrified of us? They're just starting Beacon after all."

Beacon, ah, how much memories had he gained over the past year? It was starting to feel like Beacon was becoming his home. Ever since, he and his sister were travelling from camp to camp in the Badlands.

How was Ein nowadays?

"Terrified? Of us? More like, be terrified of you! Who wouldn't be afraid of the fastest guy in class?" She said, planting her fists at her hips.

"Uh . . . Goodwitch?" He said, "But I wouldn't call myself the fastest kid in school. Besides, I doubt there'd be anyone that would want to challenge me so soon . . ."

Instead of understanding the fact that he merely wanted a peaceful year, Leona's smug look appeared. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, partner." She said while poking his chest with her finger. "I heard that this batch is an interesting one, if what I had heard from Ozpin was any indication."

"Well, it was Ozpin that said that, we won't know for sure that it'll be as interesting as he says. This is Ozpin we're talking about." He deadpanned.

Leona chuckled nervously, realizing her mistake, "Hehe, Y-you got a point there . . . but still—!"

"Plus, I'd probably be overshadowed by you and our teammates. Just like how Iris would say," He coughed into his hand and tried to imitate a girly voice, " _A princess knight of unparalled skills from a distant land, a fox Faunus with more than enough intellect to overthrow a kingdom and an ex-assassin of many talents_."

"Well, Iris _was_ exaggerating about that one. And there's you—the swordsman of unknown origin with skills that grows beyond the comprehension of a professional huntsman. Surely, you're not forgetting about yourself." A cheeky grin was plastered on her face. Though, he couldn't help but adopt one of his own.

"You're getting ahead of yourself again."

"Hmph, I'm your partner, it's a given."

The horns of the ferry shot again. When they looked ahead the Vale docks were already in sight. "Better get to the others, we're almost there." He said, making Leona nod. The both of them headed to their lodgings in the ferry down in the middle section of the ship. It was at least worth two days of travelling by boat from Vale to another settlement located at an island far off into the sea and another two days, vice versa.

They arrived shortly to the entrance of their cabin, "You think they're okay?" He asked.

"They'll be fine!" She said, assuring him. But he didn't feel assured at all.

"Last time we took a boat, Iris nearly emptied her stomach on our luggage." Gray muttered to himself as he shook his head and opened the door. When they got in, they were shocked. "What the hell . . . happened?" He managed to let out.

"Uh . . ." A blue-cropped-haired girl was bowled over a trash bin. She wore a short blue and black hoodie that extended up to her waist and a dark-blue short tube that exposed her abdomen. The black pants that she wore were too short even by perverted standards. Lastly, riding boots and knee socks with her right—black and left—blue. What stood out from her, however, was the blue fox tail that she had, swaying left to right.

She was the more positive and outgoing girl in the team.

"Um, Iris is having a hard time. It would be best if we leave her be for now . . ." Another girl was seated on a bed near the girl over the trash bin. "I moved the luggage over there to provide some space for Iris, and in case, she decides to flood the luggage in vomit." She spoke again in a neutral tone.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver, Maive." The girl with long straight purple hair nodded and turned her attention back to the book at her hands. She has a violet sleeveless turtleneck sweater with a black skirt. Leathered knee-high boots were adorned with silver trinkets.

Maive was the aloof and cool girl in the whole year.

Leona moved closer to Iris but not too close, in fear that vomit will get to her shoes. "We need to prepare for departure. The docks are near and Ozpin will want that report as soon as we land." He said to the group.

"Y-yeah . . ." Iris said, "There's at least 30 minutes left before docking. We should—!" She vomited again into the bin. Apparently, his teammate has sea sickness, to their dismay. The only reason why they used the ferry was because all bullheads that Beacon uses were under maintenance for at least a week. That meant using the ferry to and fro.

Maive put down her book on her bed and turned to him, "I'll prepare our bags and Iris', while you and Leona take care of transportation. The Beacon bullheads should be operating by now."

Gray nodded, "I think I'll do it alone. Leona needs a rest after everything that had happened." Maive looked at her leader and probably noticed the bags under her eyes. She turned back to him and nodded.

"I understand. I will keep watch over them."

"That would be for the best. I'll be back before the ferry docks but you can find me at the deck if there're any problems." Maive nodded again while Leona and Iris were oblivious to their agreement. He quietly opened the door to their room and went out.

On the deck, he pulled out his scroll and sent a quick message to the Beacon staff for transportation to be directed to the Vale docks. After he was done, he stayed there, leaning on the railings once again.

For some reason, he wanted to be alone for a while. Being the only male member of the team was really getting to him—too much oestrogen in one place. But the guys back in Beacon were merely sending him jealous looks from his predicament.

'Too bad though. They'll understand soon enough just how terrifying these girls were.' He thought, 'On that note, a little me time wouldn't hurt.' His mind wandered again, idly thinking of different things at the same time. Multitasking as he would like to phrase. But a specific thought flashed by.

'So, we're finally second years and with a new batch of huntsmen and huntresses-in-training, I'm starting to think that the new school year would be anything but dull. Dull is good. Dull means there's nothing to worry about, except some homework and combat class, but it also means no one dying.'

The captain of the ship began to give orders at the men on the deck. The passengers were ready to disembark with a few staying behind as they try to pack their things. He just hoped that his teammates were prepared as well, knowing them . . . they probably are.

After briskly walking past other passengers, he made to walk back to their cabin when he saw his team walk out with their bags in tow. He'll have to apologize for not being there sooner.

Leona was carrying one of his teammates, with an arm slung over Leona's shoulder. The other one hang back like she expected to be vomited on by the girl that was being carried. Iris had a pale expression on her face and a hand covering her mouth if ever vomit was threatening to rise up to her throat.

Her short hair stuck to her face like glue. Her sweaty gloved hands held onto Leona's shoulders with a vice grip. Every unexpected movement from Leona did that.

Gray ignored the fact that Leona was giving him a pleading look and how her face seemed to wince every time the girl beside her would strengthen her grip. What does she think he'll do? He does not want to go in that area. He'd rather fight Grimm than have vomit all over him. Maive also had the same idea as him.

She was pinching her nose while her other hand was holding one of her bags. Her face seemingly drawing up a neutral expression. Nonetheless, he approached them and held open his hands.

Maive gave him his weapon—an odachi with an ornamented black scabbard called Rosaletta—and his bags. But he didn't stop there. He carried their bags, including Maive's for them. Leona gave a silent thanks for the gesture and continued to carry Iris around.

"D-don't worry about me, Leona . . . I . . . I'll be fine." Her voice was shaky and there was no trace of the energetic girl within her.

"Nope! You're too weak to even walk on your own." Iris merely whined about it but tried not to struggle too much, "Maive, lead the way."

"As per the usual, Leona. Let's move." And they all walked off towards the Valean airstrip.

. . .

"So, tell me again why Ms. Solaris couldn't come here?" The white haired man sat at his reclining chair with his hands knitted together in front of him. The enigmatic man in front of Gray was as unnerving as before but he knew that was just the curiousness of the man has with him.

"It was nothing. I just thought that she needs some rest and that I will only temporarily take her place to report the necessary details of the mission. I think she deserves it after all she has done for the team." He said with confidence. The man in green merely nodded at his words and turned to face his rather large window, which oversaw all of Beacon.

'Damn this annoying gears, I swear these were only here to rile up all the students that come here. Not to mention the fact that I only went up here once because of the auditorium incident.' He thought as he looked around the office of the headmaster of Beacon. He couldn't care less at the things that were here but he would like it if there was some company with him now. 'Damn traitorous Maive, damn sickly Iris, and damn tired Leona.'

A few more moments passed and it seems it became awkward for Gray to continue on with the details.

"Um . . . Professor?" He asked.

"Hm . . . oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Licorice. It seems that I have strayed from our earlier topic. Please proceed with the details concerning your mission." He said so nonchalantly.

Gray could feel his eye brow twitch in annoyance, 'But we didn't even talk long!'

Nonetheless, he continued with what had occurred with their mission being only a Grimm extermination mission. Gray only stated how everything was going according to plan, the Grimm eliminated and that there were no casualties in the village. He finished his report before asking for his leave but the headmaster stopped him from doing so.

Gray could only look on with confusion at what would the headmaster want.

"Now, I know you are wondering why I would stop you from leaving but I would like to clear up the confusion on why Team SLVR was sent on a mission before the start of the semester of the new school year. You might have some questions before you were sent on this mission, so let me clarify a few things." The headmaster stood up from his chair to head towards the coffee maker.

"First, let me say that you have my thanks for accepting the mission with no prior knowledge of the details itself."

"It's nothing, Professor Ozpin. Besides, it wasn't my decision to make but my partner's and we have enough trust in her for her to make the decisions for us."

"Yes, I supposed you are right. But I would give my gratitude regardless. Coffee?" After pouring himself a cup, he gestured to another one.

"No, thanks, one coffee lover in my year is enough, Professor." Gray swore he heard Ozpin snort.

"Well, I just hope that Ms. Adel won't cause the cafeteria to add more funds for the beverages."

"Yeah, I'll tell her, though she probably won't listen to that and she'd think that the school is going against her. We wouldn't want another food fight for that one."

"No, no, we don't. Regardless, everything that you and your teammates have done to save that village was worth the sacrifice of a few weeks of vacation. I'm sorry for that, though, I do not regret the decision of sending your team to that village. If we had not done so, then I'm afraid that the end will come sooner than later." Ozpin said.

"What do you mean, Professor?" He asked with suspicion gnawing at him. But Ozpin didn't utter a word after that exchange, instead he chose to take a sip at his coffee before setting it down on the table before him. He took up his thinking pose, which was the knitting of his hands together and having the look of thought on his face. This only seemed to rile him up more.

"Professor?"

"Tell me, Mr. Licorice, do you believe in fairy tales?" He asked before giving Gray a curious look.

The young man could only frown at how Ozpin seems to redirect the flow of the conversation from the mission to fairy tales, then again Ozpin was as enigmatic as ever. So, he couldn't understand what Ozpin is thinking about. What else was he supposed to say in this situations?

"No, Professor. But I do know a few." That seem have a reaction from the headmaster, even though it was just the raised eye brows that he received as one. It was enough for him.

"Oh . . . do tell a few that you seem to know."

"Well, there's 'The Story of the Two Brothers', also 'The Girl in the Tower' and lastly, 'The Story of the Seasons'." Gray could've sworn he saw a smile grace his lips before dying down.

"Please do tell 'The Story of the Seasons' then"

Growing more confused than ever, he found himself telling the story to the headmaster where he would usually tell this story to his little sister countless of times since this was her favourite.

"U-um . . . where do I start?"

". . . At the very beginning of the story, Mr. Licorice."

"Let's see, an old hermit lives alone in the mountains. He was visited by four sisters, who were all unique in both personality and appearance. Each sister showed kindness to the old hermit. Winter, the eldest showed kindness by encouraging him to meditate and reflect; the second, Spring, brings him fruit and flowers and revitalises his garden; the third, Summer, convinces him to step outside and embrace the world; and the youngest, Fall, urges him to be thankful for what he has." He stopped for a moment but Ozpin wishes for him to continue.

"U-uh, t-the old man asked the four sisters why they were so kind to him, they responded to him that they were merely showing their kindness to everyone. The hermit was moved, of course, and he revealed that he was a wizard with great powers. He gave powers to them in return for the kindness that he was given. The powers that the sisters inherited corresponded with the four seasons which they received accordingly. The sisters then went through Remnant spreading their gifts. To show their gratitude, the Maidens promised to visit the old man once every year." When he finished, Gray took in a deep breath and exhaled outwards. Feeling slightly exhausted from the story telling, he leant back on the back rest and stared at the ceiling, if he could call it that. He could see the headmaster nodding along with how he told the story.

"Very accurate and precise, if I may say, Mr. Licorice. Mind if I ask, do you often tell this story to others?" The headmaster asked.

"I have a little sister, Professor. When we were little, I would often tell this story to her before she sleeps . . . that was after our parents were killed."

"You have my condolence."

"Don't worry about it, Professor. I've long gotten over it. But what does this have to do with our mission?" Ozpin took out a scroll and sled it across the table between them. Gray took it hesitantly and scanned the contents of the scroll. It showed girl in a capsule. Her tanned skin were scarred with burnt marks running across her face. It seems that the girl was in a coma and that the capsule was the only thing that was keeping her alive.

Gray expected some answers from this picture that he was shown but all he got were more questions about the details of the mission they had gotten a few weeks before.

"Professor, I don't see how this will help with the questions that I have."

"I was getting to that, Mr. Licorice. Now, what if I told you that the fairy tale about the seasons was real?"

"Then, I would say that you're insane, Professor. There is no chance that a bedtime story would be true in the first place. Well, there may be the off chance that some proofs could be found but there were nothing to provide this, thus making your theory a bit one sided, Professor." He first went in with evidence and logic to shut down any more reasons for the headmaster to counter with.

"That may be true, but know this, Mr. Licorice, that all stories are based on truths. All legends are. For example, dust and aura. In the earlier age, we believed that their existence is too good to be true. Even if we deny the existence of Dust and Aura, we cannot, for we already have the proof that it exists. No matter what other people think of it, they cannot deny it. And the woman in the picture is one of the living proof of what was supposedly a legend, or as you call it, a fairy tale."

". . . A living Maiden . . . ?" In the peripheral of his vision, he saw Ozpin nod.

Gray opened his mouth to argue but he cannot find the words that he was looking for. He was completely defeated by what Ozpin had said. Finally, he did.

"Then . . . why're you telling me this? Since I'm only a replacement for Leona at the moment, you were probably intending to tell this to her? But why include me in all this at all?" He asked nonstop, curious for all the answers that he needs.

"I've been keeping my eyes on you, Mr. Licorice, ever since you left the home that took you and your sister in. You may have thought that dropping off the radar means that people will not be able to truly find where you are. But I know, for you are very peculiar and that taking my eyes off you means losing a potential ally." Gray could only frown at the words uttered. But for some reason, he felt flattered than insulted. A man, who was as mysterious as Remnant itself, managed to track him down ever since he went ghost. A skill that Gray was very adept at.

"Well, 5 years in the badlands can do that to you, Professor. Especially if you have someone to look after. But that still doesn't explain why include me at all." He didn't know if telling Ozpin the truth would come back to bite him in the ass. But he felt . . . no, he knew that he can trust this man in green.

"You have the most potential from all of your peers. It would have been a waste for that potential if it did not have a certain path to walk on. As for your other question, no. I would not have told Ms. Solaris about the Maidens since she has too much burden after all. Being the next head for the ownership of the most prominent weapons production and development group in all of Remnant brings a heavy weight on her shoulders." Ozpin gave Gray an apologetic smile.

Somehow, Gray could understand . . . and not understand at the same time. The thought of a fairy tale being true is too much for him to bear. He always believed them to be nothing more than bedtime stories that was told to kids when they go to sleep. But now that the man in front is saying those thing to him, how can he not doubt the credibility of it. Whatever it is, it is starting to give him a little headache.

Steeling his nerves, he asked the one thing that he thought that he will never ask when he was coming here. 'Damn manipulative Ozpin.'

"What am I supposed to do, Professor?" Now, Gray can see the smile forming on the headmaster's lips and he didn't even need to hide his irritation.

"I'm surprised you would ask, Mr. Licorice."

. . .

"Thanks for the help there, Gray."

"It's no problem, Iris. Besides, you look like you could've used a 'little' help." A chuckle made its way out of his lips from his joke but died down when he saw the glare she was giving to him. The joke was a low blow at best because of Iris' short stature. She looks a lot better than yesterday at least.

He shuffled under the weight of the boxes on his hands while Iris didn't seem to have any trouble with the weight. She was the powerhouse of the team that he was on. She's the strongest in terms of pure strength. But when it comes to skill and technique, he comes first.

"Where do these go anyway? Weren't you going to Prof. Peach's classroom like 5 minutes ago?"

"Yeah, but Port saw me and asked for my help, said he had a meeting with the other professors. He said to take this to his classroom. The man hadn't changed at all ever since we left. What were you doing walking in the halls anyway? Usually, you would be in the dorm sleeping or playing games on your scroll. What changed to make my badass teammate to actually take a walk!?" Gray rolled his eyes at the chipper mood that Iris displayed, though what she said was true.

"Hey, I'm not that lazy, if that's what you're getting on. Besides, the first years are coming in a few more minutes before the headmaster gives his boring speech again. Let's just hope that this year; there will be no crazy vigilantes, explosions, insane fights, or just plain craziness. But with you around, I doubt it."

"Surely, that would be an understatement, foolish Gray! This year there will be more explosions, car chases and more crazy fights from now on!" She cackled loudly and maniacally, eventually dying down and staring with the same manic grin at him. Gray didn't even have the time to actually react to what she said before giving a laugh himself.

After a few more small talk, they reached Professor Port's classroom. They parted ways soon after. One was headed for their dorm room and the other to the landing pads.

Gray took a few detours to get there and thought of a few things needed for his personal needs. Though he couldn't help but think back to the discussion that he had with Professor Ozpin. The headmaster could've asked anyone, but for some reasons, which Ozpin explained with detail, he was chosen for helping him.

'How the hell can Professor Ozpin ask such a thing?' But there was no longer any need to dwell on it anymore. He already accepted to help Ozpin in his quest to find this mysterious Queen. Although, he wasn't so sure if he can be any help at all. His inner thoughts were disrupted when the sound a Bullhead sounded throughout the courtyard.

There were two reasons why he wanted to see the first years despite the upper classes having no need in the ceremony to welcome the first years. But his curiosity got the better of him. The first reason would be that he wants to satiate said curiosity by seeing the younger guys that will be their juniors for the rest of their stay here in Beacon Academy.

The other would be to see if there was going to be any competition among these years batch. To assess them, if he was going to have a say in it.

Gray arrived at the courtyard just in time for the airship to land and the students to file out of it. There were a lot of them. But he wasn't going to have to look at each and every one of them, just the ones that seem to stand out from the sea of people. There were a few second years that he saw among the crowd. Others, he couldn't recognize but one he knew far too well.

"Velvet!" He waved his hand as he called out. The girl seemed to perk up at her name being called. She looked around and saw Gray waving at her. A familiar face immediately made her feel relax, especially since the person was one of few she cared to call a friend. Velvet made her way to Gray as she seemed to have a bit of trouble navigating through the mass of people.

Velvet was a Faunus with bunny ears on top of her head. She's on a different team than Gray was. That much was obvious since she's a proud member of Team CFVY. She's the quiet and shy girl of the team, if not then the whole second year.

"Hey, there, Gray. What're you doing here?" She asked with a timid voice, as though making sure that she doesn't come off as too shy.

"Nothing unusual. Just to see the fresh meat that'll be here with us, in case you forgot. If anything, I'm here to see if there's anyone who can actually fight me, toe-to-toe." The ever-lying confidence was present in his voice. Velvet could sense it, a false bravado. But she knew that he can do more than just that. She laugh a little on the poor attempt for a joke.

"You know, there might be someone who can do that . . . if you actually hold back a little." He seemed to like the idea but equally dismissing it.

"Nah, I'm just curious. That's all. I'm not really into fighting that much anyway. Ask Iris and Leona for that." Velvet nodded in understanding. She knew why Gray doesn't even put his 100% in every fight that he was given. It was just his nature for him to do so. Like a . . . pacifist.

But before the two of them could get on more, an explosion rung out on the grounds!

"What was that!?" She shouted.

Gray reflexively got into his combat stance with his right hand resting on the handle of his sword, while his left was on his scabbard. A form that can only be seen as a quick draw style of fighting. They saw the people walk away from a specific direction. At least, it wasn't anything too drastic. Because if it was some kind of attack, then . . . they chose the wrong time and place to do it.

He could only sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. 'I hope this isn't a common occurrence. 'Cause I already have enough of that with Iris and Coco around.'

Before long, he adopted his usual pose and started to walk towards the direction of the explosion.

With a sigh, he said, "Velvet, I'll take care of this. Coco's probably in the cafeteria with Leona and the others right now." He sighed again, this time, rubbing the temples of his head.

"O-oh, o-okay, I guess, I'll see you around?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll catch up." He nonchalantly waved at her, gesturing for her to go.

The incident happened at one of the walkways towards the main entrance of Beacon, where there was even a crater on it.

Gray saw a red cloaked girl clad in black talking with a girl in white. He saw a few boxes scattered on the ground with a few men trying to gather what remaining cases that were spared from the explosion.

Was the explosion caused by some semblance or something? He thought that maybe it was caused by Refined Dust being recklessly thrown in the air and then someone sneezing into it that would cause the explosion. But the thought immediately vanished, thinking that the idea was so stupid.

White seemed to be yelling something about 'Dust' and 'dunces'. Red was apparently yelling back until another girl in black made her appearance. He didn't hear what she said but she probably did something to insult the white one. White stomped off looking more irritated than before.

While Gray was watching White, he heard a thump from what he could only assume to be from where Red was supposed to be. When he did look, he saw the girl lying on the crater that had a rather sad look on her face. Dare he say it; she was adorable in that state. She reminded him of his sister sulking about why her brother won't play with her. Before he could offer his help, another person gave the young girl a hand.

A smile was immediately on his face when he saw the young man in white chest armor. The face was familiar to him. He might even recognize him from a mile away. With that, he started to walk towards the two though his steps were reserved. The two of them seem to be in some deep debate.

"—ort, sweet, rolls, off the tongue. Ladies love it!" The guy was blonde, a bit unruly and unkempt though. The girl looked a bit younger than the blonde was. Probably two, three years younger, give or take. He wasn't worried about that, but he was worried about the poor attempt of the blonde to look suave in front of a girl, who was like fourteen or fifteen.

"Do they though?" The girl had a smile this time, though so that was good. The girl reminded him a lot about his sister, which was probably why his brotherly instincts kicked in.

"T-they will! I h-hope they will . . ." The blonde frantically countered, earning a giggle from the short girl.

"Don't worry about it, Jaune. I'm sure there will be tons of girls who would love to meet you. Just . . . stop it with the advice given by your father." The two of them turned to the newcomer to their talk. Gray just stood there with his arms crossed and a smile.

". . . Gray? Is that you?" Jaune's eyes widened when he saw Gray nod. What Gray didn't expect was for to give him a not-so-manly hug, which lasted for a few moments. A little too long for comfort.

"U-um, Jaune? Could you let go? It's starting to get a 'little' awkward." Jaune lets go instantly before having an awkward look. He returned to his usual demeanour, before the girl spoke.

". . . Jaune? Do you know him?" Her tone was a bit more on the curious side, seeing as how she seemed to look at Gray with narrowed eyes.

"Know him? Ruby, this is Gray Licorice. The guy who trained me for a year!" Ruby seemed to draw the connection but . . . doesn't. Was he Jaune's brother? Or, cousin? Why she asked that was because she had her own sister who had different appearances as her. Also, their names are different! . . . This was also the same for her sister, now that she thought of it. A chuckle brought her out of her stupor.

"We're not related, if that's what you're thinking about, kid."

"Hey! I am not a kid! I'll have you know that I take my daily dosage for milk!" That response only seemed to amuse Gray even more, his smile growing wider and has a hint of fondness in them.

"Hmph, you're just like my little sister, you know? She's very conscious about her own height. She compares her growth to mine which was pretty ridiculous, if I say so myself. Anyway, my name's Gray. Gray Licorice." He held out his hand, with Ruby slowly taking and shaking it. Her mind seems to be running at full speed, as she tried to recognize this person before her.

Jaune was fine for her. They have the same awkward and peculiar personalities that it wasn't even funny, at all. This guy, however, was different. He was different than the other first years that she saw.

"Ruby Rose! Hey, mind if I ask you something?" Said in a chipper mood before taking in a tone of curiosity.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Are you the same year as us?" The question didn't seem to put off Gray, though.

"Hahaha, no. I'm not. I'm actually a second year." That didn't even surprise Jaune and Ruby that much, since Ruby had already figured it out.

"Oh, I guess that explains the vibe you were giving. Like a trained hunter! Just like how my dad and uncle would give when greeting new people. Well, when the people weren't someone that was introduced by my big sis . . ." Gray only smiled at the implications but wasn't flattered. It was more from his circumstances that he has been through and he would hate it if he would have to go through with it again.

"I should ask the same thing to you as well, Ruby. You look like you've been moved up to two to three years." From Ruby's reaction, she seemed to be very embarrassed by it. It was evident by the fact that she even started to fidget with her fore fingers, "But don't let that bother you, you're here now. That's what matters. Don't let anyone think otherwise." Ruby was surprised, not because of how he ruffled her hair, but because of how he seems to have some value of respect for her when others would've looked down on her. It was . . . welcoming.

"Thanks . . ." She muttered silently, a tone that Gray seemed to hear.

"Anyways, I hope you find Beacon to your liking. It might be too much at first but you can get used to it, I hope. Speaking of Beacon, why didn't you tell me you were coming here, Jaune?" He didn't even receive so much as a message or a letter. A phone call would've been nice.

"S-so, you didn't get the memo, huh?"

"Pretty much. I didn't expect you to be here at Beacon. Your . . . father did try to deny you some training. How did he react to this? You coming to Beacon, I mean."

"He . . . doesn't know. Mom did and said that she will support me from the side lines. She's the one who made sure that I got accepted and had the necessary training. I got better! Though, the amount of training that I did was pretty brutal. Dad still doesn't appreciate you training me though. Said that this line of work was too dangerous for me. So, I trained in secret after you left, so that was good."

That was decent . . . in a sense. Gray admits that Jaune has more potential than most of his peers. His father just didn't tap into it that much. There was only one reason why he thought that Jaune's father didn't want Jaune to be trained.

He doesn't want his son to suffer like he did. The pain of losing someone close was unbearable. He'd bear through it. But a man can only take his feet so far before finally collapsing.

That was why he retired from being a huntsman. Too tired from all the pain and regret that lingered with the job. But Jaune's father didn't mention this to his son. It was far too aching to destroy the dream of his only son. It was just the same as trying to deny him that dream.

Gray could understand that. That's why he didn't train his sister. The gruesome training and bloody battles would be too much for her physique and mental state. She was fragile like that.

"I think that's great. Now, you get to be the huntsman you always wanted to be. How was Ein when you last saw her?" A hint of longing presented itself in his eyes before quickly disappearing.

"Your sister?" There was a pause, before Jaune smiled albeit a bit sad, "She misses you, you know?"

"There will come a time when she'll stop clinging to me. Ein will grow up. We all do. She doesn't need to be so attached to me." With the way he worded it, it was like he was trying to get rid of her. But with the look of concern on his face, that was probably less likely.

"You practically raised her yourself. Of course, she would be attached to you." Gray could only sigh, with Jaune's positive nature.

"U-um, guys?" The girl in red spoke up. Jaune and Gray looked down to Ruby with questioning looks, "Sorry to interrupt, but . . . ?" A pause, "Where is everyone?"

. . .

If only Gray had been carful enough about the time, then maybe they wouldn't be in this situation. But he wasn't necessarily needed at the ceremony, so why bother at all by coming late? He wasn't expected.

But apparently, it was going to be his fault for making Jaune and Ruby late at the ceremony. They were socially awkward, but good-hearted. So, he doesn't want to ruin their time here in Beacon.

That was why they rushed towards the auditorium. The double doors at the front were open where they can see the headmaster making his way to the microphone for his speech. They can't believe that they were almost late for the welcoming ceremony. Not much time should've passed but that was not the case.

"I blame you for this, Gray!"

"Me!? But it was Ms. Little Red Riding Hood over here that kept going in the wrong direction!"

"What!? You were the one who said the auditorium was that way!"

"Now, you guys are ganging up on me!? Yeah, blame the one who's responsible for the both of you! Damn it! I won't hear the end of this, if Leona caught word of this mess!"

"Wha—! Curse word!"

"Oh! Please, grow up!"

After a moment or so, they arrived in a fashionable manner. By fashionable, meaning tumbling down on the ground with all three of them on top of each other. The unluckiest, Gray, was at the bottom.

Gray was trying to untangle to mess of limbs before getting up leaving Jaune and Ruby on the ground while they were still trying to disorient themselves. He saw Ozpin giving them an amused stare.

"We are glad to have your presence and participation in the ceremony, Mr. Licorice." Great, now he gets a special mention from the headmaster himself. He inwardly sighed. Showing weakness to these guys meant being weaker than them. As a senior, that won't do. So, he stood straight with a very convincing blank look on his face.

"I'm glad to be here, Professor."

"Good, now could you kindly help Mr. Arc and Ms. Rose stand? They seem to be rather dizzy from the accident just now." Once he confirmed that Ozpin had the same smile as before, he felt his eye twitch.

'I want to punch him on his face until I remove that goddamn smile of his!'

"Yes, Professor." After helping the two of them up, they went their separate ways, the red one stood beside a buxom blonde while Jaune decided to just stand beside Gray for the rest of the speech. Ozpin nodded in appreciation to no one in particular before going up to the microphone.

"Now, where was I? . . . Oh, yes. I will keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge—to hone your craft and acquire new skills—and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose—direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

'It's as creepy as ever. Can't really do anything about that.'

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That! You seriously think that he can't be any more mysterious than that, right? Now, he expects us to decipher something from that ominous . . . message of his!? I expected a more encouraging and refreshing speech. I don't get any of this . . ." Jaune muttered under his breath before bringing his hands to his face. Gray could understand him a bit . . . understand may be a bit much, probably sympathise with him? Yeah, that was the word he was looking for.

"Don't worry, Jaune. I'm sure you'll understand it someday. Preferably, when your hair turns white from old age."

"I hate you . . ." Any people would've been insulted, but not Gray. He just laughed it off. This was just some normal bantering between the two of them.

"Love you too, buddy." He said patting his back.

"YOU!" The two of them flinched back. The volume of the voice that could've literally torn someone's eardrums. They saw the same girl in white yelling at Ruby—said girl was being carried by the taller blonde. The two of them could barely hear their conversation among the crowd but it seems that they only got the last part of it.

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try out clothes and talk about cute boys like tall, blond and . . . scraggly over there." . . . where the last part seemed to be directed at Jaune . . . who was like ten meters away from them . . .

'Oh, crap . . .' Why Gray would even think about it was beyond reasoning. But the last time some girl tried to insult him because of his hair being blonde, he took it as a compliment. And any form of compliment to Jaune, be it insult or flattery, he will consider it to be some kind of flirting addressed to him. And did that bring a lot of memories to Gray. A lot of awful and awkward memories.

That was why he couldn't stop himself from hitting his own face with his palm. It hurt for him. But nothing will hurt more than trying to see Jaune pick up ladies with cheesy and suave pick-up lines.

'Good luck, Jaune. You're gonna need it.'

* * *

 **A/N: Hellooooo, this is BloodyCow and welcome to a fic that will probably not be recognized as original or popularity. I'm new here. But I'm a very active reader since 3 years ago. I did make a story before, but I removed it. It had no plot nor did it have any purpose (Probably just to satiate my self satisfaction).**

 **It's cliche, I know. But it was tempting. No amount of daydreaming got me to actually relieve myself from this story. It was already constructed in my mind and there was nothing to get it out of my head. But to actually write a story about it.**

 **Yes, I know. Team SLVR? That was used even before Vol. 2 of RWBY came out! But for once, I don't regret having written a story about an OC Team in RWBY.**

 **But before any hate would come to me, let's discuss the one of the reasons of why I wrote this.**

 **It's to develop my skills in writing a story. I'm not trying to become a professional writer. But just good enough so that I can do something with this hobby of mine. There's also a story that I wrote not based on the universe of RWBY but my original one. This fic is only here to serve as a trial run if I have what it takes to become a writer that doesn't suck so bad. Hence, the reason this story is here at all.**

 **Then, there we go. Another Team SLVR fanfic. It's because I'm very conscious about it about how someone else already had an idea about this team name (I just hope it's not copyright because . . . you know). But I'm more worried about what you guys think! If you don't like it, then just tell me it sucks. Or point out some flaws in the story. Or if my grammar is leaning on the wrong side. I could use some constructive criticism here so it's welcomed. Not many people do that at all though.**

 **Buuuuut, if you liked it, then fear not for there will be more. Or something like that. I'm not really hoping that much but I take what I can and make the best out of it. Fanfiction is free after all.**

 **Sooooo, follow it? Fave it? Or maybe leave a review? That's up to you! BloodyCow, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hellooooo! BloodyCow is alive and back!**

 **The full A/N is at the bottom!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any franchise owned by Roosterteeth. If I did . . . well, we all know what we all want.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

'I blame you for this, Mr. Arc. You keep giving Jaune wrong advice when it comes to women. Not only that, your wife even told me that she likes it that way so no wench would try to corrupt her Jaune. I'm even starting to think that Jaune could've been a literal ladies' man if he could just be himself and not stick with the bad advice he was given. But I don't think that'll come anytime soon.'

There was no amount of forehead massaging that could remove the massive headache that was coming for him. He could only hope that Jaune would instantly get the hint that she isn't interested—but Gray doubts that he could even see it. He was oblivious like that.

"What do we have here?" Gray turn around just in time to see Team CFVY's leader arrive at the situation. Coco Adel was in her usual clothing. And by clothing he meant 'fashionable clothing'. His fellow student was the fashionista of the whole second year. She was also the reason why Team CFVY and SLVR had to change to very flashy outfits by the end of the first semester last year. Let it be said that he didn't like it, at all.

"Just a friend that's failing at everything that he does." Gray didn't need to add a sigh at the end to sound so disappointed.

"You mean the blonde kid?"

"Yep." Popping the 'p' like a little child would.

"Meh, I think the Schnee deserves it a bit. They can be pretty uptight, you know? Not to mention that there is an urban legend saying that all females with the Schnee blood can be a complete bitch." She laughed but he didn't. Probably because he was just confused.

Coco sensed the lack of humour from Gray. But when she saw that he was just giving her the confused looked, she was more accustomed to it than anyone else except his team. She gave an inaudible sigh at his lack of knowledge of the world today.

"Look here, country bumpkin. The Schnee over there is the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, you know, like one of the largest producers of Dust in the entire world?"

"I know what the SDC is. It's just that . . . why would someone like her be here in Beacon when she could be in Atlas? Wouldn't it be safer for her there instead of coming to this place?"

"Hm, probably wants to get away from all of those high class crap or something. But isn't it good that she's here? She can learn not to be a bitch."

"We all think that there will always be some improvements that can be made in our characters. We just didn't do anything out of fear for changing."

"What makes you say that? Who's afraid of change anyway?"

". . . Everyone . . ." The two did not say anything more than that. Instead, they chose to linger in the silence that envelopes them. However, one shrill scream broke that silence.

"What is wrong with you!?" Gray and Coco looked on with Weiss Schnee yelling at Jaune for being very persistent, when it was as clear as day that Weiss didn't want anything to do with him.

Gray shook his head while Coco was smiling at the exchange. This is probably what Coco had said about teaching her a lesson. It was for the best that Gray disrupted their heated conversations.

"Okay, guys. Break it up." He stepped in between them before the icy glare was directed at him.

"And who are you supposed to be!?" He felt a nerve throbbing all of the sudden. Is this what Coco had meant? "If you're just here to help, then I don't need it! I can very much handle my own problems without anyone intervening. This is my problem." He could pretty much tell that the irritation rising up in him was because of this girl. No one ever yelled at him, not even his leader. Even, Coco wasn't like that!

"Hahaha! Little girl, do you at least know who you're talking to?" Coco spoke before he even had the chance to tell off the heiress. Her demeanour changed, taking on a more serious one. He saw Coco become serious before. That was when the cafeteria had run out of her favourite blend of coffee. He thought if that was serious then he doesn't want to know what being angry would be.

"And you think that I should?"

'God, why is this girl so aggressive!?'

"Oh, he can pretty much wipe the floor with all of us combined, if he wanted to. That is if you make him angry and I assure you, you don't want to make him angry." There was a moment of silence in the room, with only their group as the occupants of it. He could see Weiss sweat and the others holding their breaths. He, on the other hand, thought that the statement was rather familiar. Then, it clicked.

"Wasn't that line said on some TV show or something?" Another silence, then Coco sighing.

"Really? I was trying to help you gain a bit of rep and you just threw it all out by referencing that part on X-ray and Vav. Seriously, can't you read the mood here? And why are you still watching that damn kids show?"

"Hey! In my defence, Iris was the one who made me watch every season of it. But I like it! It took more on the part of Iris' manipulative and sweet words but the show was A-Okay. So, you can't blame me!" He shouted more loudly than he expected. But it was to defend his honour and pride in watching that series.

"You are such a kid."

"I'm still 18. Sometimes, there are times when you can't enjoy a childhood and it will all just comes back when you're older."

"What kind of reasoning is that!?"

"My sister's. And I have to admit, it has a little bit of truth in it." Gray looked proud, but Coco looked defeated. There are times when Gray would suddenly act like child but at times it was for a good reason. That was how he dispelled the awkward silence in the room. All of the first years where just confused, for him it was better that way. He didn't want to make enemies at the start of the school year after all.

He inwardly sighed before turning to the heiress.

"Looks like we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Gray Licorice. A second year. Nice to meet you." He saw her eyes widen but immediately regained her composure. Gray should give her credit for not freaking out. A hand was placed in front of her for a hand shake, before she hesitantly took it.

"I am—my name is Weiss Schnee. I am sorry for the impudence that I have shown earlier. I was wrong to do so. I hope that we'll get along."

"That wasn't what you said to my sister, princess." The blonde girl behind her interrupted. Weiss spun on her heels with the same angry look as before.

"How dare you interrupt!? I am in the middle of a conversation, you know!?"

"Well, if you were just as nice to him as you were to my baby sis, then maybe I wouldn't have done it." Gray backed off a step, seeing as how the blonde girl was about to blow a fuse. Literally.

"What is your problem? Haven't you got enough from me by bringing your sister near me?"

"My problem? It's 'bout how you treat my baby sis! What did she do to you anyway?"

"She's a hazard to my health. Every time that she's near me, I can already feel that my life is in danger!"

"That's it! You're treating her like she just brings bad luck! But maybe you should've thought that you're the one that's unlucky! How 'bout that Ice Queen!?"

Jaune and Ruby instantly got in between to stop the two of them from fighting here. He turned to Coco to see that she somehow managed to get popcorn and sat at the floor watching intently on the four of them.

"This is a lot more interesting than the matches that you fight in, Gray. I mean, can you feel the drama? The intense rivalry blossoming from every line delivered by the actors?"

"What is this a soap opera? Because it hardly feels that way . . . I think." He really didn't take any pleasure in watching someone else's lives in plays or televisions. There was already enough drama in his life, as it is. He doesn't need to worry about someone else's.

"Well, at least this has more feels than the boring lives that you guys have." He wouldn't call it boring though.

"Hmph, then might I suggest a play, Ms. Adel? We can put in as much drama as the audience wants. For you, I'll put in something that you will remember forever."

"Like having Fox confess to Maive?"

"Well, at least not that extreme. But . . . more along the boundary of it."

"Good enough, I was starting to think that this school year might become boring with you guys probably playing it safe like usual."

"Don't remind me." Gray and Coco turned to the scene in front of them. Any sane person would've stop them going head-to-head with each other, but these two weren't. They had long given up on how to stop it. Gray had decided to let things happen here as they should, saying that they will learn their lesson the hard way.

In any case, the two of them left, with ice and fire clashing in the auditorium. He ignored the hellish screams the two fighters gave. He was tired and he just wanted to listen to some music or maybe some sleep. Let Professor Goodwitch handle this herself.

Though he didn't get the name of the blonde girl. She looked familiar to him.

. . .

"What does every one of you have to say for yourself?"

The way that Professor Goodwitch looked at the four of them was like that of a person looking at bad puppies. Maybe that analogy was a bit off. Surely Jaune couldn't compare these girls to be like puppies, well, maybe except Ruby, because they can pretty much fend for themselves.

So it was more like wolves being scolded by the alpha wolf. And yes, the alpha wolf is Professor Goodwitch.

"Not only have you destroyed school property, but you have also gotten yourselves and others in grave danger. We all know this is a combat academy but violence outside the supervision of a professional is prohibited! The four of you have cost more damage than last time that had happen."

'Last time?' Jaune and the others thought almost at the same time.

"As for your punishment, I will see all of you at detention after initiation. That is if you passed." She left the quartet to themselves on Beacon grounds. The others might be mortified that they already have a punishment waiting for them after tomorrow. But Jaune was just glad that he didn't get expelled at the first problem that he made.

"This is all your fault!" The moment that Professor Goodwitch was out of hearing range, Weiss immediately exploded. Metaphorically speaking.

"Me!? You were the one who provoked the fight! If you weren't so bitchy about it then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess! Talk about rude!"

"Wha—! How dare you!? How dare you talk to me like that!? I was only trying to talk some sense into you when you just up and started the fight!"

"Alright, that's enough, Yang! You've had enough of your share of fights." Thankfully, Yang listened to her before everything would come into blows.

"Okay, Weiss, I think that's enough for the day, don't ya think so?" Although, Weiss didn't even listen to what Jaune had to say. But he was glad that she went to a different direction than them. He didn't miss the nasty glare she gave Ruby though.

"What's her problem?" He saw Yang trying smooth out the tips of her long golden hair. Ruby was in front of her and was removing some soot on her clothes. Yang didn't seem to mind a few dirt stains on clothes, since she was so focus on her hair more. Was his sisters always obsessed with their hair like Yang was?

. . . No, probably not.

"Whatever it is, I hope she isn't that mad with Ruby though. That'll be awkward if she turns out to be her partner . . ." He added a laugh at the end but one look at Yang and it already died down. Were her eyes that red? He was sure it was purple or something.

"I definitely don't want to be her partner. I don't think I can handle another mental breakdown . . ." He heard Ruby whimper. It was not hard to see Ruby having trouble with making friend, in fact, he can relate. The two of them were the same. Socially awkward and what-not.

When Ruby saw Jaune giving her an almost apologetic look, she instantly felt a sense of camaraderie forming with Jaune.

"Who were those guys before? The girl with the sunglasses and the boy with the headphones?" The question put off Jaune a bit, seeing as how she switched from serious to curious. He wanted to question if she's prone to mood swings, but decided against it.

"You mean Gray and the beret girl?" Questioned Ruby.

"How do you know that guy, though? We only met just minutes ago . . ."

"Oh! Jaune and I met him at the courtyard when I exploded!"

"Come on, sis, you can't have a mental breakdown just at the start of the day . . . I just left you for a few minutes."

"But it's true! Come on, Jaune, tell her!"

The conversation was now directed at him. He wasn't used to be in the center of attraction, especially not by a cute petite girl and a hot blonde babe. Fortunately, being around seven sisters helped him with that.

"Well, it is true. Literally, speaking." Yang looked dumbfounded, before realization kicked in and turned to Ruby with the same look.

"Wow, you really exploded . . ."

"That's what I've been saying!"

The two bantered on and on, leaving no room for Jaune in it. That's why he opted to stay out of it and gather his thoughts for the time being.

With all the distraction that occurred, Jaune didn't even had the time to question Gray about his actions years ago. Jaune thought that he left them for good 3 years earlier. Now, he saw Gray acting like nothing happened. He thought that maybe they had misunderstood Gray when they left them. Leaving behind the chance to have a normal life with his sister.

Jaune will have to confront him sooner or later. He will have to drag him back home and let him apologize to everyone in the house.

He was so distracted by his inner monologue that he missed the question directed at him.

"Hey, Vomit Boy, you there!?"

"H-huh, wha-what!?"

"You seem pretty spaced out there. Whatcha thinking? A girl back home?" He could already feel a very regretful feeling from meeting this girl.

"N-not really, just . . . home . . ." He felt a pat on his back . . . if he could call it that. It was more like being hit by a sledge hammer used by a grizzly bear. It was that strong that he nearly bowled over. It didn't take long to recover as he just glared at the culprit.

"Come on, that gloomy look will just deduct you some points with the ladies in this place." She walked past him with Ruby in tow.

"Yeah, Vomit Boy, you have to cheer up you're in Beacon, after all!" He couldn't help but smile at the cheerful Ruby. Nothing could ever bring that girl's enthusiasm down. It took a moment for Jaune to realize something, it was until the two sisters were out of ear shot as they entered a building.

"Hey!" He shouted at them as he ran after them, "Wait! Motion sickness is a very common problem, you know!"

 **. . .**

Fire was all around him. Air smelt and tasted like ash and blood. The Grimm was everywhere but where he was. His body trembled with fear and panic ran across his mind. His hands were shaking. The sword on his hand was no more than heavy steel. It was nothing more than weight. He needed to run. But his legs won't carry him anywhere.

Instead of going out, he went further in.

The fire was hot—Hotter than any summer day. The ground was dyed with blood and with corpses lingering here and there. Every step that he took was a step towards death. But the thought didn't bother at the least. No . . . his thoughts were on his family. His legs became faster each step, turning into a jog—a run—then a sprint towards his home.

But something was wrong. The ground started shaking, the earth crumbled every second when he comes closer.

The earth split in front of him, sending debris of rocks and cement into the air. The stench of rotting corpses were in the air that almost made him retch. The only way to his home was blocked. Something was rising out of the chasm that was recently formed. It looked like a giant black reptile with sharp white scales. Its body was enormous that can rival that of three Goliaths. It has elongated arms with sharp talon like claws that could rip him to shreds.

There was no telling what the monster could do to him. Instead of killing him instantly, the monster lowered its head to level with him. Its dark red eyes seemingly looking past him and into his soul.

His eyes widen when he saw its dark bloody grin. His body shook and trembled from fear. He started to hyperventilate. His knees were weakening and at that moment . . . he let out a fearful scream!

"Aaah!"

He opened his eyes and revealed a cream white ceiling. That's right. He was in his room and the incident just now was nothing more than a nightmare. This has become routine for him—a routine he doesn't want to get used to.

For Gray, it was more than just a dream. It was a memory. An event that occurred years ago. Nine whole years to be exact. Nothing was terrible for him more than what had happened in that place nine years ago. He always thought that he has already moved on from the past, but why was the memory shown to him?

Gray didn't believe in the superstitions. Yatsuhashi was already enough for him, Gray didn't need to believe in the crap as Yatsuhashi did.

'Damn, here I thought it will never haunt me anymore. Looks like the past will always chase after all of us. Everyone will always have something to fear.'

He looked around his team's room to see if he woke up anyone. Thankfully, no one was awake. Leona was sleeping peacefully facing him on her own bed. The other two were on the other side of the room, sleeping.

Maive was sleeping with a blank look on her face. Iris was covered in any covers that she could get hold of. She even had his. How did it get there though? Other than that, nothing was out of place. Just three girls sleeping peacefully.

He was conscious of the fact that he woke up at thirteen minutes past midnight and that he was covered in sweat. He removed the sheets on him and made his way to the bathroom. He wasn't aware that three pairs of eyes were on him the moment he closed the door.

"This is the seventh time this week. Do you guys think we should do something?" Leona spoke without even turning towards them, a sad look covering her face.

"Let him be . . ." Maive said even without opening her eyes.

"But we're worried, Maive . . . He doesn't tells us this. He's keeping this to himself again." The chipper and positive tone wasn't present on her voice, instead Iris took in a more sober tone.

"He'll tell us when he's ready. We both know that he's past hasn't affected him at all. But . . ."

"But?" Leona and Iris asked in unison.

". . . If he's showing any signs of fatigue, then that's when we'll make a move."

". . . You make it sound like that we're planning on killing him . . ."

". . ." An awkward silence covered them and then there was a sound of running water, ". . . I meant to help him."

'That was a slow follow-up, Maive.' The two saner people in the room thought in agreement.

The water in the bathroom stopped as well as any other attempts of conversations in the room. Door opened and revealed a fresher Gray. But there was no smile on his face. He didn't go back to bed but instead he went out of the room and into the hallway.

The three girls didn't make a move to stop him from going out on curfews. Because apparently he has proven that he can get past the patrolling drones in the hallways without ever getting caught. So, they chose to stay on their comfy beds and turn in for the late night.

Gray steadily walked towards the veranda of the third floor of the Second Year dormitory building. As of now, the first years are in the Great Hall, sleeping on the cold hard floor. He pitied them but that was it. He experienced the same kind of treatment when he first came in Beacon. But he was glad that the floor was even, instead of being on hard pointy rocks.

His feet took him to the balcony of the building on the third floor. He stepped out to feel the fresh cold breeze. It chilled him of course but it was better than being sweaty. He moved closer to the marbled fence and leaned on it. He stayed there for a few moments to clear his thoughts. He always did this in nights such as this.

He would wake up in the middle of the night from his nightmares, wash his face, walk out into the balcony and clear his thoughts. Every dream weren't the same. There were those that involved the village that he previously lived on with his sister and parents, the fiery attack of the Grimm on that village, the death of his parents, the large Grimm that attacked and the fear that his sister, Ein, had that fateful day.

After that day, he and his sister wandered aimlessly on the Badlands, hoping and looking for salvation. But they were just children then. They didn't know what would've become of them, but they survived and now lived relatively peaceful lives. That was better than surviving on the outside of the walls. There only violence, pain and death awaits.

Gray dispelled the threatening thoughts of the past and decided to think about the mission that Ozpin gave him.

 **. . .**

 _"Information gathering? Potential threats? Undercover operations? Mysterious Queen? What's all of this, Professor? You still haven't said what this mission is supposed to be." Gray asked as he looked over the scroll again. He accepted the mission that he was requested of by Ozpin._

 _In the circular office, Gray stood there, dumbfounded. There was nothing more wrong than not asking questions for him. He was supposedly asked to do all of this in a mere 3 months?_

 _"Hm? I thought I have said it very thoroughly and clearly, Mr. Licorice."_

 _'No, you didn't!' He wanted to retort but couldn't. Doing so would only cause some tension to rise where he doesn't want it to be. He needed a clear explanation, after all. With a sigh, Ozpin opened the holographic mainframe of the system on top of his desk._

 _"This is your mission, Mr. Licorice. You are to gather information on every person that are listed in this scroll. Please note that what you do is not within my jurisdiction. Everything that you do is to be done at your own decision. Every action that is made by you must be handled with the weight of responsibility."_

 _He was baffled, of course. But after thinking about it carefully, there was really no harm in doing something like this. In fact, it may benefit him in doing this in more ways than one. Nothing could really ever get him this chance that could benefit him. It was like killing two birds with one stone!_

 _"I understand, Professor." Gray made to stand up and leave but Ozpin didn't let him. Again. "What is it this time, Professor?"_

 _"Oh, it was just that I have noticed you seem to have no qualms about accepting this kind of task. Tell me, Mr. Licorice. Does this particular task intrigue you?"_

 _"I don't understand what you mean, Professor."_

 _". . . . . . Then it's fine. You may leave. I will expect some results before the Vytal Festival. Good luck." After a few moments, Gray left the office of Ozpin._

 **. . .**

Gray didn't like how Ozpin seems suspicious about how fast Gray accepted the job. But if it was any consolation then he was doing this also for the sake of Beacon and the lives of others. He concluded that Ozpin . . . was no enemy.

Wasn't that funny? The headmaster of the most prestigious combat academy in all of Remnant was being doubted? In his mind, it wasn't. He even thought that it was justified. It had been a long time since he had ever thought that way.

He had the way of thinking that every other person that may seem like an anomaly would be a threat to his way of living. This thought process was made when he and his sister was sent out into the Badlands without a warning. But after 4 years living in peace, he thought that he would no longer be using something like that ever again. He'd prefer it if he could just leave all of that behind him.

However, after the way Ozpin had spoken to him, he felt threatened . . . and that was not good. Ozpin could probably beat him up without even breaking a sweat.

But that was all there is to it. He probably knows that Gray would take advantage of this task and he let him do it. Gray thanks Ozpin for that.

"Oh! Looks like I wasn't the only one awake!"

The voice from behind spooked him. It wasn't every day that someone could sneak up to him, then again, he was too deep in thought to actually notice his surroundings. If he was still in the Badlands, that blunder would be the death of him.

The person behind him had light steps that he assumed that the person was a female—but it was probably for the voice that gave it away. There were no clicking noises nor audible clunks, indicating that the person was bare-footed. What is this girl thinking? It was already past curfew and she was acting like taking a night stroll—though that maybe wasn't far off nor was he the one who's supposed to tell her that.

"You know being out of curfew means detention, right?"

"Meh, I already have one with Ms. Goodwitch after initiation. One more wouldn't hurt me." She sounded confident. But Missy, thinking lowly of Ms. Goodwitch's detentions would cost you dearly. Gray and the rest of team SLVR already learned that the hard way.

"Being confident isn't bad. But being overconfident . . . now, that's gonna be a problem." He just wanted to leave, head for his room and sleep. He knows he's going to need the energy to survive tomorrow. But when he turn around the thought of leaving vanished.

There in front of him was the same blonde person that he saw with Jaune and Ruby. How did she get here from the Great Hall?

"Huh? I think I saw you somewhere before . . . . . . Oh! That's right! You were the one who rolled down on the floor at the ceremony! God, I couldn't stop laughing from that scene! It was like straight out of an old comedy show!"

That's right. This girl was the one who fought Weiss and wrecked the auditorium. Gray never saw Goodwitch so pissed off than the last time they did that.

He waited for the girl to stop laughing, quite loud if he had to say. If he had any guess as to what he would expect from this girl then it would be, 'she's confident'. Not like Coco-confident, but more. Just guessing from the way she dressed was already evidence enough. There she stand in an orange tank top and short shorts. If it was his sister wearing it, then he would've died from shock.

"I'm glad that my own folly amuses you. But I only did that to help those two that were with me." Unexpectedly, he saw the blonde girl perk up.

"You mean Jaune and Ruby? Yeah, I heard that from them. Thanks about that by the way."

Huh? Why was she thanking him for something naturally done? Could it be that Jaune had a secret girlfriend all alo—? Nope, Gray doubts that part. Jaune, at best, would need dozens of advice to at least make this girl agree to a date with him. A thousand more advice for being a couple.

"Why is that?"

"Who would want to hear that her sister got lost and missed the ceremony for the upcoming first years on their first day? I think no sibling would want that." That made sense. Even he wouldn't want that to happen to his sister . . . wait.

"Did you just say, 'sister'?"

"Yep, Ruby Rose is my dearest loveable sister, even if she's only my half-sister, I'm very proud of her."

Gray didn't find any malice in her voice, instead he found the opposite. He found some respect in that declaration. Not many would find that being . . . nice. Everyone has their own dark sides.

"Well, she's a good girl, if not a bit awkward around people. You must proud with what she has become." He saw her give a quick nod as a response.

"She's my pride and joy . . . But that's what my dad and uncle would always say to both of us." Gray could believe it. As he would always do thinking that he can relate to her. He has a sister that he practically raised himself and just like . . . her—Gray still doesn't know her name—he was proud of what Ein had become.

"You know, I still don't know your name . . ." Gray asked, nonchalantly. He saw her slap her forehead with her hand, giving a few choice of curse words in return.

"I forgot about that part." She cleared her throat and coughed on her fist, "The name's Yang. Yang Xiao Long. The top student at Signal Academy and a hundred percent certified badass!" He couldn't help himself chuckle at the self-proclamation. She was fun to be with, that much was certain.

The scroll in his pocket vibrated. He knew that it meant the time was nearing two in the morning. Gray set up the alarm so that he knew when to come back to his room. He had fun, that he could admit. But, unfortunately, his schedule didn't permit such late night chat.

"Then, I guess it's only right to say mine . . . I'm Gray Licorice, but as fun as this is, it's already two in the morning. You have initiation and my team's probably worried sick about me. So, make sure to pass, 'coz I'm looking forward to what you guys can do."

Gray stopped leaning on the fence and walked towards the door, leaving Yang to her thoughts. When he looked back, she took on the position he had earlier. But the nagging feeling of familiarity itched at back of his mind. But quickly killing it. He'll pass that road when he gets to it. If there was something that didn't want him remembering, then so be it.

Then, he left.

 **. . .**

Jaune couldn't help but be nervous every second. He doesn't normally flinch at every sound that startled him, but now he's doing just that.

"What's the matter, Jaune?" Thank Oum that Ruby was with him. She was his first friend that he made in Beacon. Even if it started off just a little bit awkward. He closed his locker after he got his weapon and turned to Ruby.

"I-it's, it's nothing. Just some . . . before-fight-anxiety-ness . . . if that's actually a thing at all." He didn't want to sound awkward to the little girl. But he couldn't help it being tense. He just hopes that nothing drastic will happen to him. Or to this girl in front of him.

"Huh? That's sounds like you're getting scared, Vomit Boy. But don't worry, I'm sure the Beowolves won't make any mincemeat outta ya yet!" . . . Then, there was also Yang. Seriously, can't he take a break from that nickname? It wasn't his fault that he has motion sickness. He sighed secretly.

On the other hand, Ruby seems inclined to Jaune's side on this one.

"Come on, Yang. I'm sure Jaune can handle himself out there. I mean, he did come here at Beacon with us. So, he must have some skills that we don't know about! Isn't that right, Jaune?" He saw Ruby giving him the same puppy dog eyes that his little sisters would always give him. Having seven sisters really did have some perks, like being immune to those cute looks that were given to him.

But he still wavered when it weren't his sisters.

"Y-yeah, I suppose there's a little truth in it. Even though it's not that much." He may have gotten strong these past few years, but he still doubts himself from time to time.

The response was received positively by Ruby and told off her own sister. The three of them chatted while preparing themselves. Most of the topics were directed at Jaune. Questions about himself and his family.

The two sisters were shocked when they heard that he has seven sisters. He always loved the shocked expressions that people give when he mentions his sisters.

They were about to go out of the room when Jaune bumped into someone.

"Oof!" Instead of the person—he bumped into—falling, he fell. He looked up to see a girl already armoured in red and ready. Though, he questioned about the how everyone in Beacon were color-coded. Should he have gone with all white?

. . . No, Weiss would get angry with him when he tries to steal her color.

"Are you alright?" A hand was offered and he took it, muttering a 'thanks' on the way up.

He dusted himself off and checked if there were any damages to his equipment—as if it would have been. His weapons were, after all, indestructible.

"Sorry for bumping into you." The girl apologized but he thinks it was unnecessary.

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't looking at where I was going." He smiled at the red headed girl before taking his leave. The other two though had different plans for him.

"Wait a minute! You're Pyrrha Nikos!" He stopped in his tracks from the exclamation of Ruby. Jaune moved closer to them before actually hearing to what they have to say. They seem excited for some reason—well, Ruby was. Yang just hang back and became the observant.

The shorter girl was excitedly asking question after question to the girl that they had just met. He looked at Yang to look for answers but she only shook her head. His curiosity didn't diminish, instead it only grew.

Finally deciding to take action, he raised his hand up and waited for the two to stop talking—more on Ruby's side than the other girl.

"Sorry to interrupt, but do you guys know each other?" Ruby looked confused and the other girl . . . they didn't know but she had a small smile.

"Jaune, do you have any idea who this person is?" He only shook his head. Ruby just looked shocked, "Um, Jaune, this is Pyrrha Nikos! The coolest huntress-in-training that I have ever seen! She graduated at the top of her class in Sanctum! She even managed to win the Mistral Regional Tournament four times in a row! Isn't that amazing?" She practically gushed out everything at the speed of a bullet.

Jaune didn't managed to keep up but he caught the gist of it. Champion and the top student, was it? He didn't really care that much nor did he even know something like that existed! After all, his training did come first than watching someone else beat the hell out of someone else.

"Sorry, Ruby. But I don't really watch any TV then. I was training the entire time for the past four years." He expected Ruby to be the one to reply, not the champ.

"I wholeheartedly agree to that. It's much better to train than watch after all. Not that I have anything against watching people's fights! It's just . . . impracticable."

"Hm? Well, it is true . . ." Ruby seems to ponder on what she said, taking it in as some sort of advice.

"Well, while I agree with Vomit Boy, I think the four of us should go to the cafeteria. I'm sure that all of us didn't have any breakfast yet." Yang piped up. The group agreed to the change of location. But little did they know someone else was watching the entire exchange. The moment that they left, that someone appeared out of the corner with a smile.

"Well, will you look at that? Looks like Jaune can be ladies' man after all." Gray left the area to the supposed place where initiation would start.

 **. . .**

On the cliffs where the launch pads were located, Ozpin stood while sipping to his favourite brew of coffee and overlooking the Emerald Forest. He seems to love that coffee so much that he even brings it wherever he goes. That confused Gray in a lot of ways. Standing beside him would be his deputy headmistress, Glynda Goodwitch. The stern professor always did scare him a lot. But at the same time, she was an ally, more dependable than the headmaster himself.

Gray approached them from behind. He already guessed that Ozpin knew he was here. He was called here after all. The reason? He didn't know, hoping it wouldn't be something like trying to make an apple appear from nothing. That would be just crazy!

"Mr. Licorice, thank you for coming on such short notice." He didn't really have a choice actually, "Now, I believe that you already know that Initiation will be done in a few minutes, so we'll keep this momentary. Glynda?" He turned to face the woman. The Schnee girl is nothing compared to the one in front of him.

"Mr. Licorice, I have heard that you have willingly accepted the task given to you by the headmaster. For that, you have my gratitude. Any outside help is welcome in our line of work. But we are not here today to discuss such pleasantries. Today, we will give you a task that will help us in the future, if ever something went wrong." His mind was whirring up at every possibilities on what the task would be. Of course that would be impossible. But at least he tried.

"Your task is to . . . dwindle the Grimm forces at the northern part of the Emerald Forest." His mind and body froze. Did he just hear what she said?

"U-um, Professor, perhaps I'm having some hearing problem but could you repeat, please?"

"Like I said Mr. Licorice, you are to diminish the forces of Grimm at the northern area of the Emerald Forest."

"And by 'diminish', you mean 'lessen their numbers'?" She nodded. "Um . . . you do know that the Grimm in the area will just be cleared when the first years get to them right?"

"That was also the debate that we had in our meeting last night. Most of the staff had agreed that the students will not be able to handle the Grimm in the forest now? Do you know why?" He definitely didn't know. "The northern area is inhabited by an ancient Grimm. We didn't know that until there was a heavy infestation of Grimm in the area just five hours ago." After hearing the news from Ozpin, he was shocked. An ancient Grimm, as well as an infestation, near the city of Vale and Beacon? That smelled a lot of trouble.

"Then why isn't it being cleared up now!? There are professional hunters in the school! Why can't they go and eliminate the threat!? Why me, instead of them!?" He raised a lot of logical questions to the headmaster. Is the initiation cancelled? That much should be obvious. But why hadn't he heard such announcement? They can't risk the students' lives for something so trivial like this test!

"The infestation is being dealt with by our own staff and professional huntsman and huntresses as we speak. The ancient Grimm, however, will pose a constant threat to the students and teachers alike. I would've like to send your own team and CFVY's since almost all of the trained hunters are already out there fighting but I decided to go with quality over quantity. You alone can deal with the underlying threat of the Grimm. I would rather not risk any more lives to deal with such threat." Gray opened his mouth to speak but was beaten to the punch by Ozpin, "If you're wondering what of the test, then . . . it is still ongoing . . ." Gray couldn't find the strength to retort but opted to stand there with wide eyes.

"This is bullshit!" Gray didn't realize he shouted that out loud. Glynda wanted to reprimand the young man but Ozpin stopped her. "What about the students!? Won't they be in danger!?"

"The students will be launched ten kilometres away from the boundary to where the fight will be. They will proceed to the east of the forest towards Forever Fall, twenty kilometres from the boundary. Their objectives will be to retrieve a relic and return here before sun down. I assure you, Mr. Licorice. The students will be fine. To add to their security, Glynda will personally watch over them, so rest assured."

"Even if that was the case, why am I the only one dealing with the ancient Grimm!? You think that I can handle that by myself!?" That was the last thing he wanted to do. All by himself with a very powerful Grimm while being surrounded by countless more Grimm that can literally tear him apart? Gray would like to consider that as a death wish.

This will be hard. This harder than trying to fight five girls angry at you for ruining their day, harder than trying to climb Ozpin's tower with utensils, harder than trying to scrub the entire female and male public baths with a toothbrush, harder than finding food in the Badlands. But he has no choice. It would've been easier if he asked Ozpin to send someone else, who's a real hunter, than himself.

As if reading his mind, Ozpin spoke with a remorseful look, "I know this is a rather tall task to accomplish, but this will be for everyone's benefit not just for myself and the school. In doing so, we will keep the peace and order in Vale by keeping this operation under wraps. We cannot risk having an uproar from the people now by having the military involved. If we did, then the negativity will skyrocket and the Grimm will go to Vale like insects drawn to a fire. That's why we chose to have as little people involved as possible. Though the others that have already went there were people from our staff and part time teachers. That said you were one of those who were chosen to be dealing with the ancient Grimm. Along with handpicked volunteers."

Gray felt the presence of four people behind him. He turn around to see the people for this suicide mission. They were people he was familiar with.

"I believe you already know these people, Mr. Licorice." The four people behind him stepped closer to them with him still not believing his eyes. "Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck, your teacher in Grimm Studies and your History teacher, respectively." The portly teacher simply raised his weapon as a sign of greeting, while his history teacher gave him a nod.

"The last two . . . I'm sure you know them as well as I do."

Know them? They were like his parents to him and his sister.

"Jeremiah and Isabella Arc, supposed guardians of Gray and Ein Licorice and the parents of Jaune Arc and his seven sisters. They will also help with the Grimm infestation." Gray just stood there dumbfounded, staring at his supposed guardians. Both of which having their own reasons for hating him. He clicked his tongue and averted his eyes from them. He knew they would be angry, not after what he had done.

Jeremiah Arc was much like Jaune himself, blonde with sapphire-like eyes. But instead of the thin and lithe Jaune, his father was muscular and towered over six feet tall. He still looked young despite being forty years old.

Isabella Arc was also blonde. Jaune and some of his sisters might have inherited their father's blue eyes, however some of the girls got their mother's emerald-like eyes. She was like the epitome of beauty for some. So anyone inheriting her genes were bound to have the eyes of others turning. She was also the same as Jeremiah, but being younger than him, even at the same age. Probably the effects of Aura.

The woman stepped forward to the Gray's direction. He wanted to leave but then he was just rooted on the spot. Unable to move was like making the woman on front of him do whatever she wanted. He was prepared for the worst but instead he got a hug.

"Did you know how worried we were when you suddenly left!?" He expected a slap. Even a punch would've sufficed. But a hug was beyond reason. "Ein was very worried about you. You didn't even leave a letter or a message, so we had no way of finding you. Jeremy could've hunted you down in the Badlands if it wasn't for Jaune, you know? Have you eaten properly? Do you have PTSD? Do you have new injuries that we should know of?" He answered all of them truthfully. Lying to them —again—wouldn't be advisable. When they were finished, Jeremiah stepped forward as well in front of Gray.

With this person, Gray already knows that he will be punched. He was harsh like that. But only because he did something wrong in the first place.

Jeremiah retracted his arm and made his hand into a fist. Gray closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Then . . . he was punched.

"Guh!" He was struck at the lower abdomen. The pain already subsided, his Aura working wonders just moments after the punch connected. That was when Jeremiah put a hand on his head. That surprised him. A lot than the hug.

"It's good to see you alive, kid. Be sure to call sometimes, okay?" Jeremiah Arc wasn't much of a talker. His wife did that for him. Even now, Gray still wondered how Jeremiah courted Isabella with how little he speaks. But now is not the time to have these kinds of sentimental talks with each other. They were going on a mission after all.

Gray turn around to face the headmaster again.

"Professor, what now?" He asked. Gray saw the headmaster sip from his mug before facing the vast Emerald Forest.

"You will wait until the students have been launched to the forest. After that, you will be launched as well but more further than the distance the students will be travelling." Great, now he had to fall again by using this accursed launching pad. Don't get him wrong. He likes the feeling of freefalling. The feeling is his favourite. "Now, I suggest all of you should hide. The students will be here at any moment."

"Sure, thing Oz. Just remember what you promised me." Jeremiah hefted his large sword and placed it on his shoulders before turning towards the treeline.

"Of course, I will, Jeremiah. You, as well, Isabella. I will keep watch over the boy in your stead." Isabella nodded in response and followed after her husband.

Peter and Bartholomew stayed behind to exchange a few words with Ozpin. After they were finished, they followed after the married couple to the trees. He was left with Ozpin and Glynda.

Gray had one request in his mind and he wanted it accepted before the mission. "Professor, I have one request from you as well." He saw Ozpin raise an eyebrow, likely the only response that he could get from the headmaster.

"What is it, young man?"

". . . If I'm gone and my sister decided to become a huntress . . . could you watch over her?" He asked with an expectant expression. He wasn't going to die. Nor did he have any plans to do so. He just wanted assurance.

". . . . . . Watch over her yourself, Mr. Licorice . . ." That much should be expected from him. He only smiled as a response to the headmaster. Then, he followed after his guardians.

 **. . .**

In the middle of the forest was a blonde young man. He was running at a certain direction for some time now, the evidence for that was his laboured breathing. There was a howl behind him, followed by a few more.

They were onto him, he thought.

At first, being blasted to the middle of the Emerald Forest was not what Jaune Arc would have expected from a prestigious academy as a start of their initiation. Nor was being followed by a pack of Grimm.

This was outrageous! But he wouldn't fail here!

He appeared in a clearing without any remarkable landmark to be seen or any fellow initiators, like he, was in view. Perfect . . .

Stopping at the middle of the open area, he waited for the Beowolves to appear from the direction that he entered the clearing from. But he thought that he forgot one minor detail . . . What was it again? A pack of Beowolves would always hunt together, that much didn't need an idiot to figure that out. But what was it? Oh . . . ! He did forget something important.

The Beowolves attack from the sides . . .

The Grimm appeared at his sides, seven on the left and thirteen to his right. That was overkill, but the Grimm won't listen to reason. Instead of cowering, Jaune readied his weapon and shield, Crocea Mors. His Aura was flaring brightly like the sun would. His face was no longer that of the weak boy that had relied on his sisters for help. No, he was now a warrior, like his mother and father.

The first Beowolf lunged at him. He ducked under it while holding his sword up sever it in half. Another one went for his legs but he rolled forward only to be faced with another one in front of him.

Jaune quickly brought his shield up to block an oncoming swipe. He followed up with a heavy blow on the snout of the Beowolf. Though the force of the attack sent him backwards. He felt alarm bell ringing and quickly sidestepped to allow another lunging Beowolf to pass him.

What he didn't expect was for another one to jump on him. But he kept his ground while on two feet.

He pushed the Grimm back and charged with two slashes on the Beowolf. Jaune narrowly dodged a snappy bite and slid under it between its legs. He skidded to a stop and turned quickly to it. He cut off its legs and arms instantly and beheaded it just the same.

There were two more coming at the front. He made to motion for his shield but decided against it. Instead, he charged forward with mettle and got in between them. Spinning on his heels, he delivered a quick 360-slash and sent the two crashing to the ground.

There were still a lot of them to clear up before doing his actual task.

As he was about to go at it again, he heard gunshots firing from the treelines.

'Help?' He thought. Even if he was capable enough in dealing with these numbers, he was still going to need the energy to get through with this initiation. After all, he was only limited to close range combat.

The gunfire that rained down on the Grimm before him nearly killed every one of them. That left Jaune to four more of them. He appreciated the help.

He charged forward again, this time his shield was in front. He bashed anything that he hit and pushed them off in one swing. All of them were in the air and time seemed to slow down for Jaune.

If there was one thing that Jaune was proud of, then it would be the technique that he learned from his mother and combining it with Gray's teaching. It was about physically manifesting Aura and swinging it in a very thin line in a frequency that can break apart sub-atomic particles.

In other words, he can slice things with Aura from a distance.

In a wave of barely visible white Aura, the four Beowolf were cut up in half. It was also a good thing that Crocea Mors was a very good Aura conductor that he received from his mother. How lucky he was to have such fine teachers.

"Whew!" Jaune fell on his bottom, feeling very exhausted. He looked around to see the Grimm around him dissolve into dark energy. Even the blood that got on his armor started to disintegrate. That was less clothing he was going to worried about.

Now, he wanted to meet this mysterious helper and maybe they could become partners. A shame that he couldn't get Ruby or Yang as his partner. But anyone that will help him gets to have a chance.

From the bushes behind him, he saw a girl dressed—or maybe armoured— in red and bronze. She was Pyrrha. The girl he met at the locker room before initiation. He didn't know that the girl was a renowned champion for four years straight. The moment that he laid eyes on her, he already knew that she was way out of his league.

"Hello, again!" Pyrrha greeted with a small wave of her hand.

"Hey, there, Pyrrha. Thanks for the save." That, he truly meant. A hand presented to him and he took it without any hesitation. He was pulled up, not without feeling like his shoulder was being torn off.

"Thanks . . ."

"No problem, Jaune. I guess this makes us partners?" He nodded along with what she said, only because he didn't trust his voice at the moment. He was glad that he was partnered with someone reliable and friendly. If it was the Weiss girl . . . he could only shiver at the thought.

"But I must say, Jaune. The way you dealt with those Grimm was an impressive display. Especially the last part." He suddenly felt embarrass at the praise that he rarely receives from others except maybe his family. But the whole point is that he didn't expect it from someone wonderful.

"O-oh, yo-you mean the 'Arc Light'?"

"Is that what you call it?"

"Since it's an original technique, I called it that . . ." She seemed to beam at the thought of it being something that was an amazing feat. He didn't say anything about it but he did feel a little happy about the praise.

The two then made their way to the eastern area of the forest. Jaune didn't know how Pyrrha knew but he had faith in her. He only wished that he wouldn't draw any trouble and pull Pyrrha in it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hellooooo! This is BloodyCow. Again. And here is the second chapter of Team SLVR! If you're still reading this . . . then I'm so very happy!**

 **Ahem, anyways, if any of you still wants more, just leave a review or PM me. But even if you guys don't want this, I'll still be writing! Because like I said, this story is just to improve my own writing. A trial run if you might ask. But anyways, I've been thinking about making this into a biweekly update. Though, I'll settle with a week and a half, if I can manage. My problems would be my lack of access to my computer and internet. My evil seniors would get in my way and the internet would be limited, seeing as how it's just a mobile WiFi. But I'll manage.**

 **Thanks for reading! If you would like, you know, fave or follow . . . It's up to you.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: December 4 of 2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**The A/N is at the bottom of the story.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any other franchises owned by other companies, especially Roosterteeth. If I did, I wouldn't be writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Leona Solaris wasn't having a good day. Not only did she wake up late, she found out that her partner couldn't be found! She already asked for the help from Team CFVY, but to her dismay, no luck. Where could he be? She was getting a bit edgy, right now. No one would even dare approach her. Except maybe, a pair of her teammates.

"Leona . . . you know worrying would only get you stressed." Iris Rackler said a little bit annoyed at how her leader was needlessly worrying about Gray. Didn't she know that Gray would do that from time to time? He's probably lost again, he does tend to do that sometimes.

"Iris is correct. You should stop distressing over the disappearance of Gray at the moment. He will make his presence known when he wants it. So . . . might I suggest a cup of tea, Leona?" Maive voiced out her own thoughts, gesturing Leona with another cup of tea. They were at the cafeteria for breakfast. Even though it was already eight in the morning, there were no classes today, thank Oum for that. Therefore, all of them had the day off. With the day off, they couldn't blame Gray for running off all of the sudden.

What was weird for them was how Gray left without saying anything. That was weird in a lot of ways.

He would always tell someone in their team or someone from Team CFVY to where he'll go. But he didn't do any of that! That was why Leona was a bit ticked off.

"Why would you want to make her drink that awful stuff!? Drink coffee, Leona! That will calm your nerves!" Coco and the rest of Team CFVY was opposite of them at their table. All of them just gave them varying looks from each person. Velvet was giving her a sympathetic look. Yatsuhashi was nodding along with what Iris had to say. Fox stayed neutral, while glancing at Maive from time to time. Coco argued with Maive about her likeness to tea.

"What am I going to do to him?" She muttered to herself, but apparently she was heard by Velvet in front of her.

"I don't think that trying to find out what punishment he'll have would be a good idea, Leona." She continued to give her the same sympathetic smile as before. "I'm sure that Gray has a perfectly good reason for doing this. Besides, it's just as they said, worrying about him is pointless."

Velvet does seem to raise a good point. Nonetheless, Leona couldn't help but worry. She was responsible for them. She was a leader.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that . . ." She released a sigh that she didn't knew she was holding. "Never mind. Maybe, it's just a feeling that something will terribly go wrong."

"Tell me about it," Coco, unexpectedly, said. "There's this tension in the air ever since this morning. Perhaps it was just me. But I don't thinks that's the case." All eyes of the people in their table were on her. She looked just as confused. "What?"

"Coco's . . . not wrong." Yatsuhashi was quiet until now, turning to the others as he said his concerns. "The atmosphere was different when initiation started. I thought that it was just the students' presence becoming few. But even after they left the air was still the same."

Now that he had mentioned it, Leona also felt it. There was this palpable tension that seem to arise from the school. Was there something happening apart from the initiation?

"Whatever it is, there's no reason for us to become worried over such thing. Why don't we just sit back and relax?" Velvet offered with a small smile that seemed ready to crack at any moment.

"It's not that simple, Velvet." Fox said quietly but audible enough to be heard by the entire group. "It means that there is something happening that even we, second years, don't even know about. There is something definitely wrong. But there is nothing we can do about it."

"So, does that mean Velvet's idea is a good one?" The coffee lover asked and received a nod from her partner, Fox. "Alright, then! We get to hang out in SLVR's room!" After the declaration, the remaining members of Team SLVR widened their eyes.

"No, you cannot!"

"Absolutely not!"

"That's the worst idea I've ever heard of all times!"

Iris, Maive and Leona retorted at the same time. Team CFVY, excluding Coco, understood, however their leader was furious. "What do you mean 'no'!? The last time wasn't so bad!"

"Last time? Last time, we almost killed Gray because of the dare that you made us do!" Leona cried out, hoping that Coco would listen to reason.

"And please don't get me started with the alcohol that you brought! Goodwitch could've found us out if you did not put like, I don't know, hundreds of bullets on our wall! That wasn't the most 'safest' way to make a window!" Iris shouted, her voice almost straining.

"Let's not forget about the time where you put Fox and me in a closet, thinking that it would be a good idea! I had a stiff neck and a headache after that!" Maive said calmly but the rigidity was there. Who would've thought that Coco, the famous leader of Team CFVY, had a knack of having weird and terrible ideas? To others, they wouldn't notice it. To those close to her however . . .

They saw Coco flinch slightly and starting to sweat. That much should be expected. She was a genius in the battlefield, making quick but careful decisions while utilizing every advantage that they have. That must be due to pressure. Once she's out here, only chaos ensues.

"A-anyways, why don't we just do what Velvet said then? That seems like a good idea!" It was pretty obvious how Coco changed the topic, but no one argued. It was true after all. They still needed rest after all.

Leona couldn't relax. She has this tingly feeling that can't be ignored. Like something is amiss. The others did not miss the slight wincing of Leona, but did not comment on it. She'll overcome it.

"Come on, Leona. Let's go back. Looking for him today would be wasting our time. Let's focus on something else for today, okay?" Velvet spoke. The others were already on their way out of the cafeteria. Before she knew it, breakfast ended.

"Yeah, let's do that. We'll punish him when he gets back. I'm sure he'll be begging to be let off the hook this time."

"As always, you seem so inclined to do something to Gray whenever you have the chance to do it."

"Is it that obvious?" Leona said, while smiling. If she had to choose whether to have fun as a team or spend time with her partner, she would have trouble choosing. Because . . . because . . .

"Hah, it's because Leona has a little crush on her partner, right?" The two flinched and backed away when they heard another voice behind them.

"Oh! It's just Coco . . ." Leona didn't expect to be hit on the head.

"Who are you calling 'just Coco'!?" Coco composed herself once more, "Anyways, you shouldn't bottle up your feelings like that, you know? You have to become aggressive! You'll have no idea when he'll be snatched away by some unknown girl."

"If it's Gray, I wouldn't have to worry about him being snatched. He wouldn't even take the hint . . . I mean, he'll try to decipher what the girls would have to say." She took on a thoughtful look before she heard a snicker from behind. She sharply turned to Coco to see her holding back a laugh.

Realization kicked in and with wide eyes she said, "Who would be interested in that guy!?" Velvet tried to stop Leona from tackling Coco to the ground. But instead the three of them went down on the floor.

There was never a day that Leona would get angry so easily . . . until now.

 **. . .**

"Gray! To your flank!"

"Got it!"

"Isabella! Now!"

"Roger, dear!"

"Peter! Organize the group taking on the herd of Ursai! Bart! Take charge of the frontlines! They need some real firepower right about now!"

In the middle of these chaos, there stood at the center of what seems like a temporary area that was under control by the hunters. The one who took charge was Jeremiah. With the previous occupation as a leader of a team of hunters. It was a no-brainer for everyone who'll take the duty of leading the extermination of Grimm.

However, the Grimm kept on coming. They attack, wave after wave with their own forces. It was tiring their own people. That was what Gray was worried about. He could probably just use his semblance to destroy the Grimm. But with so many people around him, that's what's holding him back. He has to bear with it, though.

Gray was finished with the task given to him by Jeremiah. He went to Isabella's area and helped her clean up the Grimm.

"Tell me, Gray. Why didn't you tell us that you went to Beacon?" Isabella said before slicing off the heads of four Ursai in one swing. Instead of focusing on the fight in front of them, he was deep in thought from the question asked.

Did he really not tell them that he was going to Beacon? Maybe he forgot . . . that was immediately denied. If he forgotten then he would've told them after the first semester. That was during the semester break.

He leapt back and forward to cut off the offending appendages of a sole Ursa and quickly followed up with an upward slash. Cutting it in half.

"I . . . don't remember actually. Maybe I just . . . chose . . . not to say it. That's definitely what I would've done . . . after what I've done four years ago."

Isabella had no words to say. Of course, it would be in human nature to do just that. After doing something wrong, you would also do anything to make sure that the inevitable would be delayed.

"Actually, I sent Jaune to Beacon not just to uphold his dream but also for another reason." She brandished her spear to remove any unwanted blood on her weapon. She just killed seven Ursai in three seconds! As expected from a real huntress!

". . . What's the other reason . . .?" He was really curious. Jaune wasn't one to disobey his parents but Gray also knew the limits to what Jaune could do. But after having their discussion earlier, he had a really good guess.

". . . To find you." It wasn't really surprising, was it? "I had a good feeling that's where you were going. You did say you wanted to become a huntsman. Was that just a joke? Of course, not. You were serious about protecting your sister so much that you would sacrifice your own time just to see if she was okay. That much should be expected from you. That's how Jaune was as well." He couldn't help but chuckle. She got him there. He'll admit, he was predictable. He would choose his sister over the world.

He ducked down while spinning on his heels with his weapon, a katana named Rosaletta, disembowelling it and leaping out of its reach. 'It would bleed out.' He thought. But that would be too slow. Gray looked around to see if there were still any Grimm around.

There were none. The area has been cleared and now was the time to head back to the camp that Jeremiah set up.

"This was easier than expected. You improved a lot from the last time that we saw you, Gray." She started when they were now walking in the forest towards their camp.

"Two years in the Badlands will do that. I just hope that none of that survival crap would come and bite me in the ass." He received a slap to the back of his head.

"Language, young man."

"I'm already eighteen, I'm old enough to understand what those words mean. Anyways, how's Ein back home?"

"I'm glad you asked, Gray. Ein is doing well if it wasn't for the other girls doting on her too much. But she's starting to ask for some training. She's becoming more persistent as the days come." That was a surprise. He specifically said to her not to become a huntress. Now, she was asking the Arcs for some training? He doesn't doubt the quality that the Arc parents would give to the training that they give. It's just that . . . Ein? She was a weak girl right from the start.

"But she promised that she won't become a huntress . . ." He didn't realized that he muttered it out loud. Which was also heard by the woman beside him.

"She probably thought that if her brother can break a promise between the two of them, then why can't she? Didn't you promise her that you stay beside her from that day onwards?" . . . That was the first time that Gray became flustered.

"H-how did you know!?" He even stuttered! "I-it's t-true that I made that kind of promise! But . . . that was when it was just the two of us!" It was the first time Isabella saw Gray becoming so flustered. It was amusing to her. If only she could record this moment and show it to her kids.

"I heard it from her when I asked for a reason." She only showed a smile and that scared him. What is it about women around him always have to be dangerous? Was this what Jaune felt? "But on a serious note, I think you should apologize to her next time. How about coming home on the break? I'm sure not only Ein will be happy but the others too. What do you say?"

". . . I'll think about it . . ." He heard Isabella give a sigh. But she didn't talk again after that. They trekked in silence and arrived at the camp that was made by the hunters.

There were a lot of injured. There were no casualties now, but he's worried about what'll happen when they face the big one. But . . . he's seen worse.

"Isabella! Gray!"

Jeremiah stood in front of the tent what looks like a command center where all the communications and information gathered. This place was where Jeremiah gave orders.

"Dear, try to be gentler when trying to give orders, please?"

"I-I will." He coughed loudly on his fist then gestured for them to enter the tent. "I'll debrief you on the new info we got on the battlefield. Firstly; the Grimm was more than we expected. They have us surrounded on all sides from the forest."

In the middle of the tent, there was a round table that showed a 3D layout of the area. In the middle was the camp. On the sides were Grimm.

"We believe that the deeper we proceed in the territory, the more Grimm that we'll face. There is nothing we can do about the smaller Grimm around us but that is not the problem." The display changed to that of a large Grimm moving slowly towards their base. "The Ancient Grimm is approaching. We believe that the Grimm is being coordinated by the 'Queen'—that's what we called it—and is trying to turn the Grimm's attention to this base."

Everyone in the tent were listening intently —save for a few that were treating the injured. Dealing with the horde was not the problem, it was the 'Queen'. It might be a lot more troublesome than just some old Grimm that managed to survive a lot longer than its kin. If anything, facing the so called 'Queen' would be problematic. He still hasn't gotten over from the last one he faced, after all.

"But . . . this works in our favour!" Everyone in the room were shocked—save for Isabella but not him. What did he mean, 'in their favour'? "The objective was to eliminate the main target. That's the 'Queen'. We only had a hard time locating it. That's why it turned into this situation. If the 'Queen' is coming, let it be. We'll be ready, right Gray!?"

"Y-yes, sir!" Being called out in the middle of a strategy meeting was a surprise for Gray. At any rate, it felt odd for him as well. He was probably the youngest amongst everyone in this place.

"What's the plan, dear?"

"We'll use the fastest among us as bait and lure the 'Queen' to this area." Jeremiah pointed to the place that was unlikely to be used as a place for a trap . . . or is it?

"The base!? But dear, what about the injured?"

"They will be evacuated via Bullhead. Everyone, except the injured and the medical staff, will help in this operation. If any of you have any complains, speak up now!" This was insane but at the same time, it might work. Gray looked around the tent to see if there was anyone who wasn't willing. But he saw none of those. Everyone's gazes were firm and steady. As expected from hunters, they don't back down so easily.

"Good, the 'Queen' is estimated to arrive at forty five minutes past ten o'clock. Be ready by then."

"May Oum be with us all . . ." The last part was said from the other people. An hour from now, the mission will begin.

 **. . .**

"Are you ready, my boy!?"

"As ready as I'll ever be . . . in fact . . . no! I'm not ready! Why the hell am I the bait!? Why can it be Professor—"

"Ahem! Doctor!"

"—Doctor Oobleck!? He's the faster one! Besides, don't any of you have a conscience!? You're about to send a teenager in the middle of a Grimm infestation!"

On the edge of the ramp of a Bullhead, Peter Port, Bartholomew Oobleck and Gray stood there with the latter with a panicked look. Who would've thought that he would be free falling into a mass of Grimm with nothing but his weapon? Surely, not him.

"Well, think of this as some drill exercise! Think about all the Grimm that you could slay!"

"Only you would think about that, Prof!"

"He does make a point, dear Peter! Let's think of this the same as combat class with our very own deputy-headmistress Glynda! Only that you will be fighting Grimm instead of your fellow students!"

"That doesn't make me feel any better!"

"Well, you have no choice on the matter, boy! Bart and I already declared who is best qualified with this kind of task! Be glad that we chose you instead of some unknown hunter that will probably die the moment we drop him off the Bullhead! I swear children these days have no sense of adventure!"

"If this is what your sense of adventure is like Prof, I think I'm not going to your classes anymore!"

"Young man! Being in Peter's classes is highly beneficial!"

"In what way!? All I've ever done in that class is sleep!" Port gave a startled gasp, though his mouth and eyes were not visible with his bushy eyebrows and moustache. Oobleck, however, didn't show any reaction. Gray pulled out his scroll once more and it showed that the mission will start in two minutes.

He guessed that there was no way out of situation created by Port and Oobleck. Gray called them the Dynamic Duo, since with the two of them together will be like having the best combination to have the worst headache ever.

"Two minutes . . ." Gray sighed turning to face the older hunters, while adjusting his earpiece. "Fine, I accept. Arguing any longer than this would cause trouble for us. Let's just do this and go home." Honestly, he didn't really care what would happen to him. He just wanted to have a normal peaceful life.

'Now that I think about it, wasn't accepting Ozpin's request the starting point for all this? That damn Ozpin!' He felt a pat on the back and saw Port with a wide grin—more along the lines of lifting the white moustache.

"Well, my boy. Looks like the times up! Off you go!"

"Wait, there's still a bit of tim—whoa!" He was suddenly pushed off of the Bullhead by two of his supposedly responsible teachers.

"Good luck, Mr. Licorice!"

"Oh, you son of a bit— . . . !" Gray's voice trailed and echoed. He never got to finish his sentence.

". . . That was rude."

Gray was now free falling. Again. The last time was when Ozpin launched him and four others to the Emerald Forest to take this mission. He hated those accursed pads. But skydiving was the best. While falling, he saw hundreds—no, thousands of Grimm. It was still a while for him to reach the ground.

'First; lower my velocity! In this place, there are less people and more Grimm, so it might be safe to use it here!' He outstretched his hands with his weapon on his left. The other hand glowing a dark grey aura.

"It's been a long time since I used this! Time to go a little wild!" His semblance . . . is to materialize different types of weapons. What appeared from his right hand was another weapon that was the same as his, a katana.

"Can you hear me, Gray?"

"Yup! Loud and . . . clear! What is Old Man!?" He sliced off the wings of a few minor Nevermores while trying to slow down his speed.

"Gray, I told you to call me Jeremiah." On the other end of the line, he heard Jeremiah give a sigh. "Anyways, the 'Queen' is approaching your position in three minutes. Be sure that the 'Queen' is following you towards the camp. I'll have Peter and Bart stand by in the Bullhead, if anything were to happen." This time a juvenile Nevermore was directly below him. With the force of the fall, he could probably kill it in an instant. And so, he did by cutting off its head clean off when he passed by.

"Got it! But I'm a little busy! I'll call when I get to the ground! Gray, out!"

"Wait! Gra—!" He turned off his earpiece and twisted his body to manoeuver easier. He was getting closer to the ground by the second. Gray needs to slow down or he'll be nothing but a puddle of blood on the ground. Fortunately for him, he has Aura and his semblance.

"Let's go!" He threw both of his weapons to the ground, piercing it. With his hands free, he pushed his hands towards the ground and made more weapons. He stacked them to make a platform of some sort, where he set his feet on. Though, he was still falling. And at the last second . . . he kicked the pseudo platform and flipped in the air. This time he landed on the ground with both feet.

"I didn't think that would work . . . Iris and her ridiculous ideas. Well, at least falling is the least of my problems." He looked around and saw the horde of Grimm around him. Why he was asked to do something like this? He didn't know. He was supposedly the bait, right? Why fight countless of waves of Grimm just to lure the 'Queen' to a trap? Why him of all people?

"Hah, why am I the one picked instead of just some hunter who probably has more experience than I do? I'm not that special . . ."

"That's because you have the potential!" Port's booming voice resounded in his earpiece, nearly deafening him. "You are the strongest amongst your peers! Most of all, you have that incredibly powerful semblance! You are the most qualified than the rest of us! Your semblance is more suitable in crowd control than anything!"

". . . I thought I turned off this thing . . ." He was speechless

"No . . . you merely switched the channel, my boy!" He was still speechless.

". . . Turning it off this time . . ."

"Wai—!" Payback for pushing him off? Yes, it was. Now, it was time to go to work.

"Come on, you bastards! Let's see what you can do! Materialize!" All around him, hundreds of swords appeared. With one swing of his arm, he grabbed his personal weapon that was embedded on the ground beside him and with one swing of his sword, the other weapons flew.

 **. . .**

"Hey, Pyrrha . . ."

"Hm . . . ?"

"Are you sure this is the way to Forever Fall?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Jaune."

Jaune and Pyrrha have started to walk east towards Forever Fall. He thought it strange that they would travel that far for just a test. But regardless, he thought that this was the headmaster's decision so it should be fine.

Pyrrha suddenly stopped in front of him. There was no strange sound that could be heard or any suspicious movement in the bushes nearby. Though, he had the feeling that there was something nearby. He shouldn't be careless at a time like this.

"What is it?"

"Grimm."

"Where?"

"Left and right. There's also movement upfront."

". . . What should we do?"

". . . Nothing, we wait for them to move. Once we move first, then that'll be the death of us."

"I thought it would be, 'the first move decides the victor.' Or was I wrong?"

"No, you're not wrong. It's just that, we're fighting Grimm, not humans. The Grimm act on instincts. While humans, on logic. It's that way of thinking that others get hurt on the first move on the Grimm. It's better to wait for them to attack first since they're also predictable."

"Huh? That does make sense . . ."

There was a rustle by their left. The two of them placed their hands on the handles of their weapons. On their right was another rustle. But no Grimm. They were moving. Trying to distract them. Watching any change in movements. To see if they will make a mistake.

Then at the rear, they heard a growl.

"Behind us!" Jaune turned his head behind them. That was his first mistake. Instead of attacking at back, they attack at the front. Three Beowolves lunged at them.

Luckily, Pyrrha was one step ahead of them. Taking out her weapon, she shifted it to its rifle form and fired accurately. However, that wasn't the only attack.

Two Beowolves attacked from behind with Jaune still trying to grasp the situation. With quick hands, he drew his sword from its scabbard and dashed towards the two wolves. In mid-air, the Beowolves can't change their path which made it easy for Jaune to slip below them and give a strong swing, bisecting in the middle

Pyrrha shifted her weapon again. This time, shifting it to spear. There were Beowolves rushing towards them with coordination that cannot be seen in a team of hunters. They were a pack that works well together after all.

She twirled her spear and managed to pierce the heads of two Beowolves at the same time. Jaune had his back to her with his shield up. Pyrrha also had her shield between her and the Grimm. The Beowolves were waiting for a chance to present itself.

One Beowolf shifted its paw and lunged at them. Jaune's shield was immediately in between them. He pushed off the weight and delivered a killing blow. He changed targets and sidestepped to the left. The Beowolves were already on them. Pyrrha shifted her weapon into a sword and attacked the Grimm with extreme focus. Her attacks were precise and consistent. Jaune was the same. Before long, the pack was finished.

"Huh? That was easier than expected."

"Trust me, Jaune. Dealing with the Grimm is an easy task, once you understand their pattern. The Grimm are mindless creatures that moves based on instincts. But one could never be so sure about them. They may be predictable but they are definitely not simple."

"So basically, I'm not to drop my guard just because their combat abilities are weak?" He received a nod in response. After the debacle, they made their way towards their destination. They walked for a few minutes before arriving at a river. It wasn't wide but at the same time it wasn't narrow as well. However, by the riverside, they heard a commotion.

They crouched and lowered their stances. It sounded like a fight was happening. Was it one of their comrades? They looked at each other and understood each other's intentions. They readied their weapons and waited for a moment. Then they leapt into action. But . . .

"What the hell!?"

. . . It wasn't fighting that they heard. It was Yang, punching on a tree.

"Yang?" Jaune started and sheathed his sword. Pyrrha did the same. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to work here, Vomit Boy! Can't you see that?"

"Sorry, but I don't see anything resembling work in this place."

"Idiot, I meant, the tree. We're trying to find a way to get across the river."

"And you think that punching a tree would help get across . . . ?"

"You see here, Champ. I'm trying to knock down said tree to form a bridge. But it wasn't that easy to begin with. This is a tall tree and also thick. But that means hard to knock over. You get what I mean? If we had found another way to the other side, then we wouldn't be her knocking down trees."

'We?' Jaune instantly realized that Yang wasn't alone. A few meters away from her was a girl dress in black and white. The distinguishing features would be the black bow on top of her head.

Yang must've noticed Jaune staring at the girl when she spoke, "That's Blake. If that's what you want to ask." She then returned to her own work. The girl, Blake, sat by the shade of a tree with a book in hand. If anybody could see this, they might think that the girl was just having a morning stroll . . . in the middle of the forest . . . with lots of Grimm that could literally rip her to shreds . . . So, maybe that's an putting it lightly.

At any rate, he couldn't believe that the girl was having a rather nice time by herself. Relaxing . . . Jaune really missed his bed now.

"Well, now that there are extra muscle, why don't you help with this, Jaune?" The boy in question pointed at himself. "Who else am I talking about, your evil twin brother? Of course, it's you! It's only natural that the man would do the hard labour." Yang only gave him a manic grin, while Jaune could only whimper at the look.

"Fine . . ."

He went up to the tree with his sword drawn. He didn't want to reveal this technique that he used earlier here. That would mean showing your cards to your opponents but since it were his fellow students. Then, it might be fine. Besides, he had already shown this to Pyrrha.

With the sword ready, Jaune focused his Aura to his hand-held sword. His weapon glowed a bright white light. Then, in one swing, the tree was cut down.

The tree fell down and connected to the other side of the river. He turned to the others just in time to see their reactions. Pyrrha resembled that of a proud mother. Yang gave a shocked face. Blake . . . was the same as her usual cool look.

". . . Okay, I have to admit that was pretty cool."

"Thanks, Yang . . ."

"Let's go then." The four of them proceeded and crossed the river using the tree. They trekked the forest once more, facing different adversaries to the next. Eventually, they arrived at Forever Fall. Unlike the forest beside it, Forever Fall was just like its namesake. The leaves of the trees remained the pulsating color of orange, red and brown.

There was only one word to describe such an amazing spectacle; beautiful.

"Forever Fall's definitely something else."

"I agree, Jaune. Never in my life have I ever seen such a beautiful place. There is nothing like this in Mistral."

"So, the Champ's never been to this place?"

"That much should be obvious actually. This is the first time that I have been in Vytal. Thought, Mistral has its fair share of wonders. But nothing could compare to this place."

They continued their trek until they have reached the specified location. To where the relics should be located. They never met any Grimm on the way here. But why was that bothering Jaune?

In front of them was a ruined building of some sort. It looked to be ancient than modern. Most of the construction of the building were already destroyed, either by time or some other forces in work. They walked with caution before entering the building.

It was definitely small. But in the middle of the room were pedestals that held the relics . . . which were chess pieces? Did they go to the wrong place?

"Chess pieces?" For the first time in their walk, Blake talked.

"Maybe, they're relics?" Yang moved forward and examined the pieces before picking one. "They are the relics. Look over there, there are some missing." True to her word, some pedestals didn't have any chess pieces. Yang took the white knight. While Jaune opted for the white rook. But before any of them could leave the room, something screeched loudly and then something crashed into building, landing on the middle of the room. The impact created dust clouds in the room that blocked the others view from what had happened.

"Owie . . . I'm never riding a Nevermore again . . . that was like the worst idea ever of all times."

To Jaune, he didn't need to see who crashed into the house. He recognized the voice after all. So did Yang.

"Ruby!" The two of them shouted in unison.

"Yang!" The younger girl snapped out of her daze and clung to the older girl tightly. "Oh! I missed you! I missed you! I missed you!" The building was now completely open and the group could see the situation outside.

A giant Nevermore flew by and screeched loudly again, nearly piercing their eardrums. There was a roar nearby the bushes along with another shriek. There came out an Ursa being ridden by a short ginger headed girl. Then another type of Grimm came out of the treeline, uprooting the trees. It was a Deathstalker, being ridden by another person in a green eastern robe. Ridden would be not putting it justice—it was more like the person in question was holding on for his dear life on the yellow stinger of the Grimm. It was chaotic.

"Well, at least it would get any worse?" Pyrrha said looking a bit more hopeful that someone would agree with her.

"Wait! Where's Weiss? I thought she jumped with me." Yang immediately looked like she was ready to kill someone. Even her eyes were glowing red!

"Why mention Weiss in all these little sis?" She was practically seething.

"U-um, she's my . . . partner?"

". . . . . . Get a new one, Rubes."

There was another screech in the air as the Nevermore flew by once again. All of them looked up just in time to see a white figure hanging on the feather of the Nevermore.

"How could you leave me!?" Weiss half-shouted and half-screamed. The four people who were early could only watch on with confused looks at how the situation instantly changed for the worse. It was indeed chaotic. Now if only there was some way to minimize the casualties.

* * *

 **A/N: Hellooooo! BloodyCow is back with another chapter of team SLVR! Let me tell you, the last few days weren't really good days so to speak. My motivation went down, big time. But it's back! Now if only someone in this room would stop yelling all the time. It's getting irritating. Nobody works well in a noisy place, after all.**

 **Now, as for the story! I'm sure it was rather surprising about how everything was different from canon. But remember that this is an OC-centric fictional story. And that the main focus will be on the OCs. Jaune will have his moments and so will the other cast.**

 **Speaking of Jaune . . . as everyone could see. He's different. Not personality-wise. But rather in terms of skills. In this he was trained, while in canon he wasn't. Now about the written perspectives. It won't always go on about Gray's or Jaune's but sometimes to others as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooooo! BloodyCow, here! And I'm sorry for being late! Will not happen again! I promise!**

 **As per usual, A/Ns are at the end of the story.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Don't own RWBY or any other shows, characters and/or ideas. I just own the OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

In a dark room, there were computers emitting bright lights. At the center was a 3D layout of an area what looks like a forest. There were two people staring intently on it, as if trying to decipher the image in front of them.

"What do you make of this, Jeremiah?"

". . . This is the first time that I have seen this kind of Grimm . . . But I still don't know if it was a good idea to let Gray handle it . . . . . . Ozpin?"

"Hm?" Ozpin was so fixated on the image in front of him that he didn't look at Jeremiah.

"Tell me again the reason why you picked him instead of someone else? There's far more suitable people for the job . . . why pick the boy at all? He doesn't even need to be here." Jeremiah's tone got deeper and edgy, as if threatening the headmaster. However, Ozpin didn't flinch nor rise up to the warning. Instead, to he chose to stare at the live 3D model.

". . . Have you heard the story of the boy? Before he came to Beacon? Before he came to Vale with his sister? Before his life turned for the worse?" Jeremiah looked away at first but slowly nodded. ". . . Then you know what he has been through. That child . . . had already faced an Ancient Grimm before he could even kill Grimm. The Ancient Grimm before us is not the same as the one he faced before. But think of this as some kind of therapy that could help him cope with his trauma. His younger sibling was lucky not having faced the Grimm her brother fought."

". . . So, you're saying that the only reason why you picked him was for his trauma . . . ?" He was somewhat shocked at the blunt declaration from Ozpin. Did he hear that right? Or was it some kind of mind game being played on him? "He isn't some kind of experiment, Oz!"

"I'm only doing this to help him, Jeremiah." Ozpin's voice was hard and cold that nearly everyone in the room froze. "I chose him so that he can overcome his past that nearly killed him. By confronting his past, he can overcome his struggles and become stronger than he is now. This is all for his own benefit. If he can become stronger, we can have an advantage of strength in our unending war with the impending threat against peace and order."

"Oz . . . I trust you with this. Even if I don't know what'll happen, I trust your judgement."

"Thank you, Jeremiah. Now, how is he doing?" Both of them turned back to the map in front of them. If there was any sign of what Gray was faring against their enemy, he would represent a green dot in the map. Said dot was also surrounded by thousands of red dots. Those red dots were, as expected, Grimm.

"Sir! There's a large congestion of Grimm on the mountain region on the west side of the base!"

"Ozpin, I suggest you head back to Beacon. I'll take care of things from here."

 **. . .**

"Damn it all to hell!" He flipped again over a Beowolf hunting for his legs. Gray didn't kill them though. That would take time on his part and time, right now, was too little. He blocked a yellow stinger, courtesy of a Deathstalker that appeared from the nearby bushes, with his recently formed weapons but were quickly destroyed from the force of the attack. For Gray, his semblance have too many flaws. One of them was how they were so fragile. Just one strong attack and it'll break. One of them was how they were limited to a fifteen-meter radius.

There were too many to say and consider that he couldn't count with his fingers. But he was sure, they were sharper that any blade physically made and controlling them with his mind made it easier.

The stinger that attacked him earlier was cut off instantly by his newly materialized swords.

Jumping over the Deathstalker, he managed to evade the pincer attack it made. He jumped again, this time farther from the deadly scorpion. By doing so, he got the unwanted attention of a King Taijitu. The white half went in for a bite but Gray leaned back and dodged the dive. But then, he held his sword at the side and used the momentum of the beast instead of using his own energy to cut it open.

The King Taijitu's other half screeched loudly, but was immediately silenced when its head got cut off. He reached up to his ear and turned on the earpiece. Gray was supposed to call the others once he was grounded but he forgot from all the hype.

Now, what was his callsign, again? "Bullhead One, this is Bait Zero! Do you copy!?"

". . . This is Bullhead One, over. What's the situation down there?"

"You know damn well what the situation is! Relay to Command that the Queen is nowhere in sight! Are you guys sure that the Queen is around here somewhere!?" He slid between the legs of an Ursa and jumped up to avoid a Creeper's bite.

". . . Please be advised that the Queen is within the area, Bait Zero. Rest assured that the info is authentic, over."

"Got it!" From afar he heard a loud wail that he can only assume was made by the Queen. That would be a sure sign that it was near and following him. Maybe because it had to do something about his negative feelings of stress at this moment. "Wait! Never mind! Tell Command that I'm en-route to my primary position! The Queen took the bait, over!

". . . That's a negative, Bait Zero. The mission objective has been changed. This is passed on from Command, the new objective is to lure the target to the secondary position, over."

"Where the hell's the secondary position!?"

". . . Negative on that info, Bait Zero. Command told me that you would know . . ."

"Damn it! Patch me through to Command!"

". . . Roger that, Bait Zero. Bullhead One, out. Be careful out there, kid."

"Heh, you don't have to tell me that." The other end of the line went out while Gray was still trying to avoid any attacks from the other side. He could already fell that he got a shattered kneecap. There was static on the other end and Gray couldn't hide his relief.

". . . Gray, this is Jeremiah. Can you tell us the condition down there?" Gray tried to block with his weapon from the oncoming onslaught of black feathers raining down, but didn't. Instead, he evaded to his right in front of another Deathstalker. He saw it raise its stinger but he quickly ran forward and slid under its belly. He held his sword upright and plunged it to its soft underbelly.

"Well," He stood up after he slew the Deathstalker and ducked under a swipe of a Beowolf, "If I had to say, then it looks pretty ugly from down here! There's a lot of them! Not only that, but . . ." He jumped back and let five swords pierce the wolf. ". . . The Grimm down here are pretty aggressive! But first, tell me why go to plan B!? What happened!? And what the hell's plan B!?"

"There's another horde of Grimm coming from the mountain region. It'll keep us from trying to evacuate the wounded and the medical staff. So, we'll abandon this base and head back. But the Queen should be stopped by any means necessary. I'm afraid we won't keep with the original plan, after all. That's why we have a plan B. Go to Forever Fall and wait there for backup. Glynda should be located there."

"Wait! Wouldn't that endanger the first years!?"

"I know but Ozpin has full faith in them. They wouldn't be in Beacon if they weren't capable enough to fight Grimm." Gray rushed to the side and swung his blade, cutting a Beowolf in half. "The worst case scenario would be facing thousands of Grimm in one place with the Queen coordinating them. That's what we're having now."

"Crap!" He didn't see the paw of an Ursa Major strike him, he minimized the damage by jumping up a little and brought his arms and legs up. The force sent him flying and slamming straight through a tree. "Ugh . . . I'm gonna feel that in the morning . . ." He quickly came to his senses and rolled to the side, dodging a claw attack from a Beowolf.

"Are you alright, Gray?"

". . . What's the direction of Forever Fall?" He stood up and waited for the wolf to move, it did the same.

". . . Face the mountains and head east, that's where Forever Fall is. Isabella, Peter and Bart are on their way there. We'll keep the Grimm from going there while you and whatever means you can find to deal with the Queen . . . and Gray?" The Beowolf charged first.

"Yeah?" He twisted his body, twirled his sword and brought down the blade, beheading the Beowolf.

". . . Be careful. Command, out." The Ursa from before came charging at him, however it didn't see the recently formed swords hovering above it. With a drop of a hand, the swords pierced the Ursa.

". . . Like I said, you don't have to tell me twice." The mountains were on the northern part of the Emerald Forest and to the east would be Forever Fall. But with thousands of Grimm between him and his mission, not to mention, a large Grimm following after him, walking there would be a little bit problematic on his part. "Meh, what the hell . . ."

 **. . .**

"Come on, Weiss! Just jump! You can do it!" Ruby shouted from the ground, as if that would work. Weiss was a hundred feet above the ground and moving at the speed of a Bullhead. There was no way for her small voice to reach the girl.

"That isn't something that can be done so easily, you dolt!" . . . But apparently, Weiss had such good ears.

"How did you guys . . . get up there . . . ?" Blake said, with an unusual frown.

"Who cares about that!? Weiss is in danger!" Ruby frantically waved her arms in air. The green robed boy and the orange haired girl was keeping the Deathstalker at bay. While Jaune and the others were trying to find a way to get Weiss down. Getting up to Weiss' altitude would be difficult. But with the impending threat on the ground and air she'll have to manage on her own. If Weiss didn't accidentally fall from her steadily weakening grip.

The others stared speechless while Weiss was well on her way to ground level.

"Well, looks like we don't have to do anything." Yang had an unusual grin on her face as she looked on at Weiss' falling figure.

"But . . . Weiss is still in danger! We gotta do something!" Ruby shouted again, this time a bit more shaky than before.

Jaune had an idea but it was somewhat ridiculous to even think of it. Nevertheless, they needed something to work with. He immediately went for a sprint to the direction to where Weiss was, while ignoring the voices behind him.

There were still a lot of ground to cover to reach to where she was. But not a lot of time to cross it, Weiss was going faster than expected. He started to pour a bit of Aura into his legs that made him a bit faster. In the last stretch, he jumped. Then caught Weiss. Although, he felt like his arms would be torn off from the force.

"Whew, that was harder than I thought. You okay, Weiss?"

"Please tell your definition of 'okay'. Because I am not 'okay'! How can you be 'okay' with falling from thousand feet to the ground!? Obviously only an idiot would love that." . . . Should he tell her that Gray loves freefalling than anything else? . . . Probably not.

Jaune put her down and turned to the others rushing towards them, "At least, you're not hurt. That's a relief."

"At any case . . . it seems that I owe you one for this." He felt a smile tugging at his lips at the hidden 'thank you' from Weiss. Maybe she's not a lost cause, after all . . . "But that doesn't mean anything of value! Unless I really mean it!" He takes it back . . .

"Whatever you say, Snow Angel . . ." The area around him suddenly felt like it went down from normal to freezing.

"Call me Snow Angel again and I'll castrate you!" She threatened with her rapier pointed at him. But he wasn't intimidated at all. That was possibly because of the Nevermore making another run against them.

"Look out!" He pushed Weiss then jumped to the other side, letting another wave of feathers pass by them both. He pulled his sword from his sheathe and expanded said sheathe into a shield. Weiss also readied her rapier and spun the cylinder to ice Dust.

"We need to regroup with the others . . . there's no way for us to beat a Nevermore ourselves."

"For once, I agree with you." The others caught up to them, with varying expressions. Ruby was glad and excited for some reasons unknown to him. Pyrrha was worried about him. Yang had a dangerous look in her eyes—dangerous being red in color. Blake was . . . indifferent.

But with most of them together, the only ones left were the new arrivals.

"Anyway, let's head back to the temple. There's some cover over there that could help get away from that bird! Let's go!" Everyone followed Jaune's lead and ran to the other side of the area. Another screech and they knew that the Nevermore was closely behind them. If they didn't act fast then they'll be impaled. The Nevermore was about to make another round when something exploded on its face. But they didn't expect it to have pink smoke.

"Come on, mighty birdie! Ye have no match against I! For I am the mighty Valkyrie of Valhalla!"

They saw the girl—with a grenade launcher—stand at the remaining roof of the temple. While, the green robed boy kept the Deathstalker busy. That was actually a surprise how his body could bend in such unnatural ways. With the help of the overly obnoxious girl, they reached the temple without another hail of feathers raining down on them.

The girl fell through the opening of the roof and stood before them.

"Thanks . . . whoever you are . . ." Jaune said as he tried to gasp greedily for air. The girl in front of them had a manic grin matching her own energetic character.

"No prob! Anyways, I'm Nora! And the one over here is my trusted sidekick, Ren!" She gestured behind her but none of them saw anyone there. But they all guessed that it was the person outside. When she saw their confused looks, she also looked behind her, "Huh? Where is he?"

"I think you left him outside with a Deathstalker." Said Jaune, almost lost at how Nora's mind was going.

"Inconceivable! I would've thought that he would follow after his worthy partner! We both promised that we would search for the best pancakes in all of Remnant!"

"Like I said, he's just outside fighting a Deathstalker." Said Jaune again, this a bit more confused than most of them.

"Then he said that no pancakes would be worthy enough for a great individual such as I! He said that he would make the finest of all pancakes ever made by humankind! Has he abandoned such duties that he would search for an end to his life with someone as lowly as a 'stalker'!?"

"Wait, where did you even think of something like a stalke—!" Weiss spoke up but stopped when she thought about it. Deathstalker. Death and Stalker. "Never mind, then . . ."

"Have I been abandoned to chase after such a fleeting dream, by myself!? Were those fancy memories all for naught!? Why, Ren!? Why!?" Much like from before, they could only watch on with fascination as Nora put on a show by herself. Even going so far as to shed faux tears. They really thought that they were real.

"I'm right here, Nora." Then someone spoke up behind them. "Seriously, you should stop doing something like this in the middle of a battle." 'Ren' said as a matter of fact. But one thing bugged Jaune a bit.

"Wait, weren't you just fighting a Deathstalker just now? What happened to that?" Clearly, everyone was just as confused.

"Hm, I just left it out there and head straight here to keep an eye on Nora. The last time that I took my eyes off her, she nearly put thirty people into a coma just because they ate Nora's pancakes."

"She beat them up?" Said Yang, a bit more frightful of her than before.

"No . . . because the pancakes she cooked contained cyanide, sulphur, mercury and shaved iron. Just so you know, we were working part-time for a blacksmith that time." Now . . . that was definitely dangerous for something to be made.

"Ooh! What did it taste like!?" An enthusiast Ruby came up to him, with bright eyes shining.

But Ren didn't want to relive horrible memories from the past and opted to stay quiet and shake his head. However, Weiss interrupted.

"Wait, aren't we setting our priorities all wrong!?" Shouted Weiss, though it sounded a bit strained at the end.

"What is it now, Ice Queen?" Yang sounded peeved, maybe she hoped that another reaction would get out of Weiss if she tried . . . Nah, she knew she would.

However, Weiss didn't rise up to the bait and that shocked Yang more than anything, "He left a Deathstalker just outside of this building!" Immediately after the declaration, the front wall shattered into pieces and revealed a somewhat pissed Deathstalker. It was staring right at them.

All of them readied their weapons as they heard another screech in the air.

"Uh-oh . . ."

"Uh-oh is right! Let's get out of here!" Ruby shouted and ran to the other direction of the Grimm that stood before them, but not before picking a white knight piece from a pedestal.

"Let's bail!" Yang ran after her sister, while also taking with her another white knight piece.

"After you!" Blake followed and so did the rest. The others taking with them their own relic. Needless to say, the Grimm also followed after them.

All of them ran straight with none of them looking back. Ruby was in the lead while Jaune and Pyrrha covered the rear.

The Deathstalker behind them was catching up. The Nevermore was circling around them, looking for an easy picking. If there was any consolation . . . there wasn't. Eventually, they arrived at a clearing and at the end of it was a high cliff. That was a dead end.

"Damn it! Our only way out to safety would be on top of that cliff! But we can't handle two large Grimm at the same time. The only way to do that is split them up and deal with them separately. Pyrrha, you're with me on this." Jaune ordered and the Spartan beside him gave a quick nod in agreement.

"Nora! See if you can deal with the Nevermore with your explosives!"

"You got it!" Instantly, Nora separated from the group and stood on a boulder with her grenade launcher aimed readily at the bird in the sky. "I smite thee from the sky, Birdie!" She fired the grenades with extreme accuracy and managed to hit the Nevermore at the face.

Jaune got the desired effect and the Nevermore flew away from the fight. He thought that the flying Grimm was out of the fight. But that would be wistful thinking. Though, they could get some breather for a few minutes.

When he turned back, he saw, with wide eyes, the Deathstalker reach for Nora with its stinger. But when it struck down, Nora was gone before it even got its prey.

"Don't worry we've got her." What he didn't expect was for Weiss to be the one to grab the girl while he saw Ren and Blake distracted the Deathstalker. That's some teamwork they've got over there.

Soon, they were running out of space. That would be tricky and there was a wall in front of them. Ruby and Yang suddenly stopped in their tracks in front of them. Jaune did the same and saw one tiny bit of problem.

A large chasm separated the side they were on and the cliff. That's the problem that they face now. A chasm on that side and a Deathstalker on the other. He could guess a Nevermore was in that equation somewhere.

'Come on! Think Jaune! You know there's another way out of this! You just gotta think hard on it! Uh . . . um . . . The Deathstalker's weakness would be its . . . soft underbelly and stinger! Wait! That's it!'

"Guys, I have a plan!"

When the Deathstalker approached, it got its two pincers ready to attack and the others beside him were just as prepared. The appendages came at them but were blocked by Pyrrha and Jaune.

"Now!" Ren came in guns blazing aimed directly at its eyes. The scorpion screeched in pain and lashed out its tail in their direction. Just as he planned.

"Yang!" The brawler stepped up and deployed her gauntlets in combat form. Others would be terrified at the prospect of a stinger coming at you at fifty kilometres an hour. But Yang was different since she had that feral smile on her face.

"Come at me!" Just as she said, the stinger slammed into her body. The Deathstalker expected to send the girl flying but instead, Yang only moved a meter from her spot! It tried to reel in its tail but Yang has got a good grip on it with both arms. "Blake!"

"On it." Blake jumped on her shoulder and lifted herself ten feet into the air. The sword on her hand prepared for an overhead swing at the limb. With full force, she brought down her sword and separated the stinger from its tail. The stinger falling down with a disgusting squelch. "Your turn, Ruby." Even though they were working together, she still sounded cold.

"Thanks!" With the help of her speed, Ruby got under the Deathstalker with her favourite weapon in its scythe form. "Here I go!" With a twirl, she swung her weapon in a wide arc and cut off a number of legs. She got out as quickly as she got in before she'd get squash.

"My turn!" Through great strength and pressure, she used herself as a lever to lift the Deathstalker into the air! That kind of feat is almost impossible for any person! But monsters, like her, exist.

The Deathstalker was flipped in the air and revealed its underbelly, "Go!" Yang shouted albeit strained and forced. Weiss had readied her rapier with a glyph hovering around her aimed at the Deathstalker.

Weiss breathed in and out. With a firm determination, she fired ice shards towards the enemy. The shards pierced through and remained inside the Grimm. The Deathstalker let out a pained screech again and a deep gurgle could be heard. There was a loud thud that shook the ground lightly. But all of them knew that one headache had disappeared.

"That was something . . ." Yang commented. Although, she had a small smile that dissipated the rather tense atmosphere, despite being covered in sweat. But she preferred that instead of being drenched with blood. "What's next on our agenda today, Vomit Boy?"

Jaune cringed lightly, but let it go. He was too tired to argue with her for that cursed nickname. Instead, he opted to sit back with his back to the quickly dispersing miasma of Grimm behind him. "Getting back to Beacon would take priority. Fighting would just be a waste of time. We should avoid that. We use the trees as cover and get to higher ground for a vantage point. That could give us what we need to get out of here."

If this was before he received training, then he would be a stuttering mess right now. But by being given a harsh training regime by his mother and pseudo-mentor, it really made him into such a capable fighter and tactician.

Gray would probably see him just like before, the same could be said by his mother. But the people around him are still strangers. He could give them a good impression. And after the display just now, he thinks they already have that impression.

"Well, if we're going stealthy, then I'm your girl."

"Yang, the last time you said that was before you were caught sneaking around the house with your so-called contrabands by Dad. He got seriously mad when he found out that you were already drinking alcohol. He even went so far as to distance Uncle Qrow from us!" Jaune saw Yang roll her eyes and gave back a response to Ruby that made the hooded girl flush in embarrassment. He smiled at the interactions of the two siblings.

It reminded him a lot of his sisters. They would also banter around with him or against him and have a little fun after.

"Jaune, we might want to get to Beacon before sundown. The Grimm are aggressively active at night time." His partner beside him said. He looked at her with a curious eye. She was a four time champion, right? Although, she didn't exactly have any presence during the fight before. But that was probably because she excelled more on smaller enemies than larger ones that involves team chemistry.

He shook his head and made to stand up. "It's still early to assume that. It's still early in the afternoon. So, we shouldn't hurry." He smiled to his counterpart and gave a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Pyrrha relaxed and nodded along with his plan. He was right. There was no need to rush. She noticed the girl with a black bow, Blake, perk up slightly. She swore that she saw the bow twitch but quickly dismissed the thought as her imagination. That was when she saw her widen her eyes and hurriedly face the entire group.

"Scatter!"

The group reacted by going to different directions. On their previous position, black feathers replaced them. All of them equipped their weapons almost instantly.

"We forgot about that guy. For now, let's head to the forest. The trees should provide us cover from the feathers."

"I think that's gonna be impossible, Jaune!" He heard Pyrrha from behind and turned to the new adversary. It wasn't making another round for the feathers, it was going to crash into them!

"Crap!" The Nevermore made contact with the ground they were on and created a cloud of dust that covered the entire area. "Guys! Move!"

He pushed Pyrrha out of the way. The others did the same but all of them would be blinded by the dust thus reducing their vision. Not to mention they were on the side of a cliff that could literally break if enough force was given.

Then a loud crack was heard.

As Jaune would've guessed, the ground beneath him gave and felt his sense of balance in jumbles. With the narrowed vision and messy balance, there was no way for him to regain his footing. Then there it hit him, literally.

"Guh!" It was like he was hit by a 10-wheelr truck at full force. Thankfully, he had Aura. But any normal person would've died from the force whether he/she had Aura or not. He guessed that having his endurance on a whole new level was in need of thanks.

Jaune felt the thing that hit him. It was the wing of the Nevermore. He grabbed on tightly on the feathers and maintained a strong grip. He quickly pulled himself up and got on the Nevermore. The ground below them was already crushed and the flying Grimm took off, dispersing the dust cloud. He got a good view on the ground and saw all of his peers safe and away from danger.

"Jaune!" He heard Pyrrha shout to him from below. The wind made it hard for him to answer. But he didn't want to be distracted at that moment. The Grimm was flapping its wings hard that made Jaune somewhat queasy. Having motion sickness didn't help either. How did Ruby and Weiss manage to get this far without looking sick?

"I—I feel like . . . I'm gonna be sick!" He felt like choking and vomiting out his breakfast from earlier, but restrained himself from doing it. With his sword drawn, he stabbed the fleshy part of the wing with all his might. But there was no reaction from the Grimm. "Okay, Birdbrain! Let's see how you like it being grounded!"

With a burst of Aura from his arms, he swung his sword again and a thin line of Aura came out, directed at the wing joint. Black blood spurted out of the newly formed wound on the Grimm. And a screech came after. Although, Jaune was surprised at how the Nevermore's skin was thick enough that his technique was almost negated.

"You're one tough bastard, you know that!?"

When he felt the Nevermore adjusting, he stabbed on the flesh and held on. After a moment, the Nevermore was twirling in the air. Jaune felt like vomiting once again.

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

Jaune's yell could be heard down on the ground. The others were flabbergasted at the spiralling development that happened in the mere minute that they had.

"Um . . . is he going to be alright?" Asked Ruby.

"Who knows, Rubes? Maybe Vomit Boy can learn how to fly? You never know what that guy is thinking."

"Please refrain from speaking ill of my partner. He's trying very hard on surviving at the moment." Pyrrha said without taking her eyes off of the Nevermore above them. All of them had their eyes at Jaune's every move—mostly trying to hold on.

"You guys do know we should give him a hand, right? He can't bring down a Nevermore on his own."

"Yeah! Ren's right! That would be like trying to fit fifty pancakes in your mouth! And no matter how I try, it never does!" Another shocking revelation from their bubbly companion.

"Right . . . what do you suggest we do—!" Weiss was stopped midway when she felt a rumble and faced to the forest. In that direction, she saw a column of black smoke. "What is that . . . ?"

"There seems to be fire in that direction. I wonder if a few of our fellow peers encountered some Grimm. If they did, using explosives in the middle of the forest is too reckless." Weiss agreed with Blake's statement, even if she doesn't agree with reading a book in a middle of a test. Like she said, one possible assumption would be their comrades in the same year getting into a fight with Grimm.

The most ridiculous idea would be terrorists running rampant in Forever Fall and deciding to make a base there. Though that doesn't seem far off as an idea.

"Whatever it is, be it Grimm or some crooks, we'll handle it!" Ruby shot her arms up in an enthusiastic manner.

"Aren't you being a little optimistic about the gravity of the situation? We have someone on a Nevermore that needs saving and on the other end is some kind of skirmish in the forest. We have a situation he—!" She was interrupted when 'something' crashed in front of them, "Why is it that I'm always abruptly disturbed in the middle of a conversation!?"

"Chill out, Ice Queen." Yang was glad she got that one out of her system. But that happiness was immediately shot down by the 'thing' that landed in front of them.

"Damn, that was one of the worst puns that I heard in my entire life in Beacon. Velvet could do better than that."

The dust dispersed and what revealed was someone that they did not expect or recognize.

"Gray . . . ?"

"Yup, who called?"

"It's me, Ruby . . . how did you get here?"

"I'm surprised you asked, little girl." He ignored the incessant yell from Ruby but maintained the smile on his face, "Well, there I was having a walk in Emerald Forest. Nothing to distract me. But then ran into some troublemakers. It wasn't something I can't handle but their big boss came and sent me here in Forever Fall."

"So . . . you ran into some Grimm?" He gave a nod to Ruby.

"Possibly, but not quite. More on the fact that it was Ozpin that sent me to this goddamn mission in the first place." The last statement was kept to himself, more on not revealing to them that he was in cohorts with the headmaster. But he couldn't care less. Instead, more on the fact that it was his reputation on the line.

". . . and some kind of big Grimm knocked you to us out of all the places here on Forever Fall?" A nod again.

"Anyways, does anyone have a scroll? I'd like to call the team and the other guys to come here. Mine broke on the way here." An apologetic smile was plastered on his face but his voice didn't sound like it at all.

"Uh . . . you can use mine . . ." When Ruby gave out her scroll, it was snatched immediately from her grasp and into Gray's hand. His fingers were already dialling the numbers that he probably memorised into the scroll. The others were just as confused as Ruby.

[Who is this?] A young woman on the scroll said. Ruby did not recognize the person. But one thing that stand out was her amber hair.

"Hey! Leona, it's me, Gray!" The face on Gray was so full of delight that they didn't think it was fake but his genuine emotions showing.

[. . . Gray . . . ?] The atmosphere was different than before and showed a slightly . . . dangerous aura.

"Yeah?" . . . now he was so unsure of himself. At that moment, Leona exploded. Literally. The fire in the background was evidence for that.

[Do you have any idea how worried we were!? You've been gone for an entire morning with no note, message or a call! Do you know how tired we are for searching for you in the entire school!? Iris was so close to destroy the entire cafeteria—again—if you didn't show up or call in the next few minutes!]

"I don't know what to say to that."

[Maive was this close to killing off Fox in cold blood!]

"I don't think that would be good for any of us, actually. At least, Coco and the rest of Team CFVY would probably hunt us down."

[And don't get me started with what I had almost done if you didn't call!]

"Should I be afraid, right now?"

[I almost burned off the entirety of the second-year dormitory! Not only did you not call us where you've gone! But you didn't even leave a note on what you're doing! What do you have to say for yourself to your own leader and partner!?]

"Sheesh, at least, I called."

[Not the right answer!]

"Fine! I'm sorry that I left with saying anything. Happy?"

[Good!] His partner was always easy to please.

"Anyways, can you guys come here in Forever Fall? I'm in a pinch here."

[Huh? First; you didn't leave a note! Second; you didn't even call! And then, you have the guts ask for our help!?]

"Uh . . . should I not have called then . . . ?"

[. . . . . . . . . No, it's a good thing you called. A lot of bad things would've happened if you didn't. Fine, we'll go there. But only if you promise to never keep something from us again.]

"That's fine with me . . ."

[And that you'll always speak your mind if something is wrong!]

"Got it . . ."

[And! If you promise to give your sister a call when you get back!]

"Alright, I promise to call my sis—wait! What!?"

[Just as I said! And no take backs! We'll be there in ten.]

"Jus—! Uh—Leona! Wait a minute!" He tried but the line went dead the next moment. Call his sister? That would be a recipe for disaster. Gray could only sigh in frustration at the cunning move by Leona. He never did think Leona would be someone to do that. "You better be here . . ." He put a hand on the wristwatch on his left arm and started a timer.

"Gray, you alright?" Inquired a curious Ruby.

"Nothing wrong here! Now where was I?"

"You were talking about taking a walk in Emerald Forest and suddenly being sent to Forever Fall by a large Grimm." Weiss haughtily said.

"Oh! Right! But anyhow, I think it's better for you guys to get away from this place. Things are about to get real nasty around here."

"What do you mean by that?" The ground shook, greater than the last time a Nevermore crash-landed in this place. "Seriously, what is it about this earthquakes!?" The trembling ground made Yang lose her balance.

"Shh, it's coming . . ."

"What's coming?"

"The Queen." The land quaked, with a few trees swaying to the force of the tremor. Everything around them was silent, except from the occasional thumps that could be heard from afar. Is this what Gray was being chased by? The so-called Queen? A large Grimm that can only be described by one word alone?

Was it terrifying enough that could make even Weiss tremble from the dark atmosphere gathering in that direction?

They heard a loud crash in the forest. It could've been a tree falling down. But what kind of monster capable enough of bringing down a tree effortlessly?

"Gray . . . what are we getting into?" Yang said while trying to back away slowly. Sweat was visible on her face that the fear was obvious.

"Like I said . . . get away from this place . . . or you will die . . ." If the message hasn't been made clear, now it definitely did. Eliciting fear and cowardice in his juniors was somewhat Gray didn't really like doing. But in this case, it was necessary.

The line of work for huntsman and huntresses alike is dangerous. Did they really expect that this kind of life would be full of adventure and romance that they wouldn't take this seriously? 'No, they didn't. It's because they came here with the knowledge of the danger in this line of work.' Gray thought while looking at them.

He didn't see them cowering in fear or anything but instead he could only see determination in their eyes. If they could still pull off that kind of look, then maybe they knew what's in this for them.

But he couldn't pull them into this. Dragging them into his problem could affect them greatly than anything shown to them in their lives. But to prevent that, they have to withdraw. He would gladly take on this kind of Grimm alone if that would mean saving his juniors from this.

The thumps were getting closer and louder by the second and Gray could steel himself from what is coming.

"This is your last chance. Take it or leave it." He declared boldly.

"Hmph, we're not just some novices that are in need of protecting. We can handle ourselves."

". . . Well, it's your funeral."

In that minute, the treeline got destroyed and revealed a monster rather than a Grimm.

"Behold, the Queen!" The Queen was nothing ever seen before in any books or experiences told by veteran hunters. Its body was built like an insect—a centipede if you will. Hundreds of its legs were razor sharp. The head had six eyes and a boggy pincer-like mouth to come with it. The hard exoskeleton were white, just like the Deathstalker from before. The dark aura from the centipede was darker than night. It was heavy and sickening.

"Just as I said, back out now." The tone in his voice didn't sound like the calm and easy-go-lucky senior that they heard just a moment ago. It was more cold and ruthless. "This is not an order from your senior, but rather from a person who has a lot of experience on this field. You will die, if you don't move."

"But we can't just leave you alone with that . . . thing! It'll kill you!" A hand was already on her shoulder to stop her any further than what she had to say. It was Yang's. Ruby saw her shake her head, signifying Yang's agreement to what Gray had said.

"Are you sure about this?" Yang said.

"Of course, now get them going, Yang." She nodded despite with his back to them. Yang turned to her companions and ushered them to go. They complied quickly and ran to the forest. She stayed behind, though.

"You better stick to what you said, Gray. I'll be looking forward to that match you were talking about."

"You know it . . . Now, go!" Yang followed after the others and didn't look back again.

"Ten minutes, huh?" The Queen was getting nearer and nearer. But he was glad that smaller Grimms were nowhere on sight. That made it easier for him. "I'll just have to hold on till then. But in the meantime," The Grimm stop a few meters away from him. Looks like this kind of Grimm was smarter than the rest. "What are you waiting for? I'm right here."

The Grimm before him gave a loud shriek that almost sent shockwaves around it. It was so loud that Gray felt his ears bleeding. Cringing, he fell down on one knee and held his ears. He didn't need to scream. That would be just a waste of energy.

Finally, it died down.

"Crippling me won't work, you know? You're better off trying to take out my eyes if you want to have a chance to win." His weapon appeared out of his left hand and held the scabbard. "You think you have a chance against my father's sword? He can slice through anything with this sword if he wanted to . . ."

He hadn't drawn his sword but took his stance into a quick-draw style.

"But you're facing me here. And let me tell you something . . . I'm more dangerous . . ."

With another gurgling screech, the Grimm rushed forward with its legs trampling the ground. Gray also swiftly ran forward with a hand on the grip.

With a flick of his wrist, numerous swords hovered around him aimed directly at the Grimm. It also readied its sharp legs to counter Gray's semblance.

The two clashed with thousands of blades on Gray's side and a thousand more on the Grimm's.

Gray let the blades fly and sent them to the Grimm's way. However, the hard shell made it difficult for him to even damage it. The Queen came flattening the area around him while he weaved through the sharpened limbs under the Grimm.

Three legs came at him but he easily evaded them. Two more on his left that he blocked with his sword, however the force distanced him from it.

"That was nasty." He looked at his wristwatch and showed that only three minutes had passed. Only seven minutes more.

The Queen let out another dreaded scream and charged forward with a stampede of legs. Another set of swords appeared nearby with Gray prudently waving his arms in a circular motion. He abruptly stopped guided them to strike the Grimm ahead.

The swords flew and Gray followed. Gathering his footing on one sword, he glided using the sword like a skateboard. The Queen raised its upper part from the ground and revealed its legs aggressively. What does it take to land a killing blow on that thing? Force? Speed? Or precision?

He didn't know but he had speed and precision. What lacked now would be the strength department.

After the swords were destroyed, he jumped up flipped over the Grimm. He could at least try to get an advantage. Swiftly drawing his blade, his immediately struck the Grimm's face twice in a mere millisecond and quickly took out two of its eyes.

He fell and landed on its back. But it was slippery that he had pay attention to his balance. Sliding on the back of a Grimm was not something that he actually thought he'd be doing on this day. But now he knew how fun it would be. It would've been a lot easier if it was like this . . . the world was ruthless as ever. The lower portion of the Grimm's back had hollow holes on it. That was Gray was trying to aim for.

Keyword: trying.

Something popped out of the holes and roosted down on the ground below. He immediately got off and rushed to the things that popped out. Why was he rushing over there when the large Grimm was behind him?

Well, he had already fought against something like this earlier, before he met up with Ruby and the others. The ones that appeared were eggs. Eggs would mean hatchlings.

In a quick slash, forty eggs were destroyed. He used a technique much like the technique Jaune did before. The skill of sending a very thin line of Aura using his weapon as a conductor. An energy slash, he would like to call.

A shadow loomed over him and he nimbly jumped away, gaining a distance away from the Grimm. Where was his backup when he needed it? Alarm bells were ringing inside his head and with wide eyes, he jumped to the side.

He did and corrosive liquid hit the spot he was in a second ago. Now that was just playing dirty. First; hatchling minions. Then, razor blades for feet. Last but not the least, acidic spit? Can't he just take a break from all this?

"Seriously?" He ducked when a leg wanted to bisect him. "That's how you want it?" He dodged again when the Grimm spit at him. "Okay, that was just rude. You don't spit at people!"

How was he going away from this unscathed?

* * *

 **A/N: BloodyCow, here!**

 **Sooooo, I'm sorry for the late update (because I did say that each chapters' interval would be at least a week and a half). Been busy with my research paper and a lot of homeworks. The second semester just started for us after all. Anyways, I'm sorry again if this was too short for most of you.**

 **And I know I'm due an explanation at how the story suddenly took turns of events in this story. But let me tell you, all of it would just bring development after development after this incident. This arc is all about trying make connections with Teams SLVR and CFVY to Teams RWBY and JNPR. It'd be difficult to show that kind of development through coincidence. Wait . . . nevermind.**

 **What else . . . Oh! Yeah! After this arc, the story should now focus on the interactions of the OC team** **with the canon characters. So wait until then. Just another chapter and we're going to the classes arc.**

 **Thanks for reading! This is BloodyCow, out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellooooo! BloodyCow is back! And here's Chapter 5 for the story, "Team SLVR"**

 **I know it's a bit late but . . . Merry Christmas everybody! And a Happy New Year to all!**

 **As always, A/N is at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or anything. Just the OC characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

[ETA to Forever Fall, five minutes.]

The voice of the pilot sounded through the PA system of the Bullhead that Teams SLVR and CFVY were on. Despite the urgency of the situation, they had to go through the proper protocols in going on this kind of trip.

After the call made by Gray, Leona quickly made the arrangements to borrow a Bullhead to Forever Fall, it wasn't because she was a quick thinker. No, it was because Gray was not the type of person to make any requests from her. It was usually the opposite. Gray lends her a hand while not thinking much of it.

"So, what does that idiot want this time?" Maive coolly asked. She might have been a bit irritated at how casual Gray was for their help. It was always him that came to the rescue and not the other way around. "Asking help from girls is not very manly of him."

"My, my, don't say that about him, Maive. He would always help us even if he doesn't ask us himself. I think this is our chance to repay him for all the support that he gave us back then. Besides, it's really unusual for him to ask us so casually about it." Iris answered, who remained standing and holding on to a metal bar, with her wagging tail swaying from side to side. Velvet, who heard this, perked up with her rabbit ears standing upright.

"Wait . . . why is it so . . . unusual for you girls? Is it really surprising that Gray would ask for help? What makes you say that he really needs help?"

"Clearly, you haven't noticed the details, Velv." Coco beside her abruptly said, who was idly making sure that her weapon was functioning. "When Gray called, Leona noticed something a bit off during their call." Velvet thought about it . . . but didn't come up with anything strange about the call.

Coco noticed her confusion and just sighed, "What I mean to say was that Gray was black and blue from his face to his arms. Most possibly, including his torso and legs would be covered in bruises. That was what was unusual, Velv. Normally, Gray wouldn't have any trouble with any kind of Grimm whether it be in Emerald Forest or Forever Fall. There isn't any Grimm that can corner him, the Demonic Speedster in Beacon."

In Beacon, nicknames were pretty common for those that can be considered as top ranking fighters in the Academy. The other schools have that as well. But this naming business was never famous in the first place. They would probably only be noticed by the students who care so much about ranking.

Hence, the reason why none of the first years know about it.

"Demonic . . . Speedster . . . Gray was called that?" But apparently Velvet didn't know anything about the nickname. The other also threw confused looks at Coco. She could only let out a sigh in disappointment.

"Nevermind . . . Anyway, that's about it. There is something or _someone_ that could literally beat the shit out if him. So that would be tricky."

"Putting Coco's language aside, the situation wouldn't have been a problem if it was the usual Grimm and him being surrounded. But when it's the Grimm we're talking about—the one that could make even Gray injured—then that's the problem that we have." Leona said with calm eyes. But deep down, she was terrified to what might happen to her partner.

Yatsuhashi felt the sudden change in atmosphere and decided to distract them from it with the help of his male companion in their team.

"This is Gray we're talking about here, everyone. I am sure that Gray would be fine. But if the situation comes to worse, then we'll be there to help. Isn't that right, Fox?" Yatsuhashi said with composure, crossing his arms. He was the wise one amongst all of them. Maybe it would be wise to listen to him. He was always correct with his assumptions.

Fox cast a glance to Yatsuhashi to which he saw an amused grin plastered on his face, "Yeah, he would be fine . . . I think." The team in front of him immediately glared at him. Freezing on his spot, he heard the stifled laughter of his partner, Coco, on his left. He eyed the shit-eating grin on Yatsuhashi's face and couldn't believe he was thrown to the wolves. Reassurance was not his thing.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Fox." He died inside when he heard Maive's sarcastic response.

"N-no problem." His loved one hates him now. He felt Velvet's hand on his back, patting him. He felt slightly better. But the subtle assurance from her sounded a bit forced though.

"As always, you guys are hard on my partner. I never see you guys get mad at Gray though." Coco stretch her arms behind her and tried to relax on her seat.

"Hoh? Are you saying that us girls in this team never gets mad at him?" Leona said with a smile. Not the usual happy smile but more like the dangerous and crazy smile when she gets a little bit insane. She noticed Coco's uncertainty and couldn't help but scoff, "Us? Never get mad at him? That's a misconception on your part, Coco. Right now, we are furious at that idiot! This isn't the only time that I got angry with him! There was that one time that we walked in on me when I was dressing up for classes! It was so embarrassing that I put him through a wall!"

"Don't misunderstand our leniency as us being kind to him. Even his teammates can get angry at him sometimes. He's not perfect you know. He can make a lot of mistakes just how a normal person would be. Even if said mistakes makes us angry most of the time."

"Maive is right. Please don't think that we never get mad at him. In fact, it's quite the opposite when we're at our room. The team's comprised of 75% female and the other percent, male. There would be complications within the team. There would always be problems. Said problems are either caused by Leona and Gray, Maive and Gray and, of course, Gray and I. Sure, we have our own fair share of troublemaking tendencies but that mostly happens whenever Gray's involved." Iris finished with a chipper tone at the end.

"I pity Gray of all the sudden. Is it alright to think that?" Yatsuhashi turned to look at Fox beside Coco for a response and received a nod. The boys of this team are paired up with strong girls that could literally destroy them in seconds. They wondered how Gray can manage to keep his sanity intact. With three deadly ladies, no less.

"Being sympathetic with him could only lead to dozens of trouble. Besides, I doubt my fellow leader would want to let our resident Gray to be taken away from her. She wants to take him all for herself, after all." Coco ended with a grin trying to bait Leona . . . she took it.

"Who would want to be with that idiot!?" Coco and the others snickered. Even Maive looked idly amused at the sight. Leona couldn't help but feel embarrass. The lively chat was interrupted, however, by the PA system that echoed in the room.

[Three minutes to objective.]

". . . Looks like we should get ready . . ." Velvet unknowingly blurted out.

"Yeah, who knows what we'll face out there . . ." Coco's voice was blocked out by Leona as she leaned back on her own chair. Putting the embarrassing moment earlier, Leona turned serious. What could possibly be Gray's fighting right now to force his into a corner? The armrest on her chair was squashed instantly that didn't go unnoticed by her friends.

Waiting was never supposed to be this dreadful.

 **. . .**

The luscious aroma of the forest of Forever Fall was something one couldn't get tired of. In fact, it was the one thing that Gray actually like about Forever Fall. The vibrant color of leaves was the same for his partner.

Weird.

He wouldn't usually think about his partner at this time. But he's definitely not thinking about her as someone that can be romantically involved with. He was just wondering why Leona still hasn't arrived at this place is all.

Why his back-up was still not here.

Shrugging, Gray brushed away the pain that lingered on his torso. Courtesy of a swipe attack from one of those bastard blades that the Grimm calls 'legs'. They've been at it for more than five minutes now and there was still no sign of the cavalry.

In all honesty, he wondered how the hell that thing can remotely control each legs like it's a freaking weapon. 'But technically; each leg is a weapon.' He retorted to himself.

With light steps, he jumped away from a nasty spit and landed on a branch. "You're a real nasty piece of work. Why don't you just up and die already!?" He leapt at another branch and avoided a leg swipe. The Queen released another set of eggs but this time Gray was not in the necessary distance to destroy them before they hatch. Looks like the fights gonna drag on a bit longer than expected.

However, he did try. But failed gloriously as he was rained down by hundreds of those damn appendages. He weaved through them while sending out attacks of his own. But as always, it was hard to penetrate through that shell. He'll need more power to break through.

"Fucker!" The Grimm managed to graze his thigh. That meant that his Aura was almost spent. That was difficult. Oh, this injury will hinder him in this fight, alright. It was already bad enough that not only will he deal with the Queen and its minions, but now his Aura was no longer protecting him. The gash on his thigh throbbed greatly as if burning him.

'Of course!' He thought, 'To make matters worse, the blades are coated with poison . . .'

"Great . . ." Gray drawled on.

He leapt out of the way of the trampling of the Queen. Attaching his sword, Rosaletta, back to his back, he materialized two broadswords on both his hands. He rushed forward while blocking the legs that came for a jab or two. Opting to select dual wielding instead of just one sword was a no-brainer for Gray. What would others have done if they were face to face with a Grimm that has like hundreds of blades for legs that can move faster than they can blink?

Blocking was the easier option than evading.

But the swords he has with him was more fragile than real ones. These were just projections of his Aura, after all. They broke after blocking a piercing blow from the Grimm. Gray created another pair and tried to move away from the Grimm above him.

He must keep his distance if he wanted a chance to win against this kind of Grimm that heavily relies on overpowering its opponent. The eggs behind it cracked and Gray knew that the fight was about to get harder than intended.

Eggs splintered and broke off the shells, revealing what seems to be smaller versions of Deathstalkers or something resembling arthropods, a lot bigger than the usual Beowolf though. He's starting to think that he'll have a severe case of entomophobia by the end of this fight.

The difference between the larger versions of Deathstalkers and these guys was that the bigger ones were slow and the smaller ones . . . the opposite.

They scurried over to where Gray stood and pierce him but failed as he jumped high and created hundreds of different kinds of swords and let it rain down on them. He was glad that the shells were more brittle than their supposed mother and the hatchlings died even before he landed on the ground.

"You'll have to do better than that to kill me!"

That confidence was the only thing that was keeping him going. The poison on his leg was starting to take effect and his leg already felt numb. The poison must be targeting his nervous system to paralyze him. He was lucky that it was his leg that got struck. If it was any part on his upper body, he would've been paralyzed a minute ago.

He took a look again at the wristwatch on him. There was only two minutes left before help would arrive for him. He'll have to be careful not to get sloppy. Another attack can become a fatal wound on him next time.

But anything can happen within that two minutes. His Aura was almost within the red and the exhaustion was becoming apparent. His breathing was becoming laboured. And it was only a matter of time before he would keel over.

He'd have to be careful not to make any unnecessary movements when fighting, the poison will take effect faster than being stationary. All of the sudden the situation was not looking good for him. He was seriously wounded and drained with his Aura entering the red. Things were looking bleak.

"Ah . . . crap . . ." His vision was becoming narrow and dark. The hatchlings were surrounding him, he didn't even know that the Queen spawned another set of those damn things. The materialized swords in his hands were becoming nothing more than dead weight that he dropped them.

This very situation reminded of what happened nine years ago. An ancient Grimm—much like this one but of a different type—was also in front of him. The image was so much alive that every detail was very clear to him. The sequence of the events were still perfect to him.

The ancient Grimm from that time was as mighty as this one. If not, then more so.

He noticed that the smaller Grimm stopped in their tracks and what looked like they were waiting for something. Gray guessed the Queen wanted to finish him off itself.

The poison on his right leg finally consumed the entire leg and Gray went down on one knee. The right leg went numb, losing complete control over it. Was this the end for him? But he had so much to live for.

The family who took him in; his friends, his team, his partner . . . his . . . sister?

The thought of his sister gave him a reality check that he shouldn't give up here and now; he did say to her that he will come back one day, even if he was all battered and looked like shit.

A wave of energy coursed through him that he never felt before. Was this what they call adrenaline? It doesn't matter. He did promise to Leona that he would call Ein, right? And he always keeps his promises.

A grey light engulfed his right leg that was previously on the ground and willing it to stand. What was he moping around for? What is he? A coward? Only coward would give up this easily. And an idiot would never give up this easily. The sheer tenacity was one trait that Gray liked from being an idiot. That's what got him to like Jaune, after all.

"I guess being a fool has its perks. If a fool has what it takes to make it outta here . . . then I would gladly become one. All I need to do is survive for two minutes. How hard will that be?"

The moment that he stood up, the Queen gave a loud screeched that pierced through area. His ears became numb to the sensation after some getting used to. The Grimm around him were making rackets that could only be described as nonsense. But he knew better. They were communicating.

And it looks like they were talking about him.

"Come on, I haven't got all day to do this, you know?" His reach for his favoured sword and readied his stance. His eyes darted to his sides, quickly observing the enemy in front of him. In a blink of an eye, he dashed forward much like a bullet. He saw the Queen also make a move almost as fast as him.

In that moment when they were about to clash once more, everything seemed to stop for him. The details became acute enough to notice that one Nevermore falling from the sky and he swore he saw a mop of golden hair riding it. Well, what do you know?

He knew that hair wherever he went. The signature color hair of the Arc family.

The falling Grimm slammed on the ground with a loud boom. That nearly made Gray stumble over. The impact made the dust scatter all around him and obscured his vision. He coughed and covered his mouth while waving away the dust.

He stopped in his place when he heard a familiar voice.

"I'm . . . never gonna ride a Nevermore . . . ever . . . again." The dust cleared and he saw a tired Jaune stretched out on the ground. He was glad there was at least one someone here that doesn't want to kill so badly. He felt the corners of his mouth lifting.

"How're you doing, Jaune?" Gray offered a hand and Jaune took it.

"Gray . . . ?" The boy looked flabbergasted as one will be but completely shook it away as some coincidence. "Where are the others?" Gray was just glad that there was a familiar face around him.

"Hmm, they're nearby . . . you'll see them soon . . . what were you doing on a Nevermore, though?"

"Well . . . I got hit by it and got stuck to it till I killed it. But it wasn't easy. Had to keep myself from falling most of the time. But I did it." Jaune got up and dusted himself from the dust. Gray noticed that Jaune was still not aware of the large Grimm behind him, but he didn't mind it.

"Wait . . . you killed a Nevermore by yourself?" That was odd. Normally, a Nevermore—this size—would be stronger and tougher than the rest. And Jaune managed to kill it all on his own? Gray was a bit sceptical but knowing the capabilities of his friend here, he'll believe it.

"Yeah, is . . . that a problem?"

"Nah . . . quite the opposite actually. You managed to beat down a larger Grimm than the usual. I'm impressed that the ever so helpless Jaune managed to take down an older Grimm by himself." Jaune's back was patted by Gray, as he saw him give a small grin.

Jaune wasn't really surprised by how Gray acted, it was his appearance that shocked him more.

"Um . . . you've been busy . . . ?" He said albeit dubious to the fact that they were surrounding from all sides.

"Yeah, running out of Aura for the most part, actually, and . . . . . . We gotta move!" He pushed Jaune to the side and leapt forward. A leg was brought down on the spot that they were previously on. He saw Jaune look up and saw a large Grimm over them with widened eyes.

"What is that thing!?" He cried.

"You only noticed now!?"

"Not really!"

"It's a huge Grimm that's becoming a big pain in the ass! Get moving, Jaune!" Gray shouted as he drew his sword and slashed towards the enemies behind Jaune. The swing missed Jaune by an inch.

Jaune rolled to the side and expanded his shield. He charged forward with his shield up, hitting the smaller Grimm and making them stumble. Gray followed after him striking down any Grimm that Jaune missed to kill.

Gray was slightly amazed by the quick judgement. Rookies normally cower from the fact that their fighting against a Grimm that they have no knowledge of. But he guessed that training with Isabella and himself put that kind of mind-set within Jaune.

Swinging at a slanted angle, Gray cleaved two smaller Grimm in half. Even though his Aura was in the red, his physical capabilities were still there despite being so exhausted. It was no longer a choice to give up . . . He was glad that Jaune was there so he wouldn't stoop so low as to give up when everything was on the line. He'd rather die trying than surrender.

"What's the plan?" Jaune said while readying his sword. There wasn't really any plan for Gray from the start. All he ever did was try to break through its defences with force. But that was because there wasn't any weakness that he can point out so obviously.

Right from the beginning of the battle, he looked for any flaws in its hard armour, any patterns in its attacks that he can use to his advantage. But after trying so many times, it had lost its effectiveness. The only way to beat this thing was to bring it down with brute force. Where else would he ask for someone like that other than his overly powered teammates?

"Gray?" Jaune asked again, becoming cautious of the smaller Grimm surrounding them. The Queen loomed over them like a predator would to a prey.

"We'll just have to hold on till my teammates arrive . . . I'll say that we have about two minutes for them to get here."

"Two minutes is a long time, man."

"Don't remind me!" He sidestepped with great effort. Despite his injuries but his movements were fluid and graceful. Sensing another leg coming for him, he ducked down and let it swing towards its kin and destroyed them.

With a flick of his wrist, his favourite weapon was on a reverse grip. He kicked up one of the corpses and sent it flying with a kick, barrelling towards the swarm. He saw that Jaune was doing well in protecting himself, but his movements need to be polished, he'll have to remind Jaune about that.

He felt a strong presence in front of him and backed away with a jump. It looks like the Queen wasn't finish with him yet.

"Sorry, sweetheart. But our date's been cancelled for the day." He taunted, earning another spit of toxic liquid at him. Gray manoeuvred through the barrages of blades—or maybe, legs—that moved to skewer him.

One leg made to pierce him through his chest but knocked it aside with his own. Several other blades went for him but he managed to evade them all, much like how he did it a thousand of times already. But with his injuries and low Aura levels, he couldn't perform well much like how he did before. The injury hindered him from swiftly moving to the right.

That blunder let him be speared and through on his left shoulder. The blade stabbed deeply into the ground, stopping him in his tracks.

"Gray!" Seeing Jaune run forward like that reminded him about that one time where Ein would tumble over rushing towards him. Sad to say that the probability of him dying now was more than likely.

A number of legs were aimed at him with the intent to kill. Is it their only purpose?

'Funny, these guys are all mindless creatures with the desire to destroy all humans and Faunus alike. But here I am, thinking about their purpose other than human extinction.'

Gray saw the blades twitched to move and there were only a few words that he could say, ". . . You've gotta be kidding me . . ." Before the blades went through his lower abdomen, thighs and right shoulder.

There were two things circling around in his mind; the good thing was that no vital organs were hit—or so he thought. The bad thing, however, was . . . he's going to bleed to death. The most agonizing and tortuous death that he could imagine. Unless of course, he got a few minutes of rest to ensure that his Aura would be up and running, healing his wounds in the process.

He coughed out blood and the fluid flowed down from his mouth to his chin. The blood that seeped through his wounds gushed and stained his grey clothes a darker shade of red.

'That'll be hard to wash off.' He thought nonchalantly, letting the pain linger in his mind as the warm blood trickled down to the ground.

He didn't like the taste of blood in his own mouth. It always meant that he was in pain and that the fight was harder than most. As bitter memories engulfed his groggy mind, he didn't notice Jaune already beside him.

There were some faint cawing above them, indicating more Grimm. That would mean the line of defence have been broken and the Grimm that were being kept has gotten through.

The day couldn't get any worse for Gray. At this hour, he should have been on his bed trying to make do with the games installed in his scroll or listen to some music or even listen to what Iris has to offer to not make the day duller than it should be.

But no, he got a mission from Ozpin telling him to fight with a Grimm never before seen in the entire history of Remnant. That was like the most ridiculous thing that he has ever heard and done in his entire life . . . of course, apart from the fact that he wandered throughout the Badlands for more than four years in his life.

The blades retracted back and left Gray's body, leaving him lying down on the floor. The Queen made to move to stomp on him and end his life. But his body was pulled out of the way and brought to safety.

He lay there motionless with Jaune beside him. Gotta give him props for making it look like he teleported out of there.

"Gray . . ." Jaune's voice laced with concern but he decided to pay no mind to it.

". . . I'm okay. I'm not dead yet Jaune." The pain racked all over his body. It hurts just talking.

"No! You're not okay! How can this be okay for you!?" He burst out, and turned to the Grimm. "We're getting outta here!" When he tried to lift one of Gray's arms, black feathers rained down. Jaune cursed and lifted his shield up, covering himself and Gray at the same time.

"Get out of here, Jaune . . . This is too much even for you. There's a fucking swarm of them now. You can't beat them all on your own."

". . . Do you take me as someone who would leave behind a mentor . . . a friend?" The feathers landed harshly on them and their surroundings. Fortunately, the attack killed a few of the Grimm, giving Jaune and Gray some needed space.

Jaune looked back at him, staring him straight into the eyes. Gray could see concern, fear . . . most of all anger. He never did see him so angry before, maybe this is a chance to see it.

"You can still save your own skin. Isabella would kill me if she found out that I let you do the whole 'hero' theme again. But this time, I'm—*cough*—sure she'll freak out of her mind . . ." He gave a low chuckle at the end but he could see that Jaune wasn't amused. Upon seeing the seriousness in his face, Gray became somber. "I know this is hard but you need to go . . . now! Don't waste your life with someone like me!"

The hail of feathers finally ceased, letting Jaune see the carnage before him. Black blood painted the peach-coloured ground. The disgusting smell of corpses hang in the air. It wasn't a sensation he'll be getting used to. The horde of Grimm stopped. But this time there were varying types of them, indicating that they have arrived before Gray could kill the Queen.

They wouldn't stop growling and snarling at them. As if they were being ordered by that Ancient Grimm to pause their attack. However, Jaune didn't falter and stood beside the lying body of Gray.

"Jaune . . . you stubborn bastard! Get out of here!" With one long screech, the Grimm charged.

He may be skilled but against a horde of Grimm, Gray believed there was no getting past this. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable pain that will swipe through him. A moment elapsed —then another. What happened? He opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Whew! Made it this time!"

He never felt so lucky in his entire damn life. A blue force field covered a three-meter radius with them in it. The Grimm couldn't get in even with the powered charge from a Boarbatusk that couldn't break through.

"What . . . just happened?" Jaune looked confused as ever.

"What took you guys so long?" He asked to the blue haired Faunus who had a huge gauntlet on her right arm. It covered the entirety of her right arm that the shoulders have guards. He climbed back to his feet while putting pressure on his stomach. He almost stumbled if Jaune didn't catch him, putting Gray's arm over his shoulder.

"Meh! Ran into some Nevermores! But nothing Maive could handle! But Gray you look like you've been through hell!" Iris excitedly said with her blue fox tail wagging wildly behind her.

"Yeah . . . yeah I did, Iris . . ." He waved his hand dismissively, earning him a toothy

"You still okay to fight?"

"Do I look okay to you?"

". . . Nope! But you still look like you can fight!" Gray and Jaune were puzzled. Can't she see the state Gray was in?

The Grimm outside were furiously attacking the field surrounding them. But the people inside were more focused on the new arrival.

"What is this stuff . . . ?" Jaune unconsciously said.

"This is my semblance . . . whoever you are . . . Well, making force fields are really not my semblance! It's more like I control energy." Jaune tilted his head and turned to Gray for answers.

"Well, energy is more of a general term for Iris. What she can manipulate is her own kinetic force and project it using one of her weapons—the gauntlet. The one that she's using now is the one where she can convert all of her kinetic energy into something more physical in nature, i.e. the force field. The boots that she's wearing is of her own invention. She can increase her jumping and running capacity exponentially, making her one of the few people who can run faster than a Bullhead."

"That's pretty cool . . . even if I didn't understand half of it."

"You'll understand when you're older, Jaune . . . But you better help Iris in putting down most—"

"No need for that Gray! Leona and the others are just making another round from the sight! Oh, Look! There they are!" She pointed to a Bullhead flying towards them from afar. However, they didn't expect it to be followed by a flock of Nevermores. "Aaaand they brought friends! Isn't that great!?"

"Uh . . . I don't think they're our friends, Iris."

"Oh! Well . . . what're we gonna do now?" Before Gray could answer, they heard a loud explosion in the sky. They saw smoke and fire. The Bullhead remained unscathed but the Nevermores behind them weren't so lucky.

"You know what, I'll leave all the fighting to you guys. I'll give you any heads up if you get in trouble with that big one." Iris narrowed her eyes at the Queen. She suddenly felt a dark aura coming from the Grimm. Unconsciously, she panicked and took on a battle stance like she was threatened, though that doesn't seem far off as an idea.

"Whoa! That scared the crap out of me!"

"Yeah, did the same thing to me when I first saw it . . ." The Bullhead arrived and hovered over them with the doors opened, revealing their teammates and team CFVY on board.

"Gray!" Leona shouted at the top of her lungs as she dropped herself towards the mass of Grimm before them. Maive followed after their leader and so did team CFVY jumped after them. Gray was beyond relief when he heard the familiar tales of fighting near them. The loud battle cry of Leona as she plunged her sword to the throat of an Ursa Major.

Team CFVY stayed behind and distracted the large Grimm and the horde, while Leona and Maive directly went to their spot. Gray saw her with an unreadable expression as she and the others hurried inside the force field. He expected her to shout at him, slap him senseless, shout at him again, and then be good all of the sudden. But he didn't expect a quick hug and a punch to his chin that nearly doubled him over.

"Ow . . ." He groaned and cupped his chin, rubbing it slightly.

"You idiot!" . . . Then she punched him again; this time, he fell down from Jaune's grasp to the peachy ground below him. Seriously, what is it about them that they don't see how injured he was? "This should've been fine if you weren't so injured!" Oh! So, she did notice . . . that just made it worse. Jaune picked him up from the ground, steadying him.

"We were so worried about what would've happened to you if we were too late! It's a good thing that you called before the situation got any worse than it already is. But hopefully, the damage wasn't enough to seriously injure yourself. Knowing you, you might be fine."

"Yeah . . . sorry for worrying you . . ." A moment of comfortable silence seemed to engulf Gray and Leona, having their own moment.

However, the silence was broken by the aloof girl behind Leona.

"This is sentimental and all; but don't we have Grimm to kill?" That seemed to snap the two out of it and divert their gazes from each other.

Leona looked serious and regarded the massive Grimm that was fighting Yatsuhashi and Coco. The rest of team CFVY were dealing the small fry—though, one wouldn't really call them small fry just from a glance, the Grimm are their formidable and universal enemy.

"Yup! Me partner's right! Let's just get out there and have some fun!"

"Fun is not what I had in mind when I meant, 'Grimm to kill'. It is part of our work to deal with the Grimm whenever we see one, Iris."

"Oh, don't be such a soil-sport!" Iris saw her roll her eyes and pouted cutely, "Tell you what; let's have a bet! If I win . . . you'll have to make me one of those mittens that you made during winter and you'll serve me for a week like one of those maids that we see in those TV shows!"

"All these games will do nothing but hinder our progress in eliminating the enemy before us. Besides that's a little on the extreme side if you win what about me?"

"But if you win, I'll stop trying to mess with all your weapons and I'll try to stop my little outbursts in the room! Deal!?" Before Maive could retort any further, she stopped and contemplated on the gains and losses in participating in this bet.

"Deal." But the gains weigh more than the losses, apparently. Time away from Iris' sudden outbursts of either joy or frustration would not only benefit her, but also the team.

"Let's go then! The Grimm won't be killing themselves, you know!?" Then the pair went off in a contest to who can kill more than the other. When they did so, the blue force field dissipated.

Thankfully, the Grimm were focused on the ones who posed more threat than them. Leona gave off a tired sigh as she turned to Gray once more.

"Can you still fight?" She asked.

"I'm tougher than I look, partner. Give me a few minutes to heal my wounds and I'll be out there with you guys." A worried glance was directed towards Gray as he struggled to even stand up. But when her eyes met with the determined ones of Gray, she nodded solemnly. She then turned to Jaune who was holding him up.

"Please look after him . . ."

"I-I will!" Jaune stammered and tried to give her a reassuring smile. Gray could only chuckle at the sight. But when she turned to leave, Gray called out to her.

"Leona! Wait!" She stopped and faced him once more, "Take out the Ancient Grimm first. If you do, the Grimm will become disoriented. Watch out for the blades on its legs. They're coated with poison and they're extremely fast. Be careful of its spit—it's acid. The eggs on its back hatches smaller Deathstalkers. Be careful with that thing." Leona looked unsure for a moment, but gave a hesitant nod, nonetheless.

"I'll keep that in mind. But . . . don't push yourself too hard, Gray." With that, she left them alone.

"Are you sure you can still fight? Those attacks on you were pretty dangerous . . ."

"Give me time . . ." Jaune noticed Gray's breathing was a bit haggard than before. "The team can't fight that thing alone. Whatever that thing is, it's dangerous." He started to sweat heavily, looking extremely tired than before.

"Gray . . . you look paler than before . . ."

"Yeah . . . the poison must be taking effect right now . . ." Jaune couldn't shake the feeling of menace looming over them. A feeling like it'll be the last time he'll see him.

"We need to get you back! We can't let you die out here!"

"Sheesh, Jaune. When did you become so forceful? The ladies won't like that . . . Besides," He removed the support from Jaune and made to stand on his own, "What doesn't kill, makes me stronger . . ."

"That's a death flag right there . . ." At least, he looked a lot better than before. The wounds from before were almost healed. Thanks to his remarkable regenerative rate.

"You just have to ruin the mood, huh?"

Gray didn't know what was going on in his mind right at this moment. But he knew that he must do something to prevent his friends from facing the danger that comes with the Ancient Grimm. Then, a thought struck him.

"Jaune . . . do me a favour, will you?"

 **. . .**

Leona charged forward with her shield up, striking down any foes unfortunate enough to meet the end of her blade. Her attacks were precise and swift, giving no room for the enemy to retaliate. Any Grimm that she didn't finish off were dealt with accordingly by Iris, who was behind her matching her speed with her own.

Much like her, Iris was brutal with her attacks. Her punches seemingly able to destroy the Grimm with one blow. Her weapon was the more complicated one within team SLVR. It was both a defensive and an offensive tool, in any occasions.

Versatility was Iris' forte.

While hers was tanking and built for defensive measures, explaining the large shield that she always carried almost her size. Her immediate surroundings were easily being filled with Grimm. But nothing of note that she should be cautious of.

"Iris, 'hammer time'!" She could imagine Iris giving a large grin when she said that.

"Got it!" When she saw her jump up higher than a three-story building, Leona stabbed her sword deeply into the ground. She looked up just in time to see Iris fall back down and pulled back her right arm.

"Let's go!"

Her gauntlet hit the hilt deeper into the ground. But if one would look closely, the gauntlet was glowing a bright shade of yellow that lined in-between the large gem-like core at the back of her gauntlet to her should guards. The light was then transferred to the sword embedded deep within the earth. Her semblance was activated.

Her semblance manipulated her momentum for it to be converted into a kinetic energy sending it down to the ground. Leona felt the ground quake and shatter as Iris' semblance was taking effect, creating a crater with them, unharmed, at the center. When Iris had struck down, Leona felt a surge of energy course through her body.

In deep concentration, Leona focused all her energy—her Aura—into the sword. Instantly, the area around them became warmer and brighter. With a loud cry, flames erupted from the fissures that were recently formed, sending the Grimm up in the air.

Without any warning, multiple arrows flew in the air and hit the accurately in the head.

"That's my partner!" Iris shouted excitedly. Leona saw Maive perched up in a tree that was high enough to be unreachable from the smaller Grimm.

"Let's proceed further . . . Team CFVY needs our support!"

"Roger that!"

The two of them made their way further towards the massive Grimm. The occasional arrow would pierce through a Beowolf or an Ursa if they got too close for comfort.

They heard gunfire up ahead. Probably, Coco's since she was the only one brave enough to bring a heavy Gatling gun in the middle of a Grimm fight. Soon, they were watching Team CFVY fighting a centipede-like Grimm that could've easily towering over a Goliath, three times its size.

The long segments of the centipede had a pair of legs each, just as Gray had said they were sharp like a blade.

Coco can be seen a few meters back from where the fight should be. Bullets soared and hit their mark—the eyes of the Grimm. But it was clear as the day that the bullets doesn't even affect it. Yatsuhashi was absorbing all of the attacks that the Grimm had given. But one closer look and they could see the gentle giant move sluggishly in the battlefield.

Just outside their perimeter, Velvet and Fox were seen holding off the Grimm while Coco and Yatsuhashi dealt with the centipede.

Leona and Iris charged forward in an attempt to alleviate the pressure from Yatsuhashi.

"Thank you . . ." Yatsuhashi muttered, after Leona raised her shield and blocked an attack.

"Don't thank me yet! We still need to finish this off quickly! Iris!"

"Roger that, boss!" Running faster than the blades that could hit her, she ran towards the last segment at the tail of the Grimm with the intent to utterly destroy the Grimm's lower section. External damage was no use to a Grimm with an exoskeleton as hard as this. But internal damage might work.

However, before she could jump up something snagged her tail that threw her off and became distracted. All Faunus parts were sensitive after all.

"Wha—!?" She flew like a ragdoll as she was thrown lazily and managed to hit the big guy and barrel towards Coco, hitting her and landing in a heap of mess in the process.

Leona was left standing to see the unusual attack. She saw a whip-like tail that swung slowly behind the tail section of the Grimm. This was going to be harder than it looks.

"Ow . . . my tail . . ." Iris whimpered as she nursed her tail, rubbing it back and forth.

"My head . . ." Groaned Coco as she held her forehead lightly.

"My . . . spine . . ." Was all Yatsuhashi said as he fell back to the ground.

"Quit your whining and stand up!" Ordered Leona without so much a glance towards them. But she knew they would follow. "The battle has just begun!"

With a startling screech, the large Grimm charged forward with its legs trampling the ground as it did. Coco had begun unleashing her own fury towards its eyes in hopes that she could blind it. Yatsuhashi opted to cut off its appendages while he can. Though he didn't think that there was something that can withstand his attacks.

That left Leona with protecting Coco from being slaughtered. Iris followed Yatsuhashi's lead and started to pummel her way through the hard shell of the Grimm. But no matter their efforts, the Grimm always finds a way to get out of its predicament.

For example; digging its way out of it. That left them in surprise and in a cautious manner. The Grimm was under the ground and they had no way of predicting its next move. A low rumble was heard.

A crack—then shattered debris of rocks and dirt flew behind then. The smell of earth permeated in the air as well as the deadly aura of the Grimm that just came out.

Iris launched herself towards it, giving it a kick. Followed by a punch that could make a grown man be beaten to death. She grinned when she saw the exposed area in front of her. She could use her semblance here and end it all without having to go through this experience again.

However, a shockwave rang out in the area where she had hit, almost piercing their ears as it did so. Iris found herself knocked back as Leona caught her. It took her a moment before she can orient herself.

"What was that . . . ?" She groggily stood up from Leona's grasp and tried to clear off the dizziness with a shake of her head.

"The force of your attack was deflected with its shell. It looks like it can negate any form of attacks engulfed in Aura. Probably the reason why my attacks didn't work earlier." The new and familiar voice surprised them and they all turned back to find Gray looking well enough to fight. His hands were still covered with his own blood but badly wrapped bandages covered his wounds slightly offering him some comfort from the pain.

His Aura—doing wonders to his wounds—was flaring about him. The others sensed it and didn't question any further on why he was still here standing. Leona frowned at his appearance.

"I thought you were wounded . . ."

"And I never felt better. The counter-attack starts here!"

* * *

 **Omake: Christmas Special**

 **I know it's also late for a special omake like this but . . . what the heck . . .**

* * *

 **One year ago . . .**

"Gray! That's not where the Christmas tree is supposed to go! It was meant to be at the corner of our room . . . not the center of it! That's where we'll have our little party!"

"It's not as easy as it looks, Leona. The leaves are prickly. It's also heavier than the normal tree that I always bring back home then."

"Well, it's time to man up because that's the only one left in supply room."

"Can't we just take a tree in Emerald Forest?" I bet that's lighter than this one"

"What? You want to travel to the Emerald Forest at this time!? It's almost seven in the evening!"

"That's why I want to go there now!"

"Even if you managed to get a tree before midnight, we still have to decorate it!"

"We'll still have time for that!"

"It's five hours till midnight! It takes at least two hours to get to and fro!"

"There's still three hours left to prepare, though!"

"Oh! Quiet down the two of you! You guys fight over the smallest details! Seriously, you two act like some old married couple! And it's making me sick!"

Gray and Leona weren't the only ones in the room. In fact, there were six more people in the room. Both of them turned to see Coco with a frustrated look. The rest of their team and Team CFVY were in their dorm room. Coco thought it would be a great idea to have a Christmas Eve party in Team SLVR's room.

Let it be said that the host team was unimpressed by the decision.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Coco! Let them have their moment! I'm sure they're dying to show others how they're so deeply infatuated with each other, much like a couple!" Iris said with her cheerful tone.

"We're not a couple!" The two partners shouted in unison.

"See!" Shouted Iris, gesturing to the two of them. "They're completely in sync!"

"I'm sure that's good and all, but there are still things to do before we could actually start the party. One of them being the tree, the food, and lastly, the gifts." Maive said blankly. Both teams continued with their work in an awkward silence—mostly for the group in charge of the tree. Gray and Leona were in charge of setting up the tree. Maive, Iris, Velvet and Coco were wrapping the gifts, while Fox and Yatsuhashi were taking care of cooking the food.

It took a while for them to finish everything with a relieved Leona sitting at the corner beside the newly decorated tree. She was glad that the work only took an hour and a half to finish and that Gray didn't cause anymore mayhem than necessary.

"Here." A can of fruit juice was showed in front of her face that blocked the image of Fox trying to talk to Maive. It was a pretty amusing sight until the person holding the juice ruined it. Her eyes trailed from the hand to the owner's face. She wasn't surprised at all when she saw Gray standing there with an almost boring look.

With a sigh, she took the can and muttered a silent thanks. She felt their arms and shoulders brush against each other as Gray sat down beside her. They maintained the silence that hung over them for a few minutes letting the sounds of chatter and laughter ring out in their dorm room. Coco, Velvet and Iris laughed at what seems to be one of Iris' jokes, never seems to fail to amuse them. However, Iris' laughter was more than enough for them to wince. The volume of it was more than that of a riot.

Maive opted to sit back beside a window and write one of her journals, leaving Fox dejectedly on his seat. Thankfully for him, Yatsuhashi was there to give him a comforting pat on the back.

Seeing Gray smile like that even if it was a small one, Leona felt a bit relieved to see her partner having a little fun in watching their friends. After being so quiet earlier, she thought that he wasn't enjoying their little celebration for Christmas.

"Having fun?" She said without turning to look at him.

". . . Well, it's more fun than I had last year . . ." She wondered what he had done last time for Christmas but decided to quell the thought.

"I know the feeling . . ." Silence enveloped them once more. Until Gray decided to speak.

"What was it like last year for you?" Though she didn't expect that kind of response from him, she wasn't a tad bit surprise by the question.

"Hm, last year was mostly boring for me. You know how I'm the next in line to inherit our company, right?" He nodded, "I had to be polite and be respectful to keep appearances, had to bite down the urge to cut those bureaucrats down with my blade. They were disgusting. Trying to butter me up with honeyed words even though I know full well their intentions for trying to be close to me." She gave yet another sigh as she leaned back her head on the pristine white wall behind them.

"Pretty harsh . . ." That was all he said to Leona, when he sipped at the drink that he had. At least, Coco didn't bring any alcohol in the room like the last time they had a small gathering like this. She knew Glynda would throw fit if she ever found out anything about that night.

"What about you? What happened last year?" She didn't get a quick reply like he would've usually done, but instead he remained quiet.". . . You don't need to answer if that's what you're thinking about . . ."

"No, it's fine. Besides, I promised myself that I was gonna tell you about my past one of these days since you're my partner after all and it looks like now is a good time than anything." This time, it was Gray's turn to lean back and rest his head on the wall. ". . . Last year, I was out in the Badlands. Well, I guess you can say that I was already out in the Badlands since two years ago."

Leona knew that and didn't question any further. Gray's past was a sensitive topic for the team. But they knew. Just not mentioning it was the unspoken rule within the team.

"At least, today will be different for the two of us . . ." Gray added as he lifted his can of juice. "A toast for a good holiday."

"And more to come." The lip of their cans touched and the two drank. The night was filled with laughter and joy that they enjoyed each other's company without realizing it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hellooooo, again! BloodyCow, here!**

 **A bit late, I know. But just so you know. I was preoccupied with the holidays and all. But not only that, a freaking storm hit us and then there was a blackout for three whole days. That was a nightmare. I had to keep watch over my siblings in case anything happens to them. That left me with little free time that I should have.**

 **Hah, anyways, good to be back. And I added a little something to make it seem more . . . special. It's something that happened in the past when Teams SLVR and CFVY were only first years, obviously.**

 **Now, there are probably more plot holes than I can count with this chapter but please bear with me since this is one that I had difficulty in making. With the whole "Ancient Grimm", this story has taken a whole new level in non-canon. But I'm sure that there's a really big reason why I made it like that.**

 **So, please bear with it.**

 **In case you haven't been counting, one last chapter before we could go with the next arc of this story.**

 **This is BloodyCow. Over and Out!**

 **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hellooooo! BloodyCow is back!**

 **As always, full A/N is at the bottom.**

 **[] - scroll call**

 **"" - normal conversation**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. But I do own the OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"Gray . . . ?"

". . . Yeah?"

"When you said it was time for a counter-attack, I thought it would be like the turning point in our own little situation over here. Does it still apply?"

". . ."

". . . I'll take that as a no . . . and why the heck are you not helping!?"

"Leona, I'm still injured and the poison inside will only quicken its effect if I move faster!"

"We have Aura! Poison isn't very effective to people with their Aura unlocked! Ms. Goodwitch told us that during our first year!"

"But what she didn't tell us is, poison will only take effect when the person's Aura is low enough to breach the nervous system! It'll work just like any other normal people!"

"How did that even happen!? Are you an idiot or something!? Just help us get off of this situation!"

Gray cringed at Leona's harsh words for him. But decided that now wasn't the time to argue with her. He moved to dodge another strike from the large Grimm before him. Saying that they were desperate was putting it lightly.

The pain in his body still didn't lose its effect, only the wounds were healed but not the damage that was caused. The poison was also not letting up. It hindered every movement that he made and he almost lost a limb or two. Maybe, it was still not too late to back away from the fight, right now . . .

'Why did I have to do this again!? I was almost killed last time I fought this bastard! I just hope that Jeremiah could come here sooner than later. If not, then at this rate we'll become Grimm fodder.' He thought.

The fight has been going on for a while now and there was no sign of it stopping. The Grimm around them was not giving them any time to rest.

"What're our options here!?" Coco shouted as she made short work of the endless waves of Grimm.

"Not much really!" Leona shouted back, blocking a scissor attack by the Ancient Grimm.

"Any suggestions then!?"

"I don't know! Gray was the one who dragged us here in the first place!" The two leaders turned to Gray who was fighting off three Ursa Major at the same time.

"Why're you looking at me!?" He said when he finished them off with little difficulty. They in turn gave him blank looks as he asked. "This is one time! One time that I asked a favour from you guys!"

"If this is what you will always get into, then I'm not so sure if I'll be answering that call anymore!"

"Ha-ha! Very _funny_ , Leona!"

"Why're we even fighting this thing!? Can't we just leave and let the professors do something about this!?" Iris asked when she jumped back and returned to the little circle that they formed.

"Did you think I didn't try!? There was no way out of that thing's sight! Every time that I try to run, that thing follows me wherever I go!" Gray knew that what he said was a lie. He could very much run away when he liked to. But the only reason why he was still on the battlefield was for the sole reason of his mission given to him by Ozpin.

"Then, what's the plan!? We can't even make a dent on this bastard!" Leona said.

"I've already told Jaune to look for help! They should be here any moment!" Gray replied.

"You mean the guy from before!? How do you think that kid will look for help in the middle of a goddamn forest!? Just so you know, we're still nowhere near Beacon! What you're asking from him is like trying to find a damn needle in a fucking haystack which is like a couple of miles out of civilization!"

"When you say it like that, it sounds awfully screwed and damn it, Coco, language!" The two teams were nowhere near finishing the fight. Coco and Maive was positioned behind them, trying to clear out as many Grimm as they can. Fox, together with Velvet, kept the Grimm from overwhelming all of them and kept them in check.

That left Yatsuhashi, Leona, Iris and Gray to deal with the Ancient Grimm.

'Damn it! The situation's getting out of hand! We won't last long in this fight! Our Aura will definitely be gone before we can even figure out this guy's weakness!' He thought ominously. Gray could already see the tell-tale signs of fatigue appearing on his friends faces. The thought of them dying out here because of him churned his stomach. He couldn't bear with that and shook away the thought as he heard static.

Gray winced at the volume and only then did he realize that there was still the earpiece from before. He would've slapped his head if he wanted to look like an idiot.

"Gray!—we'r e . . . ou— . . . way! Jus— . . . hold—n!" The reception was probably low and he could only make out a few words before the message was gone. He didn't know who it was, but he could make a guess. Hoping that Jeremiah or Isabella could come here faster than a Nevermore. He relaxed if only a little bit and cracked his neck.

"What is it about people that they have to be late all the time?" He mumbled under his breath and charged forward with his body low to the ground. He has probably done this more times than he could count and that was when the battle had already begun. Gray would evade and sway to the side to avoid an almost too predictable swift strike from the Grimm.

He felt a throbbing pain in his leg again that almost made him stumble forward. Almost. He regained his balance and caught a leg with his blade.

Gray saw Iris from the peripherals of his vision and jumped backwards. Replacing him, Iris punched hard on the leg that he caught a moment ago and made a loud cracking sound. Did he hear that? He looked at the leg that was attacked a second ago and saw what he thought was a crack in the shell.

"Iris . . . ?" They have retreated back and stood outside the range of the Grimm before them.

"Yup?" Iris tilted her head without the signs of weariness on her face. He envied her a little.

"Do you think you could do that again?"

"Hm, I would if I could. That thing was faster than I ever imagined though. I couldn't really punch one of those things even if I wanted to. Why is that?"

"I think your semblance can work on those feet of that thing. Just now, there was a crack. Did you use your semblance when you did that?"

"I think I did . . ." Suddenly, a look of realization dawned on her face and gave a toothy grin at Gray. He mirrored the smile with a tinged of humour in his eyes. "Let's get to working then!" Iris and Gray jumped forward and tried to mimic the move that they did. But it was hard to catch one of those things without getting injured yourself. The fact that it was Gray that was supposed to catch the legs weren't helping as well.

"Come on, you bastard!" A leg tried to pierce him through his chest but Gray was too fast for the attack to connect. Instead, the leg passed him and embedded itself too deep into the ground. "I got you now! Iris!" He shouted as he kept the leg from moving back to its owner.

Iris appeared behind him and vaulted over Gray with her armoured fist ready to throw a beat down. Her fist rammed into the shell and to their immense surprise and joy, the shell cracked.

"Again!" Gray commanded, Iris complied, throwing another punch its way.

It struck and the crack grew. They heard the Queen screech loudly almost as if in pain. Without another word, Iris punched again. This time the leg snapped and broke.

"Yeah!" Iris cheered as both of them backed off a distance to witness their handiwork. The newly opened wound that they gave to the Queen spurted out black fluid that could very well be Grimm blood.

But unfortunately, that was one leg out of many. Once realizing that, Gray cut off their celebration short.

"But it's no use . . ." Yatsuhashi said. He must've noticed the same thing. Besides, what was one leg supposed to do to stop the Grimm before them?

"Yeah, but that means there's a way to kill this bastard. All we need to do is look for another weakness other than its weapons."

"You've already tried that more than what anyone here have done. What's the point in looking for more?"

"It's not about trying to find a freaking way to kill this bastard fast, it's about trying to find a way to keep us all alive."

"Hm . . . Nostalgic . . ."

"What?"

"Nostalgic. This is almost like what happened a year ago." Yatsuhashi looked at Gray if he understood but he saw him confused. He gave a sigh while rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Initiation, Gray. Last year, we had our initiation. Almost the same as this time as well."

"Oh . . ."

"Yes . . . last year, we stirred up the hornets' nest. A lot of Grimm back then."

"Well, it wasn't this drastic before though."

"No, I can't really see that. I'll say that it's almost like the re-enactment of what happened last year."

Gray couldn't help but sigh, "Yatsu . . . there's a fucking huge Grimm in front of us. Last year, we didn't have anything like that . . . I think." The giant gave a snort but spoke no longer, as they avoided another swift attack of blades.

But Gray couldn't keep up. A blade passed through his right shoulder. Again. Lifting him up the ground and slamming him down.

"Gah!" He yelled in pain, as blood trickled down his mouth again. Why did he try to fight, when he knew that there was no way for him to freely move? Oh, yeah, trying to stall as much time as possible. "Not again!"

"Gray!" He heard Leona shout to him. Great, he won't hear the end of this, huh? Gray tried to move but the pain only grew far worse.

"Raaargh!"

A loud cry was heard beside him. And a gauntlet hit the leg that managed to hit him. But he expected it to be the same colour of blue that Iris always had. When did it turn yellow? He turned to the owner and saw beautiful flowing golden hair with a pair of lilac coloured eyes.

"Yang . . . ?" Wait, when did she get here . . . ? More importantly, why was she here!? Didn't he specifically tell her to get out of here? He saw her punch the leg again. But from her frustrated look, she stopped and chose to remove it from his shoulder. The blade that he could still feel the cold shell clinging to his bones.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! What the hell are you doing!? That's not how that's supposed to go! Wai—!" He let out a painful scream as the blade was removed from his body. Blood violently sprayed out of his new wound while trying to register the pain. Vertigo hit him and all strength in his legs seems to lose.

'The pain was too much for me that I fell into shock? Great, I'm losing my edge here.' He thought. Much to his chagrin, Maive was there to save him from being trampled to death. They got out and reached to where Leona and their team were.

"You idiot!" He received a right hook almost immediately, "What were you doing out there!? I thought you said you weren't gonna fight!" Really, this woman . . .

"Well, you did say that he should help get us off of this situation, right?"

"Shut up, Iris! You are not helping!"

"I'm just saying . . ."

"That's enough, you guys. Leona is right. That was rash of me to try and fight that thing again." Gray—with the help of Leona—got up and steadied his balance, while keeping hold of his new wound. Damn it, he's got enough problems right now. Poison being one of them.

"Oh, yeah! Gray?"

"What is it this time, Iris?"

"Wasn't this the guy that you were with like a few minutes ago?" . . . What . . . ? He turned around and saw the same guy that was with him earlier, surprise evident on his face.

"Jaune . . . ?" He stood there with the same awkward smile that he always wore.

"Y-yeah, t-that's me . . ." The same socially awkwardness as ever.

"When did you . . ."

"Well, I found some help . . ." Looking behind him, it wasn't just Jaune that he saw. But Ruby's group and Jaune's with another team of professional hunters. He couldn't contain his relief but showed it instead. Why did they have to be so late?

"What the hell did you guys take so long?"

"I'm so sorry, dearie. But Peter and Bart took a bit time to pick us up from the base." Isabella said while tending to her long cut wavy hair.

"The evacuation took longer than expected but you need not worry, Gray." Jeremiah nodded and glanced Jaune's way. Oh, yeah. Now that he thought about it, Jaune was in a disagreement with his father relating to his entry to Beacon. He couldn't help but wince at the upcoming awkwardness that'll bring to the ride home.

Other than his guardians, he saw his professor in Grimm Studies and in History hanging back and kept the Grimm in check. Dare he say it, Port was actually pretty good with that weapon of his that he calls, 'Blunderbuss'.

Oobleck fared much better than Port was, only because he was faster than him. With that blunt weapon of his, he nearly let an Ursa fly.

With just the two of them keeping the Grimm from hording them? That was pretty impressive if he should say. Jeremiah and Isabella charged forward with their weapons held high, trying to destroy the Ancient Grimm. The others went out as well and faced their own Grimm.

Couldn't they just have done that a few hours ago before he had to run all this way to Forever Fall!?

"But I have to say, you look like shit, Gray." Coco remained where they were while firing off any Grimm that comes any closer with her weapon. It was really odd that Gray was the needing help.

"Oh, shut up, Coco . . ." Though, he couldn't ignore the pain that accumulated in his chest. Maybe he's taken a beating more than he should have.

Unexpectedly, Yang came crashing towards them and slid down the ground a few more meters just for dramatic effect.

"Ow . . ." Yang groaned and got to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't have tried to take on that guy on my own."

"Yeah . . . you probably shouldn't have . . ."

"Oh! She's alive?"

"Of course, she is, Iris."

"Where's the fun in that!?"

"Iris . . . don't just go killing off your people you don't know. At least, make them fight for it . . ."

"Maive, I don't think that's how it works."

"Well, there are some people on some shows that die so quickly."

". . . You're not helping, Yang."

"What do you know, Gray? Most characters just die off-screen."

"Like I said, it's not like one of those TV shows that you always watch. And besides, characters need more development if you're just gonna kill them off. They need refinement so that the audience will feel the emotions from their deaths. Not just trying to make them fight to the death."

In the background, Leona can be seen twitching and growling, while her teammates—plus Yang—banter about how character deaths in a freaking TV show should be handled. The conversation was cut short when Gray felt the rising heat from his partner.

"Will you guys cut it off!? We're in the middle of a freaking battlefield, in case you've forgotten!"

There was a pregnant pause. However, Gray seemed unfazed by her outburst. Despite the heat that he felt.

"Sheesh, Leona. I'm right here, you know?" She looked unamused.

"I abhor you . . ."

"I think you misunderstood abhor with adore, Leona." Coco teased. Instantly, Leona's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, eyes and mouth flapping like a fish out of water.

"Hey, Leona. She's just teasing you. You don't have to take it so seriously." Iris said with a small smile which was reassuring—somewhat. They heard a shout and someone bumped into Yang. It was Ruby, giving off a sheepish smile.

"Anyway, we're getting out of line. We need to get out of here. Now that we have someone watching our backs, we don't have to worry about being surrounded. These guys will have to get out too . . . why are they here again?" Coco asked. Instead of going back out, Ruby answered for them.

"We thought that we could help with the situation in here." The girl in a red hood—'Ruby', thought Gray—said. The situation definitely seemed pretty bad for them.

"No matter. We'll get out of here alive and in one piece. There might be no need for us to fight all of these guys at the same tim—"

"Um, excuse me for bothering! But do you mind if you students could lend a hand!?" Oobleck shouted behind them. When they turned, they saw Oobleck trying to hold off a Deathstalker. "Teams SLVR and CFVY! We'll definitely have a talk about your sense of danger after this, if we survive!"

"Riiiiiight! Massive Grimm horde and an Ancient Grimm. Definitely not the time to have a pleasant conversation."

After Ruby pointed it out, all of them went different directions to fight off the Grimm. Leona took Gray out of the ways of danger and got away from the fight. It was too dangerous for him to still be there, not with all the wounds that had accumulated on his body. Teams SLVR and CFVY—without Leona and Gray— went to help the two hunters fighting the Ancient Grimm.

"You two!" Jeremiah pointed at Maive and Iris, "Take its flank and try to distract it as long as you can." They nodded and disappeared in a cloud of dust. He turned again to face the members of Team CFVY.

"And you guys will take care of small fries that come too near to us!" He turned back to face the current problem in front of him, "Alright, Gray! What can you tell me about this guy!?" Jeremiah said, in the earpiece that he had.

"Hard shell. Poisonous blades. Acid spit. And a freaking Grimm spawner."

"Why am I not surprised!? Why didn't you tell us that before you engaged it in combat!?" Jeremiah said as he twirled his large broadsword in front of him. The moment that he hefted it, he dodged a series of strikes from the Ancient Grimm.

"Been busy! I had to lure that bastard to this place! All on my own, mind you! There was no way for me to avoid fighting."

"Sorry about that! What kind of plan did you have when you tried to kill this thing?"

". . . Nothing worked . . . had to get out of its reach just to make a plan. But . . ."

"But?"

"The legs were more brittle than the shell on its body. Taking it out should be no problem. But those freaking legs were faster than I am. Other than that I don't know anything else how to beat that . . ."

". . . Well, I guess there's no way other than that, huh?"

"Yeah . . . Gah . . . be careful with that Leona!"

"Okay, then!" Jeremiah turned to the only one beside him as he said it, with a small smile. Though, it didn't seem to be a happy one, "Isabella . . . do you have a plan?"

"Do you really think that I have a plan!? You're the leader of our team back then! You should be the one with the plan!"

There was silence from Jeremiah. But it was broken when the Queen attacked.

Its attack sent a cloud of dust their way and obscured their vision. Jeremiah sensed a levelled strike heading towards him. Putting his broadsword in front of him, he blocked the attack that sent sparks on his blade. The force of deadly blade wasn't nearly enough to make Jeremiah lose in the power struggle, but he didn't expect to have another and another and then another one to strike his sword many times.

This time, he was sent flying back. Thankfully, his wife was there to catch him.

"You're making me look bad, Bell."

"Oh, don't be a baby."

He got up and saw the teams with them holding of the Queen. A grimace formed on his face before taking on a calmer demeanour. They needed to end this quick. Something shuffled on the other side of the earpiece that he held.

"Someone, I need help here! Gray stopped responding! He's bleeding worse than I thought! I . . . I," Leona let out a choked sob, "I don't know what to do! Please help!"

Earlier, they noticed Gray covered in his own blood along with tattered shirts and trousers. Gray did say that the blades were coated with poison, indicating that he was struck by it once or more times than necessary. Who knows what type of poison this monster has?

For all that he knew, it could have a poison that can nibble away the life of a person regardless of Aura. That would mean Gray needs medical attention right this moment. But how could he when there's a large monster that could obliterate them if not watched over.

"We need some form of attack pattern. Our moves are predictable and if we're going to base with what Gray had said, a lot of firepower." That is to say if the monster had not suddenly burrowed underground and never came back again. "What the hell . . . ?"

The only indication that the Queen had already left was the commotion and disordered movement of the horde of Grimm, which made them easier to dispatch and move on to a more important objective.

Treating Gray's wounds.

"Gray!" Leona shouted as she cradled his head up in her arms. He had long abandoned his coat and shirt. This only made the sight more bloody and horrible, with blood stained bandages wrapping up his wounds. The second years never saw Leona like that before. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she kept him close. Her team had pulled her away from her partner and made room for someone with medical training.

Ruby and the others stayed back and let the professional hunters do all the work. Isabella prompted to kneel beside Gray and remove the bandages that were on him. He squirmed under the pain and groaned painfully. She did not like what she saw.

"Dear, send out our coordinates and call for a Bullhead with medics . . . His condition is critical."

Her husband was already on it before she could get back to work with Gray's wounds. After a terrible hour of waiting—and making sure that the Queen is no longer in the area—, the Bullheads were already on the clearing. A stretcher was laid out beside him and the medics lifted him off the ground, laying him over the stretcher. They carried him off and made sure that the second year teams were in the Bullhead along with Jeremiah and Isabella before going off to Beacon.

Jaune and the other first years were left behind. They weren't able to say a single word throughout the whole situation. Neither of them knowing what to do.

"Why didn't they take us with them? They know that we were just as involved with the fight as they were. We don't even know what'll happen to Gray . . ." Ruby muttered under her breath. Seemingly, Yang heard how distraught her sister was. It was her job as a big sister to try and bring her some comfort.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Ruby. You saw how he took a blow and he was sent flying here, right?" Yang consoled, "If anything, we should be the ones who needs worrying. Damn test."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She means that we still have the initiation to finish before we're officially Beacon students." Blake said.

"With all the commotion, we completely forgot to actually go back." Weiss didn't hesitate to glance at Jaune, "If only there was someone who didn't interrupt us from doing so, we would have been at Beacon by now. But I guess that from calling us back, we were able to save someone from dying harshly. Though, I didn't expect to be accompanied by four professional hunters during initiation. This . . . _Gray_ person should be thankful."

"Well, there's no need to say it like that, Weiss. He may look like that but he can take quite the beating before he'll keel over, so, he should be fine. I mean, I've known him ever since before Beacon, he took a lot more punishment from my parents before than that Grimm could dish out."

"Say what you want, Jaune; but we really need to get out of here. The sun is almost setting." True to Pyrrha's words, the sun was already near the horizon, dipping down the mountainous areas of Vytal.

"Not to worry, Ms. Nikos. I doubt the Grimm will come swarming after all of you during night time. Not after what had happened here, that is. I pray that you will be keeping this debacle a secret within the group which has participated during this event. I highly doubt all of you will be coming out of this without a word from the headmaster." Oobleck said in the same rapid voice that he always had. The group couldn't their shock at the doctor's words. The group in front of him agreed instantly, with a few vigorous bobbing of heads.

"That being said there is no need to worry about Mr. Licorice. His tenacity is one of the most highest among his peers. Beacon students are tougher than they look, especially Mr. Licorice. Not many of my students can pull off what he just did. Although the chances of his survival are low, there are different factors deterring him from recovering immediately." Oobleck nudged the sides of his fellow teacher, seeing as how some of the people in front of him were showing signs of worry again.

"What he is trying to say is, Mr. Licorice is tenacious and has come out of worse wounds than that unharmed! Well, not unharmed but . . . you get my point! But fret not! The worse has yet to come for our dear students. But there are other things worth worrying!"

"Like what?"

"Certainly, Ms. Xiao Long, you wouldn't want to face an angry Alpha Beowolf ready to burst out from hiding now, would you!?"

"Hahaha . . . I don't think facing the Grimm right now is something I want to avoid at all costs."

"Putting aside Peter's imagination, you should head back to your original tasks. Good work on helping all of us in keeping those Grimm from overpowering us." Oobleck gestured to the dissipating Grimm near the forest treeline. Some of them merely nodded in understanding, while others—namely; Nora—voiced it out. "Well, what're you waiting for!? Go on! Finish the test!"

Without a word, they followed their instructions.

 **. . .**

It took some time to make the vital signs of Gray to stabilize; and a lot more time to calm Leona down. Though, she didn't leave Gray's side. When they arrived to Beacon, they immediately sent him to the infirmary, and that was the only time that she was separated from Gray. Leona used that time to clean herself and change clothes. But after that, not even once, she hasn't left Gray's side; except maybe when she brings food for herself and for Gray—in case, he wakes up.

She didn't even attend the ceremony to name the teams this year. From what she heard from Iris, the small redhead girl became the leader of the team called RWBY, consisting of the Schnee, the raven-haired girl and the blonde bombshell that saved Gray. She still hasn't thanked her for doing that.

It was already thirty minutes past nine in the evening almost time for the curfew to take effect. But she didn't mind. She laid her head on the bedside; her hand holding Gray's. All she could think of was when he'll wake up. She didn't want to leave— thinking that when she leaves, he'll wake up and find no one to have any company. Of course, she knew that he can take care of himself. It's just that—

"It seems you're still awake, Ms. Solaris." The door creaking indicated that someone just entered and the voice just now seemed to be veiled with superiority that she almost knew who it was.

"Professor Ozpin . . ." She made to stand up but a hand stopped her in her place.

"It's quite alright, Ms. Solaris. I'm sure that you are tired. You don't need me from preventing you from any rest."

She didn't lay down her head but she kept seated right beside Gray. They remained in silence for more than a minute with Ozpin occasionally sipping from his mug and paying no attention to any details in the room but Gray, himself. Tilting her head slightly, she was curious as to why their headmaster always carry around a mug with him.

"Is there something wrong, Ms. Solaris?"

"U-uh, n-nothing, Professor."

"Hmm, if I may be so blunt, Ms. Solaris, but are perchance in some kind of relationship with Mr. Licorice?"

". . . Huh . . . ?"

"Well, don't misunderstand me for asking. I always want to be updated with the rumours here in Beacon. Even all of my colleagues are updated than I am with the trends that come with every year."

Leona was pretty sure that she couldn't hide the blush forming on her face. She could literally feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

"U-um, I'm not in any kind of relationship with my partner. He's my . . . friend." Ozpin hummed in understanding; though, the look on his face hinted on disappointment. Did he really want them to be in that kind of relationship? Though, she doesn't particularly mind if the two of them got . . . into . . . it . . .

'No! I am not falling for this idiot! And I'm sure as hell won't be falling for the same trick Iris and Coco have always done!' She thought as shook her head.

Silence engulfed the room again, save for the constant beeping of Gray's pulse rate. But then they heard a muffled groan beside Leona. She scurried over to his side in an instant.

"Gray!" She shouted immediately near her partner's head. There was no reply for a moment until they heard the groan again.

"Sheesh, Leona. I'm right here, you know?" It may have sound condescending to others and that his voice sounded a bit too hoarse but Leona could hear the mirth in it. She couldn't help but smile at Gray's response, a tear streaking down across her cheeks.

As he finally opened his eyes, he turned to the person beside him. As he did, the only reply he could get from her would be, "I absolutely abhor you . . ." He smiled not long after.

"I thought you'd probably be all over me again, telling me off or something like that." He sat upright with the help of Leona. Her fingers brushing with the bandaged shoulders; a daily reminder that he had been too reckless, again.

"I would if I could but . . ." Leona stifled an unexpected yawn that came, "I've been cooped up in this place all day, ever since we arrived. I don't think expending my energy just telling you off is gonna be worth it."

"So, you're saying I'm not worth the time?"

"Hmm, maybe? Maybe not?" He let out a small chuckle and looked straight at her.

"Haha . . . it's good to be back in Beacon." They held each other's gaze for a second or so. They didn't really bother with it.

Leona just stared directly into his darker shade of blue while he gazed at the vibrant shade of orange. The air seemed to still just for a second but for them it felt like an eternity. She was always confused with her feelings ever since she left her home, ever since she had a team and became leader . . . ever since she met her partner.

Growing very confused, she didn't know when she tried to lean in. But it was as if, everything didn't matter to her any longer. As she closed her eyes, their—

"Ahem."

—moment was interrupted. Someone just had to interfere, huh?

"I'm sorry to interrupt a moving reunion between the two of you but I'm afraid such explicit activities are not allowed here in Beacon. I suggest not doing that in front of a teacher or a member of the staff, especially in front of the headmaster, himself. Should I prefer doing that behind closed doors?" Ozpin teased.

"Wah!" Leona drew back from Gray, jumping slightly in the process. Alternating glances between Ozpin and her partner, for once in she didn't know what to do. "Uhh . . . Please excuse me!" She got up from her seat and made a beeline for the door. In a matter of seconds, she was gone.

"Pardon me for my words, Professor. But . . . you just have to ruin the moment." Ozpin didn't reply; instead, opting to sit on the place Leona was seated a while ago. "Though, is the rule about doing that within the school grounds really not allowed?" Out of curiosity, he asked.

"No, I don't think that it was ever banned in the school rules. In fact, if I remember correctly, it's the absolute opposite. Being in a school to combat the universal enemies of man and Faunus alike does seem to leave no room for the students to experience such joys of their youths." Ozpin finished with a smile, hoping that Gray would finally make a move on one of the many girls here. He was trying—no, encouraging his students to build up relationships with each other, especially intimate relations between the students.

"Huh? I never really knew that. Well, I guess that's good for others then." But apparently, he wasn't interested in it.

'That is definitely something,' Ozpin thought as he cupped his chin, 'I thought for sure that he's somewhat interested in Ms. Solaris. But presumably, that would've applied to Ms. Adel as well. This is going to be harder than I thought.'

"Let's cast aside all trivial matters for now, Mr. Licorice. You've probably guessed by now that I'm not here to talk about the relationships of my students, would I?"

"Well, I've already guessed that ever since I woke up . . . Is something the matter, Professor?"

"I've heard about what happened during the excursion. The Queen was a formidable enemy. You got hurt many times than you should have."

"Oh, yeah. I remember the poison from those blades. Nearly sent me into shock the first time around."

"Yes, I remember from Jeremiah's report about that the poison was powerful enough that even someone with Aura can make them feel the effects of it. Not many people could've done what you've done."

"Was anybody else hurt besides me?"

"There were but they were only minor enough that all they needed were bandages and some pain pills."

"Seems pretty lax though."

"Believe me, Mr. Licorice. The members of the medical staff here are very trustworthy."

"Can you blame me? I was pretty much unconscious after the fight."

"If I remember correctly, the medics of this school brought you here half-dead and managed to revive you three times on the way here. _Believe me_ , Mr. Licorice. They are exceptional and gives quality service if needed."

"Well, I suppose, you're right, Professor."

"Regardless, tell me about the Grimm that you encountered."

". . . . . . It wasn't anything I've encountered before. That . . . thing got me more than a few times. I can barely move the second time it got me here," He touched his own bandaged shoulder, wincing lightly when he did, "The poison it had was deadly. Never did I felt paralyzed in my entire life."

"Hmm, is that also applicable to the past encounter that you had? Or is it merely from this type of Grimm?" Gray stiffened. In one closer observation, his hands were trembling. He closed his hands and eyes before taking in a huge breath.

". . . No, it was nothing like that monster. If I had to compare the two . . . the latest one would've looked like a freaking pup. It's nothing compared to that monster."

"Even still, you were injured—if not, almost killed by the same Grimm that you call a pup. However, with this _monster_ that you call . . . you were left alive and still in one piece and that was when you were still a child. Mr. Licorice, how can you say that this Queen that we have is less troublesome than the Grimm you encountered years ago?"

"Surely you jest, Professor. I've faced both of them and returned alive and in one piece."

"That is not the question that I asked for, Mr. Licorice . . ." Gray was silenced and didn't speak any longer. Intent on gazing the hem of the sheets that draped over his body.

His past . . . a certain part of his memory which he would gladly loved to seal away in a blink of an eye. The more that he thought of it, the stronger the desire to sweep it under the rug.

The silence dragged on longer than Ozpin had anticipated.

"You don't know what I faced back then, Professor. It was far more terrifying than the ones we faced today. I still have nightmares about what happened that day; and it is not something so easily forgotten." Ozpin felt the pain that Gray had in his eyes. Sympathy swam through his body but . . . he would show it later than now.

For the time being, this was all that he'd need.

"I understand, Mr. Licorice. I will not pry any longer and let you have your rest. I'll contact Team SLVR to tell them that you had awoken." The pain had lessened in Gray's body. Just thinking about that monster brought unbearable pain in his body. "Though, I don't think it will be necessary. Ms. Solaris has probably taken the liberty of telling team SLVR about your wake."

"Ah, it's no problem, Professor. Thank you for visiting me at this hour."

"Well then, without further ado, I bid you farewell, Mr. Licorice. I wish for you have a safe recovery." Ozpin left silently as he had come in. With a tired sigh, he laid back his head to the pillow behind. His eyes drooping down like lead. Maybe a few hours of sleep doesn't sound so bad . . .

Eventually, sleep took him.

 **. . .**

"Dad!" Jaune shouted, while running to the Bullhead about to take off from a nearby landing pad. He woke up a little early than necessary but it was all for two reasons. Firstly; to visit Gray in the infirmary, and the other; to finally confront his own father.

Before Beacon, he wasn't in the most positive terms with his father. More like, they were in disagreement. He couldn't help but feel the guilt that he had and the disappointment in his father's eyes when he left.

However, that didn't stop him from becoming someone who would follow his dreams.

Jeremiah and his mother, Isabella, were on a ramp of a Bullhead. But were stopped when Jaune called out to them.

"Ah! Jaune!" Isabella exclaimed, leaving behind her husband to greet her son.

"Mom—Ugh!" He was engulfed in a warm hug; though the arms that wrapped around behind his back tightened.

"Oh! I was so worried! It looks like you finally got what you always dreamed of, right? I can't wait to tell your sisters about this!" She said, while still clinging on to Jaune.

"Mom!—Stop!" Reluctantly, she let go of Jaune; but kept her hands tightly on his shoulders. In any other day, he would've let his mother indulged him a bit. But today, he had something else to do. "Thanks, mom. I couldn't have done it without all of you." He smiled.

"As long as, you're happy, Jaune." With conviction in his eyes, he turned to his father, standing off to the side. He looked just as imposing as ever, Arms crossed with a calm expression. A man that Jaune always looked up to.

"Dad . . ." He said, drawing the man's attention. Even though, they separated with bad terms, he could still see the warmth in Jeremiah's eyes as he looked over him.

"You've grown stronger, Jaune." Jeremiah simply said. Jaune let out a nervous chuckle.

"Y-yeah, thanks." There was an awkward silence that followed. Jaune squirmed with the shuffling of his feet. The man looked just as uncomfortable as him, cold sweat visible on his forehead.

'Hah, like father and son, I guess.' Isabella thought as she witnessed the awkward situation between them.

"U-um, dad?" Jaune started, dispelling the awkwardness aside and replacing it with a tense one.

"Yes, Jaune?"

"Uh . . . I'm sorry about what happened then and I just wanted to say that . . . uh . . . why is it so hard to say it?" He muttered with a defeated look. Jeremiah noticed and sympathized with him. Arc men were always afraid to express their own feelings. But he has already conquered that fear.

"Don't worry, Jaune. I'm not mad at you if you must know. Nor am I disappointed in you." Jaune could only stare in awe at his father's words. It was the complete opposite of what happened when he left. "In fact, I should say that I'm proud of what you have become. You've gotten into Beacon with little difficulty than I expected and you became a leader of your own team without any help from me. If anything, I should be the one who's sorry. I'm sorry for not listening to you before."

Jaune had no words to convey what he felt; if he did, it would probably be elated. Never had he felt happier than he is now. A smile graced his lips before someone spoke.

"Well, what are you two waiting for?" A familiar voice said and Jaune felt big arms wrap him up in a hug. He looked to the side and saw his mother chuckling. He would've laughed, if the person hugging him wasn't unconsciously breaking his spine.

Thankfully for his spine, Jeremiah let go.

"Well, this is nice and all, but we should get going. But your sisters will get out of hand if we're not there immediately."

"Okay, say hello to them for me." Jaune said. His parents got up the ramp and inside the Bullhead. He felt the heavy load off of his shoulders after this. He was forgiven and now the only thing that he needs to do is worry about his studies.

"We will and Jaune?" Jeremiah called out. He perked up and looked up at the Bullhead lifting off the ground. "No reckless heroism like Gray. Your sisters will get angry with you for that."

"Hahaha, don't worry! I won't!" Jeremiah nodded and closed the ramp with a switch. The Bullhead flew off towards the direction of Vale, where his home is.

Now there was still some time before classes start, maybe he should visit the infirmary. Gray must be bored out of his mind. But then again, his stomach started rumbling.

 **. . .**

Gray lay down on his bed in the dull infirmary. With his exemption from classes, he was left with so much time that he didn't know what to do. Leona and the others might be preparing for classes so he couldn't really ask them to come to ease his boredom. That is if he brought his scroll with him.

With this much time, he would waste it by training—but that would require strenuous activity. The nurse did say that he should take it easy for a while. Maybe he should just up and leave? No, that would just cause trouble for everyone. How troublesome . . .

Maybe, he should just take some sleep then? That didn't sound too bad actually. In every free time that he could get, he would squeeze in some time for some sleep. All those times in the Badlands made him a hardened survivor that every little sound made him awake. But in here, there's nothing to kill him.

He closed his eyes and calmed himself for some sleep. But when he did, the door to the room opened. Ah, it was probably just the nurse or someone looking for her. He didn't bother opening his eyes and tried again. Though; he did notice how the person sat on the chair beside his bed.

'A visitor?' He thought. He opened his eyes and darted it to his side. There, right beside him, was Yang Xiao Long in her Beacon uniform. She seemed distracted that she didn't notice how Gray was looking at her. He heard her inhale and finally turned to him.

"Whoa!" She recoiled back and fell off her chair . . . She seems jumpy today. Gray got up and gave out a chuckle. At least today, he wouldn't be too bored.

"Surprised?" He asked.

"Oh! Definitely!" She snapped back.

"Pretty snarky today, aren't we?"

"Well, I didn't really expect it to be like that."

"If you're gonna surprise someone, don't do that with me. I can't be really startled. We have Iris."

"You mean, the small girl in your team? She's a real _fox,_ you know?" Yang gave a large smile. Nice pun, but she can do better than that.

"Yeah, and don't let her hear you say that. She'll rip out your spine for that. For the record, I'd give you a four out of ten for that pun. She's not really foxy. That would be up Maive's alley."

"Somewhat, I believe you. And who's Maive? Was it the girl with the sunglasses or the girl with the rabbit ears? Or maybe it was the one with too much armour?"

"Maive's the one with the bow. The girl with the sunglasses was Coco Adel, leader of Team CFVY; Velvet Scarlatina—the ever timid member—was the one with ears and the last one was Leona Solaris, my partner and leader of Team SLVR. To add it up, the other two members of Team CFVY would be Fox Alistair and Yatsuhashi Daichi. We're the rowdiest bunch of the whole second years."

"Hmm, that sounds debatable."

"Yeah, it does, doesn't?" The two shared a laugh, "Oh, right. Before I forget, thanks for saving my skin that time."

"Huh? When was that?"

"Back in the forest. Back when I was pinned down by that Grimm. You remember now?"

"Yeah, I pulled that blade outta your shoulder that time. Got cut myself too."

"More like you violently pushed me out of it—wait! Did you say you were cut?"

"Right on my palm, when I tried to pull out the blade. Why is that?" Yang revealed a bandaged hand in front of him. How was she still able to resist the poison? Ah, now that he remembers it. Yang only got there. That would mean she still had plenty of Aura. His was already depleted and was only running on fumes. Maybe, it wasn't at all weird for that to happen.

"No, it's nothing. But you sure you're okay with that cut? The blade was coated with poison, after all. See, what it did to me?" He gestured to the bed and to his bandaged self.

"Yeah, it seems the poison was negated by the Aura that I have. The nurse examined it and she said that I should be fine."

"That's good then."

"Yeah, it is." There was a constant ringing of a ringtone that he heard somewhere before from Yang's pockets. She pulled out a scroll and tapped it.

[Yang!] Someone shouted from the other side of the scroll. The voice was also familiar for him. It sounded like Ruby. [Where are you!?]

"I'm in the infirmary, little sis. Why're you yelling by the way?"

[Why? Why!? We have classes right now! It's 8:55! We're supposed to be attending Professor Port's class today. Weiss is not really in the best of moods.] The call was cut off when someone else shouted on the other side of the call. He could only guess that it was Weiss, judging from the high pitch of the scream just now.

"I guess that's my queue to get outta here. I don't want Weiss to be all over my sister again."

"Sounds just like Leona and I. Though; she was the one scolding me." She got up and turned to leave the place when Gray called out to her. "Wait. Weren't you here for something? You're probably not just here to have some small talk, right?"

"Oh! Yeah! Forgot about that." On the other pocket, she pulled out another scroll that was darker in contrast with her lighter one. "I passed by your partner earlier and asked me to give you this."

"My scroll? Why'd she do that?"

"Asked the same reason and said that you might kill yourself from boredom." She snickered at the end as she gave the scroll to Gray. He opened it and it was indeed his.

"Thanks, now I possibly owe you lot more now." She toothily grinned at him with a wink.

"Well, I guess I'll have to keep it coming your way then. See ya." Now, she has definitely left the room.

Now that he had his scroll, he wouldn't be really bored. He'll have to thank Leona for that one as well. She may not look like it but the girl cares.

Gray opened his scroll, when a thought struck him. It has been a long time since he had thought about doing it, precisely three years, actually. But now is a good time than later. Looking at his contacts, he scrolled down the list and found the one number that he had dreaded to call for years. But there's no turning back, he promised to call, after all.

He pressed the call button and waited a few more seconds. The person picked up and the time to face his fears that he avoided has come.

[Hello?] On the other end, there was a short black haired girl. He stared at her sapphire-like orbs as it did to him. With white porcelain skin, she looked like a living doll. Her pigtailed hair was black much like his, however; hers was shorter than the girls that he knew of.

She stared back at him with her blue eyes wide with shock. He felt uncomfortable just being stared at by her.

[Big brother . . .]

"Hey there, Ein. How's it hanging?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hellooooo! BloodyCow is back! Ein has made her appearance!**

 **I've been busy lately. With all the whole moving out of the house and all the games and all the parties that needed attending. It was a hectic Christmas vacation. But it was fun!**

 **Now, moving on! Ein, who is an OC character(obviously), has finally showed herself after so many mentions in the earlier chapters. She'll be coming in a lot more in the later chapters.**

 **Now for the pairing. If possible, I want to know what you guys think about the pairings. I still haven't thought about it clearly; though the Main OC already has one, what I'm talking about is Jaune and co.**

 **Just let me know what pairing you guys like for Jaune. This is a romance fic after all.**

 **This is BloodyCow! Over and Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellooooo! BloodyCow is here! But I have to say, I had a pretty shitty week. Caught a freaking fever and was diagnosed with freaking dengue! Dengue! I was confined in bed for more than a week and I still feel pretty much like shit after having recovered from it.**

 **Anyways, full A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Just my OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

[Big Brother . . .] It has been a long time ever since he heard her say that—so long, since he felt relaxed at the sound his sister's voice. Relief washed over him, like a bucket of cold water suddenly poured to his entire body. A cold but pleasant feeling.

"Hey there, Ein. How's it hanging?" The anxiety that he felt was no longer there. A smile crept up to his face as he regarded the shocked look from his sister.

[How did you know this number?] She doesn't seem too keen to see her older brother at this time, instead deciding to question him. He would to, if she suddenly called.

"Come on now, Ein. Is it such a crime to call my little sister out of the blue?" He joked. But confusion just rises up in her eyes. They were both the same—can't convey their own feelings very well. It must've been a family trait.

There was a silence that enveloped them. Gray sat on his hospital bed wondering what she's thinking.

[But brother . . . you left us. You left me . . .] She didn't so much as to make it sound like she was hurt. But the way her eyes seem to glisten, Gray got the idea of what she truly wanted to say.

"I know," He said firmly, "and I'm sorry for what I did—for everything that I did. I didn't even know what came over me. Everything that I did was all on a whim. Nothing was ever planned that time. Heck, I didn't even know what your scroll number was." A bitter chuckle left from his lips.

Now that he thought about it, he really didn't have anything in mind when he left. A purpose for what he did? He had nothing. That was why he felt so ashamed when he did so. He never called back because he knew that there would be the disappointed looks of the people that he knew. The looks from his pseudo-guardians, the Arc siblings, and most of all, his sister. He couldn't believe that he'll live through that experience if he did. The momentary pause of disappointment that would pass on her face.

"I regret everything that had happened . . . I was lost—gone out for something I don't even know of. No reason for me to do that. So . . . forgive this foolish older brother of yours for doing something so selfish and leaving you behind, okay?"

She didn't say a word; her calm face was evidence for that. The quietness was all he got as a response from her. She looks so mature now than the past. A strong figure. He felt pride welling up inside him. But it looks like he won't be forgiven so easily, after all.

[Brother . . . Are you free now?]

". . . Huh?" Abruptly, she said something completely out of line. Her next words were something that made him more confused than ever.

[Can we meet in Vale today?]

"What!?"

 **. . .**

Her sword struck down, sputtering out black fluid from the metallic body from the open wound—a robot, if you say. Several other bots were scattered around her. The combat arena was the only area lit in the dark room.

She shoved her shield to a charging bot and managed to crush it with force. She kept running, however, and made several other bots to stumble. The bots piled up and she crushed it against a wall. Metal crashing with concrete. She backed away and spun on her heels, as she used her momentum to lash out her sword at the oncoming bots. None survived.

"Ha!" She gave out a cry, as she plunged her sword to the last training bot in the arena. The bots in this area were too easy to handle. She was pretty proud of what she had done here.

"Good job, Leona. You've greatly improved ever since we started here at Beacon." Someone said from the sidelines. Leona recognized it, as the person approached.

"Ah! Maive!" Maive Viridian stood at the side of the arena with a towel and a cold water bottle, in her school uniform; though the same could be said for her as well.

"You must be tired. Here." She handed out the bottle and the towel. Leona happily took them.

"Thanks! By the way, why are you here? Weren't you supposed to be helping Iris with her new experiment?"

"Her . . . experiments require volatile substances, complicated machineries and delicate care. You do know I'm not particularly adept in any of those categories; so, you could say that I'll just get in the way." Leona gave a chuckle, filled with mirth.

"Hahaha, yeah. I forgot about that. But we should hope that her experiments won't go overboard like last time. She's like a mad scientist." She saw Maive shook her head.

"It's not 'like', Leona. Because she is a _mad_ scientist." The two of them shared a laugh as they moved back to the benches. Only those in the team of theirs know what Iris' true nature is. A mad scientist who likes to make experiments on her weapons. Weekly, she changes her type of weapon and currently, she wearing the same one as she used back in initiation two days ago.

"Yes, a mad scientist with freakishly insane strength. Not to mention, her energetic outbursts whenever she gets a new idea for a weapon. I'm starting to think that I'm leading a team with unique personalities."

"I cannot even fathom the idea that that's what we are. A knight-like princess for a leader with a good heart with good intentions; a genius but mad Faunus with the tendency to go on a craze run; an ex-assassin that who can't even kill a lifeform; and, a sarcastic joking survivor from the Badlands who can dispatch the Grimm in a blink of an eye. Really though, you're in so much trouble, Leona." Even though the descriptions were depreciating at best, she showed a smile to her leader; whereas, Leona was not the least disturbed by what she said.

"Come on now, Maive. Don't say that much about yourself. Many people still don't know what you really are after all."

"Yes, I know. It was a wonder that you, Gray and Iris accepted me so easily." She fiddled with the empty water bottle with her hands.

"Yeah," Leona laughed, "Who would've thought that Maive Viridian, the coolest girl in school, would be someone with a very dark past. An agent from a dangerous organization, working in the shadows. Well, we definitely didn't expect that from you. We thought you'd be like a princess, who ran away from the castle of her parents—Gray was the one who thought about that one."

"If anything, you're the princess here, Leona. Moving here to Beacon and running away from your parents' high social status, that's definitely something a princess would do."

"Shut it . . ." Leona laughed it off. The two of them remained in comfortable silence; relative comfort visible in their visage. That is, until Leona's scroll rang.

The scroll said that Gray was calling. Hesitantly, she touched the button and the image popped up with Gray's smiling face. He should still be at the infirmary right now, but the clothes that he wore said otherwise.

"Gray, what is it this time? Please don't tell me you've gone off to fight more Grimm that you can't beat? We've already have enough of that ever since your own Grimm excursion." Despite the scolding, Gray laughed it off.

[Hahaha, don't be like that Leona. You know that I'm still not physically capable to fight yet. I've asked the nurse to be discharged today actually.] Gray was the same as always, giving little information as possible.

"Yeah, fine. Do you want me to pick you up then? Some partner you are . . ."

[Oh! Nothing like that! I'm just here to tell you that I'm leaving to Vale, so don't expect me to be in the infirmary.]

"But aren't you still injured? I doubt the headmistress will allow an injured student wander around Vale all by your lonesome." It wasn't Leona who scolded him. Instead, it was Maive, who scooted over to Leona's side as she said this. "What appears to be the matter oh so fearless warrior?" She said in an unusual haughty tone that suited her.

[Oh, Maive, huh? What are you two doing? Ah! Actually . . . nevermind. I just called to tell you guys where I'm going! Don't want another issue like the Ancient Grimm now, would we? See ya later then! I'll be back before curfew!] The call abruptly ended with the image turning black. There were no words exchanged after Gray's sudden call. However, one thought did pass through Maive's mind as she regarded her companion.

Fearing for the worse, she turned to Leona and she knew what her reaction would be.

'Oh, no. Why must you always provoke our leader like that, Gray?' As she had thought, a very dangerous aura permeated in the room. The source? The one seating next to her.

"That Gray!" She leapt out of the way as Leona's immediate surrounding bursts into flames. "That Gray always does what he only wants to do! He has no regard for the team or for his own leader! When I get my hands on him . . . !"

The sight made Maive chuckle, if only, a little bit before calmly looking over her teammate. As always, nothing ever changes in their little team. Nonetheless, she needed to save the room before it turns into ashes. She needed to distract her somehow.

"Anyways, Leona . . . how's your relationship with Gray?"

"What!? You dare mention his name!?"

'Oh . . . crap . . . wrong choice . . . and I incurred the wrath of the princess. I guess Iris and Coco are the only ones capable of bringing her to that flustered state.' She thought.

"U-um, no! It was just a slip of my tongue! Uh . . . That's right! Why don't we have a girls' outing? Just the three of us? Today?" She desperately exclaimed, hoping that Leona's line of thought would stray from her previous . . . issue.

Thankfully, she calmed down, much to their dilemma. "An outing?" She asked curiously. The flames that erupted were somewhat dimming.

"Yeah! Yeah! We'll go to that famous restaurant that recently opened up in Vale. I'm sure Iris will go with us, that way our room won't be at risk for any explosions or chemicals. Besides, all of us got a free pass for today's classes from the headmistress, so I think it'll be fine to go out for today." After the day with the Ancient Grimm, Glynda announced to them that they, Teams SLVR and CFVY, will have free passes from classes for today and the next. For them to catch up to some needed rest.

"It's true that Iris' experiments are becoming more dangerous as they go . . . alright, then! Let's have a little break and get out!" To her relief, the flames finally died down and her teammate was back to her normal cheery self. Sometimes, Leona can become more volatile than any experiment Iris' can procure, if someone deliberately pushed her buttons. Gray owes Maive quite a bit for cleaning up his own mess.

 **. . .**

Vale proper. A city with one of the most population in all of Remnant was one of the most visited places, despite the advanced technology in Atlas, the budding culture of Mistral and the warm climate of Vacuo. Though, it may not seem like a city with many attractions to bring tourists in from different places in the world.

But Vale houses one of the best combat academies, rivaling that of Atlas. Another thing to notice would be the upcoming Vytal Festival which is held every year in different kingdoms, and this year, Vale would be the host for it. However, even if the event was still months away, Vale was unusually crowded.

That was what Gray had thought when he was waiting under the shade of a tree in the Vale Park. It was also sunny outside; he wondered whether the waiting would kill him first or the heat.

"Brother!" A voice snapped him out of his reverie. He turned in time to see his sister running towards him. A very cheerful look on her face. He had never seen her so happy before. Well, not since he had taken her out to sightsee in Vale the last time.

Saying that his sister was cute was an understatement. When she arrived, a lot of men and women turned their eyes to the 14-year-old girl running towards her brother. Many of them could be seen giving Ein a warm smile as she passed by them. She wore a summer dress as well as sandals and a hat, in her hands could be seen a small handbag that was white in color. Looks like her sister was dressed up in a summer outfit.

He could've greeted her back and compliment her, but that was way back then before there were any complications in their lives. Guilt could be felt at the pit of his heart, knowing what he did to his sister. The pain gnawing him.

"Hey, Ein . . ." He said halfheartedly, the confidence that he usually displayed wasn't there. What he didn't expect, however, was a freaking punch to his gut. It was strong enough that he could feel the force that drove in. He expected the usual clingy sister that he had. Now, he had a violent sister that wouldn't hesitate to drill her fist into her own brother.

"That's for leaving," She punched him again for good measure. He groaned and collapsed on the ground. How can someone so small make him collapse on the floor? He had training for goodness sake. "And that's for not coming back!"

"H-how can you do this to your own brother . . . ?"

"What are you talking about? You deserve this much punishment from what you did. Be glad that I only did this much when you know that there should've been something more." She had become so stubborn and conceited. She reminded him of a certain ice queen.

"I understand the whole 'punishment' thing, but don't you think that doing it in public is a really good idea?" He got up himself and stood at his full height. His sister was a full head shorter than he was. But his sister was no slouch either. She kept the same arrogant expression that she now held. He could tell that she already started training her physique. A huntress type of training, huh?

"I don't really mind. It's something that you deserve. I bet that uncle did the same thing to you when the two of you met, right? I heard. You and a bunch more hunters went out to fight some large mass of Grimm. He said that everything's fine for now . . . but I'm not so sure." Apparently, she had become so smart too. He's afraid that Leona would instantly become so friendly with her.

"I can't believe Jeremiah told you that. I was sure that Isabella would try to make him shut up about everything that had happened." Their uncle—Jeremiah—was not a man to tell everything that happens with every covert op that he did. He shared some with him but that's it. Emphasis on _some._

"He did promise us that he would tell everything that would happen."

"Wait, how did you guys know about that? About him and Isabella going on a mission?"

"We were having dinner when uncle went to get the phone. When he returned, he got that scary expression that makes you want to hide and get away from it. So, we knew it had to be a mission." Gray let out a laugh at how conniving his sister was becoming.

"I think the Arc sisters are giving too much of an influence on you. You've been hanging out with Daisy and Lily too much."

"How can you tell?"

"Hmph, I'm your brother. I've gotta at least know what type of people your hanging out with. Trust me with that." Daisy and Lily Arc—the younger twins of the Arc sisters—were the mischievous type of girls that likes to become the ones with control. He knew that they were only doing it for fun but sometimes he doesn't know.

"How're the other girls, right now? They must be so busy to let you wander off on your own to Vale without someone looking after you."

"Amy dropped me off here, and then went to work on the restaurant." Amethyst Arc—the eldest of the Arc siblings—has a job as a chef in a rapidly growing restaurant. He knows this through the information given to him by the headmaster as one of the conditions of working for him. He was glad that he accepted it now.

"Ah, Amy. I heard that she's getting married a few months ago, but broke it off. What happened with that?"

"Don't know . . . all I heard was that he suddenly left and she kicked him in the balls. Had to say that guy was already getting on my nerves whenever he enters the house. Although, I'm curious . . . nevermind." Gray looked at his sister with a relieved look on him. Nine years ago—or maybe more, he would've thought that his sister will grow up in an environment where caution would be a daily routine. If she hadn't been injured, he and she may still be living in the Badlands a while longer than they should have been.

"What's with that look, brother? Come on, let's get going! I'm starving." She grabbed and pulled him by his arm and let her take him where she wanted. It may have been still early in the day, but not really too early to have lunch, his stomach grumbled at the mention of some food. He can indulge with his little sister for now if that's what it takes to make her more sensible to talk to.

"Where are we going, Ein?" He would let him take her anywhere, with a few exceptions of seafood and some kind of clothing store. He swore to never enter one with a female again. His wallet couldn't take the entire burden.

"To Amy's, of course!" There was also that.

"Wait! I don't think I'm ready to face them, yet! Any of them!"

"You'll be fine. You were fine when we met, right?"

"Ignoring the fact that you doubled me over, it wasn't pleasant but somehow I had the need to since you're my sister. But meeting with one of the Arc sisters, especially the eldest one? That's just like throwing paper into a freaking tornado! I'll be ripped to shreds!"

"Then all the more lovely!" She's crazy. But somehow, he can understand why Leona was always so frustrated with him.

They arrived shortly in front of a decently sized restaurant, going by the name _Crimson Leaf Restaurant_. It wasn't bland with its cream white exterior; along with flowers to make it livelier by the doorway. A cobbled path leads to the entrance of the restaurant. From the outside, he wasn't so sure if he was just outside another family home.

"Are you sure this is it?" He asked.

"Of course, it is. I thought you knew?"

"I don't. I only knew that she works as a chef in a restaurant. That's what I got from Ozpin." He clamped his mouth shut; suddenly realizing what he had done.

"What do you mean by that, Big Brother?" His sister has mastered the art of dangerous aura, he thought. He squirmed under her gaze, noticeably shrinking back in fear. Really, what happened when he was gone?

"O-oh! It's nothing!"

"It doesn't sound like _nothing_ to me . . ." He managed a weak smile but even that was shot down by looking at his sister. "Is the headmaster one of the reasons why my big brother left years ago? If so, he's in so much trouble."

"Hehe . . ." The door to the restaurant opened with a click. At first, he didn't know who it was. But after looking closely, he already knew.

"Hey! The two of you! Stop loitering in front! If you want to get in, then get in . . . already . . . huh? Ein?" Yes, it was Amethyst Arc. Although, he can't be so sure with all of the Arc sisters having the same color hair. She wore a white chef's robe, indicating enough that she was the one making all the meals here.

"Amy! Look who've I found?" His sister gestured to all of him. Every part of his body froze in an instant; like all of his senses were on high alert and a very dangerous threat was observing him. Needless to say, all of this was just his imagination. After years of hardened resolution, it all faltered after a glance at one of the women that he feared so much despite being a civilian.

He tried to force his legs to move but a hand clasped on his shoulder. Amethyst Arc examined him from head to toe. With a hand cupping her chin, she hummed thoughtfully.

"How many years has it been since we last met?" There came the sudden question from Amethyst . . .

"U-um . . . three?" He questioned himself, the lack of his usual demeanor evident in the way he talked. But Amethyst didn't know that. She knew the overprotective brother who would never leave Ein's side whenever possible.

"Oh! Three years, huh? It's been that long already? You really grew up, Gray! I bet girls are eating at the palm of your hand, right? Well, let's forget about that for now! Ein's about to explode from all that talk. But still, you sure have grown. I wouldn't mind if you let your big sis go on some dinner date with you, huh?"

"Amy!" Ein refuted for him and it was right where it should be. All this talk about girls and dates were giving him a headache. He wasn't really keen on having a relationship at the prime of his youth. He'd rather waste it by having some fun. Although, he wasn't so sure if that's how it should be spent.

Amethyst gave out a hearty laugh, not befitting her rather graceful nature. He forgot about this one. She was always the obnoxious type of girl, too busy to actually put some work in what she does. Maybe that's also the reason why her fiancée left her? Somehow, he understood everything.

"Don't be like that, Ein! I'm only joking! Besides, I don't think any girls will be nearing him with a snarky girl like you. I bet that they'll be running for the hills once they see you!" He gave a smile despite the rowdy nature that she displayed. He wondered if all of that was just a front hiding her true feelings.

"On different matters, are there any vacant seats at the moment? Brother promised that he would treat me to some lunch."

"I didn't promise anything, lil sis." He bumped her head with his closed fist. "We're just here to have some lunch. Something that I definitely owe her." His hand rested on the top of her head for a moment, before being violently removed by his sister, leveling a glare at Gray. He stared right back at her.

They heard Amethyst giggle over there little dispute, "Well, I'm glad to see that nothing had changed between the two of you. Why don't you guys come in? The heat is killing me." Falling in step with her, they entered the homey restaurant and felt a chill breeze wash over them. It felt refreshing.

The restaurant was packed with customers from various lifestyles. Some of them had to be the common folk that want to have some home-cooked food. Others were hunters and people that just seem to relax and enjoy the service of the restaurant. Now, he wasn't so sure if his wallet could handle something about this.

"There are some vacant seats at that area. Just seat where you want and a waitress will come for you. Don't worry, Gray. Ein has done this a lot more times than you did. So, just follow her lead." He saw Ein puff out her chest, as if it was something to be proud of. But somehow, he couldn't feel anything bad from it.

"Ah, come on then Ein. We wouldn't want to inflate your ego now, would we?" An elbow struck his side and winced at the pain. His Aura flashing, telling him that his Aura took most of the damage but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. How did she, someone without Aura, even hurt him?

"Over here, brother . . ." She was already moving towards their seats. She led him towards the other side of the building, passing through the mazes of tables and people. Gray followed her to a table beside a window—the window taking more than half of the wall.

Outside was the commercial prefecture of Vale. That being said, a lot of people visit this part of Vale, which is not limited to only civilians but also hunters and soldiers. He could see the clothing store that Coco always visits—oh, wait! He could see her in there right now, actually.

"Brother, are just gonna stand there gawking at people outside or are you going to sit down with me?"

He saw her sit down at one side of the table while he sat opposite her. If there was any indication that his sister only wanted some quietness at the moment, she really made it show by keeping her lips tight and eyes darting everywhere except him. But just like before her, he doesn't look like he's ready talk just yet.

"I'll be going to the restroom to wash my hands. Can you tell the waitress to hold on for a moment?"

"The waitress is still not here yet so I don't think you have to worry about missing out an order." She nodded and slowly left the table, navigating through the tables and crowd. Now, he was glad that they got here earlier than most. If they weren't, he and Ein would be just like the people waiting by the entryway.

"Hello! Welcome to Crimson Leaf! What will our dear guest have today?" It was a good thing that he hid his surprise very well when the waitress arrived. He wasn't particularly sure how the girl even manages to suppress her presence so much. The girl in question was wearing a short sleeved white blouse with an apron and blue skirt that reached the knees. Gold unkempt hair framed her small cute face, if he had to guess, her age would be about 15 years old. He also had to keep in mind how familiar this girl is again.

"Pearl?" He asked the waitress. From his point of view, she looked like one of the Arc sisters, a year older than Ein. How can she not recognize him from this distance?

"That's me, mister . . . ?"

"It's me, Gray." The girl widened her eyes but instantly narrowed it down, doubt evident on her face. He couldn't help the tug on his lips when he saw the faint smile on hers. Along with the twins, Pearl Arc has her own set of mischiefs when it comes to having fun. It also helped that she was near Ein's age that time.

"I'm not sure about that. The Gray that I know was broody . . . and gloomy. You don't look like either."

"They're both the same and no; I was never like that in the first place since I lived at your place for a year. I was always the laid back person who'd sit outside for hours doing nothing."

"That's what I said! Broody and gloomy."

"I . . . . . . I gotta admit there is some merit in that."

"Right!?" She seems happy for some reasons. But Gray was just glad that this one was not out for his blood or at least for now, but he knows for sure that if the one of the nicest girls in the family isn't going to sell him out, he's safe with them.

'Let's see; Amy: Check. Robyn: No. Noir: No. Pearl: Check. Daisy and Lily: No. Lastly, Jade: No. I guess, so far, so good. At least, there's not one of them out there doing a manhunt . . . I'll ask Ein later about that one. Or maybe Jaune would be a better choice?'

"But I never thought I'd see you again! Amy was getting worried about what might happen to Ein if something were to happen to you!"

"So, Amy's more worried about Ein's welfare than mine?" He smiled weakly when Pearl nodded vigorously, "Well, of course she would be. Ein's practically your sister now. It wouldn't be too weird to you guys if you consider her as family already."

"Well, she wouldn't be there in the house if you two didn't come along. Now, it's livelier than we expected! Of course, with the sole exception of big bro leaving. That was a bummer. Daisy and Lily will miss him."

"And you won't?"

"I'm technically here in Vale on my weekdays to help with Amy in the restaurant. Add in to the fact that all of us sisters would go out of here once in a while to play. It never gets dull with all of us around, like your sister would always say!" Speaking of his sister . . .

"Oh, Pearl!" He heard Ein say as she approached the table and pulled Pearl into one of her hugs, "I forgot that you work here too! That seems to slip my mind nowadays."

"Meh, don't worry about it! Even mom doesn't always remember what all of us have for breakfast!"

"I thought she always remember what you guys would eat. I remember her reciting all of your favourites one by one. Hell, even Amy was shocked when Isabella said it out loud."

"That's beside the point! Anyways, what'll you guys be having today?"

"I'll just have what brother's having."

"You sure about that lil sis? I might pick something awful."

"You wouldn't pick something that'll upset your stomach, brother. It's against your nature and besides, I doubt you'll be missing this chance to eat out some of Amy's best meals." Pearl and Gray shared a knowing look before turning to Ein.

"Then we'll just have to leave it to the chef to choose for us. Anything will do, Pearl."

"Gotcha! Drinks?"

"I'll just have some coffee. Some tea for Ein."

"Ginger tea, please."

"Okay then! I'll be back with coffee and tea. I'll let you know what you guys will have later." With that, Pearl left the two of them alone as she tended to the other customers.

"She's definitely maturing. Hah, I just hope they won't be as rowdy as their older sisters."

"Oh, their definitely getting rowdy as the years go by. Only made rowdier when Jaune left. Rowdier when aunt and uncle left for the mission. But that doesn't mean there's no order. Noir and Robyn would take charge the moment Amy leaves for work. It's amazing how those two can work together at dire times."

"I can see that happening somewhat. How are those two?"

"Their fine. A bit tamer than the last time you've seen them."

"That's good. Let's just hope that their not slacking off on some schoolwork."

"Who do you think they got that from, big brother?" He managed a weak laugh when he's accused of something. But his laughter would always get shut down the moment his sister's glare would shoot through him.

"Then, how's the youngest? I bet she feels lonely after her big brother left her behind for Beacon."

"Hah, yeah. It's just as you said Jade's pretty down on the dumps as of late. Always following him behind wherever he goes. Now, she doesn't even know what to do."

"Reminds me of someone just like that years ago."

"Yes, years ago, brother. But that's it. After leaving, what happened after that?" . . . okay! That turned heavy in an instant. "You never came back to the life that you promised to live. Instead, you went back to the life that you knew after dumping me off to some family that I don't even know of."

"The Arcs aren't just some family that was needed for a place to let you stay. It was also the life that you needed and wanted; a life with a family remember?"

"But how can I live what I want when my own brother just leaves me and never comes back after all these years? Did you really think that'll be the end of it? After apologizing, you'd just come back like nothing happened?"

"I already said that I'm sorry, Ein. I was fourteen that time. Did you really think that I thought things through? People that age don't even know what I've been through. You don't know what I've been through."

"I know, brother. No matter what you say, I know what you've been through. But that doesn't excuse you for what you've done. But that doesn't mean I don't understand what was really going on in your mind . . ."

"Yeah?"

"Living outside everyday, with our lives constantly in danger. That was the Badlands. Inside the walls, we feel safe. But we both know that that feeling of safety is only in our minds, because we know what's out there. We don't feel very safe. That's why you left me at the care of a pair of hunters, who you know are capable enough to protect me, so that you could grow stronger. But what happens after that, brother? After graduating from a combat school, what happens next?"

"I . . . I don't know. But no matter what happens, you know that I'll watch over you, right?" A hand reached up a patted her head, gently stroking it as she grew comfortable enough.

It was only natural for Gray to do it. Ein was his sister and she was in distress. Comforting her was the best option out of many for him. Now, he knew what the real problem was. It was his neglecting of her feelings when he left. But with the first obstacle of conversation gone. All he has to do now was to soften her up and be friendly again with her.

Something clicked on the table. It was the cup of tea and coffee that they ordered.

"Whew! You guys enjoy this for a while. I'll come back with some lunch!"

"No rush, Pearl. Today's a day off for me. I doubt Ein has some kind of business to attend to."

"Alrighty, then!" Just like that, Pearl took off again.

"Ein, for now, I'll stay at Beacon and regulate my calls. I know it'll be hard for you again from this selfish brother of yours but please bear with me for a while. There are just some things that I must finish, okay?" Now that he noticed it. His sister never once showed any emotion ever since their exchange. She either understands or she's holding in her feelings.

"Don't worry about me then. I'll be fine. There are more than seven people at home to take care of me, you know?" Ah, home . . . what a weird way of saying it. He never considered any place home after the first one was taken away from them. But for his sister, he'll indulge her for this moment only.

"Yeah, home . . ."

Finally, lunch arrived with a rather disheveled looking Pearl. He's wondering how she could get tired so quickly after a few minutes. She should be used to be doing this by now.

"Hey, Pearl? You alright?"

"Ah! I'm fine! Nothing to worry about here!" She keeps sending glances down the aisle for a while now. She wasn't too subtle about it either. Pearl was fiddling with the metallic tray on her hands and played with the hem of her skirt every now and then. She was obviously nervous with something but he can't put a finger around it.

'Is someone threatening her? If so, then who is it? Someone in the room, perhaps? No, that would be too risky. Unless, they know what I'm capable of. But why would Pearl would be fidgety?'

His eyes immediately scanned the room for anyone suspicious. He hasn't done anything noticeable. If they try to do something here. He's more than enough to diffuse the situation, and Coco was just on the other side of the street. He could just make call and she'll come crashing through the window.

But who was noticeable enough in this room to be suspicious? That was until his eyes landed on a three individuals with hats on and three of them have distinguishable hair colour four tables behind him. One had orange hair tied up in a ponytail with a beret on top. The other had violet hair rolled up in a bun with a fedora. The last one had blue hair not done in anything particular.

And here he thought that he was bad with disguises. Because there he was staring at the backs of his teammates as they would glance his way a few times before glancing just as quickly. Maybe they were the ones keeping Pearl occupied?

"Pearl, are those the ones giving you trouble?" He pointed to his teammates with his thumb. He received a nod and he could only shake his head in disappointment. "There's no need to worry about them. I know those people."

"You know them?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. I'll scold them later so you can get back to your job." She did as she was told and went back to work. Ein, however, was just confused at the exchange.

"What was that?" When Ein asked, a thought occurred to him. Leona was so adamant to call Ein when she doesn't even know a damn thing about her. Well, he guessed that it was time for an introduction.

"Hey, Ein? Do you want to meet my team from Beacon?"

* * *

 **A/N: BloodyCow, here! So, yeah . . . shitty week; had to call in sick with some of my professors. But let me tell you, please spray one of those insect killers they could maybe save your life someday.**

 **But enough about that. Short chapter, yes. Been sick. I could've made this longer but it felt like there was a wall in my mind this days that I can't seem to get out of. I know I'm missing a lot of opportunities and I just keep messing them up. I don't know. That's where our readers come in and point out some of those flaws. Meh, you never know.**

 **So, here are my versions of the Arc sisters that Jaune has:**

 **Amethyst Arc - 20 years old**

 **Robyn Arc - 19 years old**

 **Noir Arc - 18 years old**

 **Pearl Arc - 15 years old**

 **Daisy and Lily Arc - 14 years old**

 **Jade Arc - 13 years old**

 **Yeah, that just happened.**

 **BloodyCow, over and out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey there, BloodyCow here . . . Hah, I've been sick. Again. But not too serious this time. Not to mention the fact that I had just increased my workload when I was absent. So, I didn't have the time to write another chapter. Exams are just right behind the corner and I probably won't be able to find time to write for a week. I also have an assessment coming up. Damn system.**

 **Anyways, new chapter (which is probably not that well thought out) for the week even though it's just Friday.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY . . . though the characters are my own creation.**

* * *

"Hey, Leona? Isn't Gray looking in this direction?"

"Now that you say it . . ."

In the corner of the room, Leona and the girls from Team SLVR sat quietly with disguises of their own. Leona had a beret on while the others had their own type of hats. It was unusual, but she had her reading glasses on. But she does have to admit, the big glasses on Iris looked ridiculous.

"It appears that Gray has caught on to what we are doing. It would be wise to just admit to what we were doing if we don't want to be scolded."

"Maive! You make it sound like he's the leader of the team! Leona's here, you know?"

"I am merely stating the facts, Iris. Ah . . . he's looking this way."

"What do you mean, 'he's looking this way'!? Eep!" Behind Leona, there stood Gray with an unreadable expression. Although, the girl behind him was giving them curious looks most of the time.

"Hmm, did I miss something important, guys?" Gray asked in a rather innocent tone. It's as if he didn't know what they were doing. But within Leona's mind, that's for the best.

"Nothing important! We're just here for some lunch, right girls?"

"Uhh . . . yeah! Nothing going on here! Nope! We definitely didn't come here to spy on you and your date, if that's what you're thinking about!" Gray just stood there with a surprise look on his face. After a moment, he turned to Maive.

"I will repeat what Iris has said . . . we came to spy on you . . . but let us leave the _date_ part alone. It leaves a bad taste in my mouth when I associate Gray with the word 'date'. But please don't get me wrong. I absolutely don't have any intentions to pry in your private life."

"Wait! Maive!"

"At least, this should teach Leona a lesson about stalking her own partner."

"Hah, it doesn't really matter anymore, Maive. What's done is done. We can't reverse it or undo it." The leader of the team could only wonder why her authority as leader was easily overridden by this people. "But . . . Leona?"

"Yesh!?" Afraid of what her partner would do, she stuttered.

"Spying on people isn't very nice. Especially to someone you know on a personal level." Shame and regret filled her immediately. She wasn't used to be a disappointment to others. However, she was thankful that he noticed that Leona's mood dampened and just as quickly tried to save the situation from being too awkward, "But I'm glad that you guys are here. There's someone that I want you to meet."

Leona perked up when she knew that Gray wasn't mad or bothered by her actions. But now she was worried. The unease that filled her heart as she stared at the girl behind him. She was tall for someone her age, taller than Iris that's for sure. But she definitely has the same colour of hair as Gray.

She had jet black short hair and porcelain white skin that made her look so frail. The only difference would be their eyes. His was blue while hers was closer to yellow. Not to mention the fact that she looks adorable in that outfit. Perhaps, she has no chance at all? What if she was already Gray's significant othe—!

"Meet my sister, Ein. Ein, meet my team from Beacon."

Her train of thought would've been derailed at that point. She was almost starting to admit the murky feelings for someone that appeared in her heart. But she was glad it was only a misunderstanding on her part.

"I see . . . so that's why she looks exactly like you. But . . . I never expected Gray to suddenly introduce his sister to us. He was always so sensitive about that topic."

"Well, it was a good time than most. I don't know if I could get another chance such as this. So, all in all, I'm thankful." Gray said gladly, bringing an arm over his sister's shoulder . . . which she violently removed.

"Wow! She's so cute! Can we keep her, Maive!?" Iris was literally gushing over Ein, like a child looking at a pup.

"No. As much as I would like to do it as well, it is not allowed or even practically legal, Iris. But I wouldn't mind if she would come visit from time to time." Leona saw a small tint of pink on Maive's cheeks as she said this. The amount of creepiness was enough for Leona. It was weird that Maive would even imply that.

"I don't think you should be near her either, partner! How about you, Leona? Isn't she adorable!?"

"U-uh, yeah, she is. But . . . if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" She added a polite smile at the end. It was unbelievable for her to have developed that far. Leona could really tell that she has matured than that of most girls her age.

"I'm 14. Why is that?" Ein even has a cute voice. It was like looking at the perfect girl for every guy with raging hormones! Although, that nasty glare that she was giving her brother was something that she couldn't ignore.

"Well, we're all just curious, that's all. Especially since . . . . . ." Leona couldn't help but stare at the chest of the girl. Puberty was too early for this girl. She felt an elbow nudge her sides. It was Maive. Her subtle motions of her head gestured to Ein. When she looked up, Ein was blushing. "Ah! I didn't mean it like that! It's just that . . . !"

Ein hid behind Gray as she clung to his clothes. It was a cute gesture if not for the fact that she was being sexually harassed. Feeling defeated, Leona let her shoulders slumped and managed to voice out her thoughts, "The world sure is unfair, huh?"

"At least, there's some reprieve to that injustice." Maive silently gestured to Iris, who was staring into space after looking at the girl. Now that she thought of it, Iris was the least developed amongst them. She was happy but at the same time, she could feel the miserable state that Iris was in.

"Although, I feel somewhat sorry for her. She's the most affected by all this."

"Hey, guys? Do something about this gloomy atmosphere. It's really depressing on this table." Gray said. Just as he noticed, the air around them suddenly became miserable. What is it about this team that made a good lunch to become this desolate? In the end, they heard Gray heave out a sigh. "It doesn't matter. As long as there's no problem, we'll be oka—!"

From what Leona could see, his expression turned serious all of the sudden. He closed his eyes and opened them, revealing steely eyes.

"What is it, Gray? Suddenly being serious like that . . . "

". . . It's nothing. I forgot something that I have to do. Why don't you guys watch over Ein for the meantime? This is important." He turned to leave but his sleeve was caught onto something or _someone_. "Ein . . . don't worry. I'll call you when everything is over and I promise to never leave again. You have my word."

Hesitation was evident in her eyes. Eventually, she let go.

"You better call back . . . idiot." A smile graced his lips as he turned.

"Take care of her for me, Leona. I'm counting on you for that!"

"Wait! Gray!" Before long, Gray has exited the building. An awkward silence enveloped them with no one wanting to break it . . . and it was irritating Leona to no end.

Breathe in. Breathe out. A technique she taught to herself when she needed to stay calm. It was something that helped her when she developed her semblance. However, it wasn't the tense silence that annoyed her. It was the way did the 'roundabout' way of getting out of trouble.

"There he goes again, running off to somewhere that we don't know about. Who knows what kind of troubles he'll attract this time? But I guess that what makes him Gray!"

"I suppose I could agree with your explanation, Iris. He'll never be the same if he wasn't."

"Why are you two talking in that way again? You just make it more confusing. I just hope he would stop doing that and just explain himself. There's no need for this secrecy."

"That is true. But remember, we hardly know what he is involved in. We should be considerate of what he does. He'll tell us when the time is right."

"There's nothing wrong with waiting. So, let's just sit tight and wait for him! Isn't that right, Gray's sister?" The girl had stopped staring at where her brother was previously at and turned to the girls on the table. She haughtily sat on the vacant seat on the table and gave them all a frown.

"It's Ein. But enough about that! What are your relationships with my brother!?"

Oh, boy . . .

 **. . .**

He stood by the wall tense and left with nothing to do. Although, he has to think of a lot of things to say to Ozpin when he reaches his office. That's right; he was called today to report to him. But with everything in shambles he thought that Ozpin would be too busy—though the thought never crossed his mind. If he was too busy, then there was a need for him to be there.

Gray heard the elevator speakers ding and the doors opened. The office was the same as when he last visited, although it was little . . . scattered.

"Ah, Gray. Thank you for joining us for today. I'm sure that this meeting is of utmost importance that I had to interrupt with your date."

"It wasn't a date . . ."

Ozpin sat at his usual reclining chair with his elbows propped up on the table. As usual, Glynda was by his side with a scroll at hand and with the usual uptight expression that she held. He swore that the woman needed to relax from time to time.

However, there was something out of place; the scattered papers on the floor, the huge pile of documents behind them and the laid back rugged looking man that stood in front Ozpin's desk.

"Who's this kid, Ozzy?" The man said, in an unusually crude and calm voice.

"He's now part of our circle, Qrow. But don't let appearances fool you, old friend. He has faced two ancient Grimm in his life and survived."

"So, you're telling me that this _kid_ definitely has what it takes to be a piece? I know that we're short on manpower, but come on! This is a kid for Oum's sake! Are you telling me to trust in this kid's abilities? You've gotta be joking. I bet that my nieces can teach this kid a thing or two." He felt like beating the crap out of this guy all of the sudden. Oh, he was definitely carefree; the way he yawned after yelling and crossing his arms. But Gray didn't expect such criticism all of the sudden.

This guy was, in a lack of term, unfashionable. Everything about him was . . . bland—and this was coming from someone like him, who has no sense of fashion whatsoever.

"Now, now, you don't have to say that much, Qrow. This child has done what most agents have done in their first job. Although, Gray's job was . . . a little on the extreme side."

"Yeah, I nearly died a few times. So, cut me some slack . . . _old man_."

"What's with that attitude? Remember this one, kid. The life on this side is not all butterflies and rainbows. It's a harsh, cruel path that no one is willing to take to change the status quo. If you really want to make a change, then be prepared to be worked to the bones."

"I already knew that when the headmaster told me about it. I'm not some kid that needs to be held by the hands all the time. I can stand on my own two feet when needed. The Badlands taught me that much." That seemed to get the reaction that he wanted.

Qrow stood shock and still, if not for a moment. He recovered—unfortunately—and turned to Ozpin, "Is this kid for real? No bullshit?"

"Language, Qrow. And yes, what Gray has said is true. But we'll discuss this matter at a later time. For now, Gray has to report what has happened." Now, they're back to business. But there was something bothering him.

"Wait a minute, headmaster. Didn't I already tell you what happened in Forever Fall back in the infirmary? Why're we doing this again?"

"This is merely a formality, Mr. Licorice. We already have enough details about this incident to make a record in the archives, but first, we want to hear a detailed report from one of our agents. This is something that you will do when you go on missions without the assistance of another hunter. That being said, we advise you to expect a mission in the next few weeks." Glynda said, while looking at the scroll, no doubt trying to input information on the latest excursion.

"I get what you're getting at, Professor Goodwitch. But who is this guy again?"

"Suddenly referring to me as _this guy_? Do you think I am just some old man from the slums?"

"Yeah . . ."

"Why this little punk . . ."

"Enough, the both of you! You're acting like children over little things. If I had known this type of reaction would've occurred, I could've stopped this meeting. But enough of that. Act like responsible adults and behave. Is that understood?" It has been a long time since he received an earful from Glynda. But all the same, they were always so loud.

"Yes, ma'am." Gray said, immediately.

". . . As long as, this kid's okay with it, then I am as well."

"Good. Professor, shall we proceed with the meeting?" Throughout the ordeal, Gray noticed that Ozpin was too deep in thought, that he barely heard what Glynda has said and responded almost automatically.

"Very well then. Glynda? If you will?" Glynda nodded and turned towards the two remaining occupants of the room.

"Before I should continue, let me introduce this man before you, Mr. Licorice." He already knows his name but he doesn't know his background. But isn't an introduction a bit late? He literally knows how much of a prick this guy is. "This person here is Qrow Branwen. He is one of our best agents in the field and someone who has many feats to add to his accomplishments."

"Hey, we may have started on the wrong foot but . . . nice to meet you, kid."

". . . Likewise, Gray Licorice."

"Now, onto important matters. As the two of you know, an ancient Grimm, which we have labeled as Queen, has been sighted and confronted in Emerald Forest, as well as in Forever Fall. But after the confrontation, the Queen managed to escape. Fortunately, we incurred casualties. Utmost, we only have the injured to worry about."

"How many lives were lost?" Qrow spoke up.

"Almost little to nothing. But that is due to the fact that protocols were followed and no one got seriously injured, aside from Mr. Licorice."

"Wait! You mean to tell us that the kid was half-dead when he was brought here?"

"Hey, I wasn't that hurt."

"Mr. Licorice sustained serious injuries that nearly led to his death. If not for the medical attention that was given to him by Ms. Solaris. He would be in the Beacon Memorial, right now. Nevertheless, it took a few hours for Mr. Licorice to regain consciousness and a good night's rest to be able to move again." The surprised look on Qrow gave Gray a pleasant feeling. It meant that it was something not usually done by any average Beacon student. Although, he still felt the sensation of being stabbed on his upper torso.

"I guess you ain't that bad, kid."

"You haven't seen anything yet, old man."

"As of now, we are conducting a scan in both of the places that the incident occurred. We expect results to come in on Friday." So, four days from now? "While we wait for the results we would do our own research about this new type of Grimm—"

"Actually, this isn't a new type of Grimm." He didn't know why he said it, but now, all eyes were trained on him. "Uh . . . should I?"

"If it is alright with you, Mr. Licorice. This is a meeting to share information that may prove to be useful in the future. If you can provide any data regarding any of the ancient Grimm, then it would be helpful in our endeavor." Ozpin said it with a straight face and in an unusually blank tone. That expression reminded him that he has all the power in Beacon.

"No, it's okay for me . . . the Queen that I faced in Emerald Forest was the same with what I fought against another ancient Grimm, nine years ago."

"Ah, I have heard of such experience from your background, Mr. Licorice. But please do tell how the ancient Grimm from your past is similar to the one we faced yesterday. "

"Well, both of them could coordinate and direct the lower classes of Grimm. And both of them were tough to beat. I should know. I fought both of them."

"Then, what did this Grimm from the past differ from now? As far as I can tell, the Grimm from before has the same abilities as the Queen. What makes it different?" They just don't get it . . .

"That's just it, headmaster. The one that I fought before was nine years ago. And the one back in the forest was in the same level as that one."

"You don't mean—!" The shock in Glynda's face was hard to ignore. Meaning? They caught on to what Gray was talking about.

"Yes, just like us, we grow with time. In their case—in the Grimm's case—they evolve." That seemed to shut them up, if only for a moment. But a moment was all he needed to take a breather. "So, we'll have a bit of trouble when that thing comes up."

He expected a response but he got a few more moments of silence. It was concerning him bit by bit. Thankfully, Glynda came to his rescue.

"Mr. Licorice, can you describe this Grimm that you have encountered before?"

"It was huge, bigger than three Goliaths. Sharp claws, black wings, and the usual white exoskeleton and red eyes."

"Any distinct features?"

"It was like a dragon." If there was an award for best poker face of the year, Glynda would've won that award, effortlessly. She moved to Ozpin's side and whispered something his ears and returned back to her spot.

"Let's forget that for now, we don't know anything yet about this Grimm. But we do know that if what you said is true, it is a threat to the safety of Remnant and its people."

"It is just as Glynda has said; this is not the topic at hand. For now, we will assign the both of you missions that will help us gather information about the threat."

"Has she made a move?" After being for quite some time, Qrow abruptly spoke.

"No, she hasn't but I doubt that she is moving behind the scenes. We might expect her to send spies into this institute and what better cover up than the Vytal Festival."

"So, we'll expect her to hit during that time?"

"Exactly. Furthermore, there have been rumors of an unknown individual roaming the streets of Vale. I would like you, Qrow, to investigate this case."

"Got it."

"Isn't that the job of the Vale Police Department? This person could be anyone that's not involved with this." It may have been stupid to ask, but it was logical. The police within the area are responsible with civilian conflict. Any threats to the peace and order in Vale would be dealt with extreme prejudice.

"That is true. But remember, Gray." This was the first time he heard him say his name. It was weird and awkward as hell. "Huntsmen and huntresses are individuals that protect the peace against many, be it Grimm . . . man or Faunus."

Gray looked away and frowned. He knew that much—experienced that much. The Grimm were not the only threat to humanity, there were others that wants to tip the balance between this power struggle and make sure that there were no chances of recovering from it.

"It seems you know that much, Gray. Then, let me continue. We heard that this individual is in the west district of the commercial area of Vale. Be sure to head there as soon as possible."

"Can I at least greet my nieces?"

"No, this mission comes first, Qrow."

"Ugh, fine. Can I go there now? I think I'm gonna need a drink after this."

"That is the only thing that you will do, Qrow. Be glad that we are giving you one of the easier tasks to complete."

"Yes, ma'am . . ."

". . . Okay, then what am I going to do, headmaster?"

"Hm, just the same as usual. From the list that I gave you, you are to investigate on them and give me any reports of them that seem particularly intriguing. But that is not what we will have you do. Tomorrow, we will station you in Vale, seeing as how you and your team—as well as CFVY—are on leave for two days. We will give you detailed instructions in the morning via message. That will be all for now."

"Wait, that's it? What happened to the whole detailed report thing?"

"That was merely a means for you to come here. But just as we said the detailed report was only for formalities and the real reason was to inform you of the results that are due on Friday. There nothing else of importance to tell you. You are dismissed."

That's it . . . ? And here he thought that he'll be cooped up here just like yesterday. He guessed that now would be the best time to go back to Vale for his meeting with his sister.

"Then, that's it for me. I better get going."

"Thank you for coming, Gray." He hesitated, but he remembered Ein's snarling face. And chose life.

 **. . .**

Once the elevator doors closed, Qrow turned back to Ozpin.

"Oz? What do you think you're doing?"

"Glynda, you may return to your daily duties. Let me speak with Qrow in private, please." Glynda complied and headed for the elevator. When the doors closed, Ozpin returned to his usual pose. "I am just doing my job as a headmaster of this school."

"By recruiting a kid as young as him? Are you out of your mind, Oz?"

"You have seen the child's eyes, have you not? Those were not the eyes of a child; they were the eyes of someone who has the knowledge of what it took to take lives. The emotions were still with him, but we know deep down, there is more to it than that, Qrow. The both of us have taken lives with our own hands, and I'm sure that he has also done the same."

"But that doesn't make it a reason to involve him in any of this! My nieces are near his age and that's giving me a lot of guilt to involve him. He reminds me a lot about our family back in Patch. Taiyang would surely do the same."

The thought of Ruby and Yang flashed through his mind. They were near Gray's age and their personalities were almost identical. He didn't back down to any insult thrown at him—just like what Yang would do. There was also the awkwardness that he saw within the boy—just like Ruby.

"Yes, we know. But upon doing this, we are also helping him."

"How?"

"One is to get rid of his trauma."

"Trau . . . ma?"

"Yes. Have you ever wondered why he hasn't inflicted a serious damage to the Queen?" The thought occurred to him but he really didn't acknowledge it. Gray was still a kid. He wouldn't have thought that Gray could damage the Queen to the extent of having it withdraw or crippled. "From one of the hidden cameras in Forever Fall, we saw what happened in the forest. He held back on his attacks, there were brief hesitations before he strikes, the sloppy footwork that he had and most of all, the complete lack of awareness in combat."

"If he was that skilled just as you said, then why did he have so much trouble?"

"Just as I have told you, Qrow. The cause of it was his fear of facing a Grimm that constitutes the same idea that resembles that of the Grimm that he faced before."

"You mean, the 'dragon' that he was telling us about?"

"Yes. Do you know his story, Qrow?"

"No, considering that it was my first time meeting the kid. But I'm curious, what is it?"

Instead of answering, Ozpin got off of his seat and walked towards an old bookshelf—a bookshelf he knows very well. He walked up to it and he let his hand hover over the books that accumulated dust over the years. His hand stopped just over a red hardbound book.

"Tell me, Qrow. Do you know the _Tale of the Sun Goddess_? Because that's where his story started."

 **. . .**

Just as Gray had left and walked down the hallway, he was met with a very amusing sight.

"H-hey, G-Gray . . ."

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

In front of him, the members of Team CFVY, without Coco, were lined up on the wall, looking out of the corner. What's so important that they have to hide themselves? Actually, what are they doing? Normally, Coco was one of the reasons why this team was so proactive. Without her, Velvet would stay in their room reading and drawing; Yatsuhashi would be meditating all day; and Fox would be cleaning his weapons or training.

"Nothing important, that's for sure!" Velvet said, albeit a bit rushed and nervous.

"Doesn't seem like it's nothing important . . . Okay, out with it, Velvet. What's going on?" His voice was tinged with the commanding tone that he adopted from his leader, although, it was unbefitting of his nature.

"I'm serious. It's nothing."

"Yeah, and I'm a dog that can fly." He sighed, audibly. "You know what? Nevermind. I'll just take a look at what's happening." He ignored the words of Velvet and stepped out of the corner. Gray expected something outrageous like they were about to set off a bomb or let one of Port's Grimm escape their cages. What he didn't expect was a girl crouched down by the wall with a face that looked like that of a kicked puppy.

"Ruby?" She perked up when he called her, while she searched for the voice. The moment that her eyes landed on him, she suddenly turned meek.

"Oh . . . hey, Gray . . ." The girl's usual chirpiness was lost and gone. What happened to her? Gray eyed the trio from the corner of his eyes and the three of them became nervous. Not caring anymore what they would do, he sighed and walked towards Ruby.

"Hey there . . . What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong . . ."

"Hmm, then why can I tell that you're feeling down?" Her cheeks flushed when he said that. This is somewhat difficult than dealing with Ein earlier.

"I'm not."

"Come on, Ruby. You can't always keep to yourself. You know you can tell me what's wrong."

". . . . . . Am I a mistake? Was it wrong for me that I became leader?" Now, that was something that he didn't expect. Was someone blaming her for all the wrongs that her team has made? But it doesn't matter. It should be expected from the position of being the leader of a team. That's also one of the reasons why he hated that position so much.

"I don't know your circumstance that much but here's what I have to say." He leaned on the wall and opened the window behind her. The sun was setting and the orange sky reminded him of a certain someone, which put a smile on his face. "We both know that being leader has the most work in a team and I'm sure you know that a lot of work is headed your way. Sometimes people might think that you're a failure, but all you gotta do is try your hardest to prove them otherwise."

"So . . . I just have to work hard . . . ?"

"You got it."

". . . Why does it feel like you're already familiar with this speech?"

"I already said it once. To Leona. We were still . . . pretty distant with one another then. If you work hard on the things you care about most, you'll do everything to keep it. But we're not sure of what the future holds."

He didn't know if it worked, but he's sure as hell that it will give her an idea of what to do. Ruby stood up from her spot and turned to him.

". . . Thanks, Gray. I think that I can do this."

"Don't think, do . . ."

"Y-yeah, that's what I meant. Thanks again!" She left, running at full speed that rivaled his. He's gotta say, he's impressed.

Today was just a roller coaster ride for him. First, there was Yang—who would continuously haunt him with that image of familiarity. Second was Ein's call and meeting. Third was his team's blunder. Fourth, Ozpin's meeting. Lastly, Ruby's breakdown.

But he guessed that there's nothing bad that happened that needed his attention.

"Wow, that girl sure can run . . ." He heard Velvet say.

"That was probably her semblance." Yatsuhashi said.

". . . She's fast." Said Fox.

Oh, yeah. He forgot about this trio of idiots.

"You guys . . . don't you have anything better to do? I know Coco's out but . . . come on. What were you guys even doing?"

"Well . . . we were hungry and went to the cafeteria to eat. We were about to go back when we finished with our meal but then we saw the hooded girl on the hallway. We didn't know what to do so . . ." He sighed, while pinching the bridge of his nose. But then, realization kicked in. He became more miserable than before.

"Ah, I remember what you guys were." He looked at the three of them, "Velvet's an introvert. Yatsuhashi's too quiet. And this guy . . . is scary for a fifteen-year-old. No matter how you look at it, none of you can provide comfort for the girl. Well, if Velvet tries, then she can probably do it. But I don't know about you two."

"Well, we wouldn't know how to comfort a girl. I can't openly express my emotions. Fox is also the same."

"That's true. You guys are too manly to do something so feminine." Gray said with a hint of sarcasm.

"You don't have to be a dick about it." Fox unusually retorted.

"Anyways, there still should be some Bullheads for Vale. I'm going back to Vale to fetch the team _and_ your team leader. I swear she's worth a lot of trouble like the whole lot of people in Beacon. See you guys later." Without looking back, he walked forward towards the courtyard.

In sight of all the things that have happened, it was definitely unusual. Like the incident that happened yesterday was all just his imagination. The thought of being pierced by the Queen Grimm again and again passed through his mind. His wounds under his clothing throbbed painfully. Clutching his shoulders, he made his way to the nearest landing pad.

Today was definitely tiresome in a way that he needed some sleep afterwards.

 **. . .**

Maive walked down the path while listening to the exaggerated stories of the little sister of Gray. It was amusing at first with all the embarrassing past that Ein was revealing to all of them. But now, it's setting her off, little by little. The only way for murder not to occur on this day was for Gray to come to their rescue.

It was almost past five in the afternoon, but Gray was still nowhere in sight. They tried calling him but his scroll was apparently off. Well, it wouldn't be an exaggeration if she said that Gray's tired from all that is happening.

"I wonder what big brother's doing right now."

"Earlier, you've been cursing his name for hours and now, you're calling him 'big brother'. Are you missing him so much just because he left all of the sudden?" Iris teased with a smile on her face.

"It's not like that! Big brother's the only family I have left . . . even after he left two years ago, I prayed that he will come back someday and he did. But . . . I just didn't expect him to have any friends at all."

"That's . . . pretty much a letdown. You do know that your brother's a great guy, right?" When Iris asked, Ein nodded. "Then, you know how he is when it comes to other people. He'll never leave them alone until you tell him what's bothering you. He was like that when we were still first years. Let me tell ya, he was pretty annoying."

"Brother has always been like that . . ." Ein licked the ice cream that was bought for her by Iris. They were no longer in the restaurant that Jaune's sisters worked at but were walking down a pathway in the Vale Park. Maive and Leona decided that they will let Iris do all the talking since she could really take care of the troublesome girl with them.

Maive and Leona walked with them from a distance while they talked with each other.

"Leona . . . have you contacted Gray?"

"No, not yet. But . . . why does he always turn his scroll off!? It's not like he's on a secret meeting with the world leaders! There's got to be some reason behind these things for what he's doing."

"Yes, I have my suspicions as well. Gray suddenly reverted back to the Gray that we knew when we all first met. Those eyes held the resolve of someone ready to kill . . . hmph, unlike someone like me. I have no resolve or whatsoever. I do not know if that is a good thing or a bad thing. Because somewhere down the path that we have chosen, we are expected to do something such as that."

Leona unexpectedly sighed loudly for Maive to hear, "Look here, Maive. I thought I told you to stop saying things like that. All of us in the team know your past but you don't need to say anything about it so you can remember it. We accept you, Maive, for what you are. There's no need to degrade yourself to that level when you can be so much more."

"I know . . . but the past just haunts me. If I don't do something about it, something will definitely come. I know it. I felt it. Even right now, I feel like I'm being watch from everywhere."

"You're just paranoid. You and I are capable to defeat enemies from any level. And that's not even accounting Iris for that."

"Maybe you're right . . . maybe I'm just being paranoid. But! The feeling's not going away so easily like before. There's something big happening and I know what's coming."

"Maive, you left your organization because you knew it was wrong. If you can tell the difference between what's good and evil, you're not much different than any of us. You need to learn how to let go of the past. If you think there's something wrong, then tell me what it is."

". . . That organization—no, that group doesn't like unfinished business. They will always finish their jobs."

". . . What do you mean?"

"The last job that they didn't finish was to finish me off."

 **. . .**

In the middle of the Badlands, a castle stood above the ground surrounded by thousands upon thousands of Grimm. The desolate spawning grounds were filled with black liquid. There were no vegetation in sight, even if there were; they would be dead from the morbid air.

The isolated castle was surrounded by an open crevice. The gate was lowered and out came a woman. But not just any woman, she has deathly pale skin, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclera of her eyes was jet black and irises glowed red. A black diamond-shaped marking was placed in the center of her forehead.

She wore a black long robe with intricate red markings resembling eyes. Her white hair formed into a bun. She was different from any human that she wasn't one at all. She walked forward into the horde of Grimm, but there was no fear in her eyes.

Another person was walking behind her. It was a man in his late 40's. He wore an olive green coat and a large belt. He was larger and muscular than the average man, with short brown hair and beard. The man followed in stride with the pale woman in front of him. Both of which had neutral expressions.

However, an almost nonexistent frown appeared on her face.

"Hazel?"

"Yes? What is it, my queen?"

"It appears that one of my _subordinates_ have been cornered in Vale. Do you perhaps know the reason for that?"

"None, my queen . . . But if I have any indications to what it is, the reason will most probably be one of Ozpin's agents."

"Hmm, interesting. But they told me that _Ciempies_ was facing a very versatile opponent. I wonder what the child's name is . . . . . . Hazel?"

"Yes?"

"Go to Vale. I want you to investigate this agent for the occurrence. It seems our dear Ozpin has brought in a troublesome individual. And while you're there, please get rid of _loose ends_ . . ."

"Yes, my queen." Hazel turned and left his queen. The woman walked pass the bridge and into the horde of Grimm. Instead of the woman cowering, it was the beasts of darkness that did it. As she walked, a mere thought of an interesting encounter brought a smile to her face.

"Very interesting indeed . . ."

* * *

 **Another A/N: This chapter will only be the start of another arc. It'll focus on Maive's back story. Since amongst my OCs, she's the most mysterious (courtesy of hypernova2718). So . . . yeah.**

 **See ya.**


	9. Chapter 9

p class="MsoNormal"strongA/N: Hey, there guys, BloddyCow is back and kicking. I know it's been some time after the previous update but please bear with it. Two weeks ago, we were too busy with all this shit with the school. My 'seniors' pretty much stopped us from using our laptops for two freaking weeks so, I haven't had that much time editing this chapter./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLet me tell you, it wasn't easy. With the world revolving around technology, I'm still surprised how my peers and I got through with it. Not to mention a freaking load of work to be done for the upcoming weeks. March will be pretty hectic./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongSo, in case I don't follow up with the updates, expect the next chapter next week. But no chapters within the following weeks after that. After March though . . ./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongWell, let's just say that's pretty much writing season for me./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongEnough about me though, on with the chapter!/strong/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"hr style="color: black;" align="center" noshade="noshade" size="1" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal"strongDisclaimer: I don't own RWBY or anything at all . . . I do own the OCs./strong/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"hr style="color: black;" align="center" noshade="noshade" size="1" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal"strongChapter 9/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Hm, my own sword style . . . ?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Yeah, you can't just rely on pure technique alone. Even if you did manage to perfect your sword skills, you'll just be making an incomplete copy of mine. You need to create your own set of skills or you'll end up deteriorating your skills as a swordsman, Gray."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"But . . . do you think I can make my own before I can go to Beacon?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Let's see, you have at least four years before you can go to any combat schools like Signal or Sanctum for that matter. Those schools accept anyone with the skills to take down humanities' greatest enemy."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"The creatures of Grimm . . ."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Well, look who's taking his lessons seriously. That's about right. We train our minds and bodies to prepare ourselves against the Grimm outside the safety of the cities walls—in our case, our village walls. For now, you worry about how you're going to create new techniques with that little head of yours." The man—definitely older than Gray—grinned. He couldn't help but admire him like a teacher and as a huntsman. But more than that, he looks up to his father. He was proficient with the sword. Give him any type of weapon, and he can tear apart any opponents that he faces./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Abraham! Gray! It's almost time for lunch! Gray, prepare the table for me. I still have to take care of Ein." Crystal—Gray's mother—shouted from the kitchen area to the back yard of their house./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Well, looks like that's it for today, Gray."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"What? But what about this afternoon!?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"We can't train after lunch. Your father's going to scout the borders of the village. Why don't you play with Ein outside? It's a sunny day; it'd be a waste if you two were to spend it inside the house."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Oh, then . . . when will we train again!?" Gray's childish spirits heightened, with a happy look on his face. Abraham rested his hand on top of his head and ruffled his hair./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Hehe, we've still got a lot of time before you can go out and explore the world. Be sure to train before you get to any schools. And Gray, don't ever forget the reason why you want to become a huntsman— and it's not always about becoming a hero. Always remember what makes us, Licorice, different from the other people in the world."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Yeah!"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Hahaha, that's my boy. You'll grow up to be a fine huntsman someday. Be sure to make me proud, young'un! Then, we'll make each other a promise. You will protect Ein, while I protect your mother."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Ah! No fair! I want to protect everyone!"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Hahaha, I don't doubt you, my boy. When you grow strong, it's your turn to protect everyone . . . For now, you keep watch over your little sister, okay?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Got it! I promise!"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong. . ./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"". . . Yeah . . . I . . . promise . . . dad . . ."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Mr. Licorice!" His head snapped up at the sound of Oobleck's voice, "If you could please refrain from sleeping in class that would be helpful. Since, you are now active and healthy in class; you can help me with some experiments during detention, Mr. Licorice. Do you understand?" Oobleck was just as harsh as Glynda even if he doesn't like to admit it. And to think that this was the guy that threw him off a Bullhead—3,000 feet in the air . . ./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes, professo—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Doctor!" He could only sigh in response./p  
p class="MsoNormal"" . . . Right . . . Doctor Oobleck . . ." The doctor nodded in acknowledgement and return to the lesson. What a blunder? He was still tired from the fiasco the other day and now, he has to deal with detention with Oobleck? And let him just say that being alone with Oobleck during detention is bound to have their eardrums explode. Not to mention the dream that he had. He thought all he had left were his nightmares. What change?/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Nice going, Gray." Iris whispered in excitement. What was there to be excited about when he was the one made sacrifice for detention?/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You're just lucky that he didn't catch you drawing schematics for your new emideas/em."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well, I'm not the one who got scolded for sleeping during class and got any detention for that." . . . He couldn't find any retort for that. But he did wonder why he was the only person being persecuted by the doctor. As if that didn't ring anything suspicious, he spotted Coco also asleep in the corner. But he just couldn't bring himself to hate the girl for it, even if the world seemed a little unfair./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Although, the sound of writing beside him was starting to get on his nerves. Right beside him, Leona was studiously taking notes and attentively listening to the teacher. She was always the honor student. Nobody could compare to her when it comes to studying. Well, except for Iris, she was a genius after all./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey, Leona . . . you should try to relax a bit . . . you're starting to act like that uptight Schnee girl. We can already tell she's gonna be a pain in the ass . . ." The scribbling stopped and she turned to him, with judgmental eyes. It never was a really good thing when you're stared at like that./p  
p class="MsoNormal""How about you, Gray? Can you not try not to become a lazy ass when it comes to studying? I'm sure that if you tried, you could become one of the top students in Beacon . . ."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I could try but that would mean effort from me. You know how being too serious was never much for me. I mean, I could try but that would be done halfheartedly."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh . . . right . . . laziest person in Beacon . . . although, it is self-proclaimed . . ."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey, that's rude. Almost everyone in our year knows how lazy I am . . . Ask Velvet that. She's pretty honest with her words . . ."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You obviously don't know her that much . . ."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It was sarcasm, milady."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay, I think that's enough you two. Doctor Oobleck might notice you two having your lovers' quarrel in the middle of a class. I'm sure he's not going to be happy about some teenagers flirting in his lectures." Gray sighed while he saw Leona restraining herself from literally flinging herself at Iris. He noticed her eye twitching. That was never a good sign. Although, she did a good job restraining herself./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She ignored Iris and continued to listen to the lesson. He wondered if there was any reason that she would slave herself to being too studious. But the thought perished. He decided that there was nothing left better to do than to listen to the doctor./p  
p class="MsoNormal"". . . Despite their efforts, many people have been killed during the war in that valley; which is why the reason for the name, emValley of death/em. Henceforth, it is a place avoided by many huntsmen and huntresses." Ah, he knew that place actually. He passed that valley at least once or twice when he was still in the Badlands./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Now! . . . Can anyone tell me the reason why they were overrun by the creatures of Grimm?" Everyone was silent. Not like it was the first time that it happened. "Anyone? Anybody at all?" A hand raised itself into the air. The hand belonged to Leona./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It was because the hunters during that time were confident that they would win without Dust. Even when they knew that they had run out, they still decided to stay and fight, believing that by some miracle they'll be able to defeat the creatures of Grimm without Dust. It also didn't help since they were trapped within the valley itself."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Very good, Ms. Solaris! As anyone could see, Dust has become a part of our daily life. It powers our houses to the weapons that we use now. It is integral in our way of life as it always has. My, even during then before Dust was discovered, the people thought that Dust was some kind of miracle given to them by the gods—to what we all know is false. Dust has been around ever since the early stages of man and Faunus. We just didn't know how to utilize it is all. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that it was emidiotic/em of them to fight and make a last stand . . ." . . . And all of the sudden, the topic became interesting to him, that all the drowsiness had entirely left his body./p  
p class="MsoNormal""How Dust was discovered and used by man is still unknown up to this day. But some kind of legend about a goddess has taught us how to use this power."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"A fairy tale? The class was old enough to consider such stories as true . . . but he was not one to tell that to anyone. He's one of the supposed people who believe in those fairy tales. He wondered if all fairy tales were real. And if he remembered correctly, that fairy tale would be about . . ./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Does anyone know about the emTale of the Sun goddess/em?" Ah, it was that . . ./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Many people raised their hands, including his own. It was a common tale in Vacuo before it was overcome by a more . . . decent story about the sands./p  
p class="MsoNormal""As any people from Vacuo would know, it is the tale about a goddess whose origin came from the beliefs of the people. But it was not such a pleasant story. It all started as a simple story where the sun goddess would always be feared. But when all of the sudden, the people of Vacuo shifted their beliefs from the goddess in favor of worshipping a fake or imaginative god in their minds—and they thought it would help them from their predicament. Though, the reason for their shift was both logical and desperate at the same time. We all know the state in which Vacuo was at during the earlier times. It was said to be the harshest places in all of Remnant."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Now, they were back to studying history . . . great . . ./p  
p class="MsoNormal""But it matters not, for the consequences for their actions were quite severe. The goddess was angered. The weather conditions of their homeland became harsher and deadlier. Each day was said to be hotter than the day before. The temperature has come to the point that Vacuo was no longer capable of sustaining life. For this reason, many people from Vacuo had perished along with their religion." Okay, but why would the people of Vacuo would worship a sun goddess if they were already living in that dreaded place? They would be better off living in an inferno . . . although, the results would be the same./p  
p class="MsoNormal"A hand was raised again. Thankfully, it wasn't Leona. Because she was starting to look like the sun goddess herself right now. Gray feared that her temper would flare from all the confusion and he would be collateral damage. He couldn't blame her though. The story was just as confusing as looking at three blind men fighting to their deaths./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The raised hand belonged to Maive./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Doctor, how does this tale can be linked with the usage of Dust? How I see it, it doesn't have any connection of some sort. In fact, it only tells us about the tragic past that Vacuo had experience due to the idiocy of the people." Ouch, her tongue was as sharp as always. Nonetheless, she was right. Gray has also thought on this and the story was not connected to Dust at all./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We were just getting to that part. As we all know, Dust has been discovered not less than a thousand years ago and how it was utilized was less than 900 years. This story was heard at exactly 900 years ago. So, we could only assume that the emTale of the Sun goddess /emis connected to the usage of Dust. Though, it can only be said to be an assumption since we have no information in our archives. Furthermore, I think that the story is widely connected to another story like—!" The alarm clock on Oobleck's desk rang loudly throughout the entire classroom. Just as he was abruptly interrupted, the clock was turned off./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well, that's it for today. Be sure to submit your assignments at the given date of your submission date. And Mr. Licorice, you will meet me in this classroom after class hours." Oobleck wounded up behind his desk almost as fast as Ruby could run. Maybe caffeine could up his speed if he drank? But, no. He promised himself that he would never drink coffee ever again./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes, professor."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Doctor!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"". . . Yes, doctor Oobleck . . ." With everything that happened in class, there was something else that bothered him from listening to the story from Oobleck. He'll need to do his own research if he was going to be one of Ozpin's agents. Not knowing the right info would be critical, even in combat. But first, he's got to ask for some help./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong. . ./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal""The doctor really chewed you up, huh?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Iris was seated across him in the cafeteria. Teams SLVR and CFVY—without Yatsuhashi and Fox—were having their lunch after classes. It hasn't even been that long ever since their class with Oobleck. Ever since then, Gray was more tense and irritable than before. Leona was starting to get worried./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't know what you're talking about, Iris." He took a bite out of his chicken and chewed it thoroughly. "Come to think of it, don't you have classes on tactics and strategy today, Leona?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Unfortunately, our professor has made it known that he'll be on vacation for the next few weeks. He said that the reason was because his wife was getting frustrated from his lack of attention towards her."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Huh? That sounds awfully like the two of you! Why don't you guys do the same!? I'll hold down the fort for both of ya!?" Naturally, the comment was ignored by the group—though; Coco wouldn't stop snickering from her own joke./p  
p class="MsoNormal""While the prospect of a vacation sounds appealing, we cannot abandon the duties that a student must uphold. That just goes to show how carefree you are with your studies, Coco. Sometimes, I'm starting to wonder if I'm lucky to have been partnered with this idiot than you." Maybe that was a bit harsh on her side? Normally, she wouldn't be so unkind to her friends./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh, come on, Leona! That was just a joke you don't have to take it so seriously. Don't be so uptight, you're starting to sound like that Schnee girl." On second thought, she wasn't going to regret saying that./p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's what I said to her when we were in Oobleck's." Gray chimed in; who she gave a nasty glare. "See? Told ya . . ."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Even your partner thinks the same . . . we should really cool our heads when it's too hot, right?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She ignored her—which she was getting good at—and turned her attention back to Gray. "Well, there you have it. Was there something else that you'd like to talk about? And please don't mention anything that would bring about embarrassment in my case."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He looked unsure of himself; he was fidgety and nervous for once. And it was bothering her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Uh, you know how I normally don't do this but . . . I'd like your help with something." There was silence on their table. All eyes were on him and she was glad the attention wasn't from doing something so embarrassing./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You? Need help?" Just to clarify, Iris asked for Leona./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, I can tell from your looks that this is something unbelievable. But sometimes, I do need some help. I'm not omnipotent, that's for sure."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Right . . ." Leona shook her head to clear her mind from all the confusion, "What do you need help from?" Again, Gray hesitated./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I just . . . want your help with my studies. But I want to talk about it in private . . ."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Again, silence permeated on their table. The crowd around them didn't seem to understand the gravity of the situation they were in./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ooh! You want to get the princess alone, so you could do some of your moves?" Coco said, wriggling her brows. It was evident that she was trying to alleviate the awkwardness around them. Gray seemed to notice the attempt and just snorted./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It could take a lot more than moves to melt the heart of this princess." He finished off the remaining bits of his lunch and stood up. "But we can start later if you want, this could take a lot longer than expected."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"". . . And a date after classes in the library? Not too shabby Gray."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""If anything, I'd call it emshabby/em. Why would a guy bring out a girl to the library?" Velvet asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well . . . if they want to do something perverted, they could just go to the quietest part of the library." Everyone groaned at the joke and made a few of them blush./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We're not doing anything like that nor are we going on a date." Feeling tired, Gray let out a sigh, "I'll be going first. These conversations are making me tired than usual." He got up and left./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The teams watched him go until he was out of sight. "Well, there he goes again, off to his own world. What does he do in his free time anyways?" Coco asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal""From our perspective, not many . . . He'd usually be in our room listening to whatever he's listening to, he plays games on his scroll and usually spend his time sleeping the day away. Now that I think about it, he doesn't do anything like a hobby in his free time . . . Well, it doesn't matter!" Happily continuing her lunch, Iris abruptly ended her explanation./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Maive chuckled at the Iris-like response, while Leona shook her head. It was just like her team to be like this./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh, crap! Velvet! Ms. Goodwitch's gonna kill us!" Coco shouted, looking at the time on the far side of the cafeteria./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Huh? What's wrong?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""'What's wrong'? Goodwitch asked us to help her in one of the first years' combat classes! There's only five minutes left before her class begins! Let's move!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wait—!" Leona was shocked—or was she? She wasn't particularly shocked with anything anymore when it comes to her friends. Coco grabbed Velvet by her wrist and dashed off to the exit. It was . . . amusing to watch as always./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well, it looks like it's just us, ladies of team SLVR today." Iris happily said. It was times like this that Leona felt that the distance between the three of them were closer than bonds of friends. "What should we do today?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I, for one, would like to study for the quiz given to us by our own professor Peach . . ." Maive made to stand up from the table, bringing her tray along the way but stopped midway. ". . . Is what I would like to say but, there is still something that needs to be done remember, Leona . . ." She was confused. As far as she can remember, there was nothing noteworthy for them to do./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Maive seemed to notice but could only sigh at Leona's lack of attention to details. Really, though? She can be a tactician in combat but, a complete airhead at times like this?/p  
p class="MsoNormal""The training room accident? The one you set on fire? Coco may have forgotten to say it—or maybe she just doesn't know—but we were also asked by Ms. Goodwitch to help with her class. This also happened in our first year here, when a few of our seniors demonstrated in class."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh! I remember that! Leona completely destroyed them last year. The whole semester was about how you got to beat three third years by yourself."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You guys are exaggerating . . . Gray was with me the whole time. He's the reason how we won."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's not true and you know it! Gray said you won if it wasn't for your brains and tactics!" Leona felt herself blush at the compliment. Last year, Gray and Leona volunteered to fight the three seniors that came to help Goodwitch's class. They only got through it with—as they said, her 'brains and tactics'. And to think that it was Gray who said it, she felt herself melting./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Though, it is nice to relish our past experiences, we still have to go to Ms. Goodwitch's class. And if you're wondering how much time we have left . . ." The lunch bell rang signifying the end of lunch hours. ". . . We have none."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong. . ./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"For once, Jaune was nervous. He was never nervous when it came to combat. Sure, he's gotten stronger in the past few years but there were still times that he's nervous when it came to facing the unknown./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You seem nervous, Jaune." Pyrrha's voice was laced with concern; concern directed at him. He didn't need any of that. But there was no denying the fact that he was anxious right now./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, I just can't seem to help it. This is the first time in a while that I fought someone near my age." From beside him, Pyrrha chuckled./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh, this is about the time that you sparred against your mentor, right?" Ah, he has told her that when they got to know each other./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Through and through, but I wouldn't call it a spar though. It was more like a beating from a master to the student. He was always rough on the edges."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""The more you talk about him, the more that I want to fight him. You are already a skilled warrior and if this emGray/em is as you said, he might be a challenge."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"How he would like that . . . the thought of Gray, his mentor, and Pyrrha, his partner, fighting brought impeccable calmness. He was indeed a warrior inside. The feeling of anxiety subsided, replaced by a more . . . excited feeling. He couldn't wait to fight./p  
p class="MsoNormal"But he has to wait . . ./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Glynda walked up to the center of the arena of the training room. It was a circular area and it was big enough to have two one-on-one fights at once. The room was silent as soon as Glynda took the stage. She laid her eyes on every one of them; her stares lingered on some of them if just for a moment./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Though, the silence was starting to gnaw at him . . ./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Good afternoon, children, and welcome to combat class. As you many of you know, I am Glynda Goodwitch and I will be your teacher in this class. And as all of you know, the purpose of this class is to ensure the nurturing of the students under strict guidance by a professional huntsman and huntress. By nurturing, we mean the growth of all of you not as a warrior but as a person."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"They waited for her to speak again but . . . she didn't. Instead . . ./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Now, what better way for all of you to grow than to experience it firsthand? For today, we will have some of our senior students to demonstrate what it takes to become a hunter. Let me introduce to you one of the top teams in Beacon."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Seven individuals walked side by side towards where Glynda stood. The first team . . . wasn't that colorful. He didn't mean that they were dull or anything like that! It's just that they all had the same shade of brown as they're getup. Their team was composed of two girls and two boys; a balanced one./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The next team was all girls. But there were only three of them. The first person was coded with orange, the next was violet and the last was blue. One thing is for sure, he met them all during initiation—including the first team. But he didn't quite catch their names that time. There was also the incident regarding Gray. He still hasn't talked to him since then . . ./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ms. Solaris, where is Mr. Licorice at the moment?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""U-uh, he's . . . sick?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"". . . Very well, then. It might be too much for them to see someone use speed as his forte. You all will do for now. But I expect Mr. Licorice to attend my classes with more significance than he previously had."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hehe, that would be asking too much . . ."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What was that, Ms. Rackler?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Nothing!" Iris said in a chirpy manner. Glynda sighed and brought out her scroll. Above them was a holographic projection of a board with aura meters and two icons of two people./p  
p class="MsoNormal""The screen above us is where we will guide for our bouts during our time here in class. Before we begin with the matches, I will explain the rules. Firstly in this class, Aura is divided into four; the green, yellow, orange and red, with the green template as the healthy level, until receding down to red as the critical level."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He already knew that, having heard it from his mother. The battles done in this combat room is limited to one's Aura being in the red and if it hit the critical level, the fight stops. Glynda discussed the rules even further, even though he already knows it./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Now for our first matchup today . . ." The icons on the board started to flicker to life and started to randomly pick out some people. And then, they stopped . . . "Iris Rackler and Yatsuhashi Daichi will be the first to battle."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It will be an honor, Iris."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You better watch your back, Yatsu! I won't be holding back!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""The stage is yours . . . Begin whenever you are ready."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The rest of them had left and taken to stand on the side of the arena. Glynda said to begin whenever but . . . Then, they kicked it off. It all happened faster than the eye could perceive. Yatsuhashi's sword blocked the gauntlet of Iris. The clash of metal brought a shockwave throughout the room. There was no mistaking it. These two are on a whole new level than what he saw during initiation./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hehe, you improved your strength since the last time we fought, Yatsu!" He heard Iris shout. It was a taunt at most but if anyone knew, it was just a lively banter between them./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I appreciate the thought and your power is just as overwhelming as ever . . ." Yatsuhashi broke off from the clash and readied his blade again. "And just like before, I am still faster than you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's been a year since our last fight! I hope you're ready for some ass-whooping!" Despite what Yatsuhashi said, Iris managed to shorten their distance in a blink of an eye. The arm-sized gauntlet passed through his defenses and grazed his chin./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yatsuhashi took that chance and grabbed her arm. She was lifted off and slammed to the ground. Bringing his sword overhead, Iris flipped away; furthering the distance between them. The sword embedded itself into the ground . . . and it was scary how it was be able to spilt the ground in half . . ./p  
p class="MsoNormal"They started off again, but this time, Yatsuhashi took the initiative./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He brought his sword in a sideward slash—missing a few inches as Iris jumped back. He let out a series of attacks that didn't manage to hit her . . . not even once. This went on for a few more moments when finally, he relented with his attacks. It was futile to do so anyways./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What? Getting tired? I thought you had more stamina within you, but I guess the ladies will be disappointed with how you quickly get tired." This time, Jaune recognized it as a taunt, if the snicker that she added was any indication. But Yatsuhashi didn't rise up to the bait. Instead, he remained calm despite his labored breathing./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Th-that has nothing to do with our fight today . . ." Oh, he's flustered. For a giant, he's easily embarrassed . . ./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hiding his discomfort, he charged forward with his sword raised high. It seemed like a rash decision but for a warrior with no other weapons on hand, it was the only thing to do. However . . ./p  
p class="MsoNormal""And it seems like you still haven't done anything to counter me with . . . Don't worry, I'll make this quick." The sword was brought down. Iris spun on her feet and let the blade pass by her. Her tail was almost cut off but good thing, it was flexible./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She delivered a back hand to Yatsuhashi's face and sent him flying. The sword was left embedded on the ground. He didn't make a move after he landed on the hard floor. That was quick . . . just how powerful is this girl?/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Match over! The winner is Iris Rackler! As always, your versatility amazes us all. Now, can someone please send Mr. Daichi to the infirmary? I'm afraid he may have a concussion . . ."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Iris approached Yatsuhashi and lifted him off the ground to her shoulders. It has to be said that the girl's strength was incredible . . ./p  
p class="MsoNormal""She's . . . scary." The thought of being punched by the same girl with the same gauntlet made him cringe. The idea of winning against her never passed through his mind./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well, she is definitely someone we have to be careful with. Her strength is probably even greater than mine . . ."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Or Yang's. I swear everyone around me is either a powerhouse or a speedy maniac."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't be like that! I mean, there's Weiss."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, she's versatile but her display is more like that of the latter." He groaned audibly, a hand rubbed his back soothingly. Iris has left the room with Yatsuhashi over her shoulder. Let it be said that all eyes were on them as if it was an unbelievable sight . . . rather, it was./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Now then, children, who's willing to face against the odds?" He still can't believe that the professor can say that with a straight face./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I do!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"On the arena, Glynda's and others' eyes were trained on the one hand that was raised above the rest of the students. The voice of the person was too eager to have a bout with one of the senior students, that it was surprising. Even to Glynda . . ./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Miss . . . Xiao Long . . . was it?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, that's me!" Glynda took a second to process the thought. Eventually, she tapped away on her scroll./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yang Xiao Long. Top student of Signal Academy. She has a battle record of forty-two wins and one loss. That one loss was from a student who was visiting Signal at that time. All in all, she seems like a perfect volunteer for the next match. She supposed that everyone will expect a heated battle./p  
p class="MsoNormal"". . . Very well, you will be matched up against . . . Leona Solaris." Leona lifted a brow and drawn a rather confused look towards Glynda. "Do not worry, Ms. Solaris. This is only an exhibition match. It will not be recorded in the database."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No, I'm not worried about that, professor. It's just that . . . nevermind."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Very well . . . Ms. Xiao Long! Please put on your combat gear and take up the stage in five minutes. You will be having a match with the leader of the best team of Beacon Academy."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong. . ./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hah! This is no good . . . can't do anything without Leona on this one."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Seated at one of the empty seats of the library was Gray with a defeated look on his face. The frustration within him grew to the point that he wanted to throw the book on his hand away. But the action never happened./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He laid it down and leaned back, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. Not any leads on this one, might as well give up and ask Ozpin, himself./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What seems to be the problem, Mr. Licorice?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Well, speak of the devil . . ./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Nothing's wrong, professor . . ." Ozpin was in his usual outfit and the same freaking mug on hand. It was hard to imagine him without it though./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I see a young man who's out cutting classes in the library. Not to mention the fact that you are not that much of a fan with books."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Just how much have you checked on my background, professor?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Enough to see if there are any problems with my students." He moved closer and sat to the chair opposite of him. Just in front of all the books that he's been researching. He took one book and read through the contents. "I noticed that you have taken an interest in other fairy tales. Did you perhaps believe in what we told you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm still coming to terms with it. But it's still somewhat possible to happen . . ." His answer seems to intrigue Ozpin further./p  
p class="MsoNormal"With a sip of his mug, he said, "And what did our prestigious student learn to be interested in fairy tales? If I remember correctly, you were in disbelief when we first mentioned Amber to you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sure, it was unbelievable at first but now that I thought of it, it was . . . possible. With the Aura and Semblance, it doesn't really surprise me anymore. So, what's the harm in believing in some fairy tale?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"". . . A lot of difficulties and suffering await this path that we have chosen. Not many would have been as open-minded as you are, Gray. That's one of the factors that made me want to let you join in our little circle."br / "So, it's not just my utter skills and good looks?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm afraid not." He said with a smile, but it was replaced by a slight frown. "Regardless, what do you think about the story of the Sun goddess?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It has more significance than what people might think. I've heard this story dozens of times during my travels in the Badlands. Let's just say they were very unsavory. Despite it being hundreds of years old, we can still hear stories about it. But the rumors all stopped like a faucet have been close and the knowledge has been drained. Something else is at work here."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ozpin didn't say a word and just sipped on his now-cold coffee./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What if I told you that the story is connected to other fairy tales as well?" That seemed to stop all of his thoughts. "The Four Maidens and also about another one." Gray swallowed a lump of air stuck in his throat./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What is it . . . ?" The silence gnawed at him again. The suspense drawled on and on without the other saying a word. But everything stopped when Ozpin put down his cup./p  
p class="MsoNormal""While the idea of knowing everything is appealing, there are still some things that must be done. I have something for you to do. Tonight, go to the highest peak in Vale."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That would be the tower of Beacon, professor . . ." He stated./p  
p class="MsoNormal"". . . I meant the highest peak in Vale proper. From there, someone will brief you on what to do on missions such as that."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Who will it be?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You will see for yourself . . . For now, I advise you to return to the research you're doing. Something tells me that if it is you who's working on this case, something is bound to be discovered. I will take my leave now; have a good day, Gray."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wait! Professor—!" Ozpin didn't look back, as he kept walking towards the exit. Eccentric doesn't begin to describe the man./p  
p class="MsoNormal"A sigh escaped from his lips and looked out of the window. It was hard not to notice the bright blue sky above them; clear as anyone could see. How easy it was to forget all of those worries and fly off into the sky. That's probably also the reason why humans were never granted wings in the first place./p  
p class="MsoNormal"First, a wanderer. Then, a student. Next, an agent. His life was nothing but surprises for him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"His scroll vibrated in his pocket. That was weird since there was only a number of persons that knew his scroll number. Most of them, being his friends, have classes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He pulled out his scroll and saw that it was Ein calling him. Ah! Now that he thought of it, it's been awhile since he called her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hello?" Ein's cute face appeared on the screen. Her golden eyes bore into his, as if the screen was nonexistent./p  
p class="MsoNormal"[Brother . . .] A frown appeared, [. . . haven't you said that you would call every day?]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Oh . . . he guessed that he forgot about that one, huh?/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sorry, but I've been a little busy as of late." He nonchalantly said, "It's definitely not every day that I can see you so, I make the best out of it." The smile at the end didn't seem convinced Ein to let the slip up go./p  
p class="MsoNormal"But in the end, she relented, [Hah, fine. I know it's hard for you to balance studying and training. But . . . I just want you to spare some time with me, is that too much to ask?]/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No, it's not. But when you have studies on one hand, training on the other, irritating friends by your ears, annoying teachers in front of you and troublesome juniors over your shoulders, you'd be surprise how I am still in Beacon."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"[Hmph! Then, I guess there's a need for me to call every once in a while . . .]/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Haha that would actually be great though! My worries will be gone and you get to hear your lovely big brother."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"[Ugh, will you please stop that? I'm not a child anymore!] She pouted./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well, to me, you're still are."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"[What!? I've started training to become a huntress already! I'm no longer the little sister you once knew!] The first time he heard that Ein was receiving training, Gray almost fell into shock. But now that he heard it from Ein, herself, he felt a little proud at what she has become./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sure, he was still against her receiving training to become a hunter. However, a part of him didn't want to reprimand Ein for doing something like that. It's probably one of his brotherly instincts kicking in. Or maybe he was just guilty about what Isabella had said to him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'emShe probably thought that if her brother can break a promise between the two of them, then why can't she? Didn't you promise her that you stay beside her from that day onwards?'/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, yeah, alright, you're not a kid anymore . . . I just hope that no guys will come after you when you grow a little bit like mom . . ." The last part was muttered to himself./p  
p class="MsoNormal"[Hm, what was that?]/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Nothing! Anyways," From the frivolous tone to a serious one, Gray looked at Ein, "I just heard from you that you're training." Ein's eyes seem to widen and sweat began to form./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It was clear as day that she was trying to hide it. But the attempt to cover it up faded./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't worry about it, I'm not angry . . . I know it's a promise that we both made to each other but I broke that promise. So, I have no right to tell you off about what you've done. But . . . remember that the responsibility of having the power to do something extraordinary must never be forgotten. This is the lesson that our father had taught me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"[Wha— . . .]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ein fell silent. There was also that, he supposed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Every time that either their mother or father were mentioned, Ein would be depressed immediately. It was instinctual, perhaps. But it has been years ever since their deaths, surely he thought that Ein was over it. How wrong he was . . ./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ein, I—!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"A message popped out on his screen, cutting their conversation short./p  
p class="MsoNormal"[emMeet me at Vale Central Bank's rooftop at 10. Be ready for anything. –Qrow/em]/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Damn . . ./p  
p class="MsoNormal"One look at Gray and she already knew what it was./p  
p class="MsoNormal"[Looks like you're busy . . .] She said dejectedly./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sorry, but it's from one of my emprofessors/em. I'll be busy tonight as well." The sad look appeared on Ein and it hurt him by just seeing it. However, it brightened up in a matter of seconds./p  
p class="MsoNormal"[Well, work is work! There's always tomorrow! I better not keep you then. I'll see ya later!] The call ended abruptly, leaving a bad taste in his mouth. Looks like he'll have to wait here till Leona arrives or until the evening comes./p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"hr style="color: black;" align="center" noshade="noshade" size="1" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal"strongA/N: So, how'd you guys like it?/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongIf there are any grammar errors or invisible words, like I said, I haven't had the time to actually work on this thoroughly. But thanks, nonetheless for reading through with it./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongAs anyone could see, next chapter will be loaded with fight scenes. One will be with Yang and Leona. And the other, well . . . that's gonna be a secret./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongUntil next time! BloodyCow, out!/strong/p 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hellooooo! BloodyCow here! And I'm back with a new chapter earlier than my previous updates. I know this is too early than should be, but starting tomorrow, I'll be busy with my term paper and other school work. That's basically it. After next week, I'll be free till June. That's when I'll have my writing spree.**

 **As always, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any other stories in this site.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

A fist came right for her as the professor started the match. It was blocked with her shield. Though, the force of the blow nearly sent her out of the arena. Her feet slid on the ground and she tried to regain her footing. But her opponent was on her again.

Charging towards her with an arm cocked back . . . how straightforward . . .

She ducked down as the punch was thrown, letting her opponent miss just above her head. She still hasn't pulled her sword from her shield but it wasn't necessary.

With the shield placed in front of them, she charged.

She knocked her opponent with her shield and sent her flying away. The distance between them lengthened with her on the far side of the arena.

"Not bad for a freshman . . ." She said, her vibrant orange hair glistened in the dim room. The smile that she wore was almost identical to her partner's whenever he's on a fight; ferocious and deadly, "But still, I thank you for saving my partner the other day, Yang. If you weren't there, I'm afraid something would've happened to him."

"Hehe, don't worry about it. It's not like I did it to make him owe me. That's too cunning, even for me."

"That's fine. Now, shall we continue?"

"Ready when you are, Leona!"

She pulled her sword out of its sheathe and leveled it towards Yang. What she was worried about was getting too carried away in the fight. And that was saying something . . .

Yang charged. And what a mistake that was. Leona focused on being on the defensive. She's used to enemies making the first move and countering them as they attack. Her fist made contact with Leona's shield.

Metal met flesh. A blast from Yang's armlet sent a shockwave throughout the room. Leona brushed it aside and slashed forward with her broadsword.

Yang backpedaled. Leona continued her assault on the girl and tried to use her shield to throw her off. A slam to the ground distracted Yang as she tried to distance herself from Leona. Another mistake . . .

Leona charged and bashed her shield onto Yang's body.

An imbalanced Yang flipped away from Leona. The distance grew but Leona didn't make a move to follow after her.

There was definitely a difference in skill. Yang was still inexperienced when fighting human opponents. She was easily distracted when Leona slammed her shield on the ground. Her intent was just to make some noise that will distract her.

Leona knew she had the advantage, with all her training and experience.

Yang hesitated.

That was when she moved.

With her shield raised, Leona rushed forward. When the distance closed, Yang assaulted her with punches with the speed of a bullet.

Leona caught them all with her shield. When she saw an opening, she took it by swinging her sword down.

Her opponent sidestepped and Leona missed by an arm's length. Yang made to hit her again. But she wasn't finished.

The sword revved up. Like any other weapons made by hunters, hers was unique in a way. It didn't transform like Ruby's or Coco's. Her sword was simple. The sword has a built-in device that made the blade part of the sword conduct heat. She can activate it using her Aura.

Much like her semblance, which is to absorb and produce heat, the sword can be heated up to extreme levels without damaging the sword. And much like her semblance, she can expend that energy into the open air and make it into an explosion.

Just like what happens now . . .

The ground beneath Yang exploded into shambles and lost her balance again, causing her to miss as well.

That's when Leona slashed skywards.

There was a scratch on Yang's arm, after she moved away from Leona. It was a small one but it meant a lot to Yang. Sure, she can take a lot of hits before she's out for the count, but . . . she only made a few mistakes and those mistakes already led to her bleeding, if only a little.

But that's also when she activated her semblance. Flames erupted around her. So, it was a fight with fire against fire, huh?

With the use of her gauntlets, she flew towards Leona, arms at the ready. She hit Leona's shield, which was to be expected. She continued her assault on Leona's defensive form, throwing punches and kicks Leona's way.

She tried to break through Leona's defense but when she put all of her weight into that one punch, Leona parried it away. This time, it was Leona's turn.

Strike after strike, her blade made contact with Yang's steel gauntlets. But it was clear Yang couldn't keep up.

Yang tried to counter as much as she can. But it was blocked with her shield. It was almost too predictable for Leona. She felt a little sorry for this girl in front of her.

But it's still a surprise she can last this long with her.

Leona twirled her blade and caught it on a reverse grip, slashing upwards towards Yang's abdomen.

However, it was parried with metal gauntlets.

"Interesting . . . Ms. Solaris is using a different sword style than her more natural form. It's almost as if she's . . ." Glynda started.

"Yeah, it's probably Gray's influence that made her into this. His sword style is so unorthodox that he's unpredictable, probably the only reason why she took a liking to it. Not to mention that this kind of technique depends on speed and power. Gray said that it took almost all of his childhood mastering it." Iris explained.

It was definitely Gray-like to be using this kind of style. She learned it through watching his matches over and over. Surprisingly, it was harder than it looks. Finally, after trying it for six months she was finally able to do it but only up to this kind of technique.

Yang backed away, letting Leona win the power struggle.

By the time that the sword reached its apex, she let go, letting the sword flip in the air. She grabbed it again with a normal grip and slashed downwards. Yang was still in the motion of backing away that she never saw the attack coming.

Before she knew it, the blade stopped just by a mere inch at her neck. She was that close from beheading her.

An uneasy smile appeared on Yang's face before she knew it, "Ah! This sucks!"

Leona smiled as well.

"Match over! The winner is Leona Solaris!" The announcement made the crow cheer, though, not as wildly as many would have thought. The rest of the second years, however, were excited all over.

Leona let out a nervous chuckle as she turned towards Yang, "Well, the match pretty much was at my advantage almost all the time. Though, I am surprised that you lasted longer than I thought. If Gray was here, he would've assumed that I'm losing my edge."

"Yeah, I thought that I could try my luck against that purple-haired girl but I got you instead . . ."

The idea actually made her giggle, "Maive isn't someone that should be underestimated. She fought against Iris on equal footing."

"Wait! Really!? I thought for sure that she was the weakest among your team."

"She is. Only physically that is. If I have to say, Gray is the weakest link in a team battle, since, he really works best alone."

Yang only nodded, not really understanding what Leona meant by that. But as soon as Leona bid her farewell, they were off to their own team.

The look on Maive's face said it all; she wasn't satisfied with what have happened with the fight. Leona knew why and she probably can't do anything to change what had happened.

"That was sloppy, Leona." She said, bluntly.

"Ugh, Gray's right. You do have a sharp tongue . . . I wonder how your partner deals with you."

"You could've ended the fight right from the start if you made the first move. But why didn't you?"

"Since she saved Gray last time, I wanted to see if she was capable enough."

"If she's capable enough for what, exactly?" Confusion appeared on Maive's face, unsure of what Leona had just said. However, the look that Leona held was so flustered that she already knew what she meant. Maive understood immediately, "Ah, I get it. You don't want your beloved Gray to be taken away from a girl that appeared all of the sudden. Am I right?" Leona flushed a bright red.

"No! That's not it!"

"Then what is it, perhaps?" A taunting smirk surfaced.

"Uh—that's—! U-um . . . !?" If this was a cartoon show, steam would be flowing out of Leona's ear right about now . . . but unfortunately, it wasn't. "I-I just wanted . . . just wanted to see if she's a good fighter."

"Right . . ." Now, Maive knew what it's like to tease Leona like this. Watching Iris and Coco do it has made it easier for her to do it.

On the stands, Ruby made a fuss about her not winning and that it can't be helped that she couldn't win against a senior, saying along the lines that the difference of their power was too great.

"Well, at least you didn't make a fool of yourself out there. If you could only do better than that, you could've at least made her go on the defensive."

"Sorry for not meeting your expectations, _princess_."

"It's _heiress._ Besides couldn't you have done better against her?" Yang looked at Weiss, as if she had grown a second head.

"That's impossible, Weiss. I was against the leader of the best team of the whole school. It would be asking too much to win against her!"

"I wasn't asking to win against her. We're just glad that nothing wrong happened in the arena. It was a learning experience too, from the looks of it." Yang showed her trademark smile that made Weiss roll her eyes. She was all too familiar with that face. And they weren't even that close yet.

"Aw! Weiss worries!" Naturally, Weiss ignored her. Yang could only smile at the thought of how her team had become.

It has been three days ever since their team was formed. Let it be said that it didn't go off well that she thought it would. Weiss was constantly criticizing every little thing about them. But just two days ago, after the incident during Port's class, Weiss and Ruby got into an argument. She knew full well what had caused it but she didn't know how those to managed to be in each other's good side.

Apparently, she heard that Ruby got advice from someone that she knew. Yang could list off some of them in her head. Once she asked, she was surprised that it was Gray that gave her the advice. Of course, with Port's interference, Weiss also made to reconcile with Ruby.

Just because of that, the team's atmosphere lightened. Weiss didn't snap back like the usual and Blake was a bit more talkative.

"Though, there are some mistakes that must be corrected before you decide that you fight again."

"What's that, Blakey? You seem too serious about this."

"What we lack is experience alright, but what about the other mistakes that you made during the fight? There was the one time when you got carried away and threw all your strength on the last punch. You got out of balance and you let the opponent take the advantage like that."

"Well, at least, I got out okay, right?"

The three girls muttered their responses, all of them less desirable than the other. She sighed. She was already tired from the fight and she didn't need her team to be so awkward around her either.

"Anyhow, great job, Yang!" . . . at least there's Ruby.

 **. . .**

Leona arrived not later after his chat with Ein. She saw him sitting in one corner of the library away from the eyes of others with books of fantasy and fairy tales sprawled about on the table, "Sorry, I'm late." Gray turned to the voice as footsteps approached him. "We forgot Ms. Goodwitch asking for our assistance . . . and she was looking for you too."

"Really? Didn't really notice . . ." He said with a sigh, to which Leona took notice of.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, just someone that interrupted my call with my sis. Damn that crow . . ."

"You can just call her next time when you have free time." Leona said, as if it was the most obvious thing to do. "So, how was the trip to the doctor?"

"It was anything but uncomfortable—way worse the all of his lectures combined . . . I guess you could say—it was dreadful." Leona laughed a little before sitting across from him.

"What're we gonna do today? You did say you needed some help earlier, remember?"

"Yeah, about that . . . Ozpin already gave me some pointers on what to do. Now all I needed was to look for the materials needed for my research." He said looking at the books that were on the table in an unorganized fashion. "I thought about what Oobleck said, and it got me interested a bit on the subject . . ." He trailed off when he looked at Leona giving him a small smile. "What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just refreshing to see you so focused in something else other than fighting or being lazy." He quirked an eyebrow. "It's really weird to associate Gray with studying."

"Well, you got me there. I'm not really suited for studying anyway. I'm more of a hands-on type of guy."

She hummed in agreement, "That's true. Speaking of which, you said something about Ozpin giving you pointers. Was that true?"

"Yeah, it was. Why's that?"

"I'm curious to know why the headmaster, himself, approached you. You seem to be going in and out of the headmaster's office every now and then for quite some time now too . . ." A troubled look managed to make way to her face.

"I'm not in serious trouble, if that's what you're suggesting." She didn't seem convinced.

"No, what I'm trying to say is . . ." Not only that, she's also struggling with her words now. What the hell was she suggesting? "I mean, you know." Her fingers went from innocent gestures to more . . . _suggestive_ ones. Oh . . .

Gray wasn't that oblivious to figure out what she meant, "Leona! What the hell!? I am not gay!" She brought her hands up in defense.

"Well, you've been complaining about there's too much estrogen in the room . . ."

"That was just an expression! I am not gay or bi!" He silently shouted at her, not willing to let the entire library know what they were talking about.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. It was weird to even ask in the first place. But I needed to find out . . ."

Gray pinched the bridge of his nose and gave a sigh, "It's fine . . . sorry for my outburst. But you gotta admit that was the most ridiculous question that you ever asked me . . ." Leona managed a meek smile.

"Yeah, it was. Sorry for doubting you . . . that just confirmed something." She said in a quiet voice until the last part was barely audible.

"Hm? What was that?"

"Nothing! So, ready to get started?" Her enthusiasm was quite infectious.

"Yeah, let's."

 **. . .**

The cold night breeze hit his face, making Gray shiver from the cold. "Why am I out here, again?" He said clutching his arms closer. No longer was he wearing the clothes that he usually wore but a mere hoodie and pants with combat boots. He still can't believe his partner accused him of being gay.

"It's a mission, kid." The veteran hunter stood beside him as he sat at the edge of the rooftop.

"Yeah, I know that. But . . . why am I here with you instead of someone else?" Preferably a cute girl . . .

"How the hell should I know? If only I could do this with someone else, preferably with a cute girl then I'm all set." This old man was already getting on his nerves. And how the heck did they have the same idea?

"Hah, like I can complain. This is from Ozpin. I can't actually reject the mission . . . though. I do want to question why you?"

Of course, it was because this was the little agreement that Ozpin and Gray agreed to. He would shadow Qrow with his operations in Vale; learn all the dos and don'ts and whatnot in doing surveillance.

"You heard the details from Ozpin, right?"

"Yeah, inspect a movement on the east side of the district of Vale. He said to be extremely careful in this area, probably because there's something lurking around here."

"But we don't know for sure if there is something. At any case . . ." Qrow stood up and hefted his large sword over his shoulder, "We should get going. The police should be in the scene right about now." Police sirens sounded under the cold night sky, as the both of them watched from above.

Qrow walked off the other direction before stopping on his tracks and looked over his shoulder, "By the way, good work on those robbers."

"Heh! Don't try to look cool, old man. It doesn't suit you."

"You never know when a lady comes to look at my direction."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Let's just go already."

The two of them jumped off the rooftop and onto another one. Their destination was the eastern section of the district of Vale. It was mostly just stores and business firms that people go to for luxury or business.

Even during at a night like this, the district was still bustling with people walking around. Gray could see a few teenagers, his age, wandering about in the area. That wasn't really a good sign . . .

"Qrow, over there . . ."

"Don't worry 'bout them. People like that aren't really rare in this side of the city. If anything, we should be worried if any of your fellow schoolmates are in the scene. We wouldn't want our cover blown so soon now, would we?"

A groan escaped his lips, "Fine, I get it, I'll keep an eye out."

"Good, 'cause I'm starting to think you despise me or something."

"Nah, it's more like dislike you than despise. Grammar can make people confused at times."

"Haha, very funny, kid. You should've been a comedian instead of a hunter. Now that would've been a sight to see." Gray couldn't see the smirk on Qrow's face, but he knew he had it.

"Oh, is that right? Then, you should've stayed at home, old man, and let a maid take care of you."

"As long as, it's a cute young maid, then I would gladly take that offer." Crap, he forgot that this bastard's a freaking pervert.

They moved from roof to roof without stopping. They did, however, just in front of a club.

"What're we doing here?"

"You know this place, kid?"

". . . Yeah, I know it. This is Junior's place." Hei Xiong, a.k.a. Junior, was one of the best informants—if not, the best in Vale.

"Right on the money, we're here to gather info on someone who infiltrated Vale a few days ago."

"Someone got past security? But isn't that the job for the Vale Police Department?"

"It is but when it comes to dangerous people we don't know, it's us, hunters, which do the job.

"You tell me . . ." The crowd below didn't seem like thinning out. The night was still young; it was unexpected for this club to be crowded on a weekday. "Now, why don't we invite ourselves in? Oh, before we do, we need to be inconspicuous. Have your hood up, kid. Or else it'll be bad if someone recognized you after this."

Gray did as he was told and wore the hood of his jacket. Coco forbids him from using this type of clothing ever since they were friends. Why though? It was comfy . . .

"What about you? Do you have anything to cover that face?"

"What's wrong with my face? I think it's pretty attractive given my lineage."

"Ever had a kid?"

". . ."

"My point exactly." Qrow groaned and put on a pair of glasses. Like that's gonna work, but he let it slide. His wasn't that impressive either.

Entering the club was easier than he thought. Just with a flash of Qrow's ID and they were in. The bouncers didn't need to check him though.

"Qrow, wait." He did as said and stopped on his tracks, "Before we go in, there's something you might wanna know."

Seeing as how he's all ears, Gray continued.

"Junior and I . . . go way back. He helped me and my sister when the both of us had nothing to stay at. That was before the Arc family took us in."

"Wait, that's not what your background says . . ."

"For obvious reasons, I left out this small detail.

The loud music could barely be heard when they were outside the club, but when they got inside, the music blared into his ears. He was a regular here before, thinking that the music would no longer be a bother to him.

Another wrong thought.

"Girls by the dance floor, guys drinking by the tables, guards with glasses everywhere. Just like any typical club in the movies, right kid?"

"If the music was a bit lower then I could actually enjoy a place like this . . ."

"Well, I'm a bar-man, myself. Going to clubs like this ain't my cup of tea too, kid . . ."

"I wonder where Miltia is . . . she should be here at this time already."

"Lookin' for your girlfriend? I can give you some space if ya want . . ." The teasing smirk on Qrow irritated him to no end.

"Miltia? No, she's not my girlfriend. She's the one who played me and my sister before. She considers Ein like a sister too."

"Then, she's just a lady-friend?"

"Who uses that term at this day and age? A dinosaur?"

"Really, gonna call me that now?"

"Meh, I can think of other names I can call you with if you want . . ."

"Actually, I'm fine with what you call me."

Ignoring Qrow's comment, the both of them moved towards the bartender. A tall and buffy man stood behind the counter with a mustache and a beard. He resembles a bear of some kind. Hei Xiong was an intimidating man just from the looks of him. But Gray knew there was something more to this giant man than some gang boss.

"Hey, Junior. It's been a long time." His attention was now on Gray. A smile broke out. It was not like him at all, if Gray had to say.

"Gray, how're you doing? Here to see the girls?"

"While I do want to see their faces, there's something else that I'm here for . . ." Gray gestured to Qrow who was now seated at one of the stools, inspecting the glasses on the counter.

"A hunter? Now, what does a hunter want to do with me?"

"Ain't that the question? I heard that you're the source of all the info in the underground. How much do you take?"

". . ." Junior's silence was never a good sign. "See yourself out, _Mr. Hunter._ It was nice seeing ya, Gray. But I don't deal with their kind." Qrow just laughed, and he knew that it wasn't from humor.

"Junior, you know I'm a huntsman-in-training now. But why are you tending to me then?" Unease welled up in the pit of his stomach. If these guys started to quarrel, there's a chance that a fight will break out. He knows how well Junior fights.

But if it turns out that Qrow's the better fighter, then . . .

"You watched over the girls when I couldn't. This guy, though . . . he's a trouble-magnet just from the looks of him."

"Junior, you know how not to judge by appearances. You, yourself, said that to me. I don't even know what this bastard wants but it's part of my training." Junior looked so unsure of himself. The music continued to blare in the room. It was getting unbearable.

"Fine," He consented, "But only because you're asking. And I what you to talk to them at least."

"Thanks and I will. That means a lot."

Junior turned to Qrow with the usual frown on his face. He'd wear that to every customer that finds out about his information business. Qrow seems to get the idea and just smiled.

"Be gentle with me, please." That bastard . . .

Gray left the two adults to sort out with what they came for, letting Qrow handle this since he was the most experienced. He was more of a hands-on type of person.

For now, he'd go explore the place. It's been a while ever since he entered this club. And after two years, a lot has also changed.

The dance floor was filled with people. All of them at such a young age. The building had two floors. One for the masses, and the other for the VIPs. This place was nostalgic for him, if only because this was a place that he stayed and worked at for two months.

The stairs to the second floor were guarded by two bouncers. He knew them and they let him into the VIP section. The second floor was occupied by fewer people.

He leaned by the metal railings and looked down on the dance floor with ease. Junior and Qrow were still busy with their discussion and that left him rather bored.

"Hey, watch where you're going, punk!"

"What!? You're the one who bumped into me first, you bitch!"

On the dance floor, two drunks were at each other's throats. It would be bad if a brawl started here.

He tried to step in but what can he do from up on the second floor?

The first guy threw the punch and hit the second guy square in the face. He fell to the floor with a thud and never made to stand up a second later. Yup, he was out for the count. And here he thought that he could stop them before anything bad happened. Gray could only hold a tired sigh as the brawl between two groups started on the dance floor.

Many people screamed and headed for the door. The scene was all too familiar to him. This wasn't exactly the first time that this happened. In fact, he was supposed to be the one to prevent any fights breaking out. Or, stop any fights.

He looked on at the fight scene in front of him. A brawl. A mere brawl. Not a fight in his book but a brawl. People just threw punches into other people. Aiming to dish out more pain to the other as much as they can. It was actually pretty funny to watch though.

A slight smirk appeared at his visage, nothing much than a slight curl of the ends of his lips.

"It's pretty amusing, isn't it?" A sweet voice sounded behind him, he knew quite well whose voice it was.

"Melanie . . ." Gray turned and saw a young girl in white, clothing that looked a little bit too much from a junior that he knew. "It's been two years, how've you been?"

"Fine, if that is even applicable." Her arrogant nature was refreshing in some ways. "But I can't say the same for Miltia. She's been distraught ever since Ein left the place."

"Yeah, that little cretin had that effect on everyone. I won't be surprised if there was a group dedicated in worshipping Ein."

"And the two of us would go and try to protect her as much as we can from those types of people."

"If it happens . . ." Gray laughed while Melanie just smiled, "It's good to see you, Melanie."

"Life was never the same without the Licorice siblings."

"I bet Miltia was cooking for more than five people every morning after we left, huh?"

"Yeah, it happened for three weeks."

"Ugh, must've been rough?"

"It was for the first few weeks. Till she got over it. Can't say for certain what she'll do once she sees you, though . . ."

"Yeah, that'll be awful . . ." The ominous voice behind them reminded him of how Leona would be if she was quite angry. He's guessing that the person behind was angry as well. Only problem was that the anger was directed towards him . . .

Stiffly turning, he saw a young girl looking much like Melanie as if she was a twin. Oh, she was because they are twins.

"H-hey, there, Miltia . . ." If he remembered correctly, he's meeting with Ein was a bit like this . . . Why did every woman who knew him had to be so dangerous?

Miltia narrowed her eyes, probably thinking of ways to castrate him. But he knew she won't do it. She's too docile to do something so violent. In the end, she just released a sigh.

"Hello to you too, Gray . . ." That was . . . cold. And here he thought Maive was the coldest person he knew. That fact still stands that Maive is the coldest person he knew.

A nervous smile crept out and Gray couldn't help but feel sorry.

"Listen, Miltia, I—!" Gunshots were heard inside the club. All heads turned to the source of the sound. It was found at the entrance door.

A group with guns, masks and other melee weapons stood there, threateningly pointing their weapons at the people. Just another gang war at this part of town. Gray looked at the twins and saw that they were unfazed by the appearances of this group.

"You know them?" He asked.

"A rival gang . . . Or so they say. Nothing really comes close to what Junior can gather. Weapons, drugs, info, men. But these guys are the most troublesome. They pick fights in this part of town and run when they win."

"Why hasn't Junior dealt with them?"

"Cause they keep saying that the White Fang's their backer." The White Fang? A violent group of extremists? They're terrorists at best. "Junior kept tabs on them but . . . we didn't expect them to get so cocky and attack us in the middle of business hours."

"Haha, maybe for you. But for me, this is way past curfew." Gray stretched his limbs and cracked his neck. "Want me to deal with them? I've been itching for a fight ever since coming here . . ."

"Sure, be our guest. Less trouble for Miltia and I."

"Then, I'm going in!" He jumped down, vaulting over the railings and landed on one knee.

His sword was attached to the belt behind his back. He reached for it and pulled the sword and sheathe from the belt attachment. Steadying his pace, he approached the group with a carefree expression.

"Hey!" He greeted. The group nearly flinched back when one person advanced with nothing but a sword. He wanted nothing more than to beat up these guys but, thinking more clearly about it, if they remembered his face, there's a chance that the whole group would be after him in broad daylight.

That would mean Leona and his friends knowing his secret job.

'Then I guess I'll have to take it easy on them. You never know if they have Aura or not. That would be too dangerous . . . drawing my sword or not, that is the question!'

"Hey! Get out of the way or I'll bash your skull in!" A minor threat. Nothing to be serious about. Iris can give him more pain than the average hunter.

"This is a pain in the ass, might as well use my sword . . ."

The man in front walked forward with his weapon holstered. He reached out to grab Gray by the neck. But he wasn't letting them get him so easily. He grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it upwards.

The man yelped in surprise and pain. The group flinched back but regained their senses when Gray kicked his legs and brought him down the floor.

Gray knocked him out using the handle of his sword. Hard enough to knock him out but not enough to give him a concussion.

The group of gangsters charged.

There were seventeen of them, enough to take down another gang boss' hideout.

The first three lunged at him with their clubs and swords raised high.

Gray jumped back. His sword placed behind him and with a quick draw, all of their weapons were cut in half. The three men were shocked when their weapons were destroyed in an instant.

In front of them, Gray showed a fearless smile towards them. "Well, what're you guys waiting for?"

The dazed men stood there, rooted to the ground. Gray's taunt seems to remove them from their daze and charged towards him. Their desperate attempts at throwing punches at him were feeble at best. It was almost like children wailing their arms towards a stronger kid.

With a leg swipe, the three men fell to their asses, but Gray was not finished. As fast as the eye could blink, he was above them with his feet above him. A heel kick was sent their way and the men were knocked back.

"Come on, is that the best you could do?"

 **. . .**

Qrow winced when Gray broke the shin of another man. That was the sixth man that he rendered disabled. But that one was lucky that it was only the legs that got broken.

"Impressed?"

"I have to admit, he does move faster than my niece."

"How is that good in a way?"

"My niece can run faster than a bullet train in Atlas . . ."

"Oh, really?"

"If you want a demonstration, be my guest . . ."

A crash was heard as a man was sent barreling towards the door, ripping the hinges of the door off the wall.

"That's another one that I'll have to add to my broken lists." Junior heaved a sigh. It seems like Junior was used to incidents like this. Was it because of the position he was in? Or the fact that many troublemakers come to this club and lay waste to his place? It doesn't matter to Qrow, as long as he gets what he needs.

But for now, an amusing sight was in front of him. He sipped from the glass that he got from Junior, letting the liquor take its effect. This was so much better than the shit Ironwood drinks.

Gray leapt over the table with his feet outstretched. It hit another man from the group and sent him flying. He sprinted after another one—a man with the biggest gun, a minigun, in the club.

Bullets soared after Gray. With a swing of his sword, blades hovered in front of him and protected his body from the hail of bullets. Thankfully, there weren't any stray bullets that could harm the bystanders watching the fight.

In fact, Qrow thought why the hell were these people just standing there watching as if it was just a show? Civilians these days . . . It's a good thing that Gray had that hood on. Or it would be bad if anyone here recognized him. One of the terrors of being undercover.

He reached up to his own disguise and chuckled. It was pretty lame after all.

When Gray got near, the make-shift shield in front of him shattered into lights and blinded the gunman.

In an upward motion, the minigun was sliced to pieces. Gray sent a side kick and the gunman was flying to a wall. The fight was almost finishing up. The people who disrupted the night were nothing more than petty thugs to him. Waving about their weapons, as if that would actually make people bow down to them.

There was really nothing to worry about in this place. Sure, the police will want to know what happened here, but by the time that they arrive, they'll be gone. If there were any questions, he had one.

"Hey, how do you know the kid anyways?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just curious ever since he told me that he knows you. I wanted to see if this kid has anything more to him than being connected to some gang boss. And that's the only reason why I didn't take over and try to take out what I want by force. So, care to tell me?" Qrow could see hesitation brewing in Junior's eyes. But he knew he'll concede.

". . . Gray and I go back a few years ago. He was looking for a job. Whether it was just as a janitor or a bodyguard. It didn't really matter to him. On his first night of the job, his little sister came and gave him an earful. Then, I heard of their situation. A fourteen year old kid with his ten year old sister alone in Vale. How can I leave them alone like that?"

So, even if he was some gang boss, he would show some kindness to orphaned children?

"Why do that? I mean, you could leave them alone . . ."

"I couldn't. Before I knew it, the two kids I was looking after took a liking to them. So, I had to look after the two of them then. Satisfied?"

"Yeah, that'll do."

"Good, 'cause info's expensive. You'll have to pay." That part was Qrow shocked about.

Clapping brought him out of his stupor. The people around Gray cheered him on after the fight.

"Listen, about what you were asking for . . . the man's trouble far more than his worth. I heard that he works for someone that—how should I say this . . . 'seeks to destroy all of humanity' or some shit like that. I couldn't tell from a glance what he wanted. But I'm guessing he's here to make some trouble. I don't know where he is but . . . he's somewhere in Vale."

"I see . . . thanks."

"Don't mention it; this was all for what he's done for me and the girls . . ." Junior gave Qrow a glare and, "it had nothing to do with you."

"Fine by me. I'm used to people hating me. So, is that all that you have for me?"

"Yeah, that's it. That was what you asked for."

Qrow sighed and straightened up when Gray got near. He tried to pull the hood closer to him but to no avail.

"God, that was tiresome."

"Need a drink, kid?"

"Sorry, no drinking for me."

"Suit yourself . . ." Qrow chugged down the rest of his drink instantly.

"Did you at least get what we came here for?"

"Yup, let's go, kid. We've got a busy night ahead of us . . ." Gray nodded. "Good, but I bet you have something to say before we go. I'll be out the back. Keep it short, though. Can't wait for you that long." With that, Qrow left the building through the back door. It was also true that he had something to say to the people here.

"You talked with the girls yet?"

"Already did. Miltia was colder than before. I doubt she wants to see me today."

"You know she doesn't mean it. She's just mad that her sweet Ein left her." Gray groaned, "She just misses the two you. You two were the only friends that she and Melanie ever had."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to reconcile with them the next time I visit. I'll be busy for the next few weeks. So, I don't know when I'll come."

"That's fine. As long as you visit regularly, the girls will be happy."

"Hah, you and parental instincts. No wonder those two are rebellious. See ya!" He sped after Qrow. It was refreshing to meet Gray after a long days' worth of sweat and grime.

 **. . .**

On the outskirts of Vale proper, Qrow and Gray sat still on one of the rooftops scattered all around them. Qrow had his flask at hand, taking a sip once every few minutes.

"So, care to tell me what we're really looking for?"

"A big bastard."

"Any more relevant details?

"A big _hairy_ bastard."

"Damn, I hate you."

"Don't worry; the feeling's mutual . . . but in all seriousness, we're looking for just that. He's tall, muscular and hairy. Short brown hair. A beard and hazel eyes. Thick arms and legs."

"Sounds like real pain . . ."

"You tell me . . ." Qrow sipped again from his flask. Gray couldn't help but shake his head. Even during a mission, this guy's a total drunkard. It wouldn't be an exaggeration that Qrow only drinks alcohol as water . . .

"So, we're looking for this guy and we don't know where he is . . . really? Are we supposed to develop clairvoyance to find this guy?"

"Haha, while the thought is amusing, it's not that. We already know what district he's in. Now, it's only a matter of time and chance before we encounter him."

"Are we really going to do this tonight? I have classes tomorrow . . ."

"Just sleep in one of those classes. That's what I used to do back then. It's not like there's anything that needs to be done tomorrow, right?"

"W-well, no but—"

"Then, we continue the mission . . ." Gray sighed. It was true that there was nothing to do tomorrow but . . . He was actually looking forward to seeing his team.

"Then . . . it's a stake out?"

"Yup . . ."

This is going to be harder than he thought it was. Even his team didn't make it harder for him like this.

 **. . .**

No amount of preparation was enough for what was to come in Vale. A man in black strode into the vast forest of Emerald Forest, confidence in every stride. On his side was a sheathed sword. His white mask glistened under the shattered moon, giving the surroundings a white glow.

"Took you long enough, Adam."

"There was no need to rush things as it was, Hazel. One of the security cameras caught my figure. I had to shake off my pursuers to get here."

"I wasn't made aware that there were some people aware of our presence. Luckily for me, sneaking past security was easy."

"Enough talk. Let's talk business, Hazel."

From behind Adam, another man stepped out of the shadows. He was clad in a brown robe that hid his face and figure.

"It's been a while, Adam."

"Enough with the pleasantries!" Adam drew his blade and pointed it towards the man. "What do you want, Hazel? As far as I can remember, I refused your offer to join that accursed organization of yours! Tell me one good reason to not behead you right here, right now." His tone was dangerous. Every words uttered were meant with weight.

"Calm down, Adam. I am only here to make a deal."

"I don't deal with _humans_." He literally spat out those words. Hazel knew of his hatred against humans; it was the only thing remarkable within him. But that attitude will eventually lead to his downfall.

"Be that as it may, there are still some things that must be done. My queen demands it."

"I don't care about your fucking queen! You and your group were the reasons why my brothers and sisters had to suffer in Vacuo! I don't see a reason to be here and make a deal with you lot." Adam lowered his blade and returned it to its sheathe. "If you have any more intentions to meet, I will be sure that I will cut you in half."

Adam walked off into another direction, every footstep drawing him closer and closer to the boundaries of Vale.

"What if I told you that we know of a certain little kitten that happens to be in Vale?" The masked Faunus stopped in his tracks, before turning to Hazel with a dangerous glare.

"What did you just say . . . ?"

"If you are still interested in what we want to offer, then I'm willing to tell you more about her . . ." From underneath the moonlight, a shadow of a smile formed on Hazel's hooded face. A smile that Adam could see very well with his Faunus heritage.

"I'm listening . . ."

"Good, but first, we would like you to hear our offer." Hazel heard Adam grunt, assuming that it was a sign of agreement, "First, an investigation. There's someone that milady wants to know about. He is still a child from our observation. We assumed that he's still a student in Vale."

"Why so interested in a human child? What did he do to gain the attention of the most powerful organization in the world?"

"He managed to hold off _Ciempies_ on his own."

" _Ciempies_? The centipede-type Ancient Grimm? From what I heard from you, that's one of the most powerful Grimm in your arsenal. And a child held it off."

" _And_ survived throughout the ordeal. We believe that in the near future this child will be more trouble than his worth now. We cannot let another obstacle hinder milady."

"So, you want him dead?"

"No, we just need to know who he is. There are plans for him."

"If that's what you just want then you could've just gave that to another person, not the White Fang."

"There was still the second problem that we want gone. Ever heard of Maive Viridian?"

"Not familiar. Who is it?"

"A defector to our cause. Kill her. She's in Beacon as of now. We do not care how or when; we just want to remove loose ends."

 **. . .**

Maive squirmed as she slept, muttering something incoherent. A hand was placed on her head as it was ruffled gently. She calmed down and her breathing stable.

The owner of the hand stifled a yawn as he went towards the only empty bed in the room. It was a good thing that no one noticed him enter the room. Gray was not the stealthiest of the group; that was Maive's forte.

But the stealthy assassin seemed to have a bad dream; hence the reason for the comfort. Now that everything was in order. All he needed to do was sleep. He flopped down into his soft bed and embraced the covers. But . . . the alarm clock rang.

"Ugh, please stop!" His shout was went unanswered, as the alarm was still ringing. "I swear I'll break that thing if it doesn't stop!"

"Oh! Quit your whining!" Leona shouted back and turned off the freaking alarm. He swore he could still hear it ringing in his mind, taunting him.

The stake out had gone on far longer than he thought. Before he knew it, morning came.

"Okay, team! We have classes today! Freshen up and get dressed!" Groans were heard all around. It looks like it wasn't just him that wanted some sleep. "Come on guys! This is a Friday! It's the weekend! We should be up and about and ready to take on the day!"

An explosion occurred somewhere in the building.

"GODDAMN IT, COCO!" Somewhere in the building, they could hear Velvet's shout. It was rare for her to swear, loudly in fact. One of the few things that never gets dull in this year of students.

"See? CFVY's already up. We shouldn't fall back to them. We're one of the best teams in Beacon!"

Why did his leader have to be enthusiastic about every little thing? Can't she try to relax a bit?

The scroll on his nightstand vibrated despite his inner turmoil. He reached out and thumbed the new message in it.

[ _The results came in faster than expected. The Ancient Grimm was no longer in the area of the Emerald Forest and Forever Fall. Expect further details later._ ] The message came from Glynda. It was bad enough that he had to work his ass off. Now, the only lead that he had to the bastard that nearly killed him was gone.

[ _Understood . . ._ ] He replied back. The grip on his scroll slackened and it fell to the carpeted floor. He tried to reach out to it until someone else's hand took it first.

"Gray, you need to be more careful with handling things . . . What's this?" Leona's eyes narrowed as she read through the message. Panic coursed through his body. He tried to reach out but his scroll was out of arm's reach. "What the hell is this? Gray, is this what you've been doing behind our backs?" He recognized that tone . . . And it wasn't a happy one.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! BloodyCow here! Let me know if there were something out of place. This chapter was something that really made my head go dizzy. Literally. I was sitting here trying to think of ways to make it seem more . . . I don't know, but that was when vertigo hit me. It was nauseating and the headache was killing me. I had to rest from school and writing just to feel better. After that, back to writing.**

 **If there were any grammar or spelling errors, sorry bout that!**

 **See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the very late update. I haven't really gotten that much time since my vacation started. In truth, summer just started and my cousins went all out for the last two weeks, so, I really didn't have much time to write. There was also the fact about my games not playing themselves. I have five games in my hard drive that haven't been touched since I downloaded them. Plus, it's really hot down here.**

 **So, anyways, new chapter and maybe I'll have the next one posted two weeks from now. I don't know. Maybe . . .**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Only my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"Leona . . . I know you're angry but there's a time and place for that. You've the time right but not the place. Definitely not the place for this . . ."

"What do you think is the reason why I'm angry!?" Leona shouted. Her eye was twitching wildly. Her normally orange eyes were glowing brightly. Her reddish hair became more vibrant than ever. She was definitely angry at him.

Hell hath no wrath on a very angry Leona. Especially since this woman can create fire, ten times hotter than the flames of hell itself.

But the only thing he was worried about at the moment was the room.

"Leona . . . If you don't calm down—which is unlikely given the situation—the room will burn down. Not just the room but the whole goddamn building will, too!"

There you have it . . .

"I don't care about the goddamn building, Gray!"

The flames on her hair and shoulder grew larger than before. In truth, he knew a situation like this would come. That's why he had back-up.

"Iris, is the fire extinguisher set?"

"What do you think I've been doing for the past five minutes!?" True to her word, she held a fire extinguisher on her hands. Iris was already trying to disperse the fire. Emphasis on _trying._

He tried cooking using her fire but . . . Leona slapped the crap outta him when he did.

"Gray, answer my question! What is the meaning of _this_!?" Leona shouted. She shoved his scroll in front of his face. The message clearly showed just inches away from his face.

"Leona, calm down. I can explain everth—!" He was abruptly stopped by the ringing tone of his scroll, which was still on Leona's hands. The person, calling him, made him breathe out a sigh of relief. ". . . Or you can just answer the call and find the answer yourself." He sat down on his bed and lied down; his face evident of fatigue.

"What do you . . . mean . . . ?" Gray just gave her a smile, although, it wasn't one of his haughty ones. Her thumb hovered over the screen as she hesitated to press the call button.

Gray could clearly see the hesitation in her and heaved a tired sigh, "It's fine, Leona. You want answers, right?" He was given a nod. "Then you don't have to worry about this call. He'll give you anything."

That seemed to be the last push she needed for her to accept the call.

The screen revealed a white haired man with spectacles. His green garb contrasts with the blue sky behind him. "Good morning, professor Ozpin . . ."

[Good morning as well, Ms. Solaris. It seems that Mr. Licorice is busy at the moment. May I ask why?] Doubt was evident in his voice.

"N-nothing is wrong, professor. It's just that—!"

[Is something the matter, Ms. Solaris? If there is, please don't hesitate to ask.] Leona's face fell. She could ask now. But . . .

"No, nothing, professor. I'll give it back to Gray now." . . . She wants to hear it from Gray and not from Ozpin. And if he wasn't going to talk then she'll just have to wait. But knowing Gray, she'll probably wait for a while. That's what irritates her the most.

Leona handed over his scroll to Gray. He cringed at the cold look she gave his way. She opened the door to the bathroom and slammed it shut. He inadvertently scratched the back of his head and sighed. He seemed to be sighing a lot today . . . and it was still too early in the morning.

[It seems that Ms. Solaris is in a rather bad mood.]

"You don't have to say it out loud, professor." He ignored the smile on Ozpin's face. There was that mild irritation and a quick need to knock his teeth in. Then, he remembered how it came to this. "What is it that is required of me, professor?" A bit too formal for his taste, nevertheless, required to be one.

[I wish to speak with you regarding some things that are in need of immediate attention. Please be here at my office before classes begin.]

He gave a quick nod before ending the call. So early in the morning and it was already ruined . . . what a great start! Not only was he sleep-deprived but he's also mentally exhausted from everything that has happened.

As he lay down on his bed, there were two pairs of eyes watching him. One of them finally decided to talk.

"How long have you kept this from us?" Maive asked with her usually cold expression nearing a very dangerous one. He frowned but dismissed it immediately. This was Maive. He's sure that all she could do was speak harsh words. Though, that would be bad in and of itself.

"You don't have to worry about anything at all, Maive. There were steps into all of these before I could reveal everything to all of you but all of that went out of the window." The opportunity, he meant.

"And when did you think was that going to happen, Gray? A month? A year? Or after the day that we learn of your death?" He laughed. But it wasn't a pleasant one.

"That's rich coming from you, Maive." He didn't know what came over him. He was irritable today. And a temper that he can't control. He shouldn't be taking it all out on his teammates, who don't even know what he's going through. But the words just left his mouth, "I don't want to be lectured by a hypocrite like you."

He got up from his bed and opened the door to the hallway. He wasn't violent like Leona so he just let it close on its own. The soft click on the door resonated in the room as Iris just watched from an outsider's perspective. As she watched her teammates fight themselves. Again.

'It's first year all over again.' Even if the thought should've brought a smile to her face, it didn't. Her tail lazily wagged behind her as she played with the hem of her pajamas. They still have time before classes, but do they still have time to reconcile with each other?

 **. . .**

He was glad that he didn't change to his sleeping wear before going to bed. Because if he did, it would be too painful to come back to his room and change to his combat gear.

The matter with his team wasn't finished and he didn't know if it would just stay like that. But he did want to let this problem go for the moment.

Thinking about his team and remembering what he did brought a bitter taste in his mouth. He wasn't mad at them and he felt bad for saying those words to Maive. Though, he didn't know why Leona was like that. She could've just asked the headmaster to know what she wanted. But she didn't. What she thinks of is beyond him.

"Huh? Gray?" As he walked by at the double doors of the cafeteria, Jaune called out to him.

"Wait! Isn't this the guy that nearly died during initiation? He is, isn't he!? That was pretty brutal, though! Who would've thought that there will be someone who would survive being attacked like that? I don't know if I would even live longer after that!" A ginger-head girl said, rather loudly that it almost blew his ear off.

"Nora, please stop. Haven't I told you not to shout when talking to people?" Turning to Gray, the boy said, "It is nice to finally meet you. My name is Lie Ren and the obnoxious one is Nora." He wore the same uniform as Jaune. For a second there, he thought that Ren was a girl.

"Ah, you must be Gray. Jaune has told me a lot about you. And with the way that you saved us during initiation, I guess his stories about you weren't that far off. It's nice to meet you, my name is Pyrrha Nikos." Ah, the ever famous champion of Mistral. He wondered why Pyrrha enrolled to Beacon instead of Haven but it didn't matter. It seemed that the red-headed Spartan chose this place for some reasons unknown to him . . .

"Likewise, the name's Gray Licorice. A second year."

He brought out his hand and Pyrrha shook it. The girl had a firm grip; he had to give her that. It might even be stronger than Leona's but not as strong as Iris. If that was true, he didn't know if he should associate himself with a monster.

"So, Gray, you want to have breakfast with us?" Jaune asked innocently.

Gray knew he wanted to spend some time with him and his friends but he had some unfinished business to attend to. There's also the chance of being excused in classes today.

"Not today, Jaune. The headmaster called for me this morning. He said it was urgent so I don't think I'll have breakfast today . . ."

"The . . . headmaster . . . ?"

"Yeah, don't worry 'bout it. It's nothing special . . . I hope not."

"I'm sure you'll be fine! You're . . . you!"

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Jaune. Now, if you guys will excuse me, it's best for me to get going. It was nice meeting your team. See ya later, Jaune." With a wave, Gray turned to the opposite direction and walked off.

Jaune didn't understand. Gray was normally a cheerful person. But today was very different.

"Pyrrha . . . did you notice how gloomy Gray was?" Jaune said as soon as they sat at their table in the cafeteria. "He didn't even try to hide it from us . . ."

"Well, he did seem like that . . . but I couldn't quite place it." Pyrrha sounded worried. Of course, she would be. She's Pyrrha. "Though, maybe something happened?"

It was true that they didn't see each other every day; there might be something that happened to him without Jaune knowing.

The doors to the cafeteria suddenly opened and revealed the team the other day. It was Gray's team . . . and they were shrouded with the same gloomy atmosphere as he was. It was hard not to notice how miserable their mood was.

"Hah . . ." They heard Leona breathe out a sigh as the team passed by them. Leona's team sat at the table beside them. The all of them looked so depressed for some reason.

The whole room became awkward for them all if the sudden.

"U-um . . ."

"When did Gray become like this . . . ?" Jaune tried to start a conversation but it was shut down when Leona exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Leona . . . I'm sure he'll be back to normal in no time. I mean, this is Gray we're talking about! I'm sure he'll have an explanation by the time this mess is all cleaned up!" Iris said, waving her arms high. "Even that stupid Gray has his limits!"

Iris tried to assure her leader but she got cold sweat when Leona didn't pay any attention to what she said. It was bad enough that Leona was sulking; there was also the matter with Maive. The terrified face that she made after what Gray said to her.

'What's wrong with you Gray . . . ? Why are you being like this again . . .?'

Eventually, her chirpiness died down and was replaced by a more morose atmosphere. They ate in silence without any regard to those around them. They didn't even know that the people around were affected by the gloomy atmosphere that they had.

"Wow, this place stinks! Hey, Velv, brighten up their day, will ya?"

"H-how am I supposed to do that?"

". . . Let them touch your ears. It will make them feel happy . . ."

"Sorry, sweet stuff, but no one's touching Velv's ears. Unless of course, they want a beat down from me."

"Please don't become too violent at this place and hour, Coco. You are interrupting others meals."

Team CFVY—completely unnoticeable until now—were just beside the other team beside them. It was strange to think that even Jaune didn't notice them until now. However . . . the other team didn't even budge when they heard this.

"Damn, what's wrong with them? It looks like they've gone through hell. And where the hell's Gray again? That bastard's always preoccupied even while we're together." Coco complained.

"I'm sure that's probably your fault, Coco. Your loud, vulgar mouth always puts him off. You better be careful if you ever want to find a partner in life."

"Ah! Shut it, Yatsu! You don't know how my thoughts process, so don't butt in!" She flung a piece of her breakfast at his face. "Man, you're such a pain!"

"Says the one who's throwing food—!" With a splat, he was hit by a meaty projectile.

"I said, shut it, Yatsu!" The giant merely wiped off the smudge on his face. "Seriously, I'm already having a bad day! I don't want my team to patronize me."

Before any of them could reply, Leona heaved a loud sigh, ". . . At least, they're being honest with you . . ." That left team CFVY speechless. From their surprised faces, it instantly turned to worry.

"What has Gray done this time?" Yatsuhashi said, nonchalantly taking a sip from his tea.

"He made Leona upset and he said something he shouldn't have to Maive. But other than that I don't really know what he's up to." Iris said. The lazy tail of hers was very low on energy.

Coco looked at their sister-team. She could only sigh at the situation they were in right now. They could laugh. Oh, how they could laugh at this . . . But the crucial part here was that it was Gray that wronged them. Gray—the nice and playful Gray would do something like that . . . ?

"But . . . Gray didn't mean it, right?" Velvet voiced out her concerns. Surely, Gray wouldn't do this.

". . . We don't know . . ."

Silence enveloped them again. Each and every one of them was really depressed . . . and it was getting on Coco's nerves.

"God, this place really stinks! If you guys are gonna sulk, do it to those newbie teams! Not us!" She said as she pointed to where Jaune and his team sat. "You guys can teach them a thing or two on how to suck bad in life . . ."

"Coco!" Velvet chastised.

"What!? They're miserable!"

"So, you thought that making the situation worse will make it better? As always, I'm surprised how your thoughts process . . ." Yatsuhashi said.

But even with that, they didn't show a reaction. Iris just smiled at them for trying to cheer them up. The other two, however . . . not even a retort!

"Hah, fine! I'll stop being an ass and act nice to them . . . but at least say something, you guys. You know we won't always be there in case something happens again." Her voice was mixed with concern. Even if she was irritated, she still cared. But that's not stopping Coco from making their lives miserable after this.

They were worried about one thing, and that's their teammate. But it'll obviously just end with them making up. The real problem might even be something so trivial, like forgetting to tell them his secret or that he's a part of some secret organization that involved the world leaders . . . right?

"You're right, it is miserable here . . . we shouldn't let something as trivial as that bother us . . . but at the same time . . ." Leona sighed.

If there was someone who could cheer Leona up in an instant, it would be her partner. But what use would that be if her partner was the main source of their suffering?

On the other side of the table, team JNPR couldn't take the air around them. It would be easier to say that they were sulking. But it seems the problem was a lot more severe than they thought.

"Uuuuhhh . . . Jaune?"

"Yes, Nora?"

"Can't you do something about this situation . . . ?"

"What can _I_ do in this situation, Nora? Just so you know, I'm not particularly an expert with social interacting . . ."

"What!? No way!" Nora laughed it off, but the instant she saw Jaune with a serious look. It made her think otherwise, ". . . Huh? Are you serious?"

"I am. The only reason why I can talk like this is because you're similar to one of my sisters. That way it made it easier for me on how to handle you." Jaune ignored the retort from Nora. It was definitely easier to think of her just like how he treats his younger sisters.

Jaune glanced to his left. There might be something going on. Even if he wasn't involved directly, it was his mentor that they were talking about.

Despite his resolve, there was nothing that Jaune could do except watch from a distance and see what will happen to them.

 **. . .**

Tick, tock.

Tick, tock.

Tick, tock.

His hands clenched tightly. Finger nails were digging through his skin with a mild irritation growing inside him. Ozpin sat in front of him with only the two of them in the room. It was far from awkward. Rather, it was strained.

"What do you want from me this time, professor?" With the time he spent with Ozpin, his respect from the man gradually declines until it looked like he was just seeing another man with a position that wasn't really meant to him. That mischievous smile was evident of that fact.

"Why, I just called to give information regarding the issue that has occurred this week. This knowledge will also be given out to the people involved with the matter at hand." Ozpin interlocked his fingers with his elbows resting on top of his desk. "We believe that there was something more to this attack than we thought."

"Is it really important?" He wanted to complain here. But that would ruin the image of his team.

"Apparently, it is." He flicked through the computer on his desk and made an image appear in a holographic projection. "What you see here is the area that the Grimm used to infiltrate the borders of Vale."

"Wait . . . but that looks like . . . a settlement?"

"Yes, it is a village to be precise. It is called Lockwood. Particularly, that village was Ms. Rackler's hometown." His whole being shook. Panic raced through his body as he thought of ways on how to tell this to Iris. He took a step back and made a run for the elevator.

"Glynda . . ." But he was stopped when he was engulfed in a purple Aura.

"Let me go! Iris needs to know about this!" Gray cried out. This was definitely cruel. Especially since Iris didn't know a damn thing about this. She had the right to know!

"Please calm down, Mr. Licorice. The people in that village suffered no casualties when the Grimm attacked." Glynda appeared from behind a door that he didn't know about. She carried a tray of ceramic cups filled with the special brew that Ozpin loved. Was that there during this whole time? Wait, this wasn't the time to be asking that!

The purple Aura dissipated and he fell to the floor. He groaned as he held his head in his hands. There wasn't really anything worth wasting his energy for. He knew that the people in that village were safe. Specifically, Iris' family.

"All of the people of Lockwood have been given accommodations and provisions until we can secure a better living quarters. Till then they will have to make do with the health center. " Glynda held her scroll in her arms as she faced the hologram. The image changed from a destroyed village to a health care center. There were definitely more people in there than before.

He calmed down and tried to change to the subject, "So, what does this have to do with me?"

"I will tell you, Mr. Licorice, that this very much concerns us all. Do you know what's so special about this village?"

"Nothing that I know of. Only that, it was the hometown of Iris." He said. Though, a vague thought passed through his mind when he searched for other possibilities. He can rule out the idea of another maiden hiding in that village. If there was one, there was no chance in hell that the maiden will just watch the Grimm mow down the village.

There was also the potential of ancient artifacts that can only be used as weapons against humans, but he was only joking about it. Unless, of course, it was actually true . . .

"You are not wrong, Mr. Licorice. But we need to keep in mind of what is truly at work here. What you need to know is that there is absolutely nothing special about this place, in a particular sense. It is but a home of human and Faunus alike."

Did he hear that right? Nothing special about this place?

"But sir, what is it you're trying to tell me?" Gray saw Ozpin give a nod to Glynda. Those two were always keeping something from him, despite his presence in this group.

Glynda walked over to Ozpin's desk and placed her scroll there. The previous image changed to that of 3D layout of the terrain of the Emerald Forest.

"Mr. Licorice, we have told you that the Ancient Grimm that attacked us days ago was no longer in the area of Vale, correct?" Gray nodded. "We also told you that there were still some details that are in need of further investigation. As of now, the image that you are seeing is one of those details. A few days ago, this village was not touched when the attack on initiation occurred."

. . . What?

"Wait! Then, what caused the village to be destroyed like this!? If not the Grimm, then what?"

"We did not say that it wasn't the Grimm that destroyed the village. There was also the fact that the village cannot be reached geographically . . . When the village was attacked, there was a hole at the center of the village. We can only assume that it was the Ancient Grimm that attacked the village. There were tracks that led outside of the boundaries of Vale after the attack."

Then, the Queen had left them? That was good to know but at the same time the underlying threat was still out there causing harm to many. It was inevitable. If only he had finished it off, there was no need to involve others into this.

". . . I know what you are thinking, Gray. But this is not the time to have regrets on what you have not done. There is still time to correct the wrong. For now, you can go back to your life as a student. We will call you when there is another emergency. You are dismissed." Ozpin said, as he sipped at his new cup of coffee.

Gray turned around and walked towards the elevator, only to stop in front of it.

He turned around to face Ozpin with a determined look plastered on his face, "Leona and the others will probably be suspicious of me ever since your call. They know that if something happens to me you will be responsible for it . . . at least, regarding to what they know of. They're probably aware that something big is happening. I was confronted this morning and they want answers."

"I'll be sure keep that in mind, Gray. For now, keep them occupied with something else. For example, school work? Don't let it bother, I will be sure to give an acceptable excuse for what you are doing. You may leave, Gray." Without another word, he left the room. Gods, it was always like that for him.

After reaching the ground level, he thought that it wasn't even worth it to go to classes today. The day was ruined and there was nothing to actually do. An alarm on his scroll set him off.

One thought came to mind. He never puts an alarm on his scroll. When he checked, there was a message written on his screen.

[ _Don't be late for classes._ ]

Only one person would try to fiddle with his scroll. But today, he wasn't really in the mood to go to classes or to see his pissed-off teammates. Now, where's a good place to take a nap?

 **. . .**

There were only a few more minutes before classes begin. This year Velvet and Maive had to take up another set of classes from the doctor since they missed rather a lot of classes than their teammates. The fact that they had to attend these mandatory classes was beyond them. All they did was escape death a few times and they were back to their normal lives.

There was a story behind it. A story so long that it would make classes with Port a little less boring. Maive walked beside Velvet as they went to their classroom. It was Professor Oobleck's class that they were going to attend to, which made them less inclined to become excited about. Another history class . . .

"Maive, can you really not tell me what's happening, right now? Earlier, you and Leona were in a pretty bad mood." Velvet said beside her.

It wasn't because she didn't have the right to know but rather for the reason that she's going to confront Gray about it. That seemed more of a hassle than anything.

"Believe me when I say this, Velv. It is better if you do not know what happened earlier and not telling you will also save me some trouble." She said.

"At least, tell me what's really happening! Just a vague explanation will do, too." She was certainly adamant about this. She saw Velvet pout cutely at her. It was something that everyone didn't want—a sulking Velvet . . . Very well . . .

"Remember when I have told everyone about my previous life? I couldn't tell anyone about it since I have met all of you. It came to the point where I was afraid of even mentioning it. But then, some people have targeted me out of nowhere. The secret was revealed but none of you were really mad at me. And it happened just hours ago. Gray was being secretive and Leona found out. She made him promise to always tell us what's wrong and to have no secrets—to have an open heart." Velvet listened intently, all the while walking with each other.

"But he didn't?" She asked.

"But he didn't. This morning, Leona got angry at him for keeping it from us and lashed out at him. But then the _headmaster_ called his scroll, which was unusual already. Leona walked out after that and when Gray was finished with his call, he . . . let's just say he said some words that shouldn't be said . . ." Velvet nodded. But she was quiet than Maive's ever seen from the timid and shy member of team CFVY. "I think it's better if you stay quiet about this . . . I don't think it's a good idea for you to know."

Maive smiled at the girl but Velvet didn't take any of it, "But he hurt your feelings! Shouldn't there be at least a punishment for that!? When I get my hands on him . . ." She was angry, that much was obvious. But it was rare to see Velvet so angry. Even if her actions made her seem so harmless and cute.

"I know it hurts but he is not wrong . . ." Velvet stared at her with concern, "I have no right to tell him that. If anything, there was really no need for me to say anything but I did anyway." She became contemplative for a moment there, wondering what she could've avoided that time.

"Well, maybe he's also having a tough time. Normally, people are really can't keep it all in when keeping secrets from people close to them."

"I . . . suppose you are right. We may not even know the burdens that are on his shoulders at the moment . . ." A sad looked crept on her face and Velvet looks like she noticed it, making her flustered. She only made Maive gloomier than she intended.

"B-but! T-th-that d-doesn't mean that idiot needed to hurt your feelings like that! It was out of line!" Maive was glad that someone was angry for her sake, for that, she gave her a smile. Albeit only as an assurance.

"Thank you . . . that made me feel better, actually." Maive chuckled a bit. She heard Velvet released a sigh of relief. Glad to see her friend finally calmed down after what had been the most emotional discussion she ever had in her entire life. It almost felt like she was gonna cry.

Before long, they have arrived at Oobleck's class. When they opened the door, they were surprised that the room was only half-full, when it was already time for classes to start. A lot of lazy people have joined this year, perhaps.

Maive scanned the room for familiar faces; she recognized a few. There was Jaune and Pyrrha as well as the quiet member of team RWBY, Blake, and the snotty-brat of a Schnee, Weiss. The professor was behind his desk inspecting some papers. The class was relatively quiet despite their numbers.

They took a seat at the back, away from the group.

In a blur, Oobleck stood in front of them all.

"Good morning, class! To most of you that don't know me, I am Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck. An archeologist, a professional doctor, and a licensed huntsman! Now!" The volume of his voice nearly made Maive jump out of her skin. "Do any among you know what the reason that started the Faunus Rights Revolution? While I agree that this topic is considered to be rather basic knowledge, it is something that must be remembered!" A hand below was raised. "Yes! Ms. Schnee!"

"The cause of the war was attributed to the previous leaders' attempts to confine the Faunus to the continent of Menagerie; and to countermand the rights of the Faunus earned in the participation in the Great War."

"Yes, yes! In the Faunus Rights Revolution, or otherwise known as the Faunus War, humans were very adamant in centralizing the Faunus population in Menagerie!" Hmm, it felt like she saw this before . . . oh, wait, she did. "Now! While this may all seem ancient history to you, it is imperative to remember that all of these are recent events! Many of the repercussions of the rebellion are still present to this day! Are there anyone in here that have been subjected or discriminated due to your Faunus heritage?"

There were many that have raised their hands; Velvet even raised her own. Maive put a hand on her shoulder to give her assurance. There was a time when Velvet would always be bullied during their first year that ended very quickly because of Coco. Along with some help from team SLVR.

Iris, however, wasn't bullied in some way. Probably because of how she beat up everyone that was pitted against her during combat class. That was a nightmare itself.

The doctor asked some more questions; specifically to the blond in front who had he's lights out. The only reason why it was Jaune that got the brunt of the doctor was that the kid behind him—large but not enough to match Yatsu—threw something to startle him. Now, he has to suffer by detention with Oobleck.

The larger guy behind Jaune was questioned as well by Oobleck. He got it wrong. After that, things were going a little bit heated in the class. 'It's not worth the effort to try and break it apart. The professor's seems fine with it . . .' Maive thought.

Cardin Winchester—she recalled—was a bit of an asshole. He was easily angered when the girls tried to belittle him. It kinda reminded her of Gray and Leona at one time. But that was already water under the bridge for them. Both Jaune and Cardin got detention. And everyone was happy. She could already pinpoint the ones that needed help and the ones that needed to be avoided.

Even if this _student_ of Gray was good enough then surely he would've avoided detention, right? But since this was Gray she was referring to, he's most likely the reason why Jaune was like that as well.

Maive and Velvet didn't talk much in class—more in the lines of eluding attention from Oobleck. So, it was pretty comfy at the back where no one was bothering them. That was until the class was dismissed.

"Class dismissed! Mr. Arc and Mr. Winchester! Will you please stay in front so I may discuss with you some troubles that have come your way?" The students filed out, some made eye contact with them; namely, Pyrrha, Blake and Weiss.

Pyrrha was the only one who seemed to recognize them, as she waved at them with a cheerful look. Velvet tried to greet back and was half-successful in doing it. Maive just nodded. Maybe this class wasn't going to be so bad after all . . .

But before they could leave, her scroll rang. Funny . . . rang this tune before. She put different kinds of tone with her friends so that she would know who it was before answering. This one, though, was different. Like it was just a normal ringtone.

Despite her suspicions, she picked it up. Thankfully, it was only a voice call. "Hello?" She said. It took a few minutes before the caller answered.

". . . Azatoth, upon the black throne," Her voice hitched when she heard the caller say.

"Steps of twelve hesitant to tone.  
Madness and chaos swallowed your mind,  
ears of the deaf, eyes dying to be blind.  
Shrills of discordance to rattle this hell,  
Creating our worlds as Barbelzoa fell."

She knew that poem. Oh, how she knew that poem so much. But it wasn't just any poem. It was something that was forced for them to memorize during their time in _that_ group. Hazy images flashed before her. What was once a classroom; it was now a very bloody room. Bodied littered on the floor but not whole bodies. People were hanged onto the ceiling.

She shook her head, trying to dispel the image. But it was no use. "Maive, are you okay?" She heard Velvet's voice and when she turned there was nobody there. Just a corpse staring at her with dead eyes. Maive held a scream but that didn't try to shake off the fear that she felt. It was all too real for her. Her breath was heavy, with every pant her body shook.

There was no telling when the nightmare will stop. She felt someone grabbed a hold of her wrist. It was just another corpse, pulling her closer to death. Maive fought against it, but failed marvelously.

Maive slipped on the crimson liquid on the floor and fell to her bottom. With her free hand, she held her head. "No . . ." She said.

" _Madness and chaos swallowed your mind,_ " A voice said.

"No . . ." This time, she whimpered. "I don't want to . . . not anymore." She could tell that there were tears in her eyes but did it matter?

" _Ears of the deaf, eyes dying to be blind"._ The voice said again.

"No. Stop it!"

" _Shrills of discordance to rattle this hell._ " The persistent voice said again.

"Don't!" She cried.

" _Creating our worlds as Barbelzoa fell . . ._ "

"Nooooo!" She was found.

 **. . .**

Velvet didn't know what to do. First, everything was just fine with Maive. But then a call came and Maive's breaking down. She was crying and whimpering that everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked on with confusion. Thankfully, Oobleck was there.

"Ms. Scarlatina! What is happening to Ms. Viridian!?" He asked. In truth, she didn't know what this was. Only her team knows something like this.

"Make it stop! Ahhh!" Maive screamed. Literally, screaming. Her voice could've reached to the other side of the building if this keeps up.

"I . . . I don't know. I don't know! Please, professor! You must help her!" Her concern grew as Maive let out a louder scream. Velvet kept a hold of Maive's hand, in hopes that she would calm down. But from the looks of it, she wasn't seeing anything at all!

The doors to the room slammed opened, revealing someone that she never thought would make her feel relieved.

"Mr. Licorice! Just in time! We need your help with Ms. Viridian! She is having a mental breakdown! We do not know the cause of it, but in any case we must calm her down!"

Gray moved quickly to Maive's side and held her in his arms, sitting her in between his legs. There was no hesitation there. He quickly hugged her frame from behind and held her tight. Despite the lashing outs, he held onto her very tightly, quickly grabbing both of her wrists so she can't hit him—the legs were a different story. She kicked his shins and feet many times.

Velvet knew it would hurt but Gray kept a hold on her. Maive, though, she just kept on crying and screaming.

"Shh, it's okay. It's gonna be fine, Maive." With her sensitive hearing, Velvet heard Gray whisper into Maive's ears. "I'm here. Gray's here. So, you don't need to be scared. I'm here, shhh . . ." Before she knew it, Gray was already humming. It was a soft tone that one could barely make out. It was a tune that was usually used to children who needed to sleep.

Slowly, Maive's movements became sluggish. Her arms dropped as Maive's head leaned into his shoulder. Although, she was already calm. Gray still held on tight. "Gray . . . ?" They heard Maive said.

"Yeah! I'm here!" He frantically replied.

"This is real . . . right?" Velvet frowned. There was something going on here . . .

"Yeah, this is real, Maive. This is real. You're in Professor Oobleck's class. You're not out there anymore. You're here with us! All of us. So, just sleep tight, okay? No one's going to hurt you any longer . . ." There wasn't some confidence in that tone. Not the usual bravado that Gray showed. It was concerned and fearful. Nothing like Gray at all.

Maive's body fell limp as it leaned onto his. Gray looked relieve when Maive has fallen asleep. It was times like these that told her how much stranger team SLVR are than her own team.

"Is she going to be okay?" Velvet asked. The look on his face told her enough. _I don't know_.

"May I ask, Mr. Licorice? But is this the first time that she had a panic attack? If not, then why did you not tell the school about this?" The questioning face on Oobleck wasn't going away soon. He was angry. That much Velvet could tell.

But even after all that, he still didn't answer his question, "I'm sorry, professor but I need to take Maive to the infirmary." He carried Maive in a bridal carry and proceeded to the door. "And no, professor. This wasn't the first time that this happened. Come on, Velv." She followed him, of course. Then they left the room without another word.

 **. . .**

In the dark room of the infirmary, Maive was laid on the hospital bed. She was unconscious for the rest of the day. He, at least, expected for her to wake up before dinner but she didn't. Gray was with her all this time.

The cold night wind drifted into the room, chilling his exposed skin as he shivered slightly. There was no point in staying here. Not after what had happened earlier. Leona and Iris hadn't visited the sleeping beauty since the both of them had classes till dinner. He chose not to go to the lessons, proving them to be somewhat useless and troublesome. Though, he wasn't really prepared to face the consequences when Goodwitch found him asleep in the courtyard beneath a tree, skipping classes and all . . .

He may have incurred the wrath of the good professor but it was a coincidence that she made him get up and go back to his room. Like a mother would do to a child. But that doesn't seem to be far off, considering that she literally runs Beacon—instead of that sadistic bastard of a headmaster. He considers her to be the only other sane person in the teaching staff, too.

But on the other hand, it was just a coincidence that he passed the first year building, where he heard a scream. He thought it was probably someone in combat class getting hurt. But having been followed up by another gurgling scream, he thought otherwise. Maive was lucky he was there.

Before moving up a year in Beacon, he saw Maive have an episode like this before. She would hyperventilate and try to calm her breathing. Then, that's where the panic starts. She'd try to grab the closest thing to her and hold it close like some lucky ornament that would dispel her crazy nightmare.

There were also times that she'd try to shun all thing around her. It was almost as if she was hallucinating. She'd keep muttering words incoherent to him. She'd calm down, right after he restrained her and soothe her with words. It had an effect just like today.

If only they were in a different situation then maybe he wouldn't be so nervous today. He thought about everything and everything that he could've changed if only he was honest. He brought all of this to himself, to be honest. Now, he was suffering by himself when he could've just told Leona.

There was also that issue. He was sure that Leona gave in so easily because of how she wanted it to come from him—those reasons, explanation. She was too easy to read. So, the decision to tell them everything from his job from Ozpin to the jobs that he was doing will be in effect. That is, if they were willing to listen to him at all . . .

"Hey, Gray . . ." Velvet's voice sounded as she entered the room, with two cups of steaming hot coffee. Ugh, he hated coffee—but accepted it nonetheless.

"Hey . . ." At least, the warmth from the cup made it more comfortable for him in the cold room.

"So . . . are you still mad?" He only raised a brow at the confusing question. Mad? What did she mean by that? If there was anything that he has done to her, then surely he would know. Only because of how Coco's overprotective of this girl. He wouldn't hear the end of it if that were the case.

Velvet seemed to get the idea and just sighed, "It's about what happened this morning. About you and Leona?" Oh! Right . . . "We heard about it from her and from Maive. They weren't really in a good mood. The others noticed but didn't say anything about it. But considering that you weren't there. We thought that it was probably you again."

He smiled bitterly, "Yeah, I'm the reason just like any other problems that they encounter. I take it that you already know what's going on?" Velvet frowned.

"I heard a little from Maive. About how you were being so secretive—but I don't know anything about it." Velvet stood up from her seat and stepped closer to Gray. "I'm mad because of how you disregarded her feelings! You hurt her . . ."

"Velv, calm down. I know what I've done and am already reflecting on it. Besides, you'll wake her up if you yell that loud." That cooled her off, somewhat. "Yes, I know that I'm not the most considerate teammate. There's also the fact that everything that I do are questionable at best. If anything, they have every right to be angry at me. But instead, they're not. That speaks volume of how much faith they have in me. That's why I decided to tell them all tonight. If not, them earlier tomorrow. Just trust me on this, Velv. I promise to tell all of them."

The quiet girl in front of him relaxed, even if she believed that the assurance was false. But it was true. Now, it was only a matter of time before his team gets here. He already sent the team a message what had happened to Maive. He's sure that they'd be shock to have received a message from him, though.

The door to the infirmary slammed open. Gray flinched at the sound that it made. The metal smacked against the concrete wall, creating a loud thump that nearly made him jump out of his seat.

"What happened!?" The looks on Leona's and Iris' faces were nothing short of shock and surprise. Yeah, who knew that it would be Gray that would save Maive from self-destructing herself in front of the class?

"Gray? What're you doing here? I thought . . ." Iris didn't finish that sentence. He didn't know if it was a question out of curiosity or out of disdain. But it was Iris. She was probably just curious ever since what happened this morning.

"Maive suffered from an anxiety attack. No one knows the real reason other than Maive, herself. I'm only here because I was the one who brought her here." Leona gave him a scrutinizing look; it didn't hide any of the coldness at all. Velvet noticed, apparently.

"U-u-uh, Gray's the one who calmed her down! He was the only one with knowledge of what was happening then! Even Oobleck didn't know what to do then!" At least, there was someone defending him. Immediately, Leona changed from cold to worry.

"What really happened?" Leona's voice was tinged with concern.

"I don't know. Ask Velvet. She was there when it happened . . ." Although, he already knew the details when she told him earlier, he didn't really want to trouble himself of the pain of explaining what he already knew. All of the remaining members of SLVR's eyes were on her in an instant. With those many eyes at her, no wonder she hesitated. Her eyes caught his and he read the unusual threat within them.

"U-um—! Ah! There was that call earlier! Yeah! Maive got a call! She didn't know who but it made her go into shock!" . . . Actually, that was all that he needed. He could take a look on who called her by tracking the ID number of the scroll that called her. But knowing Maive and her past, these people that called her would be pros in this line of work. They may already have gotten rid of the scrolls that they had and got some new ones.

"Now, the problem is what they said to her. Enough for her to have a panic attack and to lose her composure . . . I never saw Maive cry. Not even once . . ." He said.

"Yes, while that may be true, but this isn't the first time that she had one. An attack that is. But nothing to this degree before. The message must be serious enough that it would force her to do something so drastic." That was logical coming from Leona. Iris moved to her partner's side and held onto Maive's hand. A sad look appeared on her usual cheery face. And it pissed him off.

'Damn those fucking bastards! I'll make them pay for what they've done to Maive!' His hands clenched and crumpled the metal armrest like a piece of paper. His anger was another thing that he needed control over. A tap and he looked over his shoulder. It was Leona.

"Can we talk?" That was all she needed to say and Gray understood her intentions, _can we talk in private and let me know what's on your mind?_ That was what those eyes were saying. Needless to say, he complied.

They went outside after making a half-assed excuse to Velvet and faced each other without a hint of fear in their standing. They made sure that they were alone till they spoke.

"What is it?" He asked first, knowing that Leona will be the one that will always ask the questions that she wanted. It was a given.

". . . I want to apologize for what I've done . . . It was unreasonable of me to even snap at you that time. I got so . . . angry that I didn't really know what to do. But you know me; I get angry so quickly. And despite what I have said, I regre—!"

"No, you don't need to apologize. It was my fault. All of it. I didn't tell all of you what was really happening behind the scenes. I should be the one who's sorry. I broke my promise and made you upset!" Leona looked shocked enough. Though, he could guess why . . .

"You're sorry?" What? Did that seem unusual to her too? ". . . You seem awfully calm about apologizing."

"I am. I thought about it and knew how wrong it was for me. There wasn't even a real reason for me to be hiding it from all of you. I just thought that . . . if I dragged the team with me, this would be a repeat of what happened. All of us almost lost our lives because of my mistake of trying to hide some valuable information from you guys." He wasn't sure where he was getting at but he was just dragging this out longer than necessary. "What I'm trying to say is . . . I'm sorry."

That's it. That was all that he needed to say.

". . . . . . I suppose I can accept your apology . . . that is if you're willing to tell me what is really going on." Yeah, he saw that one coming . . .

"Um, about that . . . I'm not sure I have the authority to disclose information like that . . . the only people who can tell you are the headmaster and Goodwitch. I can tell you but I don't think that would be a good idea . . ."

"Then, tell me anyway." He blinked. Then a second time before he felt his shoulders slump. His back hit the wall behind him and fell down on his bottom. He felt a smile creep up to his lips when he looked back to Leona's eyes.

"Okay . . ." After a long days' worth of lazing around, he saw a smile grace Leona's brightened face. It was definitely worth it to apologize. She sat down beside him, leaving no space between them.

"Well, what're you waiting for?" He told her everything from the start of the semester to this night; from the fairy tale that Ozpin told him to the part of his missions with Qrow. She appeared to be surprised. That was until he told her about the fight in the club yesterday. She expressed her shock and surprise in a well manner. She didn't lash out at him o tried to reprimand him; she just said she was relieved.

No matter how many times he excused himself for what he had done wrong, Leona had forgiven him. It came to the part where he didn't know where this was going. He has just told everything to Leona—even about the maidens.

This will just paint a larger target on them both. It was bad enough that the same people might be targeting him; he didn't want that for Leona.

"What's wrong?" She calmly asked after being told the secrets of Ozpin, which should've at least rattled almost all people who heard about it.

For that, he just sighed, "Nothing, I'm just worried that something might happen to you if I told all of these. In truth, I was told to keep it a secret from most people."

"Stop being so paranoid. Even if something went wrong, I'm not some damsel in distress that needs some saving. I can handle it on my own." She smiled.

"I know you can—I mean you're the scariest person that I've ever met, aside from Goodwitch that is. I really can't think of anyone that can keep up with you."

She laughed an honest to goodness laugh; it made his heart skip a beat, "Really? I think there's someone who can keep up with me during spars. He's an idiot though. Also, a moron. A selfish and helpless moron. But he's nice and kind. There are not many people just like him. He wouldn't ask for help until he's forced to. Not to mention lazy, arrogant and stubborn. All of which redeeming qualities that he never knew."

"Sounds like a nice guy. I want to meet him." Sarcasm was never his thing. But it seemed like a good time as ever to put it to good use. It was met with a giggle to his side. Something he never thought Leona was capable of.

"So, you accept that you're any of those, then?"

"Maybe, I don't really like how I'm call selfish. I'm never selfish!"

"Just goes to show that you never know. It's something that only other people from the outside perspective can see."

"Meh, you're right. That's really how I am; selfish. I'm selfish enough to not make my teammates worry about me."

"Liar! You make us worry all the time!"

"When was the last time you guys got worried about me?" She gave him a flat stare. There were probably a lot of times that he did, now that he remembers it . . .

"Yesterday, your date with your sister, and initiation. Should I add more to the list? These were only recent, like this week. Want to know more what last week was like?" With reluctance, he shook his head.

"You know there's no need for that!" He chuckled lightly as he relaxed.

A comfortable silence washed through them. It was relatively peaceful outside, with the dim light illuminating the dark hallway. Sometimes, there were moments like these that made him question what his relationship with Leona. Others would say that it was like they were stuck their own world.

But there will always be times when they're at each other's throats. Just . . . not now.

"It's getting late. We should get back." She said, standing up and dusting her skirt.

"Yeah, we should. Wanna go get Iris?"

"No, I don't think she wants to go back without her partner." He nodded. Gray understood her intentions. Iris was attached to Maive when they became partners. Their relationship started a bit cold but now, they were the best of friends.

"Do you want to be left behind?" He didn't notice that Leona was already heading back to their room. Actually, he didn't think that he would be sleeping on his own bed tonight.

 **. . .**

"Azatoth, upon the black throne,  
Steps of twelve hesitant to tone.  
Madness and chaos swallowed your mind,  
ears of the deaf, eyes dying to be blind.  
Shrills of discordance to rattle this hell,  
Creating our worlds as Barbelzoa fell."

In the middle of the room was a lone man in a straitjacket, muttering endless the same poem over and over. One side of the room was made out of tempered glass. On the other side of it were three men with varying appearances.

The most distinguishing of them was largest and the tallest in the room, wearing a fedora and a white mask with intricate floral designs. He wasn't round but rather muscular with his features. A red coat hanged on his shoulders with no sleeves.

The second was a cloaked hooded man. The darkness covered his face which made it hard to see. Nonetheless, the hooded man had a large sword that had the length and width of his own body.

The last one was in a suit and necktie, wearing round spectacles. He had the air of a business man much more different than the ones behind him.

"How long has he been there?" The hooded man asked.

"About a year and a half. We regulate his food by twice a day, befitting that of an animal." The man in a suit replied.

"Well, I'll be damned . . . I wouldn't be surprised if this guy, right here, is a bit malnourished for our taste! How do you live with that conscience?" The largest man said.

"My conscience? Is it even a shock to you that we even feed this monster? There is no need for this man to be alive still!" The loud voice of the man didn't seem to faze the two warriors behind him.

"Regardless, this man is still needed by my queen." The hooded man said coolly.

"This _man_ is _Tyrian Callows!_ The most dangerous man alive! If anything, there would be no need for him to be allowed to walk even in the courtyard of this institution or better yet outside the gates—gah!" A hand made itself comfortable by wrapping itself on the man's neck.

"We don't need your opinion. We need _him_. Milady asks for his service once more." The large man dropped his victim in the unforgiving concrete. The hooded man walked away and towards the door.

"Tulpen, wait by the car. I'll bring Tyrian."

"Got it boss!" Tulpen walked out of the room and down the corridor. The hooded man walked towards the door that held Tyrian inside. He opened it and revealed the confined man inside.

Tyrian snapped his head up and faced towards the hooded man, "Who are you? Nah, forget it. I don't even want to know. It's just a hassle, really. I doubt you're really here on something that you want to do, would you?" This man . . . didn't really make any sense at all.

"I'm here to fetch you, Tyrian."

"Fetch me!? Ha! That's a laugh. What are you? Someone's dog!?" Tyrian laughed, maniacally. The hooded man expected this and there was only one way to sedate him.

"Salem wants you back . . ." The mere mention of his queen sent Tyrian in a shocked state. That was when he broke out of his confined state. Ripping out the straitjacket from his body. Afterwards, he walked calmly to the hooded man.

". . . Then . . . we shouldn't keep our mother waiting . . ." A dangerous smile plastered onto his face. Soon, they left the institution for psychopaths in Atlas.

* * *

 **A/N: Hellooooo, BloodyCow is back! Speaking of back, it's really killing me. I haven't gotten that much sleep as I would've like.  
**

 **Now, for the story, I' m sorry for the quality but I've tried to progress it as much as possible but it seems that it only covered a day worth's of plotless facts. This next arc will be about Maive's past and how they will confront it. As many of you know, Maive is an assassin that worked with you-know-who. And a sneak peek, she was one of those inner circle members that worked for Salem.**

 **There are also those two new guys that I thought of. Really, though, it was a spur of the moment kind of thing . . .**

 **Anywho, thanks for reading! This is BloodyCow, over and out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hellooooo! BloodyCow is back with a new chapter! It's been I-don't-know days since the last chapter! I've been busy but who cares? Got some work cut out for me. Work that I don't really need to work on. I've had a minor case of writer's block for the past week. The only other reason why I couldn't work on this chapter really.**

 **Well, next chap, would be . . . well, you'll know.**

 **Now, enough of my ramblings! On with the story!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. If I did, a lot of people would probably be mad at me if I changed the story, a lot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Maive's fingers lightly touched the string of her bow. The quiver behind her back didn't feel heavy like it used to when she was a child. The bow on her hand were two curved swords that joined by the hilt to form a bow.

A sigh escaped her lips as she looked at the farthest target in the practice range. She picked up an arrow from her back quiver and pulled back the bowstring, aiming at the target. The arrow flew as she let go and it hit dead center at the target. A target which was more than three hundred meters away.

In the academy, she has the most accurate aim amongst the students. Her farthest hit so far was a mile away with her customized bow. And it was all thanks to her semblance, which was having an acute sense with her eyesight and hearing. But during her time that she unlocked hers, her senses were far too sensitive that she needed some kind of blocking mechanism to minimize the damage to her eyesight and hearing.

Until at some point, she can control her semblance. But after what had happened the other day . . . she wasn't so sure if she had _complete_ _control_ over her semblance. The memories that came back the other day swam through her mind like a dam being broken from years of existence; and that dam was her will.

The call that she received was definitely from those people. There was no way in hell, heaven or Remnant that it's not going to be from them. Who else would use that poem as some call? Even her mind keeps throbbing each time she tries to recall it. That poem was one of the triggers that were given to agents from that organization. It was a switch that changes from a normal person to a blood-thirsty killer.

That's why she tried so hard to suppress her emotions from surfacing. She was glad that Gray rescued her from that.

Someone must've known where she was. It would be impossible for her to hide completely after two years of hiding under the radar; there was also the fact that it was foolish of her to think that they would let a traitor run around freely. Someone must've gotten wind of her presence in Vale. And in Beacon as well.

She should be careful from now on. Who knows what they were going to do if she so much as made a small mistake . . . but . . . there were already times that she was attacked by the same organization several times during their first year. She was thankful for the teammates that she have for helping and protecting her from them.

Maive moved to the real time practice area, where several holograms were presented to her as her targets. As the name implies, the targets were moving in real time. She made the holograms disappear one after the other until the time ran out.

The scoreboard showed on the screen of the control panel beside her. The top ten best records were all hers. But for some reason she couldn't smile at the prospect of being at the top.

"Good morning." Someone greeted from behind her, with a voice that was veiled with a faint familiarity that she couldn't help but recall. Maive turned around to see a redheaded girl that has a familiar face that she has seen too often on television.

Pyrrha Nikos was standing before her with a smile that graced the young spartan's expression. While Maive didn't change her expression, she returned the greeting, "Good morning as well. If I remember correctly, you are Pyrrha Nikos." A polite tone that she normally use on people that she wasn't familiar with. "Very well, I am Maive Viridian. It is a pleasure to meet you."

The girl in front of her just smiled; though she knew from experience it wasn't genuine, "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you too. It was a nice show of skill with your bow with those targets."

"Well, having been here for two years can make out the pattern of the targets and make them more predictable. If I have to say, it is almost boring when you get used to it." Pyrrha hummed in amusement.

"Then, why not try the training area with bots?" Maive would've laughed if she could.

"While the idea was tempting from the first time I was here, the training area was hogged by those muscle-for-brain idiots that know nothing more than to smash the robots with their weapons." She heard Pyrrha laugh a little at that statement, "There's also the fact that my main role in a fight is to fire my arrows from afar. Fighting bots from close range will make me ineffective." Of course, that was a lie. She was well-versed in martial arts as well as using the sword. Not as proficient like her leader or Gray but enough to consider someone—such as herself—a threat. Well, it's more along the lines that she prefers to be far away from the enemy as possible.

"Haha, while I agree with some of those, I think there is more to fighting than just swinging weapons at the enemy. May I?" She walked over to the control panel and gestured to it. Maive nodded, giving her consent. Pyrrha adjusted the controls and set it to the same settings that Maive just used. This should be interesting to watch . . .

Pyrrha took aim with her rifle and waited for the targets to appear. The first hologram appeared and disappeared just as quickly. There was amusement in her eyes that the girl in front of her was actually keeping up with her own record. Before long the final hologram disappeared and the records were shown.

"Nineteen seconds? Not bad . . . that puts you on the third highest . . ." Maive's was under fifteen seconds but that was when she was already finished with her first year in Beacon. And for the first time that morning, she felt a strong sense of competition with her.

"Well, this isn't exactly my first time doing this . . . there was a simulation just like this in Sanctum. But I didn't expect it to be this hard in Beacon." Maive stared at Pyrrha like she grew a second head. Before the both of them knew it, she was laughing.

Pyrrha seemed shocked from the development, "I-I just didn't expect the invincible girl to have a hard time in Beacon." It was the first time that she laughed like this since the time with her misunderstanding with Gray, where he thought that she was interested in him when she just gave him a smile.

"W-well, I—um, didn't expect you to be so amused by this. Everyone can have a hard time during their first try on something . . . right?" That was a very naïve line from a freshman. Even if it was the popular girl, she would also encounter something difficult for her as well, huh?

"Don't worry about it. In fact, I'm starting to believe that your first try was just a fluke. Care to try again?" Being competitive over a small targeting practice? How childish of her to do so. However, it seems like it was a good idea to just let off some steam.

Maive looked at what Pyrrha's reaction would be and she had a cheerful smile on her face, "You seem to be doing better after what had happened in professor Oobleck's class. You were in so much pain that even you're friend and the professor didn't know what to do . . ." Oh, if Maive remembered correctly, Pyrrha was also in that class, wasn't she?

"Ah, you saw that. I'm sorry for showing such a disgraceful display. That tends to happen at times but it never occurs during classes. That's why even the professor was shocked at the spectacle. We kept it a secret since it would only bring about needless worry amongst our friends and the staff. So, you don't need to worry about it." She knew Pyrrha was worried from that glance that she was given. But something's telling her that it will only make matters worse if people start to worry about her health.

She'll need to finish off what she's started after all, in order for her to live a normal and peaceful life without the constant fear of watching her back.

She'll need to cut down—to kill her mentor, _Hazel Rainart._

 **. . .**

"So, anything new?"

"Nothing that I know of, kid. There's nothing in here for sure."

Qrow and Gray had been scouting this area for a while now. During the nights after classes and during the day on weekends with their disguises, those were the only time that these two would do their jobs.

It's been a good week since the episode that Maive had and a good week with Leona. For a moment during that day, he thought that he's life will be over since he told Leona his last secret against her, thinking along the lines that if Ozpin found out about it then he'd be shredded for sure.

But despite his thoughts, Ozpin already knew that he told Leona. Gray was shocked for almost the day and when Ozpin told him that it was fine then he just became confused about it.

' _It was originally assigned to Ms. Solaris. So, I think it should be fine if she knew. There's also the fact that the more trusted people that are willing to be assigned to this task, the better.'_

Damn him for making him worry over nothing. Hell, he could just tell the whole team if he could but Ozpin's leniency could only go so far.

"It's a good thing that your girlfriend was let into the hook by Ozpin, huh, kid?" For now, he didn't need to worry about anything. At least, he needed to keep his focus on his task.

"Leona's not my girlfriend, Qrow. She's my leader and she was originally the one who was supposed to be in my position, remember?" They were at a small diner that occupied a small portion of a building down south of Vale. It was rundown but the food was great. It was also a weekend in the day, making it seem like there were more people than before.

"Yeah, I do. But don't sweat the small details of that, okay?" Qrow was sitting across from him with a burger on his right hand and with a mouth full.

"Damn it, Qrow. Don't talk with your mouth full. Is this what you've been teaching your nieces?" A confused look appeared on his face and just as quickly, replaced with amusement. "Besides, what're we gonna do now? The info that Junior gave us was almost useless."

Gray saw Qrow gulp down what he had in his mouth and said, "Kid, what Hei Xiong gave us wasn't useless. It was just unusable at the moment. I'm sure that we'll recognize him when we see him for sure." Qrow took another bite if only to stop talking with someone who had too much in his mind.

The huntsman-in-training heaved out a sigh, "Well, we should take it easy for a while. I don't think that I can handle another stakeout overnight."

"I don't wanna do it either. But it has to be done—!" Qrow pulled out his scroll from his breast pocket and laid it out on the table. His greasy right hand made it all the more difficult for him to navigate through his messages. "Oh! Looks like we don't have to anymore, kid! Oz said that the investigation is on hold for now."

"Did he give a reason?"

"Yep, saying something that a High Value Prisoner escaped the Maximum Security Prison and Mental Institute of Atlas. Man, that's some difficult shit right there. Jimmy's gonna have a field day with the press with this." Gray supposed that Qrow didn't see his confused look.

"High Value Prisoner? And who the hell's 'Jimmy'?" Seriously, can't he explain the situation more specifically?

"Jimmy's just a nickname. The guy, I'm talking about, is the great old general James Ironwood." Oh . . . he didn't know that . . .

"Sure . . . but what about that 'High Value Prisoner'? Is he someone dangerous?"

"Yeah, from the profile that Ozpin sent me, the prisoner was Tyrian Callows. While his background's unknown, he is mentally unstable and maladjusted. He's . . . how should I say it . . . 'takes joy in genocide'? That and he's a lunatic."

Gray stayed quiet after Qrow's explanation. He thought that name was familiar but after saying that he's 'mentally unstable', he knew that person all that well, "Shit, he's someone Maive knew . . ." He muttered to himself. One glance at Qrow told him that he didn't caught onto what he said. If it was true that it was Tyrian Callows, then the fact that Maive's in danger remains. He could even be the person that called her.

It happened during their first break from classes. All of them in the team didn't really have any place to go to for the break; except for Iris. Thankfully for them, Iris was more than willing to invite them to their home. Tyrian attacked Maive but they were able to disable him and hand him over to the authorities.

The bastard will be looking for them—specifically for Maive.

For now, he'd tell this to Maive when he gets back. He pulled out his own scroll and typed in his message for Maive. That was until Qrow called out to him.

"Hey, kid . . . ?" Qrow said in front of him.

While being irritated, he said, "What is it? I'm busy right now."

"Look out the window for a minute. I think it'll be worth your time . . ." Gray gave Qrow a deadpanned stare that he could muster before consenting to what he asked. When he looked out, there was nothing unusual that needed attention. That was when he saw a rather large man talking with another older man in broad daylight.

The large man being described much how Junior's description said.

Many thoughts developed in his mind but he only spoke of one, "He's not really scared of being found out, huh?"

"Yeah, I guessed that one too . . ."

". . ."

"Let's move." Qrow left him alone sitting on their table. Their plates weren't finished. It was just a waste of Lien.

Gray sullenly sighed, "I thought the investigation was on hold for now . . ." Reluctantly, he stood up and walked after Qrow.

 **. . .**

"Hmm . . . ?"

"Is something the matter, professor Ozpin?"

"No, nothing. Please continue with complaint . . ." Leona was confused as the headmaster before her looked down on his desk. She also heard that annoying ring from somewhere as well. It might as well have been a message from a scroll . . . however, she didn't like how her _request_ turned into a complaint.

"Professor, if I may, it isn't really a complaint . . ."

"Really? From my view, it sounds more like a complaint than a request, Ms. Solaris. We understand how Ms. Rackler's decision of using your books as _experimental ingredients_ is rather overboard, but asking for compensation for the books is out of the question. We cannot spare some expenses for the Vytal Festival is just a few months away. Please understand how the system of our school is before turning in a request."

"But, sir, it is within the grounds within the contract signed when accepted to Beacon that any requests from the student body will be upheld as long as it is within reasonable circumstances."

"I assure you, dear, that it will be granted after the festival is over. Right now, there is nothing we can do because of the limited budget that we have. Can you ask your father to provide you with the books that you have lost?"

That was something that she couldn't do. After having left from her household, she had a disagreement with her father that led to an argument. Having left her home on bad terms with her father, she couldn't bring herself to ask her parents that would only just lead to another argument. Because of this fact that she has to live independently—without the help of her parents, who was supposed to be the providers of her allowance.

Thankfully, the school provides the students with a monthly allowance for them to spend during weekends. But thanks to what Iris had done, all of her books including the ones that she needed in classes were all destroyed. If Iris didn't do it, Leona wouldn't even be in Ozpin's office asking for compensation for her books.

". . . I'm afraid I can't ask my father for that, sir. He's a stubborn man, as well as arrogant of his ways. We kinda left each other on bad terms, so, I don't think he'll listen to what I have to say." Ozpin nodded in thought.

"I have met your father quite a few times, in fact, that he opted to invite me to one of his parties. There may have been times when I have seen that arrogant and stubborn personality of his . . . but my point still stands. Regardless of the situation you are in, I simply cannot afford to have your books replaced at this time." Now, what was she supposed to do? She can't just walk out of this place without having done anything that would just embarrass her. She didn't see Ozpin looking down on his desk once more and tapping on it.

When she looked back at Ozpin, she saw him widen his eyes if only partially. He turned back to her but with a face that was filled with amusement . . . she didn't know if she should be worried or not . . .

"However, there is something that can change you situation . . ." A deal. That is what's going to happen today. From the context of Ozpin's words, Leona found out about his intentions and regarding that message that he just saw, she could only guess. She just hopes that it isn't something that is too embarrassing or dangerous. "You do remember about how Mr. Licorice is performing a mission with another agent?"

Seeing as how he obviously knew that she knew about Gray's involvement with the man's plan, she nodded, "Yes, sir. I do. Does this _something_ have to do with his mission?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, this is the _something_ that you need to do in order to resolve your current situation . . ." With a flick of his wrist on the tabletop, a hologram appeared before them. An image popped out and revealed a large man wearing a brown vest and a green olive coat. She didn't know of him, of course. But from the way that Ozpin turned serious even for a second, the situation turned grave. "I want to provide Mr. Licorice and Mr. Branwen some needed reinforcement. We do not know how skilled this person is. But he is a wanted man in Vacuo and Atlas. He has been seen working alongside a man named Tyrian Callows—who is said to have killed hundreds of people."

". . . What am I to do, sir?"

"Help them."

 **. . .**

By the time that Gray and Qrow approached the man, he was already finished with his business and began walking away. Qrow said to him that he will tail him from behind. He suggested that Gray should follow them at a high place. That's one of the reasons Qrow gave to him as to why he was on the rooftops following them.

After coming down an alley, he jumped up to a random rooftop and looked for Qrow. He was pretty easy to find, considering his gruff appearance. The large man was some distance away from Qrow, looking at every direction cautiously. He was definitely suspicious enough to warrant some attention.

When the man crossed an intersection, his scroll rang.

"Hello?" He said.

[Gray?] It was Leona.

"What is it? I'm busy right now. Qrow just found the person we were looking for. I'm sorry but you're gonna have to call back."

[I know. I'm just here to let you know that I'm on the other rooftop in front of you.] What . . . ? True to her word, Gray could see Leona standing on a rooftop of an adjacent building.

"What the hell . . . ?"

[Don't be so surprised; Ozpin said to provide backup to the both of you since I'm practically a part of this group or whatever you call it. But I'm here to help you two. Or are you trying to say that you're more than enough to handle the situation?] Even if she was far enough for Gray not to notice her expression, he definitely noticed how her tone changed. He was just imagining it, right? [You're not thinking that I'm not capable enough? Even after all what you've said that time . . . am I really that much of a bother?]

"I get it. I get it. We'll regroup and follow them. Meet me on the rooftop of that bookstore. After all, two pairs of eyes are much better than just one." The call ended abruptly and he started walking to the meet up place. But before he could, he felt an ominous presence behind him. Feeling an impending strike coming, he jumped forward and readied his sword. However, he didn't feel or hear anything from behind.

Gray landed and spun on his heels, turning around to see no one there. His eyes widened and all of his senses tingled. Cautiously, he eyed his surroundings. Gray didn't think that there was a chance that he will be attacked in broad daylight. The enemy was more daring than he thought.

A footstep by his left and he leaned backwards in time to dodge an incoming downward strike of a large sword—which was larger than Yatsuhashi's. The sword made a large gash on the floor in front of him. It was lifted from the ground and tried to sideswipe him. Gray leapt backwards, gaining some distance away from him.

To wield such a big sword like it was a dagger, this person was dangerous than he thought. He didn't even feel him get close.

"Huh . . ." The man before him huffed and hefted his sword. The man shifted under its weight, "Never thought that you could dodge that. It seems I underestimated you for a second there." The man's voice was gruff and rough, as if he hasn't spoken in years.

"What do you want from me?" Gray asked, the underlying tension seeped through his body, as he took in his stance, "Last I checked, I don't think I troubled some people to grant them the right to attack me . . . who are you and what do you want?"

"A messenger. And I have a message I want to convey to you for your little friend in Beacon." The man took out a piece of paper and held it out towards Gray.

"Then, why don't you send it yourself?" He needed to drag on the conversation as long as possible. This guy didn't seem like he came here with the intention of killing him. It's possible that he could leak out something from this person.

"Beacon . . . is out of my reach at the moment. So, please. Do send this message to this friend of yours."

"I don't even know who you're talking about . . ." Though, he does have an idea who it's supposed to be.

"I think you know who I'm talking about. Who else in your circle of friends would be part of a dangerous organization?" _Maive._ He was talking about Maive, right? He could've just said so from the beginning. But he knew that in saying so would only cause Maive trouble. It would be just like what happened back in last year.

"What do you want from Maive?"

"Now, that would be invading in her privacy, wouldn't it?" This guy was seriously pissing him off. Even with a hood on, Gray caught a glimpse of the man's smile. Now, what was stopping him to beat the crap out of this man?

His grip on the hilt of Rosaletta tightened and he contemplated whether to just start a fight here or leave him be and just take the message. The mission with Qrow wasn't finished yet and he didn't want to get scolded by Leona on this one.

In the end, he didn't want to get his ass kicked by Qrow and get an earful from Leona. Gray relaxed and adopted a loosened posture. He might've wanted to beat him up but it wasn't worth the collateral damage that would occur if it happened. But it didn't mean he'd let his guard down. Slowly, he walked towards the man. The piece of paper fluttered against the wind. When Gray tried to reach the paper, he noticed the man's foot twitch.

He tensed and stopped midway. After a moment, he tried to reach out again. The man didn't move an inch from where he stood and Gray took the paper. Deliberately, he slowed his pace as he walked backwards. It looks like the man didn't really want any trouble today.

"I'll take your message."

"Wise choice, young man, and try not to read the message in that paper. We'll know if you do." That was a scary thought. Gray nodded and the man walked away from him. He kept his eyes trained at the man until he jumped down the building.

Gray exhaled a breath he didn't knew he held. After returning his sword to his back, his scroll rang. [Kid, where are you?] It was Qrow. And he didn't sound please.

"What is it, Qrow?"

[I lost him and you were supposed to keep an eye on the guy! What happened on your end?]

"Hey, don't sound so pissed. I ran into someone troublesome. What happened to you?"

[He was gone before I even realized it. Looks like this was a bust, kid.] Damn it, they spent weeks trying to find the guy. Sure, he was just some intruder that the police wanted. But it seems like Ozpin was interested in this one individual. He felt the crispness of the paper that he held on his hands. Qrow didn't know what happened to him, this might as serve as some clue to what they were looking for.

"I don't think we're leaving this case empty-handed . . ."

[What do you mean about that—!?] An explosion resounded in the southern district just a few blocks from where he was. Now that he remembered, he hasn't heard from Leona after her call.

"Qrow!"

[I know. I'm heading there now.]

"Got it." With all his might, he jumped to the rooftop of another building across the street. It wouldn't have been made possible if it weren't for his Aura enhanced legs. After landing, he sped for the column of black smoke.

He tapped the contact number of Leona on his scroll and tried to call her. But to no avail, she didn't answer any of his calls. "Damn it!"

Pocketing his scroll, he ran faster than before and reached his destination. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. The road had a huge crater. On it, he saw Leona lying on the ground; covered in bruises and cuts that normally wouldn't be there. In front of her was a large man wearing a fedora and a mask, with a red vest and khaki pants. It looked like he didn't have any weapon but from the wounds that Leona sustained, the man must've been hiding something.

Assessing the situation wasn't hard; it was gonna be the fight itself that's going to be difficult. "Leona!" He called out and caught the attention of both fighters. Oh, boy . . .

The man picked up a piece of debris and threw it at his direction. Gray's eyes widened and dodged it. That was too close for comfort. He felt a boulder headed his way. This time he pulled out his sword.

With an upward slash, the boulder was cleanly cut in half before it could even reach him. The boulder passed by him and flew over the building. He's gotta admit; this guy has a really good arm.

"Gray! Watch out!" After slicing the boulder, out came the man, ready to swing his fist at his face. Gray narrowly dodged the attack and backflipped to safety.

The distance gain was instantly covered when he dashed forward and prepared his sword for a sideswipe. He swung hard and quick but it was met with the arms of the man. It wasn't the sudden block that shocked him; it was the fact that his sword was blocked without any protection from the arms up.

The man pushed back, making Gray unbalanced. Gray recovered his footing but the man was already swinging his fist downwards towards his face. Instead of leaning back, he leaned forward. The punched passed by his shoulders. Gray grabbed hold and tried to throw him off. But the man was heavier than he thought . . . obviously . . .

"Oh, crap . . ." The man grabbed him by his collar and threw him to a nearby water tank, denting it in the process, "Ow . . ." He groaned.

"Aren't ya a tough fella . . . looks like it was a good thing to come . . . I get to break two young'uns all by myself!" The man ran after him. Every step felt like the roof would give if the man really tried. The sudden jump surprised Gray. He rolled away before the punch could connect. There was a hole on the ground before long. He lost his sword in that exchange and it was by the man's feet.

"And you're one hard-ass bastard. Normally, I can cut a man in half . . . but you're different."

"I was raised different . . . What's your name?"

"Gray. What's yours?"

"Tulpen. Pleasure to meet ya. I hope you don't break that easily like that little princess." Gray frowned. Anger wasn't something he was accustomed to, but hearing this guy say it in front of him pissed him off. There was also the matter about the hooded person. He was in a particularly bad mood today.

"You'll pay for what you did to her . . ."

"Cute. Now, enough chit-chat!" Looks like he'll fight without his sword on this one.

Tulpen came forward with both of his arms raised and slammed it down to where Gray should be. However, he was already moving even before Tulpen moved. Gray appeared behind him and sent a kick to his leg, sides and head in quick succession. It didn't do any damage but it should distract him.

Tulpen backhanded Gray but missed as he flipped over it. While doing so, he spun in mid-air and kicked him again on the side of his face. The man recoiled and tried to hit Gray again. But he was too slow to even let a single hit connect. Tulpen was hit on the chest by the heels of Gray's feet, launching him up in the air and landing gracefully on the ground.

The man roared, befitting that of an enraged animal. Tulpen charged forward and jumped higher than the average huntsman could do. The force of his landing cracked the roof and nearly sent him off the building. Tulpen was onto him again throwing punches at every angle.

Gray was being pushed back as he continued to the relentless assault of punches and palm strikes to his body. Eventually, his back met a wall. He was cornered . . . or was supposed to. Gray parried a strike and it landed behind him. The wall gave and Tulpen lost his balance.

He sent a knee strike towards Tulpen's midriff and nearly doubled him over. An elbow strike to his temple and a kick on his knee joint. Tulpen roared when Gray heard that audible crack on his leg. Grabbing his free arm, Gray's body rotated and twisted his arm. Using his shoulder, he broke his arm and bended it in an odd angle.

Before he could do anything else, he kicked Tulpen down the newly formed hole on the roof and sent him tumbling down a staircase.

Gray turned around and ran for his sword. The man wasn't finished yet. He needed to disable Tulpen before he could hurt anybody else. He got his sword and sheathed it back to its scabbard. Before he could turn around, he felt the air shift. Rolling forwards, a cloud of dust formed in the area that he was previously in.

With his hand on the grip of Rosaletta, he readied his stance again and cautiously waited for the person that attacked him.

"Seriously, you're like a cat. Too quick on your feet and too scared to get hit." This voice was Tulpen's. "Don't be too scared to get hit. That's what's fun in a fight!" The dust cloud cleared instantly and Tulpen was charging forward like usual. The bent knee and arm were all healed before he knew it.

This man had Aura; Gray was sure of it. But the healing mechanism in him was too quick to heal his injuries! Tulpen tried to tackle him to the ground but Gray managed to vault over his large frame. He pulled out his sword in time to block another backhand. Tulpen shoved hard and sent Gray flying.

He hit the ground with a thud, coughing loudly. But Gray had no time to grunt in pain as Tulpen was already onto him. He rolled out of the way and got up on his feet. Though Tulpen said Gray was quick, he didn't expect him to be quick with his hands.

The back of his hand hit his back with the speed of a truck, managing to crash Gray into a water tank.

"You may be fast, boy. But you didn't think I would be this fast, huh!?" The hit was strong enough to force through his Aura; strong enough to make him feel disabled. "I hope you're not broken yet. I still want to have tons of fun!"

Tulpen hammered Gray as he lay down on the ground, "Ahh!" He cried out. His back kept getting hit by the big man with no end to his suffering. "Ugh!" As the third strike came down, he coughed out blood.

"Hey, hey, coughing up blood already?" The man laughed loudly. This person was a hard-core sadist. He felt his body go numb as Tulpen kept striking down on him. This man was strong, he admitted. But every strong man had a weakness. His semblance was either the hardening of his skin or his extreme healing factor. Both of which were in effect right now.

Gray suspected the healing factor as a secondary effect of semblance. The hardening of his skin could also be an effect of mutating his skin cells and harden them. If that was the case, then he has just the solution for the problem.

When Tulpen's fists came down, Gray rolled out to dodge the incoming attack.

With his sword held on his left, he swung wildly; without control.

Just then, Tulpen tried to block the attack with both of his arms. But it looked like he didn't account for the distance between them. It didn't matter to Gray.

The blade of Rosaletta shone a gray hue and the swing let out a thin gray light. It was the same move that he had taught Jaune a few years back. It was a good thing that he remembered this technique before he was squashed to a pulp.

In front, the man stared confusedly at the missing part of his right arm. Blood profusely gushed out. To what Gray used to cut, he thought that infusing an attack with Aura can strike through the Aura of another. But in his case, an energy-based Aura attack can penetrate through a thick amount of Aura.

"Ah . . ." The man gasped, ". . . ah . . . AAAAHHHH!" which turned to full-blown scream. The pain must've finally registered into his mind.

Gray could only look on at the man with cold eyes, as Tulpen went down on his knees and held onto his wound. Looking at him desperately covering his open wound made Gray feel Tulpen so pathetic. And the only thought that crossed his mind was to end his misery.

Now that he knew he was just like any other human and Faunus, this man can be killed.

Tulpen was dangerous to their way of living. He needed him dead for the safety of everyone, especially, his sister.

Gray raised his weapon and infused the blade with his Aura. He waited until he could see his eyes behind the mask.

'This isn't murder,' he thought as he waited, 'this is a mercy on my part.'

By the time that he saw the yellow irises of his eyes behind the tiny holes of the mask, he brought down the blade.

But . . .

". . . huh?"

. . . The same blood-squelching cut couldn't be heard. The man—his objective—was no longer there.

"You're looking for this idiot?" Gray turned to the person who spoke. Right behind him, Tulpen was still holding on to his arm as he curled up on the floor. Pathetic.

That was until he saw the other person that helped him, "Hello, boy. Haven't seen ya in while . . . I wonder what you're doing here. Oh! That's right! You live here! That's great. Now, I get to kill everyone that put me in that cell!"

A pale man with a long braided ponytail and gold eyes stood at the front. The only person in the entire world that he despises more than anything. "Callows!" Despite his battered state, he rushed forward towards Tyrian with his sword raised overhead. But the man disappeared along with Tulpen.

He reappeared on the ledge that led down to an alley, "Sorry to foil your fun, but I'll come back and take your head when I come back. I've already done my part . . . Ta-ta!" He jumped down with Tulpen over his shoulders.

"Wait! Callows!" Gray tried to follow him but when he looked down from where he dropped, they were already gone.

Anger and frustration threatened to rise up but it died down when he felt another presence of another person. Seriously, what was it about people nowadays that they have to sneak up on him?

"Gray —! Holy hell, what the fuck happened here!?" Qrow, the person that he was just looking for, was standing right there, confused at the entire situation. And where the heck was he when Gray was being beaten to a freaking mush!?

"Been busy. And where were you?" The tone was accusing him. Though, Gray had the right to do so.

"I've been treating you girlfriend's wounds! I didn't know you were!" Gods! He forgot about Leona!

"Where is she!?" Gray said in a panicked tone.

"She's fine, kid. She's in the hospital now. The extent of the damages she sustained were not that critical. Ozpin already called your other teammates and told them what happened. They should've arrived in Vale by now. So, don't worry about her too much." Qrow managed to at least keep him relax . . . for now. "And what about you? What happened on you end? I couldn't contact you after treating your girlfriend's wounds . . ."

"I was obviously fighting the bastard who did that to Leona. But he got away too. And like I said, she's not my girlfriend!"

"Wait! Don't tell me those earthquakes were your doings?"

"What 'earthquakes'? The bastard was beating the crap outta me! I don't even get why you're saying that to me . . ." To be honest, Tulpen was too heavy and strong that it might not even be an exaggeration that the quakes were probably from their fight.

"Yeah, it's probably you guys, 'cuz this was the only building that was evacuated in the area . . ."

Gray only sighed as a response, "As long as there were no casualties, it doesn't matter. The person we were following and the person that attacked Leona are gone now. But they're more likely still in Vale. And there's one more thing, Qrow."

"What is it?"

"Remember that guy who escaped a maximum security prison in Atlas? He's here . . ."

"Shit . . . you're not kidding are you?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding you?"

"Hah . . . looks like we're in for an earful from Ozpin this time. But I like that better than when he's staying quiet. He's scarier like that."

"Scarier than Goodwitch?"

"Yep!" The old man said, popping the 'p' like a little child. "But in all likelihood, you're probably more injured than your girlfriend." Qrow gave a teasing smile at Gray as he tossed him a bandage. He caught it, though, he didn't need it. There were more broken bones in his body than bruises.

"For the last time, she's not my girlfriend!" He retorted back.

"But it's not like you don't want it to be, right?" Gray's face darkened an unusual shade of red. Qrow managed to laugh at it despite their dire situation, "So you do like her? Gods, how much I missed youth."

"So, now, you're admitting you're an old man?"

"Old of age, not of mind, that's what my brother would always say." He ignored everything else at this point. He had gotten good at that ever since working with this man. But something was worrying him a bit—no, more than it should be. The message to Maive was still in his pocket and the man who gave it to him was probably an accomplice to the people that they were dealing with here.

It could lead to a clue to what they were doing here or what they want.

He pulled out the piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it. What was said there shocked him, ' _Fooled you. By the time you read this message, we have Maive Viridian already.'_

"What the fuck . . . ?" How was this possible? Maive stayed in Beacon all this time. She couldn't possibly be captured by these people when she's in Beacon! Unless . . . "Qrow? You said Ozpin called Maive and Iris, right?" He received a nod in return. Goddammit! He slammed his fists on the brick ledge and could only curse at this blunder.

Of course, they were merely bait. Him and Leona . . . if any from both of them were injured, Ozpin would inform their other teammates to watch over them. It just happened that Leona was sent to the public hospital on this day.

This plan was merely based on coincidence. They were aiming for him. But ever since Leona arrived; they changed target to an easier opponent. Injure her and make his other teammates go to Vale. They forced Maive to unconsciously go to Vale despite the danger she was currently in.

Their members from their group were probably lying in wait for them. This was all just a scheme to lure in Maive. Their target. His friend.

* * *

 **A/N: What'd you think? Good, bad or meh? Like any other cramming authors out there, I did this chapter only this week actually. Well, woopdidoo! Sorry bout that!**

 **Oh, wait! I've been thinking about reworking the first two chapters. I've been thinking about that tons of times than I should have. Cuz, it kinda worries me a bit that my first two chapters were . . . how should I say this? 'Low quality' chapters? It really does bother me that I've put little thought in their introductions. But if you guys think it's okay, then it's okay. Less work for me, eh?**

 **Anyways, tell me if there are anything that confuses you. Just leave it in the review section.**

 **This is BloodyCow! See ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: BloodyCow is back with a new chapter in two! Sorry for the late update but I had some business in some company that I really don't care about but, hey, a guy's gotta work for a living . . . even if it took most of my summer.**

 **Been feeling a bit under the weather for today, but that didn't stop me from updating this story.**

 **College's just around the corner and I am so not ready for it.**

 **Anyways, enough about my ramblings, enjoy the story (and sorry for the quality of it).**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13b**

The moment that she opened her eyes, she knew that she was in a different place. She got up from the bed that she laid in realized that she was in a hospital room. Feeling a bit better about herself, she looked around the room if there were anything suspicious. Thankfully, there were none.

Iris was never one to panic under any circumstances, and that gave her the edge in most situations that would otherwise look like out of the ordinary.

She looked down on her body; to see them looking normal as ever. She tried to feel for her scroll but couldn't find them on her pockets. But what she did find was her head being covered in a bandage.

She instantly sat up and let her tail get some room. It was pretty hard for her to lay down on her back with her tail behind her.

All she could remember from before she was out cold were nothing but hazy images. But, thanks to her amazing capability to remember things perfectly, she could make out a few things.

That's why the moment that the door opened, she lunged at the first person that came in. Due to her small frame, she was able to quickly seize the person by the collar and pin him on the wall . . . with a few feet off the ground.

"Where's Maive!? Where's the girl that I was with earlier!?" Judging by the person's clothing, Iris assumed that he was a doctor of sorts. "Answer me!" She knew the doctor was scared shitless, but she needed to be forceful once in a while. This was, after all, a serious situation that she was in. More specifically, Maive.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about! You came here by an ambulance! You were the only one that came here! We don't know anything about a _Maive!"_ Her grip on the man's collar tightened and it felt like the coat that he wore would tear to shreds if she wanted to. She lifted him off and slammed his back to the wall again.

"Then, tell me where the responders last saw me at! I need to find her! Now!"

"Then, might I suggest letting go of the doctor, Ms. Rackler? That seems to be a more viable response." Of course, the first person that was recognizable was the headmaster, himself. Just outside the door, Iris saw Ozpin and Glynda standing there will serious expressions.

She complied and let go of him. The doctor fell on his bottom when his legs were weak. That was some weak-willed person she has ever seen. No one in Beacon was that of a coward. The doctor scrambled out of the room, leaving Ozpin, Glynda and Iris alone.

After a few quick moments passed, she asked, "Where's Maive?" To her response, Ozpin merely sighed. They entered the room and closing the door from behind them. He sat on the desk chair with a small round table, seemingly content on staying quiet. However, Glynda remained standing, walking towards her and clasping both of her shoulders gently.

When Iris looked up, she saw a motherly look adorning her face. "We couldn't find Maive, Iris. We're trying to locate her at the moment but . . . there's nothing we can do." A soft gleam could be seen from where she was.

Iris sometimes saw this face if Glynda ever knew some of her students died. She was really like a mother to all of them. Even to her team. That's why calling them by their names at times like this lessened their pain.

Her clenched fists trembled lightly. "For now, we have several hunters at the city trying to locate the ones who took her." Glynda said softly.

The next few words were not from Glynda but came from Ozpin; and it only made her seem more desolate than earlier, "Before we discuss the details of the abduction, we must hear your side of the story before drawing conclusions. Can you identify the people who attacked you and Ms. Viridian?" He asked.

"I . . . I know . . ." Glynda turned to Ozpin in worry as she saw the child's expression. It wasn't out of fear or helplessness; but rather, of rage. Iris looked at the both of them with fury in her bluish eyes—anger directed not to them but at the people who she despised the most. "The White Fang . . ."

"I see . . . then I supposed the information that we have garnered from witnesses holds value," The headmaster typed into his scroll before setting it down on the table. "The White Fang is responsible for this abduction. But do not worry, my dear. We will do everything in our power to save your partner."

She reeled in her anger after a brief moment, ashamed to show that side of her to the headmaster and headmistress of Beacon. But going through her memories brought her back on one topic that they were supposed to be in Vale.

Iris heaved a sigh as she calmed herself down, "Where's Leona and Gray? I expected one of those two to bust in my room the moment I woke up . . ." Ozpin showed a small smile.

"We will accompany you to Ms. Solaris' room. And as for Mr. Licorice," She saw his eyes dart to the side of the room but quickly returned to her. "We will be hearing from him tonight; he's still trying to find the person who injured your team leader. I'm sure that you will see him tonight."

Ozpin opened the door for Glynda to go out. She stayed for a while but decided that it was futile to worry about Maive in her state. First; she'll go to Leona and if possible, search for her partner.

She tried to contact Gray ever since they walked out and towards lobby, using Glynda's scroll.

But to her dismay, she couldn't get a hold of him. He was probably out there doing something reckless all over again.

 **. . .**

He threw a man away to the side of a wall; making an audible crack as the man hit it. He tried to scamper off before being grabbed by the leg. The man was then thrown again against some wooden boxes in an old warehouse. He was right, as usual. Who knew Ozpin had such valuable information regarding the places where the Fang hid?

He was in the hospital room of Iris before Ozpin left him with a very useful list of places in Vale where the White Fang should be hiding. Well, some possible places that is . . .

It was impossible to actually find their members. Why? There're over a million people in Vale and less than half of that were Faunus. Who knows who are with the Fang? He just couldn't figure out how Ozpin got a hold of this list.

A sinister thought crossed his mind as he stepped over the unconscious bodies of the White Fang and walked towards the man who was left awake in their hideout. He hated threatening people; but most of all, he hated killing. But this most despised act was what he was really good at. But he was no longer the person who he once was; he abandoned it when he entered Beacon.

He shook away the thought when he loomed over the man; he let out a whimper as Gray did so. But he shouldn't show mercy to anyone that would kidnap someone who wouldn't even hurt a fly. Maive was harmless enough that she wouldn't dare think to kill people.

"I'll give it to you straight; where is the girl you guys kidnapped?" He made sure to sound colder than he usually did. That way he'll let fear do the talking and not really himself.

"I will never tell you anything!" The man shouted. Ah, he was one of those 'I'll die before I'll tell you' kind of guys. Just his luck, twenty people in the room and he let lived that type of guy. A loyalist. But he betrayed his own words when his eyes fell on the knocked out bodies of his comrades.

"That's okay . . . I'm just looking for a friend . . . a friend that your people took. Since she's not here, then I guess I should be asking for directions. You're the only person here—well, the only person awake that is." Gray brandished his sword for the man to see. The same sword that he used to bring down the people in the same room as them. "But just so we're clear, I don't fucking care whether I take your life now or later. It will happen. I suggest that you do whatever it takes to atone for what you did by telling me where she is. Then maybe, I'll make it quick for you . . ."

Gray wasn't kidding either. He will do whatever it takes just to save Maive, even if it meant breaking his moral rule.

"So, tell me, where is she?" The man hesitated before him. "Where is Maive Viridian?" The man opened his mouth to speak but to his dismay, no words came out. But Gray didn't seem bothered by it either.

He closed his mouth a moment later. He already knew this situation would arise considering the person's personality. He commended him, in fact, for his conviction. "I don't like threatening people, especially killing them. It goes against my morals to do that. It's one of my most hated acts to be ever done. But, it's the one thing that I'm good at. The complete opposite of the girl you kidnapped . . ." The tip of his sword was pointed at the man's face. "I'll ask again, where is she? Or I'll pluck off your fingers one at a time."

"Fuck you!" The man cried again, as Gray's sword plummeted to the metal floor. It seemed like he wasn't kidding at all. His pinky finger was cut off from his hand. But just from this the man won't break. "I'll never tell you, even if I die!" Gray didn't just cut off another finger; he cut off the entire hand.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you but I'll do whatever it takes just to save her . . . but I'm running out of time. It looks like this was just a waste, I guess." He knocked out the man before he could get a chance to talk back. But for Gray, listening to it would hinder him for looking at his goal. He may act cruel but deep down he doesn't want anyone dying because of him whether it be a friend or foe.

At least this time, he won't be killing anyone in cold blood . . . he hopes . . .

When he walked out of the warehouse, the cold ocean breeze swept through the area. It's been weeks since he was this close to the ocean. "I didn't think that you would be around here at this late at night. I expected you to be by Leona's side right around now; not . . . raiding White Fang hideouts." A voice that he knew. Someone he thought would be back in her room with her team.

"What're you doing here, Coco?" Gray asked with a serious face as he turned to her. Coco was leaning on the metal wall of the warehouse with her handbag attached to her belt. She stood there looking so smug, "You're gonna get in trouble with Goodwitch again, if she catches you out during curfew . . ."

She didn't answer—which was so much like her—instead opted to walk towards Gray. The same smug smile was still plastered on her face, "You're in a lot of trouble too, you know? I guess that makes two of us." He only noticed how Coco wasn't wearing her glasses; revealing her brown eyes. It would probably be weirder if she did at this time of night . . .

"What brings you here to this side of town? I give up on trying to send you back but at least tell me what you're doing here . . ."

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here for the same reason why you're here. Why else would I be lurking around here? This ain't my kind of style, you know?" A fair point; she wasn't really one for sneaking around and raiding warehouses. "The team and I were patrolling the streets ever since your little incident. Everyone knows what happened with Maive and Leona, and damn it—I want them to pay as much as you do." Of course, she wants to save Maive like all the others.

"Does your team know you're here?"

"My team?" Coco laughed when she heard it. "My team is with me, in case you were wondering!"

". . . What?"

"Like I said, team CFVY was here all this time!" When he looked around, he saw Velvet, Fox and Yatsuhashi sitting on some boxes. How he didn't notice their presence was beyond him. Gray definitely didn't expect any of them to make an appearance.

"Oi, what's with that blank look?" Fox said. "I'm only doing this because Maive's been captured." He smiled at the coldness he displayed. It was so much like him to not care about anyone except for Maive.

"What our friend here is trying to say is; we are more than willing to help you in finding Maive. Even if it meant breaking the rules." Velvet came to Fox's rescue for that. But it wasn't the rules or Goodwitch that he was afraid of. Gray just sighed.

"What about you, Yatsu? I'm sure that you're the only sane person on your team. Can't you reason with them to go back? I can handle this on my own."

"On the contrary, I supported this plan instead of going against it." What the hell, Yatsu! "We knew that you would be doing something reckless, so we thought of a plan where we can bring you and Maive back without any casualties."

"And how are you supposed to do that? In case you haven't noticed, you probably have no idea where Maive is being kept at. Let's say that we do find her, what then? We'll be drawing enemy fire just from seeing us go near them." Gray may have the list of places the White Fang would be hiding but that didn't mean these were all the places that they have. For all he knows, there could be more than the list! "If you guys are willing to go through with this, then let me just tell you that we're going up against one of the most dangerous extremist group in all of Remnant. And probably some mercenaries as a side dish."

But the idea didn't bother them in the least. Gray just conceded for that. Let them come, and let them regret.

"Don't worry about us. We're here to save Maive, Gray." Velvet assured him. But it only made him more worried. It's already bad enough that he was dragging them into this shit-show, but he guessed that there was no helping it.

"Alright, I give." They cheered for a little until he stared hard into their eyes. "But that doesn't mean I'll let you guys do what you want. The last time we've done this stuff was when our teams were assigned to an investigation mission. It didn't end well, remember?"

"We're not here for trying to find out shit, Gray. We're here to kick some asses!" Language, Coco . . . not like he was one to say . . . "But I do have one question—do you know where she is?"

"I don't know but I do have some ideas where she's hidden. But I can't say for sure." He's gone back to he's original problem. He didn't have much more time to figure out where.

"Well, who else would be the best person for the job? Come on ask me that!" The smile didn't diminish from Coco's face for one bit. He didn't know what she was up to but he'll bite.

"Okay, who's the best person to track down the White Fang that kidnapped Maive?" Coco and her team gave each other knowing looks. What the hell were they talking abou—oh, he knew who it was they were referring to. "No, I am not calling her right now. It's not a good time to do this to her."

"Come on, Gray. We're doing this for Maive, right? You can worry about her later."

". . . It's not her I'm worried about . . . Fine, I'll give it a shot. I'm gonna get burned after this . . ." The last part was kept to himself. He walked further from the group only not to entice the person he was calling from the background. He wasn't sure what she'll react to when she sees bodies of the White Fang scattered on the floor. Pulling out his scroll and dialing the number, Gray prepared himself for what he's about to ask. He just hoped that she isn't too mad at him.

[This is Iris Rackler, and where the fuck are you, Gray!?] Yup, she was mad, alright . . . she rarely swears at people too, so this is one of those rare moments that they have. [I'm just outside Leona's hospital bedroom; did you know what I found inside?] His silence was the only thing that Iris needed not his words, [Leona. Unconscious. And alone! I half-expected you to be running around and looking for Maive in town, but I at least wanted you to be beside Leona in case she wakes up! But no, she'll wake up to Gray putting himself at risk _again_ , like his own life doesn't have any meaning!] Okay, he'll take that back. She wasn't mad; she was furious . . .

"Would it be a bad excuse if I told you I had homework?" She growled at him through the screen. "Look. I know you're angry but hear me out even just for a moment. Maive is still out there with who knows who! And every second wasted is a second further from saving her. We both know Leona would've ordered us to go out and look for her. And I'm doing just that."

Iris looked unimpressed from how he's acting. But deep inside he knew that Iris —herself, wanted to search every nook and cranny in Vale. Only, she was forcing herself not to since she had to look after Leona—his responsibility.

"Iris, let me do this. I can save Maive before she's out of our reach, but I can't do this without your help." The request shocked her more than he realized it to be. This was shaping up like the last time he asked for help. Was it really rare for him to request from his teammates, even if it was just a little errand?

She recovered from her shock and shook her head, somehow forgetting why she was angry in the first place. However, she didn't speak for a moment, thinking long and hard at his words. That was always the case with Iris. [Alright, what do you need?]

Gray smiled at her consent and moved closer to the screen of his scroll, "Okay, here's what we'll do . . ."

 **. . .**

She was blindfolded and gagged, with her hands tied behind her. Her legs were tied to the legs of her chair. There was a painful headache; as well as a searing pain in her abdomen and her neck, having no idea where she was and what time it is.

Maive and Iris received a message from Ozpin that Leona was injured and sent to the local hospital. The message didn't look suspicious enough to gain doubts but sending out notices about their injured teammates was one of the protocols that the Beacon system has built.

When they arrived in Vale, it was the time when shit happened. They were ambushed by both sides with ballistic and bladed weapons. They managed to push them off for as long as possible but because of a red-haired masked man's arrival, they were beaten. All of their experiences and training were destroyed by the man's agility and strength; one that could rival Gray's. He managed to knock out Iris; but she was thankful that they didn't do anything to her after that. Though, there were still issues regarding the fact of her capture.

Even though her eyesight was gone, she still had her hearing. She felt the presence of three people near her. All of which had their eyes directed at her. Yet, despite her restrained state, their gazes were nothing but resentment.

From the outfits that her attackers had and the expressions that they have, she could deduce that they were the White Fang. Seriously, who else would be having white masks and matching uniforms other than this militant group? Add in to the fact that they have been giving her looks of resentment ever since she woke up. It's only safe to assume that they are the White Fang that much was obvious.

A creaking sound of a door was heard, followed by an audible click.

"How's the prisoner?" She heard the person say.

"She's holding up. But after being so rough with her, I wouldn't be surprised if she wakes up with a concussion now." The one behind her said. Apparently, they don't know she was already awake.

Maive heard shuffling in front of her, "L.T., there's only one thing I don't get about this mission—why are we keeping her alive when those people wanted her dead?" She had an idea who he was talking about. When they were attacked, she knew that they would kill her immediately and everyone close to her.

Her partner was with her during the attack. She couldn't afford to let Iris get involved in her mess. She didn't deserve it. None of her teammates did.

"You heard what the captain said she might have valuable information about the people who ordered us to kill her. He probably didn't like how those people ordered him around too much." The lieutenant's voice was filled with mirth.

Going against _them_? While the idea was appealing, she wasn't so sure that would work. The people she worked with would make short

"Yeah, no one orders Adam Taurus around that's for sure." That must be their leader of some sort. If she remembered correctly, there should be someone else who was the leader of the White Fang . . .

"What Adam wants with her is none of our business. Our job is to make sure that she doesn't get out of our base. Though, I'm pretty sure that she won't get out, but the police are still patrolling the streets looking for this bitch—no offense, Donald."

'Donald' grunted in front of her, while others snickered behind, "After this job is over, I'm off to a sweet vacation in Vacuo. You guys are invited but—!" Their conversation was derailed, however, when a newcomer came in abruptly.

"Lieutenant! There's . . . there's something you might want to know! We've lost contact with three safehouses in the last hour!" He sounded frantic enough to make it sound like an emergency.

"What happened?"

"We were receiving their reports as usual but then we lost contact from one safehouse. We thought it was just some communication problems but then we lost contact with two other safehouses. Something's wrong here, L.T.!"

"Yeah, no shit. It must've something to do with this girl. After that fiasco this morning, I wouldn't be surprised if one of her friends were digging around." He growled in her direction. It seems he was lot more pissed than he actually is.

This was an opportunity for her, however. While their distracted with what's happening she could get out from this place undetected, which meant being out of their reach. If only she could find a way to get out of these restraints.

"Tell the other cells to keep on a look-out for anything strange. I doubt three hideouts will be the last of this. And inform Adam of this too he'll want to hear it." The messenger ran out of the room in haste. Adam must be the name of their captain. She might've heard that name once when she was still within the group.

Maive heard the lieutenant walk over to her; he must've noticed her being awake. That was when she was slapped on her cheeks, followed by a back hand. "Wakey-wakey, bitch!" That was a rude wake up call . . .

The blindfold and the cloth in her mouth came off and she could see where she was at. She was sat in an old metal framed room and above her was an opening on the roof. The room was filled with cargo boxes with the imprint of the SDC; this must be one of the places where the White Fang were storing all these stolen Dust. This was a huge find, if she wasn't the one tied up and captured . . .

Ah, there was her weapon—at the corner of the room being meddled with by some White Fang grunt.

Though a man, who was almost as large as Yatsu, was covering her view from her weapon. The other three in the room wore masks but different from the man in front of her. She didn't care what Faunus features they have, she'll be out and about by the time this is over.

"Now, looky here, ain't she a cutie? If only she wasn't human . . ." The lieutenant laughed loudly, followed by his subordinates. Disgusting. "But unfortunately, we're here on business; we've no time for dilly-dallying around with a human bitch. No . . . we're here for some questions that you have the answers to. If you could give us that, we'll make it quick for you." To quickly end her life, was left unsaid.

Maive continued to stare at the holes of the man's mask, as well as keep her mouth shut. She didn't show any fear. No, that wasn't right—it was more like she wasn't even afraid of them, of what they were capable of doing. That was more accurate.

Despite her situation, she couldn't think anything more frightening than the faces of her teammates experiencing loss from her death. Their reactions were what frightened her more. "Not gonna talk? Alright, that's fine with me." He kicked her at her midriff and knocked her back towards a crate of dust. She coughed while the pain seared through her body.

"You will wish that we could've killed you earlier." He pulled out a knife and rested the blade by her neck. "Let's do this again. You _will_ help us in finding this organization. And I'm not asking." Help them? With that? Laughable! They obviously don't know how they work! Forget about finding them, they will kill anyone who tries to seek them out. That is, if they even get a chance to try . . .

Maive kept silent. She knew that this fool will tell her everything judging by how his mouth was running almost all the time. He's bound to slip up at some point.

"You seriously want to do this, huh?" He said, "Then, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way . . ." There she realized that this will be a long hard night . . .

 **. . .**

"Are you sure this is the place?" Gray asked over the headset that Iris gave him for emergencies. The hideout was located a few miles away from the city; covered by foliage and cliffs. The place was different than the other places that the White Fang occupies; it was more of a compound. He sat cautiously under the shadows of the treeline from above the cliffs.

[Yes, I'm sure.] Iris' voice sounded through; with some static. That probably meant something was jamming the signals here. [Damn, the signal's getting weaker the moment you get closer to that place. You and the others are gonna have to go in without any comms.]

"We noticed, Iris. But don't worry; just give us the details on what's in the warehouse, so I don't have to worry about exploding it by accident." And he managed to do it a few times too. There was an unspoken rule to never let Gray near any explosives. Ever. That confused him a lot than it should have.

[Okay, I got the blueprints of this warehouse right here. I still can't believe you made me do all those crap . . .] She sounded disappointed. [Hacking into the city's mainframe and stealing valuable information was not what I had in mind for what you needed.] He thought for sure that it would be a challenge for her. But apparently, it was and a headache too. [I swear that if I go to jail because of this, I will beat the living crap outta you once I get out of here.] She would too if she ever got the chance.

"Look, let's forget about that for now and focus on the task at hand. How's CFVY doing?" He asked.

[They're in position. Once you give the signal, they'll provide covering fire.]

"You mean Coco's gonna provide cover? Well, shit. I just hope that I'm not full of holes once this is over."

[What'd you say?] On the other end of line, he heard Coco's voice. [Are you saying that my aim's shit?]

"I never said that. Must've been your imagination." He heard Coco growl but he ignored it.

[The warehouse will be full of Dust and weaponry. Judging from those crates on the field, the White Fang also stole some weaponry. It'll be hard pressed to get out of there unscathed.] Gray smile at her concern but it wasn't necessary.

"I don't really expect to get out of this without a cut or two; probably some broken bones or bullet wounds but nothing too serious." Iris sighed on the other end.

[But Gray, are you sure you want to go through with this plan? Going in there alone with Velvet will be dangerous if you're not careful. There's also the fact that the monster might be in there now.] That intrigued him a bit. [He was the one that took us down, singlehandedly. You can recognize him easily. He stands out the most in their little group—red hair, black clothes and horns, you can't miss him.]

"He uses a sword, doesn't he?" He asked.

[Yeah, how do you know?]

"Call it a hunch. Now, let's get on with it. You know the plan, Iris. Once I get in, you guys distract them enough for me to extract Maive and get the hell out of there. After saving her, we go back to Beacon. Got it?"

[Roger that! Okay, team! Time to wreak some havoc!] Coco's voice boomed over his earpiece and made him and everyone else wince at the volume.

[Be careful, Gray. Or Leona will have to beat you up if you're killed.] Iris warned. In response, he could only smirk.

"That doesn't even seem physically possible. Don't worry, Maive and I will be back in Beacon and Leona will be none the wiser . . ."

[Just be careful . . . CFVY, too. Come back safely . . .] Iris' words were laced with worry.

[We will.] Velvet assured with her small voice. [I see some movement. They're shifting guards.]

"Good, let's move. Coco, your cue . . ." He didn't know where Coco was located but he's about to find out in a few moments. There was a mechanical whirling sound coming from above, followed by a hail of bullets raining down on the people below. Thankfully, she didn't aim to kill. Coco wasn't even hitting them.

Gray saw Fox and Yatsuhashi slide down the cliff on the opposite side as him, which made it easier for him to go down since the guards' focus was elsewhere. He slid down the cliff side and stayed crouch. Stealth was the only way that they were going in but he wasn't exactly adept with that. That was why Velvet was with him for this.

She dropped down from a stack of crates and sneaked passed a dozen guards to get to him. "Let's go while their distracted." Quietly, they made their way to the entrance of the largest building in the compound. The building was just like any warehouse in Vale, only bigger and taller in size. The gate's no different.

"So, how do we do this, Velv?" Gray asked. "Just plunge in guns blazing or a more _discreet_ approach?"

Velvet looked at him as if he grew a second head, "I thought we went over this part of the plan already!" She kept her voice down in a silent-shouting kind of way at Gray. "You're to provide distraction in the building while I sneak in to find Maive. Amongst everyone in our and your team, you are the best fighter there is. That's what we agreed on, remember?"

Well, technically, she wasn't wrong. But . . . what the hell, he'll do whatever it takes to get Maive outta here. "Okay, then I'll burst in while you stay hidden. But be careful, there'll be a lot of them in here . . ."

"I will." Gray reached for his sheathed sword and backed up from the closed gate. He focused his breathing, footing and placement of his sword to be aligned with the gate. In one swift motion, he swung upwards and resheathed his blade. He kicked the gate and let the two halves fall on the other side.

Much like what Iris predicted, the warehouse was full of wooden boxes and crates with the SDC logo, and just like what she said—dozens and dozens of Faunus in uniforms.

"What the fu—!" The man didn't get a chance to talk when his face met heels of his boot, sending him spiraling towards the other end of the room. This was the largest area in the building; which also meant the most populated area.

"Shit! Sound the alarm! We're under attack!" Automatic rifles were trained at him as they began their fire. He merely made to raise his hand and the bullets didn't reach him. Just like what he did back in Junior's place, several swords formed in a flower-like formation in front of him. With a flick of his wrist, the swords spread around him like a wall between him and the gunfire.

He eyed the crate beside him and saw Velvet making her way towards the inner part of the building. Now, all he needs to do was make this bout the most flashiest that he has ever done. Or, in other words, a distraction.

When Velvet managed to get past to the other side, he dashed forwards with his sword following behind him.

 **. . .**

Maive was hunched over. Blood dripping from her nose and mouth. And just like any other people being tortured, a hazy mind and pained body. Was it really worth it to keep silent? The answer was yes.

If she held off long enough, they'll keep her alive until they got what they want. It would all be too easy to just give up and die right here. But her conscience wouldn't allow her. She has a family now. Even if it was dysfunctional.

"L.T., looks like this wasn't worth it. Let's just kill her already and be done with it." 'Donald' said. The suggestion made the lieutenant wonder and tried to look her in the eyes. Her head was lifted up by her hair and stared directly into her eyes.

"Yeah," The lieutenant said, making her heart stop, "this was all just a waste of time. There's still a little bit of fight left in her and our _employers_ have a deadline set up. Adam wouldn't like this one bit." He spared another look into her eyes before saying, "Kill her . . ." The man stood up and walked towards the door.

Someone pulled her head again by the hair towards the backrest of her chair. One person held a knife and placed it against her throat. "Sorry 'bout this." She said, though she didn't sound sorry at all.

Maive squirmed as the cold steel was pressed to her throat. Guess that was it? The end of Maive Viridian, gutted in some backwater place where no one would find her?

The building rocked as some explosives were set off from the outside before they could even get the chance to slice her neck open. The four other people in the room were just standing there for no apparent reason as they listened to gunfire and explosions outside the room.

Maive's got to admit that whoever was wreaking chaos and destruction outside deserved her gratitude.

Only if she manages to survive . . .

"You three keep this room secured! No one gets in and out of here, understood?" The lieutenant shouted, "If you guys failed to keep this girl in here, you won't be answering to me but to Adam . . ."

"Roger that, L.T.!" The man left the room in haste grabbing what seemed to be a mechanical chainsaw but not without taking another look at her.

She didn't know how many minutes have passed ever since this place was attacked but the attackers must've been relentless. Eventually, there was a knock on the door that ended the unbearable silence in the room.

The other three were on full alert immediately, readying their weapons and pointing the muzzles at the door. The closest one cautiously moved his hand towards the handle. When he saw his comrades' weapons pointing at the door, he nodded. But before he could open it, the door was swung opened and revealed the lieutenant.

"Oh! It was just the lieutenant." The others chuckled nervously; all of them visibly relaxed upon seeing him and lowered their weapons.

"What's going on outsi—!" Suddenly the lieutenant was pushed forwards towards the closest grunt, making the both of them stumble and fall to the ground. Behind him was one of her good friends, one that she was glad was here.

"Velvet!" She cried out, joy filling her voice as she saw her friend. Velvet looked at her once and gave a wide smile before being replaced by a serious expression. The other two were fumbling with their guns before firing at Velvet. But their error was all it took to get closer to them.

The rabbit Faunus kicked one of them and knocked him back to the wall. The other one, the one who was holding the knife to her neck, abandoned her weapon and proceeded to use her knife to stab at Velvet. But unfortunately for her, all second-years in Beacon already received their hand-to-hand combat ever since their freshmen years. Dealing with a person holding a knife was one of them.

Her attack was dodged only by a small margin and Velvet sent her own. A knee was met with the gut of the woman and nearly bowled her over. Velvet caught her by the hair and flung her towards the ground. Another kick to the head and the woman was knocked unconscious.

She rushed towards Maive and began to undo the ropes with the knife that she got. While she was doing that, the White Fang lieutenant was getting up as well as his associate. "Hurry, Velvet! They're getting up!"

"I'm trying!" After a few more tense moments, with them shaking off what they were feeling and Velvet cutting the ropes, she finally felt the knots loosen. Once they did, she rolled forward punched the lights out of the lieutenant.

The grunt retaliated as he stood up and tried to kick her shins. He missed as she lifted her leg and sent a roundhouse kick at his temple at a fast pace. That seemed to do the job as he ragdolled across the room.

Despite what she just did, her body felt weak from the constant beatings from her captors. Her knees weakened and it felt like she would go down any moment; but that was until she felt arms being wrapped around her.

"Maive!" Velvet sobbed. Maive felt the need to hug her friend back, "We thought you were gone!" And she would've been if not for their timing. She felt like breaking down from the raw emotions that she was feeling but now wasn't the time for such thing. They needed to get out before more of them got wind of their movements.

Velvet pulled back taking another look at her. She was bloodied all over but all of it seemed to dry off already. Her face had no bruises or any signs of being wounded, which meant that her Aura was already doing its job at healing. But the same cannot be said to her body.

"Are you gonna be okay?" She asked.

"I'll be fine for the time being. My captors were not very _persuasive_ at making me speak." Velvet could sense the mirth in her voice. And she knew what she meant by persuasive. Thank the gods that they haven't done anything too drastic to her.

The building shook again but this time a lot more forceful than the last. "Gray's probably not holding back any longer. We should get back before the building collapses on top of us!" They grabbed Maive's bow and quiver and strapped it to her back.

Velvet was careful enough not to hurt Maive while she carried her. The added weight on her shoulders was a hindrance to sneaking around. Hopefully, Gray would draw all the attention to himself and not elsewhere.

They stuck to the shadows and as they got nearer to the main area, the louder the gunfire became. "What's happening?" Maive asked, as she was placed to a nearby crate. They were still on the inside of the

"Isn't it obvious? My team's all here and from yours, Gray was the only one who can come. We came to get you home . . ." When Velvet offered her a smile; it was contagious enough to make one on her own.

"Yes, that is if you can get out of here alive . . ." Of all the people to say that and to find their hiding spot, she was best out of luck when the red-haired Faunus came from behind them; this must've been Adam from the looks of it. "And from experience, none of you will have the pleasure of getting out in one piece . . ." He pulled out a red sword from its scabbard and threateningly pointed the tip to them.

More White Fang goons arrived from behind him pointed their weapons as well.

"Crap," She said, reaching for her bow and arrow, "this day is only getting worse by the minute." She only needed a few more minutes and she'll be back to normal strength. But unfortunately, luck wasn't on their side.

"Take them both and don't let them slip away this time . . ." Adam made sure to give his subordinates glares before looking at them.

Velvet got into her stance, ready to defend her friend. But the Fang couldn't get closer than a meter as something or _someone_ was thrown their way. All of them, including Adam, wore confused faces as they realized that it was one of their own that was thrown at them.

Someone sighed from behind them, "Looks like I was just in the nick of time; can't have my two friends get killed now." The group pointed their weapons behind them but the weapons were quickly destroyed as a variety of swords were flung at their weapons. The blades remained hovered in the air aimed directly at their enemies.

Maive turned and saw Gray. For once in all the time they spent together, she never saw a more dangerous look than what she was seeing. He was angry . . . very angry . . .

There was a glint in his eyes that she couldn't quite place. Something that she was glad was not directed at them. "Velv, get Maive out of here and make sure she gets treated . . . I'll hold them for as long as I can. Regroup with the others and get the hell outta here. This isn't a battle you need to fight in. At least, not at the level you guys are in."

"B-but, what about you?" Maive stuttered as she stared at him. She was never one to stutter or mumble her words out—something that was ingrained in her during her childhood. But the situation was deemed too surreal.

"I wouldn't worry about myself for the moment; if I were you . . . I'd just not worry about it and get moving." That was all he said before giving Velvet one last look that said, ' _Get her out!'_

The urgency in that command set Velvet in motion, as she carried her and moved hastily out of the warehouse. She spared one last look at Gray; his back seemingly broader as he blocked the path of the White Fang.

Team CFVY—without the V—was waiting at the entrance of what seemed to be the previous door of the warehouse. She guessed that it was Gray's doing.

"She needs medical attention! We need to get her to the hospital as soon as possible!" Velvet exclaimed as they got nearer to them.

Coco rushed to them first as she made a rundown of all the injuries that she has sustained, "Oh my god, Maive . . ." Coco wasn't wearing her usual glasses that revealed her rather small but beautiful face. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? What did they do to you!? Because I fucking swear that they will pay for what they did!" And pay they will . . .

But Velvet was the one that answered for her, "I don't think you need to do anything, Coco. They will receive what they deserve . . ." Once she noticed a black-haired swordsman missing, she put the pieces together and merely frowned.

"Dammit, always one step ahead that damn idiot . . ." Maive smiled at how they were willing to do this much just for her. Their willingness to break laws of the Vale society, breaking the norms and ultimately, the resolve to disobey the rules that Ms. Goodwitch has set out for their little entourage.

Coco moved to get inside but her partner, Fox, stopped her.

"I know you're angry, but Gray probably has a reason for facing them alone. Amongst all of us, he has the most encounters with the Fang than anyone else in Beacon combined." Fox made a point, something that made them want to go back in there themselves. That wasn't nearly as bright Maive had thought would be.

"All the more reason to!" Coco shouted. "We all know that idiot will do anything to get himself in a bad spot! And we don't want that! That's why I'm sending the both of you," She pointed at Fox and Yatsuhashi, "to safeguard Maive and Velvet until they get to a hospital, while I stay and provide backup to him. He might not appreciate it but dammit! I don't want to see another friend get hurt while I stand by and watch."

All of them were shocked from her outburst which seemed a bit out of character for the usual carefree leader of CFVY. Maive was just glad that her friends were more caring than she thought. Her team nodded along with what was said, although Fox seems to be reluctant in doing so. But in the end, all of them—sans Coco and Gray—left the compound and ran as far away as possible.

They called in for transport and waited as they tried to patch up her wounds. A message was received saying that the exfil was a mile north of their location. The path was unstable but useful. Before they can move, she felt the cold night air and forgot to say one last thing to him when they exited the compound, "Give 'em hell . . ." was all she muttered as she was carried off by Velvet.

* * *

 **A/N: Now first of all, I'm sorry for the quality. It was probably one of the worst writes I had and this was probably worse than my own self-insert fanfiction in my own fantasy world.**

 **But details, details. If you enjoyed it, let me know. If it sucked, let me know where I can improve. There's always room for growing.**

 **BloodyCow, out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hellooooo! BloodyCow is back! Sorry for not updating so soon. The school year just started for my college and it's been hectic just moving back to our dormitory. And not only that, it's getting hotter here too. Hope you guys have a cooler climate than in my place.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. But I do own the OCs**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

A sword whistled above his head. He retaliated with his own but missed when his adversary leaned to the left.

It was never an easy match when he faced the deadly swordsman of the White Fang. Though, instead of taking it too seriously, he might have made it a habit by making it a challenge; rendering Velvet's words about him becoming a warmonger true.

Adam took advantage of his mistake, swiping towards his neck. The attack came short.

Gray leapt back to gain to distance, "You know, in spite of what happened here, I'm actually enjoying myself. Minus the distractions, I've really been looking forward to beating you up again, Adam." He snorted as he brandished his sword.

He heard Adam growl if only a little. Gray knew that he knew that he was being riled up; so far . . . he's succeeded in doing so.

Adam rushed forward again. He ducked down under the blade and moved to counter-attack. Only to find himself in a clash between metal.

"What do you get from kidnapping my teammate, Taurus?" A snarl formed underneath the mask. "The way you're doing things right now, isn't the best way for your people to live normally."

"I don't need a filthy human to tell me what's best for my people!" He pushed back; the force sending Gray tumbling back. He regained his footing just in time to duck under another swipe of Adam's blade.

The distance he gained from backing away was quickly covered when Adam charged towards him.

Gray sidestepped and avoided the thrust.

Once he got his speed under control, Adam pointed his sheathe at Gray and shot at him.

The buckshot was deflected with his semblance and he stepped back. Adam was relentless with his attacks. There was never a moment that he found an opening; if he did, he would've took that advantage a long time ago . . .

The only problem now was where to strike.

From the years of experience that he had with fighting Adam, he can only say that while the Faunus was a dangerous person when dealt with alone, he can be eventually be defeated by ending the fight with a single blow.

Adam was known for being one of the strongest swordsmen in all of Remnant. But in reality, he's a glass cannon—a very powerful glass cannon . . .

However, it was at that moment that he made the wrong move. Adam charged an attack—something that Gray neglected—and managed to hit Gray during his block.

The air around him shifted as Adam's attacks sent a shockwave that sent Gray soaring to the unforgiving wall. The wall caved when Gray hit it. The building shook greatly, nearly sending everything that the White Fang placed in this place to be in disarray.

The entire area was in complete chaos but that didn't stop Adam from rushing towards Gray again. After a brief moment, Adam stabbed to where Gray was supposed to be at. Only to find him back to the ground; already moving to attack.

Gray kicked off the ground, the force nearly sending him in an almost instantaneous speed.

Adam blocked, but with no ground to anchor him, the both of them were sent through the ceiling. He took most of the damage from having himself thrown through the ceiling _and_ the roof.

While in midair, Gray lashed out and managed to cut Adam on his leg.

Adam counterattacked by stabbing Gray in his shoulder. The same shoulder where the centipede Grimm stabbed him.

With his Aura almost depleted, it was no wonder Adam got a hit in; despite the attack not being charged with his semblance.

They landed on the roof—both tattered and wounded from each other's attacks.

Both had their weapons in their hands; their eyes locked in a glare as they stared at each other.

They didn't know who moved first. But neither cared at the moment.

In a matter of seconds, series of attacks were made faster than the blink of an eye. Each one was parried by the other—others were blocked or dodged. And for a second, they locked blades. The next? The two of them disappeared from their spot, reappearing in another.

It happened with amazing speed that could only be imitated by seasoned hunters—or by a particular speedy huntress-in-training . . .

The rooftop couldn't take anymore punishment as it collapse beneath them. The metal roof stopped halfway, however, when it got caught in the catwalks. But it didn't stop them from trying to kill each other. Eventually, their fighting has brought them outside the building and into the courtyard.

Once every few exchange, a shockwave would form as the two tested each other's mettle. Their attacks were nothing short of power, speed and accuracy.

They came to a deadlock once more. But both of them had ragged breaths. In spite of their exhaustion, the both of them still had the fire in their eyes to keep on going.

"Not bad, Taurus. It's been a long time since we've had a fight like this. The last time that I could remember was fighting in the Badlands. But that was a total shitstorm that we didn't see coming. Grimm coming at every direction from the negative emotions, while we tried to settle the score." Gray relaxed a little, "That was definitely fun, right?" Maybe he was the only one who found it fun, since Adam's face only got angrier by the second that he talks.

" _Fun_ was not what I had in mind when my people were being attacked by the Grimm and dying in vain, just because of a meddlesome brat!" Adam leveled his sword and pointed it at him. "Once I kill you, there will be no more thorn at my side."

"So, that's it? I'm just a _thorn_ that you have to endure? I thought for sure that our relationship is a lot deeper than that, right?" He joked, as he feigned being hurt. This only made to agitate the Faunus even more.

That was until someone decided to fly straight into Gray's arms.

It came in the form of a girl much like his age but in a brown tacky shade of clothing. Something heavy fell on his side. And from the clutter and the sound shell casings falling, he immediately knew who he was carrying.

"Ow . . ." Coco groaned as she nursed a possible concussion. That meant there was someone else in the area that can best someone like her. But to be fair, she's more focused on being a gunner than an actual close quarter combat expert.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked as he put her down.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" The snarky response was expected of her but something that he didn't appreciate at the moment.

"I was just asking . . . geez. Can you at least still fight?" When he tried to lift her weapon, Coco snatched it away from him. He only rolled his eyes as hers glare at him.

They didn't have time to for small talks as Adam was onto him again. The duo jumped back from being bisected. "Well, look at what we have here . . ." A huge muscular man made himself present as he walked from behind some crates. The red vest and floral mask were what made him very familiar. As well as the freshly bandaged missing arm. "Here, I thought that this mission would finish without a hitch but as usual, we have some brat trying to play hero at the middle of the night . . . I wonder how your parents think of you if they ever find out that you're doing this, hmm?"

A bitter chuckle escaped his lips. The situation was more dangerous than he initially thought. First; Adam. Now, Tulpen.

"Glad to see that you're still standing, after the beatings you got from me. Did Callows patch you up?"

"Yea, the man can bandage, I'll give 'im that. But he's still a psychopath . . ." Tulpen stepped forward with no hesitation in his gait. "After what happened earlier, I'm lookin' for payback, Gray . . ." This day can't get any worse.

Before he could get any closer, a red blade stopped him, "Don't interfere with my kill, Tulpen. Remember that you're only here so that you can recover from your wounds."

"I don't think you're in any position to remind me of that, Taurus. As far as my eyes could see, you're short on soldiers and firepower. It's time that you finish this little charade of yours, 'coz it's time for the big boys to make an appearance." Okay, this was not how he thought this will go. But it could work for their favor.

At the moment, Coco was injured and no one else was there to aid them in their fight. Not to mention that two dangerous men were just in front of him. He wasn't so sure if he could deal with a professional assassin and a freaking tank for that matter.

"How the hell did you even manage to get into a situation like this?" Coco asked casually as she aimed her weapon at Tulpen.

"I should be asking you! Why are _you_ still here? I thought I told Velvet to retreat with everyone!" He snapped. He really wasn't expecting Coco of all people to still be there with him. "And I think there's still time for you to get outta here . . ."

"I don't think that'll be possible, boy! Not with how much damage she had done to me. And do remember that I pay back quite well." Tulpen overheard their little chat. The situation was getting a little bit out of control.

"Not quite well from how I remember. You haven't exactly retaliated for your missing arm." For the taunt, he received a smack on his shoulders from Coco.

"Don't encourage him!" She hissed. However, the damage has already been done. Tulpen was rushing forward; every step that he took shook the ground to the point where Gray would stumble.

Both of them lost their balance, pushing Coco out of Tulpen's way. Though, the charge hit him, sending him bowling over a few crates.

Coco switch to her minigun and fired at Tulpen. But the bullets had no effect.

Tulpen slammed his hand towards Coco; she dodged not a moment later and rolled to a crouch. She switched her gun to her overweight handbag and swung it to her opponent's chin. Tulpen recoiled in shock but recovered quickly for him to kick her in the gut. She groaned as she landed right next to Gray.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm still breathing." But her statement held no value as she coughed loudly, making Gray wince.

"Sit this one out. It's as clear as day you can't fight any longer." He clasped her shoulders when she tried to stand up. "And don't think about fighting in close range, the asshole is clearly stronger than the one with the sword."

"What do you want me to do then!?" She snapped, "I can't just stay out of the way and let your ass be handed to you!" She gripped his hoodie and leaned in close. "I'm going to help whether you like it or not!" Coco let go of him and stood up, switching her handbag in favor of her minigun.

The barrels whirled and shots were fired towards their two adversaries. Gray can only shake his head at her stubbornness but he wasn't supposed to be telling her that too.

Adam and Tulpen circled them in opposite directions and it was obvious Coco was having difficulties choosing. Luckily, Gray had her back, "Take Tulpen! I got this one!" Gray met Adam midway through his swing.

Sensing their deadlock, Gray decided to push through and slide past him. All it took was a flick of a wrist and Adam tumbled forward. Gray was onto him again, but Adam recovered too quickly than he expected.

Adam sent a series of attacks but each were blocked or parried. Gray flipped over him while throwing an attack of his own. This prompted Adam to block upwards, in time for Gray to land; exposing Adam's midsection.

With Rosaletta's blade infused with Aura, Gray cut through Adam's Aura and cut him on his abdomen; an attack that he used to defeat Tulpen in their previous battle. Dashing pass him, there was blood on his blade. He never did like the look of that. He flicked his blade and the blood splattered to the ground.

"Enough of this, Taurus!" Gray shouted, "I don't want to kill any more of your kin! I suggest you stand down before things get messier than it already is." He looked at the kneeling Faunus covering his own wound. Adam's semblance of absorbing the force of an attack was like a double edged sword for him.

Even if he can dish out powerful attacks, he was still prone to having Aura weaker from the output of his semblance. Taking advantage of this was easier than he thought; something must've been bothering him for all this time.

But it didn't matter. All that mattered tonight was getting Maive to safety. Since that's out of the way, he can lose Adam and/or Tulpen if they ever pursued. Having Coco here, however, was throwing a brick at his plans. Blaming her would be all too easy as well, but she stayed behind with good intentions.

Adam stood up, using his sword as a crutch. It was almost pitiful but Gray knew never to underestimate this man. "Surrender Adam. I drew first blood and that won't be the last if you keep fighting!" Just like him, Adam was stubborn. "Why do you fight so much even though you know you'll lose no matter what!?"

". . . I . . . I do this for the sufferings that my people has endured for all the time that your _species_ has given to us. And I intend to deliver that pain tenfold . . ."

"I don't really care what you have against humanity; nor do I care what you do. But the moment you hurt my teammates was the moment that you crossed the line, Taurus. And believe me, you don't want me angry."

"Your threats aren't much effective on me, Licorice. Tonight, your head will roll . . ."

Adam disappeared in a blur before reappearing before him. Gray flinched and placed his sword in front of him; blocking his attack just in time. But he didn't expect the force behind the attack. It sent him a few meters away, before recovering.

Even though he can match his speed, there was no telling what would happen if Gray decided to go all out. He knew that if he did, he'll only end up hurting Coco in the process. Gray wasn't so sure if he can afford the sad look of Velvet if he did.

Gray skidded to a stop just beside a crate of Dust. Now that gave him an idea.

Adam charged.

Their blades met and sparks flew. They were fighting on even grounds; their attacks swifter than the other. Intuiting their stalemate, Adam decided to focus more on the lower torso than his neck. That was when Gray saw the opening.

His opponent didn't see it coming nor did he stop the impending strike towards his head. The hilt of Rosaletta hit Adam's temple nearly making him unconscious; he would've dodged if it wasn't for the wound on his side.

The mask on his face was ripped off when the hit connected. He tried to cover his face but it was no use; Gray already saw what he was hiding underneath.

A long scar running from his forehead to the bridge of his nose. It didn't take long to guess who did that to him.

"So that's what you were hiding underneath that mask." Gray only looked amused; Adam, however, wasn't. He roared and wildly swung his blade at every angle. Despite the trouble of keeping up with him, Gray managed to block some of the more lethal attacks from Adam.

Adam's blade grazed his left cheek; with that wound, Gray knew that his Aura was nearly depleted.

He looked at Coco's direction to see how she was faring against Tulpen. But when he saw Coco being blown away by a single strike from Tulpen's fist, Gray feared the worst has happened. If Coco can't fight back against Tulpen, the giant will come to fight him with Adam. And that was something that he wasn't sure would go well.

Gray cursed as a sword wanted to cut off his head. He ducked underneath the swing and kneed Adam in his gut. Adam doubled over; making him loosen his grip on his sword. But Gray wasn't finish. He elbowed Adam at his neck and threw him to the ground in a suplex.

Adam was stunned; which gave him enough time to rush to Coco's aid, "Gotcha!" He caught her midair before she could hit the ground.

"What the hell is that guy made of?" She grunted as she got back on her feet.

"Apparently his Aura and his Semblance makes his skin harder than steel. I should know; I was the one who cut off his arm in the first place." He said.

Coco looked his way, "Then why didn't you just finish him off? In case you haven't noticed, he's a freaking threat to everyone!" She shouted, clearly annoyed of his decision.

"I wasn't exactly at the right mind at that time. And besides before I could finish the job, someone else saved him."

"Dammit!" She managed to say before Tulpen came barreling towards them. He could've said that he could take Tulpen head on but from the damage that he sustained earlier and the fight that he had with Adam. It was starting to take a toll on his body. With his Aura almost depleted, he couldn't help but reach for the wounds that he got from the Queen Grimm. The throbbing pain could still be felt even after a month of therapy.

Once they recovered, Coco tried to fire at the man again; but she was stopped when Gray stopped her.

"Gray!?" She shouted, "What are you doing!? I can still fight!"

"No," Gray said, "We've already done our job; we can't risk our lives for just petty fights like this. Our objective is done. It's time we get out of here. I should've done this right from the start."

"Bullshi—!"

"We're getting out of here, Coco!" He snapped at her, "You and I are already out of Aura! I don't want you to risk your life for something so petty!"

Coco felt him tug at her arm. But all she could feel was fury; she pulled harder than Gray and made him let go of her, "Petty?" She bitterly chuckled, "Petty!? Do you think me fighting for the sake of our friends is petty!?" She would've decked him right then and there if it wasn't for the giant of an asshole rushing towards them.

A fist flew past them and hit the ground. The concrete floor crumbled and debris flew. Coco was already out of the way and Gray was already onto him. The quick slashes never seem to have any effect on him, but that would all change if Gray would try his technique again.

And judging from Tulpen's expression, he was probably running on fumes.

Gray jumped; placing a hand on Tulpen's shoulders before flipping backwards with him facing Tulpen's back. In a last attempt to end the man before him, Gray swung his blade.

Blood spurted out as the now-bloody blade passed through skin. The large gash on the shoulder blade to his hip bone. The blood gushed through the open wound and leaked towards the ground. Tulpen stiffened from the sudden pain that laced through his body. The pain registered into his brain and he became aware of the sudden presence of his enemy behind him.

"Why am I not surprised?" It wasn't one of shock or surprise but of delight. Gray didn't see it coming. But Coco did. The back of Tulpen's hand raced in the air and hit its mark—Gray's cheek. The blow hit hard and fast that Gray didn't know he was already on the ground.

Gray rolled out of the way as Tulpen's fist came crashing down on where he was. He flipped back to his feet and slashed at him while doing so. But Tulpen caught his blade with his bare hand and kicked him.

He fell back, coughing out blood as he landed on the unforgiving ground.

Coco's eyes widened, "Gray!" Her minigun whirled and fired almost instantly at Tulpen. Much like before the barrage of bullets did nothing to him. But the pain could be felt. Tulpen's Aura dwindled; fading in and out by intervals. Ducking through the barrage, Tulpen's charge was enhanced with Aura; making him look faster than before.

He punched the ground, creating a cloud of dust. Coco stopped firing, in fear that a stray bullet would hit Gray. The dust dispersed; revealing Tulpen a few feet away from her. She quickly switched her minigun in favour of her melee weapon.

Coco backed away, Tulpen followed.

She spun on her heels and let the momentum carry her weapon forward to Tulpen's face. He ducked under the swing, bending his knees closer to the ground. In quick sequence, he threw an uppercut to her chin. But Coco leant back, dodging the attack just inches from her face, though her beret was removed.

Coco flicked out her foot and hit his chin. The sudden force made Tulpen flinch and recoil back in pain. Despite what Gray said, Coco was trained in close quarter combat by her partner and best friend. Add in her monstrous strength, she could make Iris a run for her money.

When Tulpen staggered back, Coco swung down her handbag at the top of his head; sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Th-that's some strength you got there, missy . . ." Tulpen grunted as he tried to get back up but Coco wouldn't let him get that chance. She pummeled Tulpen to the ground with her handbag again. The man did not move another inch after the hit.

"Yeah, I know . . ." She managed through her jagged breathe, "I wasn't made team leader for nothing."

"Haha, I hope that I," Tulpen's breathing got slower and softer as he closed his eyes, "get to fight you again . . . missy . . ." When she thought Tulpen was out cold, she spared a glance at the other fighter in the area.

The red-haired swordsman was clutching his head with both hands and his red sword was nowhere to be seen. He was probably out for the count as well.

Her eyes roamed the area again and landed on Gray's downed form. She disregarded her weapon and ran towards him. She slid to a stop at his side; overlooking his injuries—a standard procedure for every injured hunter.

"I'll be—ugh!" He coughed again; blood spewed from his mouth as his breathing became unstable.

"No, you're not fine! Come get up!" When she pulled him up, Gray howled in pain. The wounds from his earlier battles must've gotten worse; knowing this fact, Coco got pissed. "Why did you fight even though you were already hurt!?" She knew the answer, but she wanted to hear a different explanation.

"My . . . teammate was in trouble . . . I couldn't just . . . leave her on her own . . ." But he didn't; he didn't make another excuse. It was times like this that made others not question his loyalty. It was always within them—his friends; that he was willing to go so far just for them.

"You're such an idiot sometimes. Makes me wonder how you even made it to the next level with us in Beacon." She heard Gray chuckle, but it came out more like wheezing than a small laugh.

"Yeah . . . you know me—full of smiles and rainbows." Coco smirked at the mention.

"Let's just get you outta here, and then you can tell me how full of shit you are . . ." When she was met with silence, there was nothing else that she could feel than fear . . . "Gray? You know I don't want you playing games with me . . . Come on, Gray . . ." She felt herself quiver from the cold body beside her.

Gray was suddenly heavy. He was dragging his feet on the ground, and his arm around her shoulders started to slip.

Coco couldn't take it anymore and fell down beside him. "Come on, Gray!" She checked his pulse—there was no beat. "Gray! I will fucking kill you if you die on me now!" She got no answer or even his usual retort. She panicked and applied CPR. Her hands pushed down on his chest; she didn't know when but there were tears streaming down her cheeks.

She kept pushing hard until her scroll rang. Quickly reaching for it in her pocket, she fumbled and managed to accept the call before it fell off her hands. However, she disregarded it and resumed.

[Coc— . . . wha—happe . . .] Iris voice rang in the quiet courtyard of the White Fang base. [We— . . . oming ther—now! ET—irty secon—ds!] She could make out what Iris said through the static.

"Hurry!" She shouted. But those thirty seconds will be a long hard wait . . .

 **. . .**

It was chaotic.

Jaune didn't know what to expect when the Bullhead touched down on one of the helipads on the Beacon courtyard. He certainly didn't expect his friend and mentor to come out of it on a freaking stretcher!

His team got up from their sleep when they heard some people shouting outside the building. All of them were the medical staff of Beacon and it looked like there was an emergency. He would've just hoped that whoever was in the Bullhead will be okay; but when he saw the body of Gray lying down motionless on the stretcher, he couldn't help but run out of the room and rush to the infirmary.

Needless to say, his teammates followed after him.

"Jaune! What's wrong!?" Pyrrha said when she caught up to him; still in her pajamas. Nora and Ren were still asleep even after the racket in the courtyard.

"I don't know. But Gray's hurt, again. And for what reason, I don't really know . . ." He said, as he shook his head. When they got to the infirmary, the only person they saw with him was Coco, the leader of team CFVY, and Iris, Gray's teammate. Both of which have grim expressions.

"What happened? Where's Gray?" Jaune asked.

"He's in intensive care . . . He . . . accumulated wounds from two battles in one day—I don't know for how long he'll stay like this." Iris said—her hair obscuring her eyes from view. Coco had her head leaning on the wall with her eyes closed. Though he knew she had been crying. "We don't even know when he'll wake up . . ." They saw Iris grind her teeth in frustration. "If only I've been there . . . if only I've been there!" She punch the ground with her bare hands; leaving a hole on the ground.

". . . It's all my fault . . ." They all turned to Coco. She still had her eyes closed, but even if they were, they saw tears at the corners of her eyes. "If I didn't stay behind and just followed what he said, then none of these would've happened. Backing him up was nothing more than just an excuse for me to get back on those bastards that hurt Maive."

"It was never your fault, Coco! I thought we established that."

Coco shook her head, "Even if it isn't my fault, it doesn't change the fact that Gray's in this state . . . and I can't help but blame myself for what happened. . ."

"If that's your reasoning, then I am to blame for this mistake too. I am just as responsible for everything that happened tonight! If only I could come up with a better plan, we could've saved Maive without anyone getting hurt . . . I wouldn't even fault Gray if he tried to blame me for this . . ."

"I don't think that's what Gray would've wanted . . ." The older girls turned to Jaune as he said this. "He's too soft hearted for the people that he cares for. If what he says is true, he would never try to do that." He tried to dispel the awkward air around them with what he said; it got the desired effect after Iris relaxed a bit.

"From the short time that I knew Gray, he's still caring enough even when at odds with most of you. I think that speaks bounds of what his friends truly mean to him." Pyrrha added.

She hummed in agreement as she gave Jaune a small smile, "That definitely sounds like him. Even if we try to take all the responsibility, I'm pretty sure he won't allow that to happen. Thanks for the talk though; Coco and I needed that . . ."

"I'm more than happy to help anytime." Pyrrha said, before looking towards her partner.

"Well, that's Gray for you!" Jaune said, "He was always like that before he went here in Beacon. Whenever one of my sisters done something wrong, he would cover up for them just so they won't get in trouble. My dad would scold him afterwards, even though dad knows that it wasn't his fault."

That seemed to do the job. Their moods were lifted from the little joke he made and both now bore smiles of their own. They would be involved in some needless drama if he didn't interfere.

The sound of footsteps rang in the corridor; bringing them from their stupor. "Ms. Rackler and Ms. Adel, it is good to have you back. I wasn't able to come with you due to some paperwork that needed to be filled because of the . . . property damage that a certain someone has caused. Now, can any of you tell me how much is the extent of the damages on Mr. Licorice's body?" It was Ozpin, in his usual attire, but without his trademark mug.

Iris and Coco stood up in attention; it looked a lot like Jaune would expect in Atlas Academy. But the way Iris' tail swayed quickly from left to right. He saw Pyrrha's eyes trained on her tail. Jaune understood; even he wants to know how cuddly it was.

"The two of you don't need to do that, you know?" Seeing as how both of them didn't listen to him, he just sighed; knowing full well their personalities by this time. "Anyhow, I have but fragments of the detailed information from our medical staff. Mr. Licorice has suffered blunt trauma to the head, multiple cuts on his chest and abdomen, five broken ribs, a severed tendon and blood loss. If Ms. Adel hadn't performed the necessary medical procedures, I'm afraid that will be the last time any of you will hear from Mr. Licorice."

Jaune cringed as he heard the report. And that was only a fragment of the real report?

"But I should not worry for his recovery. I believe Mr. Licorice has suffered more than this. He will be awake tomorrow after the treatment."

"Well, that's good. And here I thought I'll have to face the wrath of Leona alone with Maive."

Ozpin chuckled, "Now, you can rest easy. I will inform Ms. Solaris once she gets back to Beacon and please do inform your teammates of your consequences tomorrow."

"Wait, what?" Coco and Iris said in unison. A bead of sweat trickled down his cheeks as he heard the various punishments that SLVR and CFVY will have starting tomorrow; a few of them including a five thousand word essay on history and detention with professor Port and Oobleck. Even the first years know just how serious it was when they were being watched by the two professors.

"I will bid you two a good night and pleasant dreams; the same goes for Mr. Arc and Ms. Nikos, as well. I believe staying up late even after curfew is a violation in the school regulations . . ." Now, it wasn't just him that got sweaty, even his partner—the invincible and undefeated champion— panicked at the thought of having the same punishment as them. "But I'll be sure to turn a blind eye to this, since this will serve as another lesson for you both."

Jaune and Pyrrha nodded—he got what he wanted and the only course of action was to wait for Gray to wake up. They bid Ozpin and their seniors a good night before heading to their room. When they got back, it was to be greeted by Nora's big hugs. Jaune guessed he learned two lessons tonight—from Ozpin and from Ren—never let Nora be worried.

 **. . .**

The last time he woke up from the infirmary was during the freshmen's initiation. It probably became a recurring theme that _he_ would be the only one in the infirmary with bandages and a killer-headache. He just hoped that this wasn't one of those days where Coco has gotten them drunk— _again._

Speaking of Coco . . .

"What the hell . . . ?" On his bedside, Coco sat with her head against the soft bed. Now, he's having a weird sense of déjà vu . . .

Luckily for him, it was morning and he was in the infirmary; which meant that the terrible nightmare was over. He didn't know what the outcome of the battle was nor did he know what time and day it was. But seeing Coco's peaceful face put a smile on his face; quickly forgetting his worries. But more importantly, the battle was over, Maive was rescued and there were no casualties.

But the problem remains. Tulpen and Adam Taurus were working together; along with Tyrian Callows and the one with hood—not to mention the person they were tailing yesterday. Dealing with those people were troublesome enough, he didn't need the White Fang joining the fray now.

Gray could only count himself lucky for now. Coco wasn't hurt though, he wondered how she done in Tulpen. That was a sight worth looking . . .

The sound of the infirmary doors opening brought him back. When he turned he was greeted by the sight of Leona and their team—of course, the rest of CFVY was with them too. All of them have varying expressions; FVY's were of relief, but his team's was, well . . .

"I hope you have a very good explanation for what you did last night." A serious expression plastered on her face—who could blame her for that?

"Would you believe me if I told you terrorists took my homework?" The same lame excuse he gave to Iris last night. Seeing as how none of them were amused, he sighed, "Okay, I get it. I was reckless. I broke my promise to never do something so reckless again. But what should have I done? I just couldn't abandon Maive. Nor would I leave Coco to die out there. I know you worry about me but you don't need to keep treating me like glass." Their eyes turned to the leader of CFVY—who was sleeping soundly beside Gray. Another reminder why they should keep their voices down.

"Even so! I have every right to be worried about my teammate and partner. And no, it's not about duty or responsibility that drives me to do that—it's because I care. I care for my friends that are out there trying to be heroes." Gray kept quiet. He knew what Leona was feeling right now—betrayed, anger, disappointment, and so on. "I know saving Maive was your priority, but would it hurt you to look after yourself even by just a little bit?"

". . . Honestly, I don't really have to answer that. You already know what I would do in case any of you are in trouble." He said.

"Knowing you, you don't have to . . . Gods, what am I to do with you?"

"Do what you always do, tell me off."

"Even if I did, you'll always find a way to get yourself in trouble again. I guess I can only count on Iris and Maive to keep you in check." She said.

Iris waved her hand, "No, I don't think only my partner and I can handle someone like him. He's almost like a trouble magnet. That's why we always have CFVY around."

"In case you were wondering, Iris, it's you guys that keep getting in trouble. I was only there to pull you guys out of there." He said.

Leona raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really? Then initiation was also our fault?"

Gray winced, "Okay, that one's an exception."

"But in all honesty, Leona, Gray's _partially_ right." Thank the gods that Maive was on his side for once, "I am sure that the only reason he got hurt was also my fault. It wouldn't have gone to this if it weren't for my involvement with shady characters."

"You don't have to feel guilty about this, Maive. The past is in the past. If they try to mess with you again, we'll be there for you." Iris assured her, as she clasped her shoulder.

"Thank you, all of you . . ."

"Well, if we do fail, Leona's just gonna kick my ass even if I'm dead . . ." That earned him a smack to the head—making the others chuckle in response. "But seriously, we're here for you in case anything goes wrong."

"We already established that, idiot . . ."

"And I'm gonna say it as many times as possible to let her know how much she means to us. She's not just a teammate or a friend—she's family." He caught a glance at Maive's heart-filled smile, one that was missed by everyone except him. When he turned back to Leona, Coco squirmed in her sleep.

"Looks like our sleeping beauty is awake!" Velvet said, walking towards Coco with a mug of coffee they brought from the cafeteria.

"About time, I was wondering when she'll let go of my arm . . ." Leona's dangerous stare quickly shut him up.

Coco sat upright with half-lidded eyes and stretched her arms upwards. She yawned lazily and smacked her lips as she tried to stay awake. Despite her love for coffee, she never was a morning person—which probably explains why she drinks it in the first place.

"Good morning . . ." Velvet cooed, holding up the mug just below her nose. "I've your favorite blend—!"

The mug was already gone from her grasp and into Coco's. "Hmm . . ." Coco hummed in satisfaction and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"That's so good . . . Thanks, Velv. I needed that . . ." Of course, coffee was her energizer. "I had to watch over this idiot for the night." Apparently, he was just unconscious for one night, which was good.

"You know, that _idiot_ is awake . . ."

"Meh, who cares?" She said nonchalantly, "I had to watch your sorry ass for the whole night. That's also counts the raid."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night, Coco . . ." The room was filled with pleasing chuckles from everyone. Seeing everyone back to normal again. Though, he didn't miss Maive's rather sad smile.

That was something that he'll have to look into later.

"Why don't you guys go to breakfast? There's something that I have to say to our esteemed friend and _hero._ Coco, you get some rest. I already asked professor Goodwitch to excuse all of us for the day. The incident in Vale and in one of the White Fang's base of operations probably taking a toll on all of us."

"Now that you mention it, I've been feeling nothing but sore muscles and pain in my chest." He said. Once he did, everyone's eyes turned towards him. Bewilderment present in their eyes. "What?"

"You . . . you haven't read the report?" Leona said, surprised and shocked at the same time.

"No? I haven't; do I really need to though?" His partner shook her head; already giving up before she could say anything.

"Nevermind. You guys get going; I'll catch up . . ." They all spared a look at the two of them before leaving. Coco and Velvet followed shortly and left Leona and Gray alone.

"So, what's up?" He said.

"You read your medical report, right?"

Gray sighed and lied back down on his bed, "Yeah, I did . . . and before you start, I'll look after myself a bit more."

Leona nodded, "That's for the best. What happened back there?"

"The White Fang happened. Is there anything else that I need to add?"

"You're lying, I know you are. Not after what happened yesterday. The White Fang is the only ones that are looking for Maive." They locked eyes, and it was Gray who was first to look away. Why does his partner have to be this sharp?

"Fine . . . The big guy from yesterday? He's name's Tulpen. A mercenary of sorts. Probably hired to take out Maive. But he wasn't the only one that was involved with her kidnapping. There are three others; first was the person we were tailing yesterday. We only know his appearance and not his name. Second is Tyrian Callows, remember him?" He noticed Leona's eyes widened, needless to say, she knows. "Yeah, the same person we apprehended during our first year was now on the loose again. Only upside of that is, he isn't aiming for Maive—but for me."

"That makes it more dangerous! It took all of us just to take him down! What makes that easy to do!?" Fair point but something that he didn't appreciate.

"Have some faith in me, Leona. I'll figure something out before he can do it." She glared at him for a moment before sighing.

"In that case, I'll just have to believe you. So, who's the third one?"

"I don't know. I was confronted by him before you got into a fight with Tulpen. Now that I think about it, his purpose was only to hinder me for a few minutes until you were attacked." Gray said, "He knew for certain that if ever I wasn't delay me for a few minutes, I would've helped you and prevented you from harm. Did you hear from Maive that he only arrived in Vale because she heard you were in the hospital?"

"She did say something along those lines, why?" She asked; confusion marring her features.

"I hate to say this to you, but we were only bait for the big fish . . ." He said, "While the idea of it being mere coincidence brings a lot more comfort to the mind, it wasn't. They were already onto us even before we were chasing after them . . ." He could deduce this much.

Gray was the main target since Qrow was basically untouchable. Both of them were strong; albeit, Gray was weaker than Qrow. Then, there comes Leona. He didn't need to tell her what the desired effect would be.

After a moment of silence, Leona sighed, ". . . I guess that explains why he was so focused on injuring me to that extent." Leona rubbed her arm for comfort.

"Yeah, I guess that was their aim from the beginning. Now the question remains, how they even know the protocols of Beacon and how they knew which team to attack to lure out Maive . . ." Her eyes widened in realization. This wasn't just a work of an external factor; this was also an inside job.

"Do you have any idea who?" She asked.

"Not from the staff—Ozpin thoroughly checks their backgrounds. It would be impossible to infiltrate Beacon through them."

"Then what about the students?" Gray pondered the suggestion but quickly dismissed it. Even if there were, they couldn't face them without evidence. He shook his head.

"That would be possible but we can't do anything. Not without proof."

"Should we tell the headmaster about this?"

"Of course, it would only be right to do so." Silence reined them once again. He'll never get used to having serious conversations with his partner; especially since, he would only try to rile her up every time.

Gray glanced at her.

Leona glanced at him.

Eyes locked in a stare and it was Gray who first broke the silence, "Is there anything else you need to know?"

"Yeah, one thing; the red-haired swordsman . . ." That's what she wanted to ask? She got him worried for nothing . . .

"What about it?"

"From what I heard from Maive and Iris, they encountered a red-haired swordsman that defeated them in a blink of an eye. I wanted to know if he was there that night when you raided the base." Her eyes were firm and he knew that she wanted the true answer.

He could only stare blankly at his partner before looking away, "I guess you have the right to know." He reached for the glass of water that they had brought for him and sipped at its contents. "Yes, he was there. His name is Adam Taurus, one of the few captains of the White Fang."

Gray heard Leona's knuckles pop, "Did you fight?"

"You already know . . ."

Leona brought her hands to her face and gently rubbed her forehead, "You're an idiot! But I guess I'm not that surprised by it."

"A lovable idiot, mind you."

"Shut it!" She retorted, "How was the battle with him?"

"Honestly, it wasn't really hard. I forgot to mention this but I already fought with that asshole a few times before coming to Beacon. But all of those skirmishes were hard fought and won. The only reason why he's wearing that mask is to hide a scar I gave him a few years back. Though, he is still a dangerous person." He warned. Gray wouldn't worry about him anymore.

"I guess that's fine. It's _you_ we're talking about here."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He smiled at her which prompted her to blush slightly.

"W-well, I re-report this to Oz—I-I mean the headmaster. I'll see you in the evening . . ." She stuttered; she always looks cute when she blushes. Almost as if it reminded him Ein whenever she's embarrassed.

She bid him farewell and left him alone for the day. Gray could never understand women.

Taking Leona's advice for once, he lied down on his bed and felt fatigue take over. Eventually, sleep took over him . . .

* * *

 **A/N: So, fight has been resolved or has it?**

 **Anyways, there's not much to tell other than my ramblings. Other than the fact that I noticed that most of the chapters of this story are always choppy—as in, getting stopped at weird places like in the last time where someone was fighting and it suddenly got cut midway.**

 **That's why I'm stopping it here. So that the next chapter will be easier to start it. Although, the next chapter will feature the next arc. Which will be focusing more on the canon characters with** **—of course** **—team SLVR.**

 **That's why it's the title. We can't have them not being on the scene.**

 **So please, R &R (whenever ya feel like it). Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it. See ya next chapter!**

 **BloodyCow, signing out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: What's up guys! It's been a long time - 3 months, right? Anyways, all of my ramblings will be down below after my story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

"What news is there from the human child?" An eerie voice said in the dimly lit medieval-like room. In it, an oval table was set in the center if the room. Several chairs were arranged with people sitting.

"My lady, as far as we know, the boy has managed to put Adam Taurus into a stalemate as well as putting Tulpen Flowers out of commission during their last bout in the previous week—but Tulpen was done in by a girl. And it has come to my attention that Taurus has fought the boy more than once before his entrance to Beacon. All of which resulted in Taurus' defeat." A gruff tone in a bulky man's voice resounded. His arms were crossed on his chest as he huffed after giving his report. Hazel was not impressed with the Faunus' performance.

The man's gaze turned to another man who snickered loudly, not really caring whether or not his boss would reprimand him, "That's just pathetic! I could kick the kid's ass and still look cool while doing it! This Adam that we're talkin' 'bout is a fuckin' pushover! Just let me handle it, my _queen;_ and I'll deliver the boy's head on a silver platter!" The manic grin on Tyrian's face disturbed some of the room's occupants but didn't say a word.

"While it is quite interesting to what the boy is capable of, I suggest that we move on to matters that are highly crucial to our plans. A mere boy is but a thorn on our side, milady. It can be dealt with if the boy has proven to be a threat." A man in white with monocles sat adjacent to Tyrian; a frown on his aged face.

"Now, now, Arthur, we cannot be so sure that the child is a mere thorn. After all, he helped in taking down Tyrian and Tulpen already." A woman, who seemed no older than twenty, spoke, "Besides, with a bit of _persuasion,_ I can guarantee that he may as well become a thorn on the opposite side, if you know what I meant . . ." She finished with a sultry tone that would make any hormonal male shiver in response.

However, the only people in the room would rather take pleasure in mass genocide . . .

Arthur Watts huffed in response, "You mean make him into one of your _lackeys_? I disapprove of the notion. The child has more value than being one of your lapdogs, Fall." A haughty chuckle escaped his lips as his eyes wandered to the raven-haired woman and saw her brows crease, smiling in victory at his jibe.

"That is enough, children." Arthur Watts and Cinder Fall were interrupted before they could even begin their argument, "I have other plans for the boy but it will not take action sooner. But it is unlikely that our plans will be readjusted." Many of them stiffened when a clawed hand rested on the table—the sharp tip of a finger idly tapping on the woodworks. "Onto different subjects, the Fall Maiden has been relocated to Beacon and we know for sure that our dear friend Ozpin has placed it under his guard. It would've been a different matter if she were placed with the General."

"I agree, my lady. General Ironwood is paranoid. He will most likely place her in the most secured facility in Atlas—the Maximum Security Prison. That was the only reason why Tyrian was placed there in the first place when he was caught in Vacuo by children, with Gray Licorice as the one who brought him down." The bulky man showed a smirk towards the lunatic of the group, "It just goes to show how eager Callows is in bringing down the child, my lady."

A sneer was directed at Hazel when he made eye contact with Tyrian. The lips of Hazel turned upwards to reveal a ghost of a smile.

"There will be no fighting between us, gentlemen. That should only be done by our enemies . . ." The two of them turned to their mistress as sharp red eyes glared back at theirs. A bead of sweat formed at Hazel's forehead, while Tyrian merely bowed his head apologetically. "Dear Cinder, have you managed to convince those buffoons from Haven Academy to let you in for the Vytal Festival?" A glint of expectation was visible from the red irises from their mistress.

Cinder Fall nodded humbly before speaking, "I have, mistress. Everything is going all according to plan. Our fourth member was willing enough to cooperate with the team."

"Hmm, and what is the name of your last teammate, dear?" She asked.

"Neopolitan—or as she would like to call herself Mint in the academy, mistress. She is a subordinate of a _close_ _friend_ of mine, which is enough for us to question her loyalties. But for now, she will prove to be useful in our endeavor, milady." Cinder finished with a solemn bow before straightening up again.

"Everything is in order, my queen. The only hindrances would be that little bitch with the obsession with dark clothes—Gray Licorice's blood is all I seek now, milady." A large grin was plastered on Tyrian's face as their master stood up and left the room, all without making a single noise.

"This meeting is adjourned. I expect results the next time we must meet . . ."

 **. . .**

"Please tell me why I'm here again . . ."

"Well, Mr. Licorice, the last time I asked for help with my class, you did not assist in any way. And while I do understand that you were busy with a mission the night after classes, it does not excuse you for skipping out lectures." Gray groaned.

Glynda—while she acted like the mother-figure like she did—is and always will be a slave-driver. While walking down the hallway towards her class, he couldn't quite believe that only _he_ among his friends was helping in her class. Of course, he heard of what happened during their assistance—but it felt more like a punishment for what he'll do rather than actual help in this case.

But he supposed it wasn't all that bad. He could see Jaune—his protégé. Gray was curious of how far he's gotten with what he taught him. Though, he really doesn't expect Jaune to fight him on equal footing too soon. Gray'll probably give him a few years to do so.

"Today, we'll be having team combat simulations." She said a little wee ways in front of him. Now, he was just confused. "I understand that you are without your teammates but worry not. I have a specific match-up for you today." Okay, it was really starting to feel like a punishment . . .

"Didn't we do this in our first-year?" He asked.

"Yes, Ms. Agate, one of the third-years today help back then with your lessons, when she was still in her second-year. But she did not do anything to drastic that will leave an impression in your year. I only made her assist in evaluating the matches or help arbitrate one of them."

"And isn't that what I'm going to do today?"

"Yes . . . and no. Professor Ozpin has asked for a status report on how well your body has recovered so that we'll know when you are ready to go back to the field . . ." She looked a little worried but her expression quickly turned back to that of a strict professor.

"Strenuous work, then?" Gray said, while popping his knuckles. "The nurse did say to test whether or not I was already healthy enough to do some hard work. I guess this is just as good as any . . ." He added.

In truth, he was really miffed at not being able to move around too much for the past few days. Sure being stuck to a bed with friends coming to see him every day was good and all, but it was just suffocating.

"Then, you won't be disappointed—I assure you." Glynda said as she opened the double doors leading to the combat training room for the first-years. "The lessons will begin in ten minutes. Be sure to be ready by then." She turned to the command console of the arena and placed her scroll into the compartment on the console.

Gray shrugged and merely walked to the benches near the arena. He was just as ready as the next guy to walk into the class. Placing the sheathed sword by his side, he leaned his head back with his face to the ceiling, putting on his headphones that were strapped to his neck.

The hoodie that he wore that night—or what was called _The Raid_ —was torn to shreds (He'll have to buy one again later). Hence the reason why he wore a long gray coat that reached to his hips and black long sleeves shirt with an ashen-colored fitted pants, along with combat boots of his choice. Well, not exactly _his_ . . . it was more of Coco's idea to get another set of clothes for his wardrobe.—much to his dread.

Speaking of the fashionista, she was acting a bit odd whenever he was around. He already asked Velvet about it but she just answered, 'I don't know.' When their eyes meet, she'd look away quickly enough to seem like they never locked eyes.

It was weird . . . she was fine the day after the raid . . . maybe it was just his imagination . . .

Soon, the sound of the doors creaking made it clear the first-year students have arrived—or he could be wrong and it could be some lost puppy that got into the room . . .

But it wasn't, "Gods, I can't believe how relieved I am to be in combat class or how I wanted those last few seconds to go faster . . ." That sounded like Weiss and Gray thinks he knew exactly what she had gone through.

"Ugh, if I hear another story about 'chests' and 'lotions' ever again from him, I don't think I'll ever look at it the same." That was Ruby. Yup, they must've been by Port's class. And about the _lotions part_ , no less—damn, did he have nightmares for a week . . .

"Ditto here, lil' sis . . . I think I'm starting to appreciate what dad kept trying to say." Yang said.

"'Beware of Port' that was exactly what he said." Ruby agreed. "Blake was just as creeped out by him as we were."

He saw the raven-haired girl nod her head in agreement. Though, she was only paying half-attention to their conversation and the other half to the book in her hands.

"Come on, guys. It's not all that bad." . . . and here comes his protégé.

"Says the one who fell asleep through the class. Really, Jaune, it was pretty obvious that you were asleep." Yang said.

"I wasn't the only one who fell asleep in class, Yang." It was doubtlessly true too. No one ever paid attention in his class—no one. Well, maybe except for a few; namely, Leona and a few others—probably, Weiss.

"Ugh, why don't we get to a topic where it doesn't even involve the man?" Weiss suggested. Fortunately for her, Ruby nodded vigorously.

"Hey! Speaking of which, I heard someone was going to help with today's class again. You think it'll be SLVR and CFVY again?" That sounded like Jaune's partner, Pyrrha. She's a sweet girl with a polite personality. He was glad Jaune was partnered up with a good one.

"Yeah! I hope it's them! There's something I want to test out with my hammer!" And of course, the ever energetic Nora. Really though, Iris would get along so well with the girl; hence, the reason for his desperate attempt to never let them meet . . . that would be a recipe for disaster.

He sighed. She was right—well, an eighth right, at least.

"Nora, I don't think testing what you can do with your hammer is at doable to any human targets . . ." He could _hear_ Ren deadpan at his partner, which—to his surprise—made Nora obedient.

The group of eight sat down several bleachers in front him as he was further back in the corners of the room—but does it even have corners? It's an oval room with an arena at the center of it. Gray wondered if this gladiator-like style arena was really intended because of its usefulness or simply for Ozpin's amusement to baffle students . . .

As Gray's mind wandered, he didn't notice the room finally reaching its final capacity with almost all seats taken by the first-years.

"Good morning, class, and welcome again for another session for combat class. Today, we have something special in terms of activity to do today." She tapped into her scroll as the holographic screen above the arena powered to life. "Team Combat Simulation." If the entire room was noisy before, it wasn't now.

Glynda looked at each one of them before landing on Gray at the back of the class—who was still in his thoughts.

She sighed. "And today, we have a guest who will be helping us with our team exercise." The class looked around the arena but was confused when they saw no one walking up to their teacher. Glynda sighed again and flicked her wrist—where her riding crop was . . .

Gray was pulled from his thoughts when a purple glow enveloped him and sent him lurching forward. With a yelp, he was sent flying towards the center of the room—landing painfully on the ground. He shot Glynda glare from the ground which she decided to give back in turn but with more intensity than his.

He flinched back, "Sorry for spacing out . . ."

"Apology accepted, Mr. Licorice." She turned back to the class with her usual pro face. "Everyone, today, we will have Mr. Licorice help us in this activity. How? He will be helping in evaluating all of you in combat and how all of you can improve." There were murmurs in the crowd but they were soon silence by the famous glare.

"Now for the time being, I will have teams fight against each other on the arena. During your bouts, Mr. Licorice will grade you for your teamwork while I will base on your individual performance. Is that understood?" She said, and there was an almost automatic response of 'Yes, ma'am!' He always did wonder how Glynda could make her students like that —his year was also the same.

The class was already with their teammates as Gray looked over them. He caught the eyes of one Jaune Arc, happily waving at him. RWBY and JNPR were together in one group now that he saw all of them. He waved back when all of them looked over to him.

The first match went by without a hitch and things ran smoothly after that. He gave his opinions about their flaws and strengths like Glynda did to his year before. Then there came the most interesting matchup he has ever seen that day . . .

"Will teams RWBY and JNPR proceed to the stage?" Gray snickered when he noticed that all of them were shocked by the revelation. But he wasn't, since the match was rigged from the start. This should prove to be interesting . . .

 **. . .**

Team JNPR versus Team RWBY? Jaune glanced at the other team to gauge their reactions. He knew they were shock before taking on a competitive approach. Yang's grin was getting wider and wider by the second. Weiss looked bemused more than anything; and Blake had a small smile hidden behind her book. And Ruby . . . was just as happy as her teammates.

He looked to his left and saw his partner slightly amused at the prospect, Nora mirrored Yang's grin and Ren was like Blake. Jaune slumped his shoulders as they were called a second time to change into their combat gear.

A few minutes later, his team was standing opposite Ruby's.

"All of you know the rules but just to be sure, I'll go over it again." Glynda said, "All members that have either surrendered or gotten their Aura in the red are eliminated. The first team with all the members wiped out loses. While the other team—either with all members or if one of you remains—are the winners, understood?" JNPR and RWBY nodded.

"And one more thing, the team that loses will have consequences." Gray said from the peripherals of his vision. "That should probably give you enough motivation to keep you from losing." He finished with a smirk. Jaune was sure Gray was doing this for his own amusement. And from the way he was smirking at him, Jaune could only dread that Gray wasn't going to go easy on the team that loses.

Knowing him, Gray wasn't kidding . . .

"Are all teams ready?" RWBY took a stance while his did the same. Glynda nodded. "Begin!"

 **. . .**

Gray didn't know who threw the first shot but damn was this going to be exciting! He saw Yang charge whilst shooting at JNPR while Blake followed behind her. Weiss and Ruby stayed behind and fired their own ranged weaponry.

Jaune and Pyrrha quickly deployed their shields at the start of the match—Gray's gotta give them kudos for protecting their other two teammates by instinctively stepping forward to shield them. To say that he was impressed was an understatement; RWBY was going for the offensive at the start while JNPR went for the defensive approach.

Both teams were heavy hitters in their own right and none of them were pushovers.

His protégé probably would've been if he and Isabella didn't train him. He would've been as scraggly and weak as he had been three years ago, and Gray was pretty sure Isabella taught Jaune a few tricks up her sleeves.

The battlefield—or the arena—quickly shifted, metaphorically speaking, of course. Jaune was the first on his team to make a move as he dashed across the room to meet Yang halfway into her charge.

His shield caught her fist and a deafening sound echoed in the room. Damn, the force of the impact has got to rattle Jaune's arm. Fortunately, Jaune didn't seem faze by a bit. He pushed back Yang with a strong push and tried to sideswipe Yang—emphasis on _tried_.

The blade was caught with another. Deep blue eyes caught amber orbs. Oh, now that he noticed, Blake was just behind Yang.

Jaune quickly recovered and swept Blake's legs from under her with his own.

She hit the floor. Using the momentum of his spin, Jaune brought up his blade in a wide arc and brought it down to Blake's downed form—or would've been if the blade of Crocea Mors hit nothing but her blurred form as the blade passed through her and into the unforgiving ground.

Blake's knee hit him at the side of his head. He recoiled from the pain as stars danced in his vision.

Shaking his head, he heard a roar. Jaune instinctively leapt back as the ground he was at crumbled under the sheer force of Yang's punch.

Gray cringed; the amount of strength Yang displayed completely rival that of Iris, without her semblance. His attention was once again on Yang and Jaune as they faced off against each other. The cold rasp of steel tapped into his shield as he leveled it towards Yang.

His opponent did the same with a boxing stance.

Jaune made the first move again. He kicked the ground with his sword raised in the air. His opponent merely sidestepped to let the blade pass by her. Yang moved closer to him—directly right into his guard.

Unfortunately for her, Jaune already thought of that.

Gray could see him ram his shield into her. Spinning, he swung his blade in an arc and slash at her midsection. Yang managed to catch the blade in-between her elbow and her knee.

She grinned.

"Uh-oh . . ." Gray said.

"Uh-oh . . ." Jaune said as his eyes widened. Uh-oh indeed . . .

Jaune both had neither the time nor the reaction to retaliate as Yang pulled the sword from his hands and sent a kick to his sides. But it was block by Jaune's sloppy attempt with his shield. In a matter of seconds, Yang managed to throw a dozen of kicks and punches with were either blocked or parried by his shield.

"Jaune!" The said person quickly ducked under hook. Pyrrha—who was running at full speed—vaulted over Jaune and dropkicked Yang. She blocked by crossing her arms and let the impact force her back.

"Go!" Jaune shouted and stormed forward with Pyrrha in tow.

Gray whistled a tune as he watched the match going on, completely unaware of the presence behind him. "Wow, they're really going at it, huh?" He flinched back and stared at the perpetrator.

"Iris?" He said.

"Yo!" She said, raising her hand in a greeting.

"Damn, you scared the hell outta me. I hope this doesn't become a recurring thing for you. I don't want a heart attack this early in my life . . ."

Iris grinned almost too happy at the prospect, "Don't worry about it! I'm sure you were just distracted to notice me anyways—I'm not exactly the sneakiest of people in our team." Gray nodded, not at all arguing with that logic.

"So, what brought you here?" She asked, leaning on the same railing as him.

He grunted, "Goodwitch figured it'd be a good time to _help_ her in class. You remember how I wasn't with you guys the last time, right?" Iris nodded. "This is my way of helping her apparently. Only the gods know what Goodwitch will do if I refuse." His eyes trailed back to the arena where Ruby zipped passed all of Nora's grenades and made a beeline for her.

"Sheesh, talk about standards, eh?" She ribbed him, "But seriously; think of this as some kind of therapy before going to actual combat. You might need it!"

"Thanks for the motivation, but you're a little late. Goodwitch already gave that to me as some kind of pep talk or something." Gray said, turning to his bubbly teammate. "You know the usual thing she'd say to keep us inspired . . ."

"Oh! Like the last time where she said that we'll all die if we didn't do this and that?" Again, Gray found himself looking at her weirdly. "That must've been rough . . ." She finished with a pat to his back.

Gray merely shrugged. "It wasn't all that bad . . . at least from my point of view . . ." Iris looked inquisitively at Gray, while he shrugged again. Both of them looked back to the arena where Jaune was defending himself against Weiss' barrage of elemental ranged attacks.

Luckily for him, Pyrrha was there to have his back—which was pretty weird considering she was at least on the opposite side of the arena.

"Ooh, looks like cereal girl's protecting her boy-crush!" Cereal girl? Gray wanted to ask but decided against it. He'll know eventually . . .

As the duo was dealing with Weiss, Glynda's voice rang out, "Ms. Rose's Aura is in the red zone, thereby, eliminated from the match!" That was rather quick, unless of course, that was the course of action by JNPR from the start.

"Bringing down the leader before they can get any more ideas? This match is as good as done." Iris looked at him, confused. "It's really not that difficult to figure out. Ruby was the source of all the ideas that they came up with—"

"But isn't she like 15 or something?" She interrupted, but still a good question.

"I know she's young but she's got a lot of ideas for her age. Potential, too. Besides, she wasn't made leader for nothing." Or if it was simply just on the whim by Ozpin. "But since she's out, it won't be long before RWBY crumbles . . ." He said, before something caught his eyes, "Or if someone else decided to take over . . ." But Weiss was hesitant whether to give orders or not, making it obvious. Jaune noticed this and made sure to capitalize on it.

In a matter of minutes, the battle was finished, ". . . and the victory of the match goes to Team JNPR." Figures . . .

Gray turned back to face his companion, "So, what brought _you_ here? If I didn't know you too well, I'd have figured you'd stay at our room doing weird experiments all day. But you aren't. Did Goodwitch bribe you or something?" It was a tad bit suspicious for Iris to be in the same place as he was even if it was by coincidence.

"What? Isn't it obvious?" Of course, it wasn't. He responded with a deadpan, which caused her to roll her eyes. "Fine," She drawled, "let's talk to the Prof about this. Oh, Professor!" She shouted in a sing-song voice that made him wince. Nevertheless, he followed behind his energetic and eccentric teammate.

Glynda turned towards them but when she laid eyes on Iris, she sighed heavily. "Good morning to you as well, Ms. Rackler. I take it you have received the message."

"Yup! But lil' Gray here didn't believe me for a minute there!" Her exaggerated use of her pout ticked Gray off. If anyone was little, it would be her . . .

"For the record, I don't even know what you guys are going on about. Half of it is practically unknown knowledge to me at this point . . ." He said.

"Ah, yes, I've forgot to mention this small detail." Gray snorted, to which Iris ribbed him. The force was strong enough to make him step back. She never did like to be treated smaller than others. There's a story there, no doubt.

Glynda turned to her students once more before speaking, "Today, we will have Ms. Rackler and Mr. Licorice spar." There were murmurs in the crowd. "Know that this will not be the first time that this occurred."

"What!?" Gray was flabbergasted. He didn't know what Glynda and Iris were planning on, but he was certain that he didn't like this one bit.

"It's just as I said, Mr. Licorice. You are to have a match against Ms. Rackler today." She turned to him once again to finalize the point. He sighed while rubbing the back of his head but stopped, realizing that it was such a Jaune move to do . . .

She addressed the students once again. "The occasion, however, is a special one. These two before you are considered one of the top combatants this school year. As for another reason why they are here, I have them here for an exhibit so as all of you can learn a few things that you can apply in the field, and there is also the fact of the field trip this weekend. I want _all_ of you to be ready for the trip to Forever Fall. Understood?" A chorus of 'yes' were heard at the bleachers.

Gray sighed again, only more desperate than the last. He turned to his teammate and noticed a huge grin plastered on that smug face. Nope, no help there . . .

"It's not like I have any other choice now, do I?" He asked, mirroring the question he asked Glynda a while ago.

"Nope!" The chipper tone of her voice made him twitch for his blade. "Come on, sourpuss. It's not like this is the first time we'll have a match!" It wasn't, and he certainly hoped it wasn't going to be his last match in his entire career. Even though, he knew he had his fair share of matches in this school life, battles with Iris . . . takes out a lot in him. He had wins but most of them were close calls.

"I don't know if you didn't notice or you're just trying to ignore it, but, Iris, every match you fight in, nearly everyone one of them was sent to the infirmary." She blinked, and her face turned to a frown—almost as if she was offended by his words.

"Hey! Not all of them were hospitalized, you know!?" She said pointing her little fingers at him. In response, he stared at her blankly.

"Yeah, _not all of them_. The only ones that were capable enough to fend you off were Leona and Coco but even they were monsters in their own right." He remembered what Leona said about how the match between iris and Yatsu went. The big guy didn't even last a minute with her.

"Enough of the chatter, children." Told like a mother would to her children—though that didn't seem too far off considering what she's done. "Take up positions in the arena, and we will begin in a few minutes."

Iris gave a salute to Glynda and skipped towards her end, while Gray reluctantly walked slowly to the other end of the arena. He held the handle of Rosaletta with a strong grip while it was still in its sheathe.

On the other end, Iris did not wear her gauntlets—her primary weapons in this case. Instead he noticed her wearing bracelets he hadn't seen before. He dreaded what type of weapon she'll be using today. "Using prototypes on me? Come on, Iris, you know better than to go easy on me." Gray made sure his voice was loud enough to be heard.

"Oh! Don't worry! I won't be!" The massive grin said it all. Now, he was worried that this'll be one of the hardest matches he'll ever have. "I'm ready, Prof!"

They heard Glynda sigh, "I know, Ms. Rackler. Mr. Licorice?" Gray nodded faintly as she turned to him. "I have change the setting of the battlefield to change terrain in every two minutes, and you both know the rules . . ." Both of them were silent as Glynda looked over them. "Then, let the match . . . begin!"

Iris took off running—well, it was more like sprinting towards him. The bracelets on her arms shone a blue light before shifting into some more frightening. Large metal horrifying gauntlets covered the entirety of her arms. To what they were capable of, he didn't know—but in a few seconds, it will be.

She came rushing in but despite the speed that she displayed that could rival his—Gray didn't move a single step. She swung her fist to meet his face but in a blink of an eye he was already gone, up in the air.

Iris instantly redirected her balance and faced Gray, jumping with terrifying power and speed. While, Iris fought with raw power and speed with a hint of craftiness, he fought with speed, accuracy and most of all impeccable timing.

The moment that their bodies would collide, Gray spun in the air like a leaf being blown in the wind.

She missed him by just an inch and fell down back to the ground when he kicked her in the back.

Gray took advantage of her momentary stun by spinning like a rotor towards the ground with Iris as his target.

However, Iris leapt back and Gray hit nothing but the arena floor. "Don't you remember, Gray!? I'm a Faunus! I have sensitive hearing!" He just shrugged nonchalantly—Iris was enjoying this a little too much for his taste.

"Then let's take it up a notch." It was all he said before vanishing from sight and reappearing just as quickly before her.

Iris backflipped in response with her legs stretch out in an attempt to hit his chin. He leant back and stepped forward just as her attack missed.

Gray hit the butt end of the hilt of Rosaletta into her back again, but didn't fully expect her to twist her body in mid-air with amazing flexibility. "The same trick won't work on me twice!" Her feet came back around to swipe him by his cheek.

He ducked under it but felt the pressure of the attack intensify. Even if just one of those attacks connects, he'd be sent to the infirmary like the others.

Gray stepped back and backed away just a little further from her. But Iris pressed the attacked.

Iris sent a flurry of strikes with her limbs as Gray managed to dodge them all. "Come on! Use your sword already!"

"As you wish . . ." He let go of his Rosaletta's hilt and brought his hand forward. With a few quick gestures using his fingers, her next attack was block with a materialized weapon—a double-edged blade with the length of a full-grown human. Grabbing the handle, he brought it up and down.

"Aww, that's just cheating!" She blocked the materialized weapon with her gauntlets as it swung down towards her. But Gray didn't take in the fact that Iris still had her monstrous strength.

She pushed back and the blade was thrown into the air, shocking Gray. Taking advantage of his daze, she stomped, using her semblance, on the ground in front of him. She used her own momentum and converted the force to form a mini-earthquake.

He was pulled out of his stupor as the ground beneath him trembled. He was outbalanced, unconsciously taking a step back.

Iris cocked her left arm back and threw a nasty straight to his gut. He's eyes widened as he saw her attack. Through pure instincts alone, he summoned dozens of weapons to block her attack, shielding his form from her vision temporarily.

The swords shattered as soon as her fist made contact with imaginary steel.

Gray leapt a few distance away from his opponent and recovered himself, taking in a few breaths before stabilizing his condition. He was certain for one thing—she wanted to hurt him badly.

'I see . . . punishment for what happened last week?' He thought as he watched Iris whined about the fight not being fair. In his defense, Iris was already a freaking beast with her strength even without the use of her semblance.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

Now, taking it easy wasn't in his list to do during a fight against teammates. He pulled his sword from its scabbard and rushed in.

Iris' grin widened as she did the same.

She threw a punch.

He parried it; he slashed with his blade but was blocked with her gauntlets.

This went on for a few more seconds before the two were in a deadlock.

"So, you gonna show me what your babies are gonna do?" He asked in an excited tone.

"If you still got what it takes till the field-change, then yes! I'll show you what these babies can do!" Her manic grin didn't falter.

The both of them jumped back, creating a few good meters away from each other.

Gray leveled his blade parallel to the ground and pointed it at Iris. "Sorry but I don't think I need to know, Iris." Several swords formed around him and flew towards her.

A few of the blades were blocked and parried but a few also managed to cut her on her bare shoulders, letting out a small trickle of blood. Gray let out a small chuckle, "Looks like I drew first blood." The girl in question merely pouted.

 **. . .**

However, everyone in the stands was shocked. The girl in blue still had a good amount of Aura but the materialized blades manage to cut her despite the Aura. It should've protected her from the damage but not the pain.

"But . . . how . . . ?" And just like the crowd, teams RWBY and JNPR were shocked.

"Let me explain." Except for Jaune who was fully knowledgeable of the capabilities of those materialized weapons. "Those weapons that he created are a part of his semblance. So they're really not metal but Aura. And if there's one thing I know about Aura, it's a manifestation of our soul. What do you think will happen if a soul materialized into a weapon?"

"Then it becomes an extension of oneself . . ." Pyrrha answered, realization kicking in.

"That's half-right. But our soul is already a part of us, so that would just be redundant. That's one of the reasons why he can control it freely. And why was he able to cut Iris even with her Aura meter still in the green?"

"That means he's attacking with Aura-based attacks!" Weiss practically screamed her answer.

"As we were taught, an Aura-based attack can ignore the defenses set up by our own Aura. But because it was difficult to do, not everyone can do it —but only for a few that has complete control of senses to manipulate Aura." That was the gist of it.

"Then, that would mean, Gray can manipulate Aura?" Ren asked.

"He does. Gray had six years in the Badlands to practice that. Even if he doesn't want to meditate all day, he still needs to if he wants to survive the Badlands. He had nothing but his sword, Aura and his sister." He grimly lowered his head, as he remembered the words Gray said to him. "I . . . I know I said all that, but please don't mention any of these to Gray. It's still a touchy subject for him . . ." Everyone in the group nodded. Jaune dreaded what will happen to him if Gray ever found out he told someone else about his past.

"Well, I gotta say, that's a pretty cool semblance he's got there." Yang said, to which Ruby nodded enthusiastically.

"He's like an armory for weapons!" That was exactly what Jaune said to Gray when he revealed his semblance to him.

 **. . .**

His rain of swords was dodged by the ever-nimble Iris. Whenever she got near, he'd make swords erupt from the ground so as not to get caught in a close quarter's bout.

Gray heard Iris growl in frustration. He knew the reason, and a part of him was growing amused at the sight of a frustrated Iris. "Come on, Iris! You can do better than this, right!?" Riling her up would make her angry. An angry Iris was equivalent to an exploding volcano.

"Shut up!" She shouted back, and destroyed a sword completely with her gauntlets. He smiled at the expected reaction but not to the unexpected change in footing. Patches of the floor opened and out came full-grown trees. Eventually, the entire arena turned to a freaking forest.

"Field change: forest area." Glynda said from the sidelines—not that he could see her. His vision of his opponent was blocked by the trees and the others, leaving him alone in the makeshift forest.

"Remember what I said, Gray!?" He heard Iris shout from somewhere in the area. To answer her question, he did actually.

"Yeah! So, are you gonna show me!?" Gray normally doesn't encourage Iris to use him as a guinea pig, but he needed to find her to finish the match already.

"You'll be surprised!" She shouted again, closer than he thought she'd be. His eyes wandered and surveyed the area. The green shrubbery reminded him a lot of the Emerald Forest. This could actually be easier than he thought.

From an outside perspective, Gray had become completely still—not even batting an eyelash. The only motions visible from the stands were his head turning slowly from side to side and his hand reached for his sword.

Everything went quiet for a moment, and his eyes trained on every detail in the surroundings. Iris wasn't exactly the sneaky type of person, but she can be if she wanted to. She's light on her feet, and a tricky one at that. Now that he thought of it, iris was like the modern-day version of a ninj—!

"You're wide open!" He was snapped out of his trance as Iris shouted above him. He cursed and leapt forward.

Gray straightened himself, mid-roll and faced Iris. "Okay, I've had enough of these. Time to go serious . . ." At his words, Iris laughed as she crashed to the ground with an ear-splitting crack.

The fox girl kicked off as soon as her foot touched the ground and swung her fist towards him.

Gray stepped to the left to evade the blow but the pressure was definitely too strong. In fact, he could hear a deafening frequency coming from her gauntlets. His eyes widened and before he knew it, the earsplitting sound hit him, stunning him. The power of the gauntlet was sound?

Hands clutched his ears before long and he was too distracted to see Iris kick him at the side of his head. He managed to minimize the damage with the arm he used to cover his ears.

The ringing still hasn't subsided and shook his head wildly to regain his senses. He closed his eyes to better recover, when he opened it again. Gray saw Iris opening her mouth as if talking—nah, she was after all. Probably explaining what the capabilities of her weapons were.

Damn her and her toys . . .

He stood up while still in daze. "Man, what did you do to me . . . ?" He asked, though the sound of his voice almost sounded like garbage—ears were still ringing after all.

Having his hearing disabled, even if temporary, was a pain in the ass. Losing it meant losing his balance and the sounds of the movements of his enemy.

Iris was still talking, but he couldn't hear her. Though, little by little his ears were regaining its usage, managing to catch the last part of his teammate's explanation. ". . . —even people with good perception would have trouble against these bad boys!"

"I don't think anyone would appreciate that kind of weapon, Iris. Think about the people with sensitive hearing . . ." There was no doubt that any Faunus-kind would have trouble with that prototype of hers. But now that he thought of it, how can she handle that weapon?

Probably noticing his confused expression, Iris said, "If you're thinking how these prototypes weren't effective on me, let's just say I designed it to only work on humans. It's really not that hard to figure out you know. Humans have different hearing compared to Faunus; despite the fact that Faunus-kind has a broader range of hearing, there's still a gap between humans and Faunus in terms of physiology."

"Yeah, I get it, Iris. You don't need to go full-blown genius to make me understand what it is." He craned his neck and massaged the back of it. "So, do you have something else in mind to bore me to death or are we gonna find out who's really the best fighter in our team?" Iris' manic grin spread on her face, opting Gray to do the same; albeit tamer.

Iris got low to the ground with both her hands dropping to the floor. "Let's settle it then!" She sprang from the ground and launched herself to Gray. With a forceful swing of his blade, swords erupted from the ground.

Blocking them with her gauntlets, the force of the abrupt impact made her change trajectory. She flew past him and recovered just as quickly.

The both of them exchanged blows after blow. Sparks flew from their weapons whilst parrying and blocking. Iris would feint an attack but Gray would see through it almost instantly. Gray would double his speed and power but Iris would respond in kind by doubling her own.

Iris went for a high-kick, knowing full-well he'd duck. As he did so, he tried to sweep Iris off of her feet with his own leg. She raised her leg from supporting her weight and brought its heel down to his head.

Gray redirected the hit with his sheathe and made to hit her with his blade. Using her hands to sustain her balance, she kicked him again, swinging her foot in a wide arc and bringing it to his face. But she hit nothing but metal.

Her eyes widened when she saw Gray hold two swords, one blocking her foot and another making its way to her. She was slashed across her torso and flared painfully on her body. Stumbling, she fell to the fake grass beneath her. Her Aura flickered, glowing and then gone the next—a sure sign that her Aura was already failing her.

Iris took a quick look at her Aura gauge and it told her that her Aura was already dipping in the red; while Gray's was at least five percent more than hers, still in the orange.

"Ms. Rackler's Aura is in the red zone, thereby eliminated from the match. Children, as you can see, the both of them have taken advantage of each other's weaknesses and strengths, prolonging their match in the process. This was a battle of attrition, unlike your blitzkrieg ways." Glynda stared at the audience with the most professional expression that she could conjure. Iris couldn't help but smile, despite having lost.

Gray approached Iris with his footsteps on the arena that turned back to its plain field of metal, clanging to the floor. "That was a match, Iris." He was exhausted, both mentally and physically. "You know, you could've just used your semblance to beat the crap outta me . . ." He offered her a hand.

Iris shrugged, taking the offered hand and was pulled to her feet, "Meh, I know that if I did, you'd use your semblance to its full capacity, right?"

"Touché, but I gotta admit, for a minute there, you had me backed to a corner."

"Well, _I_ _am_ one of the best!" She presented her fist in front of him. Gray smiled and bumped his.

"Learn to control the situation—be it team battles or solos, you can never be too complacent with what you have now. Learn to improve and you might be able to become one of the best. That is all for now, you are all dismissed."

The students filed out of the room while Gray and Iris still stood at the arena. Gray let out a sigh, "Gods, I'm tired." He said, his stomach rumbling, "And hungry . . . so, wanna grab something to eat?"

"Yeah, let's go with that. I'm dying for a ham and cheese sandwich."

"Ditto . . ."

 **. . .**

The next day . . .

"What is the meaning of this, Ozpin!?" The headmaster of Beacon sighed for like the fiftieth time that day. "An entire base raided by _children_!?" And the matter of his annoyance was tearing his ears apart.

"Calm down, James. While it is prudent that we exercise discretion, the destruction of the White Fang base works in our favor . . ." Ozpin coolly said, despite the headache forming.

General Ironwood's holographic face twitched, " _This_ works in _our_ favor? Please, do enlighten me." He said crossing his arms.

"Would you cut it out already? The kid managed to shut down the whole operational base by wreaking havoc in that damn place. Give him some credit." Qrow Branwen said whilst drinking from his flask.

"This _kid_ that you speak of, Qrow, managed to thwart the plans of the entire White Fang Valean branch, incapacitate hundreds of men, fight toe-to-toe against Adam Taurus—the most dangerous man alive—and rescue his teammate in the process?" When he worded it like that, it almost sounded like Gray was a super soldier. "If even a student has that much skill, I wonder why I still have not heard of him . . ."

"His demeanor is what makes him difficult to gauge, James." Ozpin said. "He is already a second-year, but only now did he show how capable he really is. Take Pyrrha Nikos for example; she displayed her skills in tournament-based combat for four years—this brought on the attention of almost all academies. While Gray Licorice spent his days wandering the Badlands until he reached the age of seventeen."

"I am not here to talk about the prowess of a child in combat, Oz. I came here looking for answer why this was done without the consent of the authorities. We cannot have children act like vigilantes while the Vytal festival draws near!" Ironwood shouted.

Ozpin sighed again, "The media has deemed it worthy to broadcast the news to the populace, James. Because of this, morale has been in an all-time high. They are commending them of the actions taken upon themselves, whereas we—the adults—have done nothing of this situation."

The general's face warped in a snarled, "We are doing everything in our power to stop the menace in the form of the Fang. And we were outdone by some children?"

"Not just children, James. They are hunters-to-be, remember?" Upon mentioning this, his anger diminished. "You should know that this will be a part of their lives very soon. It's better to have them experience this while their younger to further understand it in the future."

"Oh, I'm sure he knows. He's just a tad bit angry 'cuz his precious students weren't the ones that done it."

"Qrow!" Both Ozpin and Ironwood shouted in unison at the grizzled huntsman. The man in question merely chuckled, taking another drink from his flask.

Their conversation was interrupted, however, with the elevator doors opening with a ding, revealing one irate Glynda Goodwitch.

The general's anger was gone as if it was nothing more than a fleeting breeze. "Ah, Glynda! Good to see you!" His infatuation with Glynda has always astounded the two men in the room, despite the latter not reciprocating it.

"James, how awfully disturbing it is to see you . . ." The two men in the room blinked, not entirely sure why Glynda was being too straightforward.

"Glynda, what is it this time?" Ozpin asked, ignoring terrified expression.

"Requests, Professor. _Requests._ " He sighed again, knowing full-well what these requests were, "Ms. Adel has requested to double the funds regarding spare parts for weapons, ammunition, and a day of using the forge."

"Denied. Unless she's thinking of upgrading her weapon and not creating experiments of her own."

"Ms. Rackler requested to have complete control of the science lab for a whole month and rations."

"Rations?" He asked.

"I asked the same, and her answer was that she would spend the entirety of the month there living on it."

"Denied."

"Mr. Alistair and Daichi wish to use the combat class for rigorous training for the whole day."

"Granted."

"Ms. Solaris and Viridian wish to spend the weekend in Vale and be exempted from curfew through the duration."

"Denied. But they may spend the weekend in Vale proper as long as they come back before curfew."

"And the last one; Mr. Licorice has requested for leave of a week."

"Leave? What is his purpose?"

"I don't know, sir. But he said that it was personal." Glynda said.

"And where would he go?"

"To Atlas . . ." Ironwood's face lit up at the mention of his homeland. "It appears that Atlas was his and Ein Licorice's place of origins. Eventually, moving to Mistral after leaving Atlas. But that was years ago before he was even a teenager."

"Oz, wasn't the winter maiden last located there?" Qrow suddenly asked, "If the kid's going to Atlas, I might as well go with him. Since that's one of our priorities right now . . ."

"Settle down, Qrow. I still have not agreed to grant Mr. Licorice his request."

"Then grant it then, Ozpin." The headmaster of Beacon was surprised when it didn't come from Qrow, himself, but on the holographic man in the middle of the room. "I am curious to see who this Gray Licorice is and we definitely need Qrow to continue tailing the winter maiden. If he is indeed what you truly say he is, then I might just suggest pulling him into our little organization. Have a good day, Oz. Glynda." That was all he said before the connection was cut off.

"No 'good day' for me? Now, that's just rude." Qrow said.

"Glynda, have Mr. Licorice come up to my office and tell him that his request is . . . granted." The last word was uttered almost defeated.

"Professor, doesn't James know that Mr. Licorice _has_ already joined?" Glynda said, confusion ebbing as she saw Ozpin's expression. With a sigh, she turned her heels, "I'll be in my class, preparing for the granted request and explain to the students their . . . rejected demands. Have a good day, gentlemen."

Ozpin leant back on his seat and heaving out a sigh.

"Looks like next week's gonna be fun." Qrow never heard Ozpin groan before.

 **. . .**

Ein Licorice wasn't one to be giddy from receiving a call from anyone be it a boy or a girl. Though, her brother was always an exception. From the years that she has spent with him, she would always be seen with her brother around—not that people would know since they were still in the Badlands. One would even say that she has a brother complex.

"Good morning, brother. How are you today?" She asked in a chipper tone, one she hadn't used for a while. Looking at her brother in the screen, he smiled.

[Hey, Ein. Just wondering if you already had breakfast.] He asked in his usual carefree tone. Her brother always was laidback, even during their travels in the wild.

"I did, Amy has provided for us nutritious foods for the day to keep us healthy, not to mention, delicious." Ein said.

[Well, I've been dying to have a taste ever since coming back to Vale.] And she knew of his big appetite—also one of the reasons why she was learning how to cook.

Ein giggled, "I'll ask Amy or auntie to make some food for you in case you decided to visit."

[Yeah . . .] He said, but his smile was anything but a happy one.

"Brother, what's wrong?" She asked, worried that Gray would do something reckless again.

[It's nothing, really. There's just something that I—] He stopped mid-sentence, adopting a thoughtful expression. Then he looked at her in the eyes with hardened resolution. [No, there's something that _we_ need to do.]

She was confused that she nearly fell from her bed. "W-what is it?"

[The visit . . .]

"What . . . ?"

[Mom and dad. Five days from now, it'll be their death anniversary . . .]

"Oh . . ."

* * *

 **A/N: Woohoo! I'm back! Damn it feels good to actually write again!**

 **Anyways, where to start? Oh, yeah . . .**

 **Firstly, I want to apologize for the sudden hiatus. It was unexpected for most of you but it was probably because of how we (as in my class in college and I) were in deep shit. Three straight months of work and schooling was like the absolute torture tool for all of us here. We had a vacation for five days a few weeks ago but that's that. Five days are not really enough to rest.**

 **Secondly, I've edited some chapters here, namely; 1, 7, 9, 10. If you want to check that out again, be my guest.**

 **Thirdly, about the story! Salem's focus on him; one of the reason that I can come up with of course is that Salem's a bitch and a total control freak seeking out the destruction of humanity and all faunus-kind. She doesn't want any hindrances. And if Gray managed to hold off, Ciempes (meaning centipede, if anyone was wondering what that meant), an ancient Grimm capable of destroying an entire settlement by itself.**

 **Next would be about the team battle's outcome. JNPR won while RWBY lost. This one's a no-brainer. Jaune actually has training even if it was only for three years. He is still adequat** **e enough to hold off Yang and he is definitely better than his peers albeit weaker compare to his friends. Add into the equation, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren. No words are needed to be said.**

 **Then there was Gray's and Iris' match. Like I said before Iris was the powerhouse in their team and Gray was the fastest among his peers. There's also Gray's experiences out in the field. While Iris was a genius all on her own, Gray still has his experience to back him up. (I might've been a bit biased on the outcome of the match but when you look at it my way it does make a little bit of sense, considering I wrote him like the Gary Stu of the story . . . guilty as charged).**

 **But of course, Iris was considered as one of the best in her year.**

 **Next is about my plans on what I'd do on the latter chapters. But, I'll leave that hanging for a while. Though, I do want to know what you guys think considering it's been a while.**

 **Just leave a review of what you think or what your suggestions are to the story.**

 **My concerns:**

 **\- How to write Pyrrha (for the upcoming romance b/w Jaune and a few others)**

 **\- How to write RWBY (as in all of the members of that team)**

 **That's all for now. Thanks for reading! BloodyCow, over and out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay, alright. I know what you're thinking. It's been like, what, five months before the last update? Well, to be fair and truthful, I almost gave up on this story. But fear not, for I have found a new reason for my motivation. Well, that's one of the reason. The second one is because of college and stuff and shit happening. There has been a couple of storm surges in my area for a while now and because of that classes have been cancelled for the duration of the storms and it ended up taking a whole month before my classes could get on with.**

 **Not to mention that I'm a senior and graduating student. But thankfully, I don't need to find a job since there's already one for me so that takes care of my problems and what else? Oh, yeah, fucking video games guys. I just can't get enough of them. Especially playing League. I've been trying to level up my rank from bronze for the past four years but now, I'm in the gold division. *sigh***

 **So, that's that. And since I have time on my hands, I conjured up a chapter just for you guyz. Have fun and please do try to leave a review or something to tell me if I've done something wrong.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY in anyway possible . . . though if I did, it wouldn't be as good as it is now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Honestly, he should've expected this. On a Bullhead pad in the inner parts of Vale, Gray stood idly with a palm against his face. He sighed once after running his hand down and looked up in the sky. Why did he think that the team would listen to him when he said he'll go alone with his sister on this one? He should've known better after all . . .

"Oh, come on! Don't be such a sourpuss! At least be grateful that we decided to go with you!"

"While it is not necessary to accompany you on this journey, it is imperative that we must not let you go on about on your own. Even if you are with your sister, who also lacks some discipline, if I may add."

"The bottom line is we can't let you out of our sight. I've already asked the headmaster if we could come with you, giving him the reason that you're prone to danger, hence prone to make Ein in danger."

. . . And there they were—team SLVR waiting for his sister and the Bullhead to pick them up. Iris was excited as always. Maive was looking almost uninterested but she was relaxed, probably happy to have some time away from homework—she wasn't exactly the most diligent in the group; the title goes to Leona for that one. Speaking of Leona, she most likely had the rundown from Ozpin for the real reason why they were going to Atlas.

And who would've guessed that Ozpin would send him there for a mission too?

"It's not a matter of coming with me, guys." He sighed, "Besides, don't you guys have classes still? It'd be ridiculous if Ozpin actually excused you from attending them just because you asked . . ." Iris giggled.

"No, we just used some of our get-out-of-classes cards." Wait a minute . . .

"When did you guys get those things? I thought it was just a myth!" He turned to Maive, looking all smug.

"Well, apparently you thought wrong, Gray. These treasures are only known by a selected few and some of them have been procured by yours truly." She placed her hand over her chest and Gray couldn't help but sigh again. "But it wasn't I those cards to the headmaster. You have to thank Iris for that."

"Figures . . . Iris does seem to be the most excited for this one."

Iris hummed in agreement, "Yup! It's not every day that we get to go to Atlas. Oh! I hope it's just as exciting as home!" Gray couldn't help but chuckle.

"You've got a lot of expectations from Atlas, prepare to be disappointed, though; there's nothing there other than metal and ice."

"Still beats the boring city of Vale. I'm getting tired of the hot weather here; it may be warm for you guys but for an arctic-type fox Faunus—like me, it's pretty hot here." Huh, he actually didn't know there were things like that regarding the Faunus. Though, to be fair, he wasn't really knowledgeable about the Faunus.

"Well, that would explain that skimpy clothes you've got there. I mean, seriously, I've been accustomed to that look ever since we became a team, but did you ever think about what other people would say?" Iris—since the first day they met—was wearing little clothes that barely covered her, ahem, important parts. "It shows too much skin. I wonder how people still haven't told you about this . . ."

Iris rolled her eyes, "For a moment there, I thought I was talking to my dad, all over again . . ."

"At least, someone had the decency to tell you . . ." Gray muttered.

"Just let it go for the moment, Gray." Leona admonished him, which in turn, received a betrayed expression from Gray. "It's no secret that Iris always wanted to visit Atlas for their advancements in technology."

"Yeah, can't forget about that; she kept yammering about Atlas ever since we went on that joint mission with some Atlas students. I was also a bit surprised how advanced their weapons were compared to ours." There was a sort of twinkle in his eye that told Leona he was more than impressed by it—he wanted to test it if it would last well with him in combat.

"That is only true because you and our leader have outdated weapons than the ones compared to Iris and mine." Maive pulled out her bow for emphasis. "I suggest taking on another type of weapon that can give the both of you can use for a long range combat."

Leona and Gray gave her a blank stare, "We don't want to hear that from you—I mean, that's your specialty. Besides, you've been telling us that ever since you noticed it."

"Precisely. That is why Gray and I are the vanguard while you give us support behind the frontlines and Iris either joins us or stay back to also give support . . . in her own little way, of course."

"But it is true that the both of you need to broaden your way of fighting." The two of them continued to stare at her without flinching. ". . . Or not. That's entirely up to you."

As if that was expected, Gray broke out a smile, "No thanks, I already got my range weapons." He made his point by materializing a bow, a gun and throwing knives. "If I had any say in it, I'd say my semblance make up for my weaknesses."

"Oh," Leona said. "I forgot you have that overpowered semblance of yours. That reminds me, why haven't you used any of those types of weapons in combat simulation? I bet your opponents would have a hard time trying to at least get a hit on you before going down themselves."

"It's nothing really; those guys wouldn't even put up a fight if I used it so casually. Beside, I'm saving these guys until we get to the Vytal Festival." Gray said. "And besides, I only found out about this bad boys since last week. But enough about me; I'm more worried about how we can fill in Leona's weaknesses."

"Indeed . . . she is the only one of us that does not have a range weapon. Her semblance may be useful in that endeavor but she can't use it all the time." Maive said.

"But I can't be helped." Iris shrugged nonchalantly. "It's not like she'll take up another weapon in favor of being efficient." Gray sighed, knowing full well why that was the case. Leona was—even if she doesn't show it—a prideful person. There was a story behind that but it was probably the best they do not dwell into that path just yet.

"Enough of this, we are here to do a mission and that is just what we are going to do." Leona said, crossing her arms that managed to accentuate her bust; though, Gray turned away from it with a slight flush. "Damn it, where is that Bullhead and where is your sister, Gray?" She frowned when she mentioned the Bullhead and turned to him with a look of concern while mentioning Ein.

Gray couldn't help but roll his eyes with a small smile gracing his lips. In the short amount of time since team SLVR and Ein met, his teammates took a liking to her in an instant. Though, they were still perturbed by the amount of energy she has that can only be on par with Iris'. They'd have outings that were not—in their words—'for boys', as they put it.

But despite all that, they treated her like a sibling would. He only hoped that they'd stop ganging up on him just because he's the only guy in this little group.

He perked up when he felt a familiar presence from a few yards away, "Well, you don't have to look far, Leona." Gray said, pointing just in front of him. All three heads of his teammates turned to the direction he was pointing at.

A 14-year-old girl was running towards the Bullhead docks located somewhere in Vale, carrying a bag full of crap that girls usually carry—and there was a compact weapon attached to her lower back; he'll have to ask for details later. In contrast with her summer dress outfit during their last outing, she wore an orange sleeveless jacket, baring her arms. Those khaki short shorts were not something that he approved of, if the eyes of those lecherous bastards looking at her were any indication.

He'd gouge out their eyes if they ever think of Ein that way. She was 14 for goodness sake!

A few moments later, Ein was standing in front of them. "Heya! Ein-y!" Iris shouted as she glomped the girl. "It's been too long!"

"Stop it! Iris!" Ein shouted, ignoring the face that Iris was rubbing her cheek on Ein's. It was an amusing sight. From what he heard, Iris was instantly befriended Ein—much to his sister's chagrin. But as time passed, their interactions became reminiscent of that of two best friends. Gray was glad Ein managed to find someone in his team that she could get along with. Now, he was starting to wonder if it was really a good idea to go to Atlas with just him and his sister . . .

At least with the team, he'd have someone to look after Ein while he was away with the mission Ozpin gave to him.

"Hey, Ein. Did uncle and aunty let you go?" He said, grabbing her bag that seemed a little too big for her frame.

Ein sighed, "They didn't take it too well than you thought." She said, letting her brother take her bag. "Aunty was worried that something would happen to us if something went wrong."

"She's a worrywart. There's nothing that'll go wrong in this trip." He said, waving at her concerns casually. "We're just going to Atlas for a few days and we'll be back in Vale in no time . . ."

"That's exactly my concern, brother . . ." She subtly glanced at his teammates with wary eyes before turning to Gray. "It's just that . . . we both know that it's not _in_ Atlas . . . our _home_ is not in Atlas." She said in a hushed tone.

He merely smirked and affectionately placed his hand on her head. "Let me worry about that, lil sis. It's a brother's job to look after his little sis, right?" Gray dropped his smirk and looked directly into her eyes. "Besides, I still have three whole years to catch up to."

Ein creased her brows but nodded nonetheless. "Fine . . . this is for mom and dad, after all." As if on cue, a Bullhead hovered above them.

"Well, it's about time that it showed up!" Iris shouted planting her fists on her hips. "We've been waiting for hours on end for that thing to arrive."

"All right, team. You know the drill," Leona said, taking with her the two bags that she has. "Make yourselves comfortable and since the ride to Atlas will be longer, try not to become sick this time." Gray snickered as Iris flushed from embarrassment.

After a few moments, the Bullhead touched down on the landing pad. On a close observation, it wasn't the usual standard combat Bullhead that the Beacon—or Vale, for that matter—uses. It was in a slick white design with a better built frame for faster travel. Four long blue ribbons or banners are attached to each nacelle and stream out behind the aircraft. There are also two smaller wings located just behind the upper nacelles.

A hatch from the aft section of the Bullhead opened up to lower down a raft. The clinking of metal could be distinguished from the usual bustle of the city. What appeared—rather, _who_ appeared down the raft was someone he had no idea would be picking them up. 'Really, Ozpin? You couldn't have picked someone subtler than a freaking Winter Schnee to pick us up!? What happened to the mission being covert!?'

Of course, his inner monologue was hidden from the world, keeping it to himself rather than outwards; a lot of unspoken consequences await him down the road if he took that path.

"Uhhhhh . . . . . . Wha?" Iris was unable to articulate coherent words at the moment. Maive was just standing there like she was frozen in an instant. And Leona . . . Gray sighed; he didn't know whether to be shocked or impressed with her reaction.

Leona's eyes twinkled upon setting her eyes upon specialist Winter Schnee—one of the imposing figures in Atlas military as of late and one of the few people than can actually put up a fight against Glynda. Well, not that he actually witnessed or know of any fights between them. Winter was one of the few least-kept secret of Atlas. Born into the Schnee household and trained to become a huntress at such a young age, prompting her to become one of the best; which is why Leona was completely enamored by the Schnee.

His sister, though, was varied. Ein was confused and awed by the woman in front of them. Who wouldn't be? It's Winter Schnee they were gawking at—a beautiful woman with the intellect and skills to boot.

"Is this team SLVR?" The white-haired woman asked, with an unreadable expression. He turned to his teammates—who were still shocked, frozen, confused and awed by the Schnee's appearance—and sighed.

"We are team SLVR. I'm sorry for my um, teammates. They're kinda . . . occupied at the moment . . ." It was embarrassing for him to have these kinds of teammates.

Winter turned to him, "Then, I guess that you are Leona Solaris." She looked at him weirdly, "Funny, I was told that you would be a young woman." Gray was stunned for a moment before letting out a chuckle. He guessed that even almost-flawless people still make mistakes.

"No, I'm not Leona. I'm her partner, Gray Licorice." He lazily pointed to the fan-girl Leona with his finger. "That's Leona. Don't worry 'bout her, she's cool." Gray laughed a little at the irony of his words. Leona? Cool? That was like saying a hot rock is cold.

Winter's face had a look of recognition upon hearing his words, "Ah, so you are the one the General was talking about . . ." Gray quirked an eyebrow but didn't comment much on her words. She probably even knew who he was connected with as she didn't say anything further. "It is nice to meet all of you team SLVR. My name is Winter Schnee from Atlas. I have been tasked by the Atlas headmaster upon a request by the Headmaster of Beacon to escort your team to Atlas."

"W-wait! Aren't you like one of the best huntresses in the world? Why're you degraded to escort missions?" Iris said, finally snapping out of her confusion. "If I didn't know any better, this is like you're forced to babysitting us, huh?"

'Well, she's not wrong . . .' Gray thought whimsically. He saw Winter turn to him with a questioning look. Gray merely held out a troubled expression with a nervous shrug of his shoulders.

"This is a mission of great importance just as any missions. However, due to the interrelations of Atlas and Vale, it is safe to say that a mission like this mustn't be performed by mere Atlas academy students. The politics regarding Vale and Atlas has been in a critical condition after the White Fang raid that occurred just a week ago." She said, turning around and walking up the platform.

"And why is that? I mean, Atlas wasn't even in Vale that time, right?" Ein questioned—despite being only in prep-combat school, she was already smarter than all of her peers and knowledgeable than even her own brother in terms of logic and strategies. Winter opted to walk straight back to the Bullhead and not look back.

"That will be all that I will tell you. For now, we must not waste any more time than necessary." Winter said. "Any further questions will be answer on the way to Atlas—but only the questions that can be answered within reasonable terms."

Gray sighed and snapped his fingers in front of Leona, breaking her out of her stupor. "We're boarding. You can wipe that drool off of you now." Slinging Ein's bag over his shoulder and carrying three more bags; one for him and two for Ein's. He had to wonder . . . does Ein think this is a vacation trip . . . ?

 **. . .**

A cold breeze passed through as they stepped down from the raft. Her teammate was right about Atlas after all. Saying that it was cold would be an understatement—it was freezing out here. However, as Maive turned to the siblings, she noticed that they didn't even look bothered by the freezing temperature that Atlas was so famous about.

Deciding to ignore them for now, Maive stepped into the landing area with a resounding clink to her boots, as she took in her immediate surroundings.

They were on top of a tall white building that was surrounded by . . . other tall white buildings with snow littered on the rooftops. Though, there were some aspects did intrigue her; dozens of skyscrapers dotted around the city of Atlas. Bridges overlapped with others, taking the roads high above the buildings. It was suffice to say that Atlas was by far the most advanced kingdom in terms of technology.

"This place is amazing!" Iris shouted at the top of her lungs and nearly ruptured her eardrums. Of course, _she_ would be excited. But Maive couldn't help but nod to her statement.

"Yes, this place is nothing like Mistral . . ." Leona mused, staring in awe at the architectural design of the city of Atlas. "But even if Atlas has the beauty of technology etched into its city, nothing can compare to the beauty that is Mistral."

"Yeah, but of course, nothing can beat Forever Fall. Despite being infested by thousands of Grimm, it's still a sight to see." Iris interfered, for the conversation was going to become something that she'd rather not join into.

"Well, Atlas is not something that can just be shunned, you know?" And Gray just had to join in as well. From the way the conversation was steering, it was only a matter of time before it was directed towards her. Gray hummed in thought, "Now that I think about it, our team is basically from different kingdoms."

"Huh, what do you mean, brother?" Ein said, as she walked up to Gray, hefting her own bag over her shoulders.

"You see, lil sis, the two of us are from Atlas. While, Leona, over there, is from Mistral. And our favorite blue-haired Faunus is from Vale." He said, while pointing to his teammates respectively.

"Then all that's left is Vacuo . . ." Ein wondered, before turning to Maive. "What about you, Maive? Where are you from?" Her innocent eyes were turned towards her at last. Maive was well-trained and indoctrinated to never reveal information whenever she's being tortured. But dammit, those eyes of Ein's were nothing to be made light of.

It took all of her willpower to not crumble then and there, before giving a sigh, "I'm afraid that I did not grow up in any of the kingdoms, little one." Ein's eyes widened in awe. How can she not be? She and her brother literally grew up in the Badlands.

What she said wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. After all, she didn't want to know what would happen if she told them that she originated from Vacuo before being _conditioned_. Oh, how chaos would ensue if she were to tell them . . .

"General Ironwood should be in his office in the academy today but we will first check in with the hotel that we have booked for all of you." Winter said after stepping down the Bullhead. A chorus of 'yes, ma'am' rang in the air as they took in the sights of the city once more. "Then, let us move onward." She walked away, while the rest of them followed.

Gray noticed that Ein was becoming nervous all of the sudden. Of course, she would be; it's been years ever since she's been in Atlas. He gently nudged her shoulder with his, "You okay?"

She jumped from the sudden contact, before turning to him. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that it's been awhile since we've been here. In fact, you were the only one who went back to our home during all those years ago for their anniversary, leaving me behind on the care of some people I don't even know about."

He chuckled, "It's also been some time since I've been in Atlas. And don't be like that, the people in Menagerie were pretty nice to let you stay for a few weeks. I would've thought that they'd turn us away just for being humans . . ."

Ein huffed while crossing her arms, "Of course, they wouldn't; not after telling our story to them. Everyone felt sympathetic towards us afterwards." Gray sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous fashion.

"Well, it can't be helped, considering our circumstances." He smiled at her, while she gave one of her own.

Eventually, they arrived into the hotel that they were supposed to stay at. It wasn't really extravagant, thankfully. Despite being so white, it was more or less normal than most of the hotels that they passed by. It had a modest design to attract ordinary people in Atlas. Instead of using holographic projections to receive guests, the hotel used real people for the job.

"Good morning and welcome, do you have any reservations for a room?" The recipient said as she addressed them and Winter.

"Yes, one room actually. They should be under the reservations of the academy." The girl at the desk nodded. Winter turned to the group. "General Ironwood has taken liberty to reserve you a room to the hotel that he has taken a liking to." She took the key that was laid on the tabletop. It was card keys for their room.

"The room that has been reserved is on the 7th floor. Room 745." Earning some nods of appreciation from the group, Winter led them to the elevators and went to the 7th floor of the building.

Arriving to their destination, they were surprised to see a rather large room almost twice as large as their dorm room. There were four soft lavish beds in the room with pristine white bed sheets blanketed by velvet mantles. Soft and smooth pillows by the headrest of the bed. It was far from being normal.

"Uhh, why do we only have one room?" He muttered under his breath, unknowingly triggering a response from Winter.

"You are already accustomed with living with three other girls in one room; hence, having only one room. It is more efficient this way and I doubt the girls will have any qualms with you staying in the same room as them." Winter said, her facial expressions not changing one bit. She does have a point.

But he's not gonna complain with what's given to him.

The next few hours were spent lounging around their room. It was amusing to see Iris and Ein getting along with each other, though, any off-handed remarks regarding their bust sizes, always sent Iris spiraling down to a gloomy path.

Winter said to rest for what's left of the day, but he wasn't even tired. Leona opted to sleep in the far side area of the room, wrapped up in a bundle of blankets. It wasn't that surprising since she wasn't used to the cold weather in Atlas.

Maive just sat on her bed with book in her hands, eyes drooping slightly. Gray smiled at the sight—she was unexpectedly cute.

Iris, Ein and he were playing cards at the middle of the room. For how the other two were still awake wasn't really that unknown to him. They have more energy than their team combined . . .

"So, Ein-y . . . do you have any threes?" Ein sighed, giving her a card.

"You do know that Iris is a genius, right?" Gray asked. "Games that rely heavily on probability and memorization are one of her favorite games."

"What about you, bro?" Ein asked, tilting her head to the side. "Do you have any games that you're actually good at?" Her deadpan was surprisingly ominous. But what she said wasn't false. Despite being so good at fighting Grimm and humans alike, he's gaming experience was practically nonexistent.

Gray could do nothing but sigh at his expense. "Just because I keep losing to you guys doesn't mean anything. It's just a game after all."

"Just a game!?" It was Iris that exclaimed. "Mister Gray! Do you have any idea on how much people invest their time on these games!?" Oh, boy . . . here comes Iris again. "People have always created games just for us to have fun! For centuries, people have searched for the most ultimate way to waste time and enjoy themselves at the same time! That is how we have come to this day! The people of our generation have prided themselves for creating the greatest of all games!" She finally stood up, taking on a dramatic pose and looked at him as if waiting for a response.

He just gave up then and there, "What is the greatest of all games that you're talking about?" Once asked with the question, Iris' eyes sparkled.

"VIDEO GAMES!" As expected. Iris was always a genius but there were some mad tendencies for things like this. She loves dozens of things, but she loves games the most. Though, he wondered why she was focused in all those experiments before.

"Uh-huh . . ."

"Consoles, scrolls or even just from a computer—they are everywhere!" From then on, Iris rattled on and on about the history of how games were made and their origins.

Of course, he didn't really have to suffer listening to one of her rants and just manage to mute her in his mind. "Hey, bro?"

"Hm?" He turned to his sister. "What is it, sis?"

"I know it's late in asking this but do the others know about what we're actually doing here, don't they? I mean, they wouldn't be really coming all the way up here in Atlas if they didn't know what we're really doing."

"Hahaha, that just goes to show how much they care for the both of us, sis. Still, aren't you glad that you've become close with my team in a short amount of time?" Gray asked.

"Of course, I am. Iris may be eccentric but she's the nicest one. Leona would always give me tips with my combat stance. And Maive's . . . well, let's just say she's helpful." An uneasy smile made its way to her lips. Gray couldn't help but mirror her.

"I'm glad you're getting along with the others. And tomorrow, we'll start going to our destination." Gray was about to say more but he was interrupted by a loud rumble in his stomach. "But I discuss the details tomorrow. Besides, I want to see how far you've come from the training that Mama Arc gave you."

Ein giggled at Gray's nickname for Isabella. Her big brother stood up and ruffled her hair before going out of the room.

 **. . .**

Gray had just finished his late night snack and went to a vending machine by the lobby. He opened it and let the aroma of canned coffee waft up to his nose.

"Decaf?" He turned to look at Leona in her casual clothes walking up to him. "I thought for sure that you like strong ones . . ." He merely huffed at her words.

"You mistake me for Coco, Leona." He said as he drank from the can. "Why are you doing up at this hour, by the way?"

"I could say the same for you—drinking coffee this late at night isn't going to help you get some sleep." — was her response . . .

"I'm used to getting few hours of sleep . . ." She was quiet all of the sudden while he looked at her with indifferent eyes. She sat down next to him as he emptied the can and threw it at the garbage can next to him.

". . . Is it because . . . of your nightmares?" She muttered under her breath. It was quiet enough for other people to not hear her but it was just right for Gray to hear her.

Gray stilled and closed his eyes, "What is it to you?" She turned to look at him with a never-changing expression.

"I am your partner and team leader. It's my responsibility to look after my teammates' health, you know?" She said while tapping his head with a straw—one that he didn't notice until now. She stabbed the straw into her pack of juice before sucking drinking with it.

"Well, nightmares are pretty normal, don't you think?"

"If you're referring to the ones that keep you up at night for almost the past year, then all I can say is that it isn't normal for that to happen . . ." He didn't know what was going through her head as she spoke. Where was she going with this conversation? Even if she wanted to help, there's no way she can help with it . . .

He stayed silent for a whole minute before turning to Leona completely, "Where are you going with this, Leona?" A serious look marred his face.

"Is it really all that bad for me to worry about my best friend?" He saw her smile beautifully at him—like a radiant sun that glowed with its purest form.

Eventually, a smile made its way to his lips as well, "Fine, you win this round, princess." He leant back to the backrest of the sofa in the lobby before giving out a sigh. He never told anyone—at least not yet—of his nightmares; not even Ein. "My nightmares are about the night were my village was raided by Grimm —but not just any Grimm; it was an ancient one."

Leona didn't seem fazed at all when she heard that. And inside Leona's mind, she was perfectly calm, knowing that her suspicions were true, at least.

The Licorice siblings suffered from a traumatic past. Sure, it wasn't uncommon to hear a few people surviving from a Grimm attack on their village but this time it wasn't just any Grimm that attacked their village but an ancient one at that.

"Yeah, it may not sound like it but . . . yeah, that's the whole gist of it. Anyhow, my sister and I survived the whole ordeal and wandered the Badlands for a few years before being taken in by a married couple—the Arcs."

"The Arc family?" Gray chuckled. "Was Jaune Arc in the family?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you knew. Jaune Arc was one of the few people that I actually got along that time. But I'm getting off topic; still, they weren't that bad of a family—they were far from it actually. They cherished each other, loved each other—despite their squabbles—, and definitely cared for one of their own." She then noticed that Gray had become a little melancholic. "I knew that Ein needed to grow up in a place where she can call it home and finally live a life that she deserves."

He turned to her again but this time his face was determined, one that she didn't know existed.

"The nightmares that I have is a common reminder for me—a reminder that there will always be something stronger than I am despite what I have become, a reminder that I need to make sure that my sister and the people that are precious to me would never be harmed in anyway."

Leona hated to admit the fact that this side of Gray wasn't that bad. In fact, it was attractive to her. "I know." She said, despite the slight flush that spread on her cheeks. "That's why we train, Gray, to become strong enough to take down the Grimm that threatens our family and friends." She took hold of his hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "I will always be there to watch your back—only if my partner watches mine in return . . . ?"

Gray grinned. "Who do you take me for?" He said, squeezing back.

Later that night, surprisingly for Gray, there were no nightmares to haunt him.

 **. . .**

In a dark and cold room lingers the scent of blood and death. The only light in the room being from a barred hole in the wall that the light from the moon gave off of.

The sounds of chains being pulled can be heard within the room. A moan of pain was heard from the far side of the room—where the light cannot be reached. If one's eyes would adjust in the dark or if a Faunus would look there, they would see a woman chained to the wall by her wrists, arms and neck.

She has black hair and deathly white skin—her red dress and black skirt in tatters. There was no telling if the woman was still alive or not, but judging by her rugged breathes and the occasional moan, she was still alive but barely.

Her head was set in a bow in exhaustion. It has been weeks since they last tortured her and she doubted that it would be her last. They needed her after all even if she was their enemy. Even after years of being their prisoner they still chained her up to the wall like an animal; of course, they have every reason to.

The first time that they've done that, she had killed a dozen of their henchmen before being drugged to sleep. She learned her lesson the first time so she hasn't done it the second time they released her. Thankfully, they only resorted to painful tortures; after all, they were the most efficient way to bring out information from an unwilling prisoner.

It was only a matter of time before they brand her as useless and throw her to the wolves. But it seemed that was just because of their mistress.

Their mistress may be the embodiment of evil and death but she seem to have a great deal of care for women in general that's probably why they haven't resorted to _those_ disgusting methods.

The door to the room swung open gently. And well, speak of the devil . . .

"Good evening, my dear. What a lovely night we have." In her hands was a plate of steak and boiled vegetables. "Eat your fill for the day." She gently laid down the plate of the floor and with a flick of her wrist; the chains on her body became undone.

The woman stood up slowly before hesitantly making her way to the plate. And with shaky hands, began to eat.

"Have you finally made up your mind?" The mistress said.

". . ." She was silent for a minute before a foot sailed for her chin, knocking her off of her feet and into the wall she was previously chained up to. "Ugh!" She cried a grunt of pain as a black hand wrapped around her throat and lifted her up from the ground.

"You will listen very carefully, dear. You _will_ tell us all that you know of where Ozpin keeps his little _pets_ at or you will suffer the consequences." She let her go and strode to the other side of the room where it is illuminated by the moon. "We already know where the Fall maiden is, but the Winter maiden has still yet to be discovered. Only Ozpin, you and a handful of his agents know of her location. You will give us this information or your daughters—!"

With renewed vigor, she shouted, "No! Anything but them!" She sobbed quietly that only she can hear it. "I'll tell you just please don't hurt them . . ."

The mistress eyed her for a moment before going for the door. "Very well. I will have Arthur come here tomorrow and you will give us the information." She left quietly as she came in and shut the door close with an audible click.

The woman in the room could only sigh in relief before dread overcame her. She didn't want to betray Ozpin nor did she want her daughters to be dragged into this mess. She brought her knees up to her chest as tears streamed down her face. She pulled up the hood of her white marred cloak and covered her entire body with the clothing.

"I'm sorry, Ozpin, Qrow, Tai. But I have to do what I can to save my sweet little rose and blazing sun fire."

* * *

 **A/N: So, how'd ya like this guyz?**

 **And the ending? *Le gasp* Who could it be? Is it a new one? A new character!?**

 **Nah, you guys already knew who it was even before I mentioned the cloak, right? Right? Guys?**

 **Well, anyway, that's it for now but don't expect a chapter anytime soon but I'll try to get one done as soon as I'm finished with my documents for graduation. And can anyone suggest some freakishly awesome badass animes that are completely underrated by critics but wonderful to the eyes of the masses like us?**

 **This is BloodyCow, peace out.**


	17. Notice

**A/N:**

 **Sorry to say this but this isn't a chapter. I've been thinking and I thought that this story was going nowhere actually. With the way the way the pacing goes and how the characters are getting little development.**

 **Don't get me wrong! I really like the story (despite being centered around a super-powered team of OCs that could probably destroy everything). So I decided; I'll rewrite the story where everything can actually make sense! I mean, look at it, even from the first few chapters, people could tell that it was pretty weak compare to most of what's really written here. I know some people liked this one but wouldn't it be better if the story actually made any sense at all?**

 **Well, originally, the story was supposed to help me with my english proficiency(which, of course, is not the main reason. It's not that I forgot the real one, mind you . . .); but now, I've really grown with the story. During the time of making this, I really thought that I was making progress; but when I think about it, it was mostly for my self-satisfaction. So, I'll rewrite the story and get on with it - with a more believable plot. Some can stay but others must definitely get out of here.**

 **Anyway, that's about it. It'll probably take a few months(for real this time . . .) and before you know it, it'll catch up to the amount of chapters I already have!**

 **See ya next time! BloodyCow, out!**


End file.
